


I'll Be Your Ruler

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum gets spanked, Crying Luke, Cuddling, Dom Ashton, Dom Michael, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Luke and Michael cuddle, Luke gets spanked, Multi, Not a lot though, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Calum, Sub Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 95,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Michael Clifford was living In a world where every Prince in the modern era must adopt a servant on their 20th birthday to learn how to take care of others. Michael was 20 and his family already had the perfect servant planned for him. Everyone in his kingdom treats their servants poorly. They are used as mere sex tools and to pleasure their masters. But Michael wasn't that type of guy.Or Luke becomes Michael's servant and is intrigued by the mercy he is given.





	1. Shards Beneath our Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everyone's competing  
> For a love they won't receive  
> 'Cause what this palace wants is release

"Faster!" Prince Michael Gordon Clifford shouted at the dancing girls and boys in front of him. Dressed in extravagant outfits, the dancers paraded around the large marble floor. Swigging his beer down, Michael clapped his hands clumsily as he watched the show before him. His best mates, Ashton and Thomas, were sitting next to him on the large wooden chairs in the middle of the palace floor. The three young princes were laughing and clinging their drinks together as the young servants danced around them. A young girl fell on the dance floor, stopping the performance in a sudden manner. "Damn servant!" Thomas yelled, standing up and going over to his property to deal with the problem.  
Ashton and Michael were still howling and chuckling making inappropriate jokes to celebrate.  
"So, A pirate walks into a bar with a steering wheel on his pants, a peg leg and a parrot on his shoulder. The bartender says, 'Hey, you've got a steering wheel on your pants.'  
The pirate says, 'Arrrr, I know. It's driving me nuts.'" Michael grabbed his stomach to try and contain his cackling and snorting.  
"I need more beer." Michael said when he finally stopped laughing hard enough to breathe. "Where's a Serv when you need one." Ashton handed his buddy one of his own beers. The two clicked glasses again and guzzled the strong bubbly bitter taste down their throats.  
"So, Mike, did your parents talk to you about getting your own Serv? After all You are twenty as of today." Ashton said, smiling at the birthday boy. Shaking and poking Michael's shoulder playfully, Ashton took another sip of the clear golden beer.  
"Yeah. My parents already had one in mind. Apparently he was born two years after me and his parents were, like, really good servants for my parents. But they died a couple months ago, so my parents want me bring the kid in and watch him."  
"He's going to be your servent though, right?" Ashton cocked and eyebrow. Michael nodded. "Yeah, so?"  
Ashton stifled a laugh, "oh come on Mike, everyone knows that we don't 'care' for servants."  
"You care for Calum all the time."  
"Yeah, when he's hurt or sick. But 99% of the time he's there for my pleasure and my pleasure only."  
Michael rubbed his scruffy beard. "I'm going to treat him like a Serv." Michael assured Ashton.  
"It'll be fun. You'll see." Ashton went back to drowning himself in the beer.  
"Ask me if you have any questions. I've been watching Calum for a year now and I'm getting pretty good at it."  
Michael nodded curtly, then went back to watching the show. His stomach felt a little odd, now it's a definite possibility that all the beers he drank could be throwing a fit in his abdominal, but Michael knew he was also worrying about earning a Servant.  
At the age of twenty, every Prince must own a personal servant that follows them around everywhere and does every order they are given. It sounds great, but it's meant to teach responsibility, something Michael lacks. Stupid as it may be, Michael worries about hurting his servant because he's so forgetful. Obviously, several people in his kingdom don't care wether they hurt their Servs or not, but Michael cares deeply. Maybe it was because he was raised in a strict environment by his stern father who could care less about Michael being hurt or not so long as he learned how to memorize the books, or perhaps it was because Michael always had a soft spot for Calum, ever since he saw Calum with his master, Ashton, he wanted to help the young servant stay happy. But that was easy, Calum didn't need Michael to keep him happy all day. But this new servant, Michael's one and own servant, is going to need Michael to know what he's doing. That thought is what makes Michael's stomach do flip flops as he tries to watch the extensive dance carry on. The room started spinning, while Michael shakily set down his beer. As his stomach started to feel more uneasy, Michael grabbed a trash can off the floor and set it on his lap. Yeah, he really shouldn't have mixed drinks like that. When the nausea took over, Michael threw up loudly into the trash can causing the performance to stop yet again. "Mike, are you ok?" Ashton asked after Michael stopped throwing up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Drank too much" he gave a half laugh then cringed as pain shot through his stomach once again.  
"I'll be right back." Michael excused himself then spent the rest of the night in the bathroom.  
Early morning air smells fresh and peaceful when Michael wakes up on his king size bed with a dark blue soft and fluffy comforter which made Michael feel like he was sleeping on a cloud.  
Outside the mist begins to clear, dew lays on the grass. Sun rises casting an orange and pink aura in the lavish bedroom. Michael sits up and rubs his eyes. When he spotted his calendar from across the room a flood of memories come rushing back. Last night was his birthday party and he got wasted before he could receive his gifted Serv. A knocking sound was heard and Michael opened his door. Opening it in his silk boxers, Michael stood face to face with his father...and a kid.  
"Here." King Clifford snatched the young boy's wrist then jerked him to Michael. Stumbling into Michael's arms, the blonde boy who was significantly shorter than him, with straight hair and round blue eyes, stared apologetically at him. Michael stared at the boy for a few seconds, taking in his thin complexion, hidden under a loose white shirt and tight black jeans. His face was all delicate, from his soft pink lips to his thin cheekbones. And Michael had no idea why this boy, in all his handsomeness, was being thrown in his arms.  
"This is your Servant. Take care of him, read him the rules, give him a day to learn them before you start punishing and don't forget to feed him like you forgot to pick him up last night." His father seethed. "Bring him to dinner tomorrow, I want to talk to the two of you, to check up on you. Good Luck."  
Michael was about to speak, but King Clifford left the room leaving him alone with the new boy. Breathing heavily to stop his small panic attack, Michael was clenching and unclenching his fists. The blue-eyed boy must have noticed Michael's expression because he was crouching his shoulders and bowing on the floor, big blue eyes wide with fear. Michael stopped moving and watched the servant beneath his feet quiver.  
Cleaning his throat, Michael asked more harshly than intended, "what's your name?"  
"Luke." The boy squeaked, ears glowing red. Michael smiled softly. Dammit this servant was cute. "I'm Michael, you probably already know that. Um, your suppose to call me Master, but you don't have to. Just call me Michael except when we're out in public, because my dad would beat my ass if he knew I let you call me Michael." The black haired boy laughed to himself a little, easing Luke's mood. "You also don't have to kneel on the floor. I bet that hurts."  
Luke nodded slowly. "A little." He admitted standing himself up.  
"Yeah, I know. I have a friend who has a servant named Calum and his knees are always bruised. I try to give him some lotion every chance I get, but he's not my serv so I can't help him that much."  
Luke glanced skeptically at Michael. Then bit his bottom lip and glanced at his bare feet. Walking to his desk, Michael sat down in the chair and pulled out some papers,  
"Anyway, I don't want to freak you out, but we should go over some rules."  
Luke had followed Michael to the desk and say himself on the floor next to Michael's feet. "Rule 1. Don't raise your voice at anyone in authority. Two, No smoking or drinking. My dad wants me to tell you not to swear, but personally I don't care. Just be carful around him because he can punish you too."  
Luke's face flushed. Rubbing his cheek against Michael's black skinny Jeans, Luke planted a small kiss on Michael's leg which Michael found rather odd. The boy seemed very affectionate and Michael didn't know how to handle that.  
"Um. Yeah. So just be careful around my mum and dad. Ok the third rule is no hitting punching fighting or kicking. Basically if you hit me or someone else I will hit you back."  
Luke nearly froze from his spot on the ground, his eyes squeezing shut.  
"Rule four is no stealing. Just be a decent person and we won't have a problem, Luke." Michael reassured the tense blonde. "Ok rule five is a serious one. You can NOT leave the house without my permission or my fathers. That is considered running away and it will not be taken lightly. Normally, you should be by my side most of the time, but if I need some space or you do then you can go to our room." Michael stood up and walked over to the side of his bed. "This is where you are suppose to sleep." Michael said pointing to the blankets on the floor. "However, if you're good I'll let you sleep in my bed. Deal?" Luke nodded rapidly. "Good. Rule six is also important. You are to do what your told by those in charge of you."  
"Lastly, don't lie to me. I'm not a monster and I'll try to understand if you made a mistake, so please just tell the truth. Any questions?" Michael smiled triumphantly. He felt like he did a great job at going over the rules and maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Luke seemed sweet and quiet. Michael could tell the boy was very cautious around him as of now and he realized that may change later, but hopefully it will change for the better. He couldn't see Luke giving him many problems. Currently the boy was standing awkwardly in front of Michael shifting feet. "No questions? Come on you must be curious about something?" Michael urged.  
"Wh-what happens if... What are you gonna? Um... Are you going to...Ya know..." Luke stuttered red faced and shamed. He felt embarrassed and scared as Michael stared at him. "No Luke, I don't know, what are you trying to say?"  
"If I'm bad... What happens?" Luke said, desperately hoping Michael understood.  
Lucky for Luke, Michael did understand, "oh, you want to know about the punishments?"  
Luke nodded quickly trying to stay quiet although his throat was tightening. "Well a lot of things can happen. It really depends on your master. Some Masters do worse things and some don't do much at all. I personally don't really know. I guess I would send you to bed without dinner or make you sit in timeout. I- um- I would lecture you and spank you too. Also, I was thinking soap or hot sauce for mouthing off, I'm not sure which one yet. You seem nice, so I'm sure I'll only have to give you some soap." Michael felt bad when he saw Luke's sad expression. "Uh, it's ok, I don't think you'll break any rules, right?"  
Luke nodded again, "I'll try not to." He said softly. "Mast- Michael, are you sure I can call you Michael?"  
"Yeah, bud, I'm sure. What's up?"  
"Um, can I bring a stuffed animal with me? I've had it since I was three. I promise I will keep it hidden and-"  
"Say no more Luke, I'm cool with it."  
"Really? Oh thank you." Luke said happily. In his excitement, he reached out and hugged Michael. Stumbling backwards, Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's back and chuckled, "You're certainly the cuddly type, huh?"  
Luke didn't respond he just kept his arms wrapped around Michael's waist.  
"How old are you?" Michael asked a few minutes later.  
"Eighteen." Luke pulled away, "is that bad?"  
"No it's fine, I was just curious. Go get your animal." Michael sent the boy off. It was then That he remembered he had to go to class this morning. Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he can just slack off of education. In fact his father was a firm believer in strong education. That's why Michael took five home schooling college classes. Excitement filled Michael's veins as he thought about showing off his new serv to the whole class which consisted of Ashton, Thomas, and Jesse because each of his mates already had a serv because they were already over the age of twenty. But now Michael had a serv all to himself. Finally Michael could have someone carry his books and wait by his feet. He could have someone to talk to and take care of.  
\---------------  
"Hey Ashton!" Michael greeted, running up to his tan curly haired friend.  
"Hey, Mike, what's up?" He shook his friends hand and looked over his shoulder. "Ah there he is, the new serv." Ashton exclaimed clasping Michael on the back. "He's cute." Ashton admitted looking in the innocent big blue eyes. "So what's his name?"  
"Ashton, this is Luke." Michael formally introduced the two, "Luke this is Ashton, he's my best friend. I want you to be nice to him, got it?" Luke nodded instantly. Blue eyes were casted to the floor. Smiling warmly, Ashton watched Luke from the corner of his eye.  
"Ah, I remember the days Calum was quiet like that. Enjoy it now Mike, because once he opens up you're gonna want this time back."  
Chuckling, Michael rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "I'll bet."  
"Luke, I want you to meet, Calum." Said Ashton who was snapping his fingers. Suddenly a tan, New Zealand looking boy was standing at Ashton's side. He had big brown eyes and beautiful jet black hair. Luke really wanted to touch it because it looked so silky.  
"Yes Master?" Calum asked while staring at Luke. It wasn't everyday a new kid showed up. In fact, it was very rare so Calum couldn't help but be intrigued.  
"I want you to meet Luke, he's Michael's new Serv."  
"Hi Luke" Calum said extending his hand. Hesitantly, Luke accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake.  
"Hi." He whispered. Calum smiled fondly at the blonde.  
"We definitely have to hang out sometime, I feel like our Servs would love it." Ashton said, taking a hold of Calum's wrist.  
"We should." Michael agreed.  
Soon the group walked into class and Luke sat by Michael's feet, but he stared at Calum who was doing the same with Ashton.  
It was boring for him to sit still for long and listen to Michael learn and write. Luke wondered if he would have to do this everyday. Unfortunately, Luke was the type that always wanted to be moving, he could barely sit still for more than five minutes. Eventually, Michael must have noticed Luke's shifting and squirming because he reminded the boy to stay still. After the warning, Calum distracted Luke by whispering to him about how the two should text each other while their masters are in class. Luke exchanged his number and they texted.  
Hemmo96- hey Calum. What do you wanna text about?

Cal- everything! Do you like ur new Master? What's your favorite color? Do you like the band Green Day? 

Hemmo96- yeah, I love Green Day. Michael's nice. My favorite colors blue. What about you?

Cal- um, luke did Michael read you the serv rules? Because you called him Michael and you're not allowed to do that. 

Hemmo96- he did, but he told me I could call him Michael. I don't want to make him angry by calling him Master :( 

Cal- oh, it's alright then. Don't worry. So what's your favorite Green Day song. We should listen to the album together sometime.

Hemmo96- yeah we should! I like the song St. Jimmy. But I also like Good Charlotte. 

Meanwhile, Michael had finished writing notes and was now talking to Jesse. This guy was a major party animal and he invited Michael to come to a party with him.  
"Man, I'm telling you, there are gonna be girls off the charts at this place. No preppy girls and the best part is there's gonna be beer!" One may think that after a night of vomiting his guts out, Michael may decline this offer, but absolutely not. Jesse knew people in high places. Girls that Michael could marry someday, so he had to go. As soon as the professor announced class dismissed, Michael and Jesse raced out the door and went straight to the Ferrari parked out front.  
\-------------  
"Drink, drink, drink, drink" the crowed chanted as Michael drowned four more shots. Everyone cheered when he lifted his arms up in victory. Michael had danced with four girls and was now ready to go home, but Jesse was nowhere to be found. Searching the bar and the dance floor, Michael couldn't find his friend anywhere. Finally, he found his pal in the bathroom with another guy under him.  
"Oh my God!" Michael screamed turning away from the scene. No one wants to walk in on their friend with his dick up someone's ass.  
"Michael! Knock next time, would Ya." Jesse yelled pulling out of the trembling boy beneath him. Realization hit Michael as he recognized the boy to be Jesse's servant.  
"Oh my God!" Michael fretted.  
"Dude, chill, he's my serv, I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want to him so long as he's not paralyzed or badly hurt , which he's not. he looks fine."  
Michael's eyes grew twice in size when Jesse mentioned his servant.  
"Luke!" Michael screamed. "Holy fuck I forgot to bring Luke!" running out the door, Michael hopped in his Ferrari, leaving Jesse behind.  
"What?" Jesse asked the empty room after Michael sped out.  
\--------------  
Back at the palace, Michael couldn't find Luke in the classroom.  
"Oh come on! This is not good, This is not good." Michael was flipping over desks trying to find where Luke was.  
"I lost him. I lost my serv. How the hell did I lose him? Who does that?" Michael said to himself as he frantically searched the halls. Maybe Luke ran off into one of the other corridors. Perhaps he was staying in Michael's room that would make sense considering it was the only room Luke knew about thus far. Turning left, Michael spotted his father down the one corridor, so he quickly went the other direction and ran smack into Ashton.  
"Ash, I'm sorry." He whisper shouted, pulling his face away from Ashton's. Glancing Michael up and down, Ashton held a grim gaze. Michael's side swooped black hair was sweaty, his breath reeked of vodka and his pants were wet from what Ashton guessed was cum. " I fucked up. I fucked up real bad, but I need you to help me find-"  
"Shhhhh" Ashton interjected. He silently led Michael into his room. Sitting on the floor next to Calum was none other than Luke Hemmings. "Oh thank God." Michael murmured, rushing over to the small blonde and pulling Luke into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I lost you." And then, Michael's relief turned to anger. In one swift movement, Michael had Luke twisted to the side and was applying heavy smacks to the boy's clothed bottom. "Ow!" Luke screamed, kicking Michael's leg in protest. "Stop." Luke whined, trying to get out of Michael's Iron grip. Calum clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything. He knew he wasn't remotely allowed. Ashton on the other hand had something to say. He knew he wasn't allowed to either, but he didn't let that stop him from voicing his opinion.  
"Let him go!" He boomed in a cold demanding voice. Michael jumped and immediately obeyed, releasing the angry blonde boy.  
"Asshole!" Luke yelled at Michael after he was released, his face burning red and his bottom burning as well. Calum opened his arms, inviting Luke into a warm embrace.  
"Ashton, he could've been lost." Michael tried to explain his anger dialing down. Why did Ashton stop him? He of all people should understand. Michael's seen him whip Calum multiple times for small things.  
"And who's fault is that?" Ashton shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Michael looked at his feet.  
"You left him at school." Ashton lectured, "He tried to follow you, but you jumped in a damn car. What did you expect him to do? Run as fast as a car? Or did you want him to steal your dad's Vehicle? It's your fault you lost him. Not Luke's. Don't go spanking him for something you did." Ashton scolded. And dammit Michael called it; He knew he wasn't going to be responsible enough to handle a serv all on his own.  
"I'm sorry, Luke." Michael Apologized. The blonde boy was sitting close to Calum. "It's ok." He whispered, snuggling up against Calum's shoulder in order to turn his face away from Michael. Tracing patterns on his back, Calum was playing with Luke's t-shirt. Ashton smiled fondly at the two Servs, then said to Michael, "I fed him for you, but he says he's still hungry. Why don't the two of you sit down at the dinner table and talk about some of your interests, huh?" Ashton suggested. If Michael and Luke were anything like him and Calum, then he knew the pair needed to make friendly conversation to learn about one another and trust each other.  
Michael agreed. "Thanks Ash, it won't happen again." He motioned for Luke to follow him.  
"It better not." Ashton muttered. "Luke deserves a responsible Master."  
\------------------  
"No way! I love that song!" Michael said shoveling some soup in his mouth.  
"Awesome! I don't know exactly what it is, but something about the beat just makes me want to dance."  
"Me too! That's so cool. Lukey we should buy all four albums and listen to them together."  
"Totally." Luke said eating some more soup.  
"Bro, we have to play rock band after this." Michael shouted suddenly.  
"Seriously?" Luke chuckled.  
"Yes! Have you played before?"  
"No, but I play real guitar." Luke bragged a big smug smile on his face. Michael loved it.  
"Me too, shrimp. What are you gonna do about that?"  
"I don't believe you." Luke simply stated.  
"Well then, I guess we're going to have to have a guitar battle."  
"Now that sounds fun."  
"Grab your guitar, shrimp, I'm about to school you."  
"Please, you couldn't do that in your dreams."  
Michael raced Luke to the guitars in the back of his room. "Here." He handed the boy a black and white one. "Hey, Luke."He then said, as a sudden thought popped into his mind.  
"Yeah?" The boy asked as he tightened some strings on the guitar.  
"I'm sorry about earlier today. I swear it won't happen again."  
"You won't yell at me ever again! Aw, you're so kind." Luke exclaimed sarcastically.  
"No, I'll yell at you if you misbehave." Michael said sternly watching the kid's smile fade, "but I promise it won't happen unless you actually do something wrong. Also, I promise to be more responsible."  
Luke smiled, "it's all good. I forgive you. But you might need to re read those rules. You were going really fast this morning and I'm not a morning person."  
"Your shy spell is over already, isn't it?" Michael said, shaking his head at the loud eighteen-year-old.  
"Hey, you started talking about music. That cures any spell."  
Michael ruffled Luke's hair. "I think I'm gonna like your talkative side, shrimp." Michael softly smacked the back of Luke's head, "Let's play."


	2. It's not where you come from.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are home with me  
> Right where you belong

Michael woke up with his arm around a thin waist. He smiled into the crook of the younger boy's neck. "Good morning, Luke." He whispered to his sleepy servant. "Ughh, five more minutes." Rolling over into Michael chest, Luke snuggled his head against his masters tight abs.   
"Lucas, it's time to get up." Michael said, patting the boys bum. "Noooo." Luke moaned wiggling away.   
"Come on, kid, I have to give you breakfast and then get you ready for school."   
Startled, Luke sat up, spinning towards Michael, he raised an eyebrow. "School?" He asked. "You mean, your prince school, right?"   
"No Luke. Don't you know?" Michael gazed at the confused boy's features then said, "apparently not. Every servant has to attend the Kingdom of Loyal Servants School or KLSS for short. They teach you the rules, what you are suppose to do by law and the consequences of not following a law. They also teach basic house rules that most people should follow and they will teach you about punishments and rewards."   
Luke gulped. "It doesn't sound very thrilling."   
"Don't look at it as a bad thing. You're Just going there because my father wants you to. Well actually, most Kings and Princes do want their Servs to know what they are suppose to do so... Think of it as learning how things are going to be."   
"What about you, Michael? Do you still have school today?"   
"Yep. I have school everyday. You don't have to be present during my classes during the weekdays. I only expect you there on the weekends."   
"Gottcha" Luke said making a mental note.   
"Alright. Let's eat breakfast. I hope you like pancakes and bacon."   
"Mm yeah, I do." Luke said happily sitting beside Michael at the large breakfast table.   
The cook, Meredith, put a porcelain tray on the table. "Enjoy, Prince Clifford."   
"Thank you, Meredith." Michael smiled at the old woman as she walked away. Cutting up some pancakes he handed a plate to Luke and told him to dig in.   
"Thank you, Michael." Luke politely stated, picking up his fork and carefully putting the food in his mouth as if expecting it to be some type of test. He hesitated chewing. What if Michael was going to punish him for eating delicious food at the table instead of on the floor.   
"No problem, kid. I'm suppose to feed you, Ya know." Michael said chowing down on the breakfast.   
A sigh of relief left Luke's mouth. He really lucked out with Michael.   
\-------------------------  
The car ride to serv school was loud and entertaining. Michael can't even remember a time when he use to drive alone in the car. There use to be Silence forcing him to hear his own heart pounding and his voice in his head was so loud. But when he's with Luke, all that loneliness is gone. They drove to the school, laughing about Luke's long legs and arguing about the music playing in Michael’s speakers. It felt good and Michael loved it. Luke filled the gaps in Michael's heart that he didn't even know existed until he met the blonde. He's so alive and loud around Luke. When Michael finally does pull up to The school, he’s out of breath from singing All Time Low at the top of his lungs with his blonde friend. Luke’s cheeks are red and his chest is heaving from the effort it took to hit some of those high notes. There is no doubt in Michael's mind that Luke is an adorable idiot.   
"Get your butt in there." Michael said after the two sat for a long time in silence.   
"Michael, I-"  
"You have to go, Luke. It won't be that bad." And Luke wanted to believe Michael, he really did, but a Serv school just sounded awful. What if he was punished for not remembering a rule? Reluctantly, Luke slowly pulled himself out of the car. His mind had to tell his feet to walk. Right foot, left foot, right foot. Soon enough, Luke was standing in front of the building. Glancing behind him one last time to see Michael waving at him, Luke walked in the small flat building and saw a large desk in the center of a circular room with serval doors connected to the circle. An old woman sat at the desk reminding him of Monsters Inc. He suddenly wanted to be wrapped up in Michael's safe arms and watching that movie instead of standing here being inspected by this old person.   
"Name?" She asked, not bothering to look at him.   
"Luke. Luke Hemmings. I'm Michael Clifford's servant."  
"Yes. We've been expecting you. Go through door three."   
Like an idiot, Luke was curious and just had to ask, "why door three?"  
The lady, pushed her glasses down and looked at the boy for the first time.   
"Because Mr. Hemmings, room three is for the Servs of Kingdom Devoudel which is your kingdom." She placed her glasses back on her face and went back to ignoring his presence. Sighing, Luke walked to room three. He entered the room and saw about twelve Servants kneeling on the ground. The teacher in the front of the room was a tall gruff man.   
"Hello Mr. Hemmings. Come, take a seat." He said pointing to a spot on the floor. Cautiously, Luke knelt next to a random girl who was focusing intently on the floor.   
"We are learning how to sit when our Master walks in a room or is working." The teacher said, walking around the classroom and helping adjust the students stances. Hands behind your backs, knees spread apart.   
\-----------------------  
Michael sat slouched over at his large Lunch table with his strict puritanical father. "Report." King Clifford ordered a tall man sitting at the end of the table. He was in charge of defense and war weaponry of Kingdom Devoudel.   
After an obnoxiously long and unnecessary lecture, Michael was handed a stack of papers. "What's this?" He asked his father.  
Mr. Clifford sighed heavily and placed a hand over his forehead. "Honestly, Michael. Have you even been paying attention to anything I've been saying recently?"   
Don't answer that Michael thought to himself.   
"These are your serv's papers. They are a bunch of medical and legal things about your serv. Also, the files talk about his past. If you're ever curious, I suggest you look though it."   
"Ok... I don't think I'm going to need this, dad." Michael said as he looked at the ten page report with disdain. There was no way he was reading that.   
King Clifford groaned, "thank God we got you a well behaved Serv or else his behavior would be ridiculous with the way you are slacking on your job as a master."   
"I'm not slacking, Dad. I just don't see the need for Luke to have to sit at my feet and call me Master."   
"It's his job, son."   
"But-"  
"He's being treated well. You need to be more stern and aggressive."   
"I'm as stern as I need to be."  
"It's not even about sternness. Luke needs you to take care of his medical needs. It's a miracle the boy isn't dead yet."   
Michael shook his head. There was no point in arguing with his gregarious and obstinate father.   
Michael couldn't wait until 4:00 so he could leave this meeting and pick up his serv, scratch that, his friend.   
\------------------------  
Something was wrong. Luke’s eyes are a little red and puffy, and he’s glancing around nervously. "Hi." He whispered so softly, his voice breaking.   
"Luke. What's wrong?" Michael asked, extremely worried. He didn't want to see his Luke like this ever. But as soon as the music on the radio came on, Luke smiled and any trace of sadness was gone. Had Luke cried?   
Michael guessed he did, but he couldn't tell for sure, especially since the boy was happily singing right now. Maybe it was just allergies that caused Luke's eyes to be a little red.   
"Turn it up." Luke said grabbing Michael's hand.  
"Luke, we have to go to a dinner meeting tonight." Michael reminded the small boy.   
"Ok." He said, bobbing his head to the beat of Def Leopard. Shaking his head at the happy serv, Michael smiled and started singing with no shame.   
\-----------------------  
Corn and Ham Risotto sat on the center of the long wooden table with a white cloth draped over top. Two plates one large and one small were each laying on top of the table at each seat with a pair of silverware to the side. Michael and Luke were making their way downstairs to the dinner table when a loud screeching sound caught Luke's attention. Instead of following Michael out to the dinning room, he followed the sounds of the screams. When Michael realized Luke wasn't behind him, he turned to chase after his serv. There, in the hallway, was Ashton and Calum's room. The door was open and Luke stood frozen in shock as he watched in horror as something he never wanted to see was happening. Bent over a wooded table, Calum's ruby red ass was sticking out at a perfect angle for Ashton to place sickening smacks against it. Crack! An ear piercing scream followed and Luke physically jumped back landing against Michael. He flinched and turned towards his master, fear evident in his baby blue eyes.   
Michael bit his lip as he watched the scene in front of him. He knew Ashton was a firm discipliner. He had seen Calum get spanked multiple times by Ashton. It seemed to happen weekly. But Michael knew Ashton was also an incredibly kind comforter. Something Michael could never do. Also, Michael could never beat his serv so harshly. It just wasn't in him. He looked down into Luke's watery blue eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'll never hit you like that. No matter what you do, I will always give you a hand spanking. I don't believe in belts or paddles." Michael pushed Luke down the hall. Sitting at the table was Jesse his servant and his father as well as Thomas with his servant and his father. The mothers were to eat in their rooms tonight for this was a business type dinner.   
Luke was sitting next to Michael in a smaller chair made for Servs when Ashton walked in with a fully dressed Calum. This was differnt from what Luke saw which was a nude Calum taking a beating.   
"I'm sorry, Sir Clifford. I hope you didn't wait on my behalf." Ashton said, sitting down at his spot and Calum sitting directly next to him on the small serv seat level to Luke's.   
"So Dad. What do you want to talk about?" Michael asked hesitantly. He was hoping it wouldn't be about Luke because he could tell his serv was shaken up from seeing Calum take a spanking.   
"I wanted to talk about the market as well as how things are going with Luke." He smiled at the other men in the room. "Gentlemen, now that everyone is here we may eat dinner." The royals all ate and discussed the kingdom currency. During dinner, Luke watched Calum closely curious to how the boy was sitting after being spanked like that. He hated how Calum shifted around on his chair. His bum was obviously bothering him, but his eyes were dry and he seemed content with listening to the conversation that Luke was completely blocking out, that is until his name was said.   
"Has Luke been behaving for you, Michael?" The father of Thomas asked, while glancing at Luke. Feeling like he was on display, Luke blushed beet red.   
"Um- yeah. He's been good." Michael said simply, feeling awkward as well.   
"That's good." The man patted his son's shoulder and said, "Thomas was having some problems with his Serv recently."   
"Oh my, what has Kelly done now?" Michael's father asked, glancing at the girl who was staring intently at the floor.   
"Hey, I know you! You were at the Serv school today." Luke realized he made a mistake when the whole room fell silent.   
Looking up at Michael, Luke noticed the boy's stressed face.   
"I'm sorry. He's still learning." Michael muttered, nudging Luke's side. "Be quiet during dinner." He whispered to the boy.   
Luke gulped and looked down in shame.   
"It's alright, Michael." Thomas's father said, smiling at the young Prince with proud eyes.   
"I'm sure you'll train him fast."   
"Yes sir." Michael said refusing to look the man in the eyes.  
"To answer your question, King Clifford," Thomas spoke, "my serv, Kelly, thought it would be funny to knock over my coffee this morning."   
"Intentionally?"   
"But of course! And I had to punish her real good. I bet she'll think twice before knocking over my coffee again, won't you whore."   
The young girl was still staring at the floor as if she didn't hear a word her master was saying. "Answer me!" Thomas boomed, slamming his hand on the table. Flinching, Luke's wide eyes flew to Michael who in return was staring blankly at his plate.   
"Ridiculous." The father of Thomas muttered as he watched the girl stand her ground. Whipping his hand across her face, Thomas yanked her hair and screamed, "answer me."   
"Yes sir." The girl gritted out, her eyes sparkled with a glint of anger for a second before fading back to the dull lifeless look she had before.   
Luke was terrified. His body started shaking as he watched the violent scene unfold. Vomit rose up his throat and Luke had to push it back down with a gulp. Tears pricked at his blue eyes. Ashton gave Michael a small nudge and pointed to Luke. Sensing a major breakdown, Michael quickly pulled Luke up by his arm. "Come on." He said, tugging the boy out of the room.   
"Where are you going?" Michael's father asked. "I'm going to deal with Luke." Michael called, focusing solely on the shaking blonde who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.   
"Good for you." Thomas's father called, "give him a good walloping. Make sure he learns his lesson."   
Michael gives him a small fake smile as he fades away upstairs.   
In his bedroom, Michael closed the door behind him and lets Luke lay on his bed. Luke began sobbing in the earnest, holding his stuffed penguin close to his chest.   
"Hey, Luke, don't cry." Michael tried, "come on shrimp, it's alright." He carded his hands through Luke's fluffy blonde hair.   
"I-I don't want a spanking." He sobbed, curling away from Michael.   
"Why would I do that? You've done nothing wrong." Michael said, rubbing Luke's leg. "I don't want to be slapped and treated like- like a w-w-whore. I don't want... I..." Luke planted his sweaty face in the crook of his arm. "Please don't hate me."   
“Lukey, please don’t cry.” Michael says, wiping away the youngers tears. Luke cried harder. “I’m so sorry, Mikey.”   
“Luke.” Michael says, rubbing the blonde boys cheeks. "I'm not going to spank you like that. Ok? I'll never slap you across the face either. I'm not saying I won't spank you, because I will. But I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. So please stop crying."   
And Luke tried to stop, he really did, but once you start it's hard to stop.  
"Promise?” Luke asks, big blue eyes scanning over Michael’s face for confirmation.   
"Yes Lukey."   
"Thank you." Luke stops shaking. He hugs Michael and Michael gives Luke a kiss on the forehead.   
"I'm going to take care of you Luke. Don't worry." Michael reassured in a consoling voice. It soothed Luke enough so the tears stopped. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, once his crying had ceased.   
"Don't be sorry. It's ok to cry. I know you were just scared. Trust me, Luke, the people in this kingdom are not very nice. My best friend is Ashton because he is the only person, other than me, that doesn't abuse his serv." Michael noticed doubt in Luke's eyes. "I know you don't think so because you saw him punish Calum, but Calum can handle a lot of pain and he needs to be guided or else he gets into a lot of trouble. I've also seen Ashton cuddle Calum and care for the boy as if he were Ash's little brother."   
The pair sat in silence for a while. Luke played with Michael's shirt collar, folding it and rubbing patterns over the fabric.   
"I'm scared because you have so much power over me and then there is my parents..." Luke began to sniffle and Michael quickly shushed the boy by hugging him closely and rubbing his back. He didn't want Luke to start crying again so he definitely wasn't going to push Luke to talk about his parents. That seemed like a sensitive topic.   
"We have to finish dinner, Luke. Do you want to join me?"   
"Do I have to?"   
Michael gritted his teeth. Yes, Luke should join him, but he wasn't going to force him.   
"No, you don't have to."  
Smiling, Luke kissed Michael cheek before crawling under the covers of Michael's large comfy bed.   
\-------------------  
"Where's Luke?" Michael's father asked as soon as he returned to the table.   
"Sleeping. I let him stay upstairs." Michael expected to be reprimanded for his actions, but instead the group of Kings and princes moved on to talk about the Christmas decorations that need to be set up around the kingdom.   
"It's November 22nd, why should we start a month in advance?" Thomas's father, Sir Barton said.   
"Because kingdom Starotrael has already started putting up decorations." King Clifford said.   
"Well that's great for them but why should we?" Sir Barton complained.   
"It seems our Kingdom is in the middle of the Starotrael's view and we are 'bringing them down' so to speak." Sir Everlett, Jesse's father stated.   
It wasn't until the thought of shoving decorations up Starotrael's ass was suggested that Ashton decided to walk out.   
"It's been nice talking to you, but Calum and I have to go to my grandparents."   
"Ah, yes. Tell them we said hi." Sir Everlett said smiling at the boy until he left.   
"Honestly, King Clifford, why do you let that boy stay in your kingdom. He has no parents and no respect." Sir Everlett fretted.   
"On the contrary, Sir Everlett, Ashton Irwin is one of the highest most prestigious students in my school. I think he will do a fine job running a part of this kingdom someday. He's also very respectful to me."   
"But he's so..." Sir Barton sighed. "I just don't want him around my Thomas."   
"I'll talk to the boy tonight and tell him to keep him away." King Clifford declared.  
"You're a good man, Sir Clifford. You basically have to raise two sons."   
"I do my best." The smug smile that stood out on his fathers face made Michael's skin break out in a rash. In other words, he was irritated.   
After what felt like forever, dinner finally ended and Michael all but ran upstairs to see Luke. In a family that didn't understand him, Michael felt so alone at times. He was surrounded by bad people and darkness and right now Luke was his only light. His Innocence and Michael was going to protect him with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading/commenting/leaving Kudos. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day.


	3. All I need is you next to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but you're untouchable burning brighter than the sun and when your close I feel like coming undone.

Opening his eyes a crack, Luke could see the sun and morning haze had started to churn and mix together as it shown through the massive window in Michael's bedroom. Feeling as if it belonged in a painting, Luke smiled at the sun. The beauty struck him making him catch his breath. He yawned and hugged Michaels pillow, which was Luke's favorite pillow; it comforted him because it smelled like Michael. At that moment it felt as if Luke was lifted out of a  
bad situation and suspended above the world until it was safe to go back down. Time was frozen, all his thoughts and worries had left as he watched the sun shine through the glass and light up Michael's bedroom. Luke felt content. SMACK. Luke felt ringing in his ears. His head began to throb and his vision blurred for a second. Snapping out of his daze, Luke turned to face the person who delivered the slap across the back of his head. There in his towering, all powerful glory was King Clifford.   
"What are you doing in Michael's bed?!" The man asked, tugging Luke by the collar of his shirt off the bed and onto the floor.   
"I'm sorry, sir." Luke squeaked. "Michael said I could."   
"Well you can't. Servs are NOT allowed to sleep in a bed only on the floor, is that clear?"   
Luke nodded rapidly. King Clifford gave him a kick in the leg, "answer me!"  
"Yes sir." Luke trembled. His voice failing to stay strong.   
"Dad! What are you doing?" Michael yelled walking over to his father with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping off of his hair.   
"I found your serv in your bed!"  
"So? I let him sleep there."  
"He's not allowed."   
"Ashton let's his serv sleep-"  
"You are not Ashton. You are the first Prince of this kingdom. You will inherit my spot someday Michael and you will rule this place all by yourself. If you can't even follow one damn rule for your serv how are you going to set rules for the kingdom?"   
Michael sighed heavily. "It's different-"  
"It's not different!" King Clifford scolded.   
"I'm sorry dad. But I'm not forcing him to sleep on the floor. It's not a rule it's a preference of the Master. And I'm his Master and I'd prefer if he slept in a comfy bed."   
King Clifford groaned. "Well at least you read the serv rule book. That's a start I suppose." He said as he walked away. "You are to work at the kingdom Inn today." King Clifford called from the hall. Michael groaned and kicked his drawer in his bedroom shut. He stripped from his towel and dressed in black skinny jeans and a jean vest over top of a white tee shirt. Watching him closely, Luke admired the way Michael stood up for him. Right now Luke was trying to figure out if Michael was angry and if so at who. The black haired boy was throwing his sweatpants on the floor and stomping on them. Yeah, so he's probably angry.   
"Luke, com'er."   
Oh no. Luke didn't listen. His head was telling him to go but his heart, which was pounding, was telling him to stay. This time Michael glanced over at him and repeated himself, "come here." Though Michael still sounded calm, Luke was fearful of what Michael might do.   
"Get your ass over here, now!" There was no denying Michael's voice had an irritated tone as well as rising anger. Scurrying over to his Master, Luke stood in front of the dark haired boy lifting his shoulders to make himself look small.   
"You come when I tell you to, understand." Michael said throwing a pair of clothes at Luke's face. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I have to go to the Kingdom Inn today and I hate that so hurry up."   
Not sure if he should Ask, Luke went for it. "What's the Kingdom Inn?"   
Michael frowned, "it's like a hotel Inn, but for peasants and middle class. My father let's them sleep in the Kingdom inn for a day and during their stay they get to shower, eat and talk with one another. These are privileges that the normal people don't usually have. By doing this, my father earns respect and love from the people of our kingdom and thus they all listen to him."   
"So it's a way for him to manipulate them?"  
"Not really. I mean, he does something nice for them and in return they do something nice for him. I don't think it's a bad idea, I just hate working."   
Smiling, Luke clasped Michael on the back.   
"Who likes it?" Michael rolls his eyes. Luke’s flannel is falling off of his shoulder, making him look even more pitiful and cute than usual, so Michael settles for a small punch on the arm and walks downstairs with Luke.   
There was a large amount of food on the table. Two hours later Michael was officially late for his job and he couldn't care less. He had just had a two hour conversation with Luke on UFO's and conspiracy theories. He was ready to challenge Luke again as he has done for the last hour and lost, but his father was screaming at him from across the hall to hurry the hell up.   
"We should go." Michael muttered. Luke agreed and shoved one last piece of breakfast pizza in his mouth then ran off with Michael.   
The Inn was just as huge as the palace and Luke didn't think that was possible. Inside, Luke noticed the humongous lobby full of people chattering with drinks in their hands. This was one of the most luxurious places Luke has ever seen. The bedroom was huge with a king-sized bed and pure white, Italian cotton sheets. The guests had their own desk, a twenty-six-inch flat screen TV with video and DVD, a large leather sofa, and, on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling windows was a Terrance. And the bathroom! As well as the power shower, there was a bath big enough for a football team, and a Jacuzzi. Everything in marble and handcrafted tiles. A millionaire suite. Luke shuddered to think how much it costed King Clifford to open this place. The man obviously wanted to feel loved by his kingdom. He took pride in being a good leader and perhaps that's why he is so strict with Michael. Deep down, Luke wishes Michael would be more like his father that way he would stop fighting with King Clifford all the time. Luke hated those fights because it made Michael angry and Luke hates to see Michael mad, but worst of all the arguments are usually about Luke. And Luke really doesn't want to be the reason Michael gets angry.   
"Michael! where have you been?" Thomas Barton yelled from across the wooden counter. "This place is overflowing! You were suppose to be here an hour ago!"   
"Sorry Tommy, I lost track of time. What do you want me to do?"   
"Guest on floor 3 room 120 won't leave. I need you to go into the computer data base and expel his card. He's no longer allowed to come back to the hotel. Then I need you to start setting up the lunch tables in the dinning hall."   
"On it." Michael muttered while flying around the room like a bee. Luke stood by Thomas at the desk. He was unsure of where to go.   
"Kid your in the way. Are you a guest?" Thomas asked Luke; he could barely hear him though all the ruckus so Luke had to talk extra loud.   
"No, I'm Michael's serv."   
"Oh that's right. I forgot Mike turned twenty." Thomas spoke mainly to himself. "Here sit by my serv. Her names Kelly. You two can get along." Thomas pointed to a bench in the corner of the room. Luke walked over to the dark haired girl who was still studying her shoes.   
"Hi." Luke sat down next to kelly. She was a pretty girl, with whispy, jet black hair that fell down her back. Her lips were carefully tinted red and her skin was flawless. Her silver blue eyes shone like twin moons. Although, She didn't flinch under his gaze she also didn't look at him either. "I'm Luke." He extended his hand to the girl. She took it in her thin soft hand and shook it weakly. "I'm kelly" it was a whisper so soft that Luke had the strain his ears to hear it. Soon Luke realized the girl wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with him so he stopped talking and stared at his feet too, it was more appealing than the white wall paper.   
\---------------  
Finally, Michael finished his shift and took Luke back home to the palace. "Hey, do you want to see my favorite place in the whole castle?"   
"Yes!" Luke said excitedly. He loved when Michael showed him special things, it made him feel...special. Up three flights of marble stairs, Michael led Luke though a few chambers until he came to a large room filled with every musical instrument known to man.   
"Oh my..." Luke couldn't finish his comment his mouth had physically dropped open.   
"This is amazing!" Luke squealed in glee. He ran toward the guitars like a five year old on Christmas morning. "No way! This is so cool." Luke all but bounced around the room. "How often do you come up here?" Luke asked, picking out a beautiful shinny blue guitar and wrapping the strap around his shoulder.   
"All the time. This is like, my relaxing room."  
"Your great escape." Luke stated casually, totally understanding Michael as usual which is something Michael loves.  
"Do you like to sing in the shower?" Luke suddenly asked as if the question was a life or death topic.   
"Who doesn't?" Michael pulled his own black guitar out to mess around with the strings. Strumming softly, he began humming a song that Luke didn't know. Staring at Michael in awe, Luke thought he was an amazing singer. His voice was beautiful.   
"So...I've been thinking..." Michael said, putting his guitar down.   
"I think I'm going to get an eyebrow piercing." Dissatisfied, Luke shook his head, "aren't you enough of a delinquent already? I mean, your father isn't too thrilled with your late-to-work behavior."   
"Haha true." Michael roared. "Hey! I know! I'll get a tattoo of a dick on my arm."  
"Oh yeah, cause that's not lowlife behavior at all."   
"Shut up, Luke." Michael threw a guitar pick at his head. "You're just jealous because you can't get a tattoo."  
"Can too." Luke said, "I just don't want to."   
"Keep telling yourself that." Michael scoffed.   
"Keep telling yourself your cool."   
Michael put his hand over his heart, "I AM cool! I'm punk rock!"  
"No. You're really not though."   
"Shut up, Luke! You're so annoying!"   
Michael watched as Luke closed his eyes and swayed back and forth.   
"Are you ok?" Michael reached out to steady the boy. Concerned eyes bored into Luke's.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," The younger reassured, "I guess I'm just tired."   
"I'll let you go to bed early tonight." Michael responded. A silent moment of heavy tension followed, so Michael decided to change the subject. He searched around the room for something. From under the piano, he pulled out a notebook. "Yesterday I mentioned I like to write music and you said you did too?" Luke nodded.   
"So do you want to read over what I wrote and I don't know...Help me out?"   
"Sure." Luke's smile was so wide, Michael thought he might not be able to fit through the door. The two settled down on a greenish blue leather couch and began reading the notebook. Michael flipped it open to a certain page and handed it to Luke to hold. He picked up his wooden acoustic guitar complementing his rolling stones shirt that he was wearing. Luke on the other hand had a plain black t-shirt which was also complementary to the white notebook in his hand. Michael was focused on his guitar while Luke read his words aloud; he was trying not to turn scarlet red. Luke sat close to Michael, his foot tucked under him bum as he read:   
"Throwing rocks at your window at night  
You met me that night  
To me, you looked just like an angel in disguise  
My whole life seemed like a postcard.   
You were mine for a night  
I was out of my mind  
You were mine for a night  
I don't know how to say goodbye."  
"That was pretty good." Luke said, smiling at Michael who refused to meet his eyes. "You need a title, though."  
"Well I'm not done with it yet." Michael muttered, finally glancing up at Luke through his bangs. Luke cracked a bright smile then made a goofy face.   
"Idiot." Michael laughed.   
"I think you need a little more words in the song. Like instead of saying night twice, try midnight. And maybe meet the person somewhere. Like, 'you met me in your castle that night.'" Michael scoffed "Castle? How about something that sounds more reasonable."   
"Like?"  
"Like... Treehouse or backyard."   
"You met me in your backyard that night. Hey I like that!" Luke said happily, "write it down write it down." He shoved the paper into Michael's hands eager for Michael to write down the line he helped create.   
Michael scribbled little notes on the paper. Ok let's keep going. We're finishing this song if it takes us all night."   
Somehow Luke didn't seem to have a problem with that.


	4. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta take my time because now I'm responsible for my actions and my choices and my ways.

It's Saturday November 27th. Luke's made it a full week in this new house! Michael's been incredibly nice to him for the past serval days. For one thing, he went over the rules every morning to make sure Luke remembered. Also, he added a few new rules about the music room because Luke was eating crackers and he happen to get some crumbs on Michael's guitar which resulted in Michael added the new rule: no ruining his instruments. But other than that, Michael's been awesome. He re-watched movies with Luke, he offered his bed to Luke, he made sure Luke had enough to eat. Michael was the perfect Master in Luke's eyes. Unfortunately, Michael's father seemed to think otherwise, which Luke didn't understand. He shifted out of bed this morning and went to the kitchen to set the table. That was another rule Michael created. Luke must set the table every morning and clean the dishes after every meal. Sure it was a hassle, but Luke couldn't complain, that's what he is, a servant meant to do chores. While Luke was setting the table he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. A dull aching pain was hurting his stomach. Luke winced to himself and sat down on the kitchen chair. By the way, Michael had the kitchen in his bedroom. That's where the two always eat breakfast. Michael had explained that he wanted to stay away from his father as much as possible so he hired a construction worker to build a kitchen in his room. As expected, His parents had a fit at first, but they eventually got use to it. Another wave of dizziness hit causing Luke to groan and clutch his painful stomach.Feeling exceptionally terrible today, Luke doubled over in the chair and tried to breathe. It hurt his stomach when he stood but he had to because Michael was entering the room.   
"Hey Shrimp, nice job the table looks really nice." Michael sat down so Luke did too.   
Luckily, Luke felt better after he ate some breakfast. A smile formed on his face as he thought about how he didn't have school today because it was the weekend and he couldn't wait to continue writing songs in the music room. But unfortunately, Luke was going to have to wait while Michael worked at his stupid Chambers Inn job. It was bad enough that Luke had to go there in the first place, but now Michael was assigning him work.   
After shoving the last piece of toast in his mouth, Michael wiped his lips with his shirt and said, "ok Luke, tell me all the rules you remember."   
Luke was prepared. "Rule 1. Don't raise your voice at anyone in authority or disrespect them by mouthing off. Rule Two, No smoking or drinking." Luke paused, scrunching his face in concentration. "Rule 3 is... I don't remember" he said ashamed. Michael helped him out. "No hitting?"   
"Oh yeah! no hitting punching fighting or kicking. Basically if I hit you or someone else You will hit back."   
Michael frowned. "You don't need to remember the last part. That's a little harsh."  
"What? the whole hitting me back thing?" Luke asked.   
"Yeah. Anyway, continue."   
"Rule 4 is no stealing. Rule 5 is do NOT runaway or leave the house without permission. Rule 6. I am to do what is told by those in charge of me. Rule 7 don't lie. Rule 8 don't break any instruments and rule 9 is to set the table and wash the dishes."   
"Good boy." Michael praised, rubbing Luke's furry head.   
"Stop." Luke whined, fixing his hair using the metal spoon to show his reflection.   
"You're such a girl." Michael teased.   
"Real funny. At least I don't wear booty shorts to bed."   
Michael playfully slapped Luke's back.   
"Dick." He shouted to the younger boy.   
"Asshole." Luke replied happily.  
\---------------------  
Ughh! The Chambers Inn was jam packed today. People practically jumped over each other to get to the front desk. A mass of raggedy peasants, with dirty smudged faces stood in close proximity to each other, eager and jittery for fun, relaxing, entertainment that Luke had to provide.   
"Sing that one again!" A middle class girl shouted. "I want to sing it with you."   
Luke watched the pretty girl with long blonde hair walk up to the stage. She had her hair pulled back in a bun with a couple of bobby pins. She stood next to him and he started playing guitar.   
"Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself" his deep, beautiful voice rang through the guests ears as they wound down on the Inn sofa. Calum was helping him sing and the girl serv, Kelly was dancing.   
Finally, Luke's shift was over. Too bad Michael wasn't anywhere close to being done yet. He sat next to Calum in the corner of the Inn and the two began laughing about some stupid jokes.   
"I didn't know you could play guitar, Cal."   
"Not guitar, but the bass."   
"Your a bassist. That's awesome" Luke said with glee.   
"You really like music, huh Lukey boy." Calum teased.   
"Mhmm I do. "   
"Then we should go to Michael's music room and play some music." Calum suggested, handing Luke a Starbucks latte that he bought for the two of them when they were performing. You have to stay hydrated when you sing.   
"I don't know if that's a good idea..."   
"Oh come on, Luke. There's no rule against us going to the music room, is there?"   
"Well no-"  
"Then let's do it! Come on, please. I've been dying to see this room ever since you told me about it." Calum begged. "Ok. I guess we can go." Luke said leading Calum out of the Chambers Inn and down the street to the palace.   
"Holy shit! This room is humongous!" Calum said scanning the music room.   
"Yep. It's pretty great." Luke said. "Here look at this." He pulled out Michael's notebook.   
"Wrapped around your finger? What's that."   
"It's a song Michael and I wrote." Luke boasted practically puffed out his chest in arrogance.   
"Nice. But you could use a bassist to help with the music composition."   
Luke watched Calum write notes down on the paper, then he witnessed Calum playing the bass. Naturally, Luke had to join in with his guitar. To bad Luke's a klutz and he knocked over his Starbucks all over Michael's steel string acoustic guitar.   
"Fuck!" Luke screamed, racing over to the guitar and drying it off with his T- shirt that said BOOM across the top in big yellow letters.   
"This can't be happening! Michael's going to kill me! Calum help me clean it up!" Luke shouted frantically. For a few seconds Calum left the room, but he returned with some wet, soapy paper towels. Crouching down next to Luke, Calum rubbed the neck of the guitar with soapy water to get rid of the sugar.   
"There. Does it look ok?" Luke asked worriedly. Calum pressed his lips together. "Well, um, it certainly looks better but the strings are ruined Luke." To demonstrate Calum picked up the guitar and started playing the strings and they sounded muted and water logged.   
"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no."   
"Calm down, Luke. I'm sure Michael will-"  
"Michael will be furious!" Luke responded tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.   
"We have to hide it. Let's put it in the closet or something." Luke's genius mouth suggested.   
"Ok. If your sure..."  
"I'm sure." Luke grabbed the guitar and tossed it behind the couch. "There." He said guilty relief washing over him. It was short lasted for Michael opened the room door two minutes later. He already looked angry which was not good. Not good at all for Luke Hemmings. He felt like he was going to be sick because he was so nervous. In a way, it felt surreal.   
"I found them, Ash!" Michael screamed out obviously indicating that Calum was probably in trouble also. Rushing through the door, Ashton passed Michael up and ran directly to Calum.   
"You know you are not allowed to leave the Inn without telling me. You practically ran away." Ashton scolded the tan boy who was kicking the carpet.   
"Sorry." He murmured looking at his feet.   
"Get to our room and get in position two" Ashton ordered. There was no denying the authority in that command.   
Luke bit his lip. He knew from serv school that position three was a punishment position and if he wasn't mistaken it was when you lay face first on the bed and butt up in the air. Or maybe it was all fours? Calum gave Luke an apologetic look before leaving the room. No doubt he felt badly for getting Luke in this mess in the first place. Ashton followed behind, leaving Michael and Luke alone.   
Right away, Michael noticed one of his favorite guitars was missing. He also saw the flipped over coffee container which was enough evidence for him to connect the dots.   
"Luke, what happened?" He asked, giving the boy a chance to explain himself.   
"Calum wanted to see the music room so I brought him up here."   
"You know your suppose to ask before you leave."   
"I forgot." Luke said softly.   
"We went over the rules this morning." Michael shouted his anger rising. "Where's my guitar?"   
"What guitar?" Luke played dumb, hoping it would help.   
"My steel string acoustic guitar. Where is it?"  
"I don't know." Luke lied.   
"Luke! I know it was on that stand when I left this room last night. Now either a burglar came in and took it or you moved it." Michael growled.   
"I guess someone robbed you." Luke said.   
"Alright. That's it," Michael walked in a dangerous stride, stomping over to Luke and pulling the boy back into their bedroom.   
Luke's heart was in his throat at this point. So many thoughts were racing through his mind as Michael pulled him into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He stood Luke in between his legs and lectured. "You broke three rules today. First you left without permission. Then you break my guitar and finally you lie about it." Michael said, tugging down Luke's black skinny jeans. "No!" Luke yelled, hands flying to his jeans. "Don't. Michael, please I'm sorry."   
Michael ignored the boys pleas as he pulled the jeans off of Luke, leaving him in bright neon yellow briefs. Luke's bare long legs were incredibly skinny. It's probably because the kid was so tall. Luke mutely shook his head in denial of the whole situation. This couldn't be happening! Luke immediately tried to pull away and back up, but was trapped by the denim that was now wrapped around his ankles.   
"No, Michael! " the sudden desperation was clear in Luke's voice, as he stumbled over his clothing in his attempt to escape.  
"Yes Luke, I am suppose to. You're my Serv and you broke the rules." Michael managed to catch Luke before he fell over backwards. A firm tug on the slender wrist was all it took for the blonde haired- blue eyed boy to toppled over Michael's lap, his small bottom perfectly presented.

"It's not fair!" Luke spluttered, feeling Michaels arm slide around his waist holding him in place. Michael actually completely agreed with Luke, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to discipline another person. But that's just how it is. Servants were born to serve Masters. Sweet loving Luke happened to be born in the wrong class and Michael happened to be born in the upper class. It wasn't fair, but it is what it is. 

"Life isn't fair." Michael muttered. Luke actively tried to push himself off his Master's lap, but Michael easily held him down. His Vans scuffed on the worn carpet. He tried using his own hands to pry Michaels iron arm from around his waist, but was unable to move the limb even a single inch. Luke cursed the fact that Michael was older than him and obviously more developed. He needed to worked out. In frustration, Luke then tried to fling his whole body weight this way and that, flailing his limbs wildly in a disastrous attempt to free himself. 

"This is gonna happen, Luke, so you might as well settle down."

Luke continued fighting him, "I don't want a spanking." 

"Even though you deserve it?" Michael asked quietly.

Luke coiled away, trying desperately to get away, but not going anywhere. 

Michael waited for Luke to stop, he knew he could easily trap Luke's legs with his own, but he was determined not to inflict that helpless, vulnerable position onto his already agitated servant. So Michael waited. Luke was incredibly stubborn, but he knew that the younger would eventually give up. After a few more minutes, Luke was getting tired of trying. Eventually, he went limp across Michael's knees, and whimpered. 

"Please, Mikey...."

Michael gulped. Luke's pleading, sad tone was much harder to ignore than his angry outbursts.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I have to do this. 

"What do you mean you have to? You can choose not to do this. Please…"

Michael stared down for a moment into Luke's cool, baby blue eyes. The strength of his feelings towards this kid was overwhelming him for a moment and he blinked fiercely to stop the sudden rush of moisture to his eyes. Luke was suppose to teach him responsibility. He had to punish the boy when he was bad. Or else his father would...Michael gritted his teeth And that was why this was necessary! His dad was right, if Michael didn't learn responsibility then no one will respect him and follow his orders immediately and without question. 

With this in mind, Michael raised his hand and brought it down right in the center of Luke's waiting bottom. Luke automatically tensed at the connection, but then realised a moment later that it hadn't hurt at all. If Michael was going to spank like that all the time, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad?Michael shook his head at himself. The fact that the swat hadn't made any sound at all told him he needed to man up and make the spanks count. He raised his hand again and this time, brought it down sharply and with considerable speed. Luke involuntarily yelped and the sound of the slap in the large room told Michael that this time, he had been painfully effective. 

"You're mean." Luke screeched. 

Michael ignored him and raised his hand again, continuing to spank at a slow tempo. Luke yelped as each one landed. After swat number three, Luke also began to squirm across Michael's knees. Michael realized that Luke wasn't squirming to escape the punishment, but he was squirming to avoid the pain. Michael doubted that Luke even realized he was doing it.

"You're hurting me, Mikey!" Luke cried. No matter how much Michael hated hurting Luke, Michael realized that discipline was an unwelcomed, but necessary aspect of taking responsibility for someone else. But dammit he just wanted this to be over with!

"I know it hurts, Luke" he replied quietly, "spankings are suppose to hurt." He continuing swatting. 

"Well it's working." Luke whined, stilling himself once again and surrendering to the pain. Michael realized that he'd been spanking the same spot, the center of Luke's butt, and he quickly adjusted by covering every inch of the neon yellow briefs. Underneath the fabric, Michael could feel the radiating heat. Luke couldn't believe how much Michael's hand hurt! The stinging burn was increasing as layer upon layer of smacks were applied. Michael gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear this for much longer. Needing to finish this before he completely lost it, he yanked down the neon yellow briefs and increased the tempo of his swats. Luke jerked forward as Michael applied a sharp swat to the top of his now bare bottom. Luke released a hitching breath that indicated the fact that he was crying. 

Michael felt sick, as he saw his handprint blossom red on Luke's deeply irritated skin. At least Luke's underwear had protected Michael from the distress of having to see the physical result of the chastisement. Now, the reality of the situation hit him full force and he felt tears prick behind his eyes, before blinking them away. Biting the inside of his cheek hard, Michael applied three more stinging slaps to each thigh before returning his swats to the crest of Luke's bum. By this point, Luke's quiet sniffling had turned into sobbing and his legs were kicking drastically as each swat landed. Michael felt a single tear escape his own eye and trickle down his cheek as he finished with the final swat. Michael released Luke's waist and took a deep breath, fighting to regain control of his emotions. Luke laid limp across Micheals knees, the force of his sobs shaking his small frame.

"Luke?" Michael hesitantly asked. He was not good at this comforting thing at all. Deep down, he hoped Luke would just get up and walk it off. Unfortunately that wasn't happening. The blonde boy was crying harshly and gripping Michael's ankle. 

"Lukey?" Michael questioned again this time more sweet. Luke didn't respond. He desperately wanted to comfort the serv, but how could he, considering that he was entirely responsible for the pain Luke was in. Michael reached out and lifted Luke to his feet. Maybe he's mad at me? Michael expected Luke to pull up his jeans and run to the bathroom or something but instead he found Luke sitting on his lap. Luke's arms slide around Michael's neck and Michael didn't know what to do. His arms were at his side because he was too afraid to rub Luke's back. Luke whimpered as his thoroughly spanked bottom settled on Michael's thighs, Michael knew from being spanked himself, that sitting on a knee after an ass beating was pretty terrible. He didn't know how to relieve the pain so he stayed very still. Luke felt totally miserable, not just from the physical pain, but from the feeling that he had really let Michael down. Now Michael won't even cuddle him. 

"I'm really so-rry, MM-ichhhhceal. Luke was struggling to talk with the force of his sobs.

"Hush. Lukey. It's all right, you're okay now." Michael finally stepped into action, using soothing words that his mum often used after a spanking. "Do you want something? Like a bath maybe?" Michael asked softly, carding his fingers though Luke's sweaty hair. 

"M'hum." Luke hummed. So Michael stood up and helped Luke to his feet and he lead the boy to the large bathroom with a deep, hot tub style bathtub that could seat two easily. 

Michael turned the water on and waited for tee tub to fill up in the dimly lit room. Luke was now curled up on the floor with a bunch of towels under him. Michael frowned at the situation. He needed to know how to comfort. Why was he so bad at it?

"Come on, Luke. It's ready." 

Luke stood up shakily and waddled over to Michael. Lifting Luke's BOOM shirt off, he placed the stark naked boy in the tub. 

"Are you...ok?" Michael asked hesitantly, he was unsure of what to say. Luke gulped the last of his tears down and nodded. 

"Yeah, the water feels good. Thank you." He said softly, his voice rough from all the crying. 

"Um. You're welcome" Michael awkwardly said. "Do you want anything else? Some Ice cream? Cause I could use some ice cream myself." Michael said a small smile on his face which cause Luke to smile a little as well. Perfect result. But Luke shook his head, "that's ok. I'm good." 

"Oh come on. I know you love Cookies and Cream. Will you eat it with me?" 

"Only if you get in the bath with me." Luke said. So Michael full heartily agreed. 

Ten minutes later Michael and Luke were sitting in the bathtub and eating cookies and cream ice cream together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that one. Thanks for reading.


	5. I'm not a perfect person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Luke cries a lot, Calum gets punished and there is a small amount of smut.

Michael was sound asleep in the pitch black room with the only exception was the brightly lit moon glowering outside the ginormous window. Occasionally, he felt someone shifting against his side. Michael was in the middle of a deep, peaceful sleep when he heard something inaudible. Groaning, Michael turned to the side of the bed away from the voice. A few seconds later he felt something shaking him. Blinking a few times, Michael rolled over and was met with glistening blue eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“M-Mikey,” Luke rasps, his voice almost badly cracking. A single tear fights its way down his cheek and he raises a shaky hand to wipe it away. "I don't feel well." He cried, sitting up when Michael did. Of course, Luke cried out as his thoroughly beat backside touches the bed. The poor boy sobbed brokenly. “Oh no, Lukey. What's wrong?" Michael asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sobbing whimpering mess stuggles into Michael's embrace and lets the black haired boy soothe him.

"Shhh, Lukey, it’s okay. Tell me what’s the matter, shrimp, please, tell me what hurts. Shhh, it's gonna be okay Lukey, babe, you're gonna be alright." 

"It h-hurts so bad, Mikey,” Luke is in full on hysterics. He is shaking furiously as Michael holds him, gently brushing his hair out of his sweaty face. The state Luke is in really worries the older boy. 

"Luke tell me what hurts."

"Everything!" The younger boy bawled clutching Michael's t-shirt. 

"Does your head hurt? Belly? Bottom?" Michael asked rocking the crying serv. 

"M-m-my stomach h-hurts and m-m-my head feels dizzy and I-I feel sick and my bum hurts." He sobbed, Kuching forward to let out an extreme cough. 

"Shhh! Stop crying Lukey, you need to calm down or you'll make yourself sick." Michael laid Luke back down and pulled the covers over his head. Michael left the room and returned with a thermometer. It turns out Luke doesn't have a fever. 

"You're not sick." Michael pointed out.

As if that comment was enough clarification, Luke fell back to sleep. Sighing, Michael climbed in bed and wrapped his hands securely around Luke's chest. Holding the boy tight. 

\------------

Ashton was laying in bed when Luke woke him up. He was cuddling a sleeping Calum when he heard Luke crying. Ashton wondered what the hell Michael was doing to him at 2:00am but he was too tired to get out of bed and find out. Luckily the cries quieted down, so Ashton knew it was probably a nightmare or some quick night pains. Calum use to get those before he was fully use to how things worked. Smiling fondly at the tan black haired boy who was snoring softly against his skin, Ashton rubbed his back soothingly. He really did love Calum. Ashton has learned how to deal with a lot of things Servs do and he wishes that Michael would let him help out with Luke. 

Calum stirred. He hummed when he found Ashton's chest and laid his head on it. 

"Ashy." Calum muttered, half asleep. 

"Shh, Cal, go to sleep."

"Love you." He mumbled before sleep fully took over. 

Ashton smiled. "I love you too." 

Ashton rubbed his hands up and down Calum's back, careful not to touch the Servs sore ass. They had an eventful evening that night to say the least. 

After Calum left Michael's music room he went to his Master's room and stripped. Then he climbed on the bed and got in the position 2 which was his hands and knees on the mattress. When Ashton walked in, he instantly walked over to Calum and said, “Not bad, but it could be better, Arch your back, and spread your legs.”

Calum does as he's told, heart beating quickly in anticipation as he feels himself getting hard as his exposed ass is on display. The sound of footsteps ring off the walls as Ashton walks over to the awaiting boy. 

Ashton's hand slides down Calum's back rubbing over his lower back, then his ass. “Ready?”

“Yes, Master”

Calum cries out the second Ashton's hard hand comes crashing down against his ass, his arms shaking. 

“Stay still" Ashton commanded. 

Calum's eyes widen, "yes Master."

This time, when Ashton's hand comes down, he manages to stay still, even though he cries again. 

“Very good, serv" Ashton smiles, his hand rubbing Calum's pink handprinted ass. “What number was that?”

“Two,” Calum answers. Ashton brings another hard slap down on the right cheek. Calum squealed, "Three!”

“Good boy,” Ashton murmurs. “You remember why you’re getting this punishment, right?”

It takes a moment, Calum has to wrack his brain, but the answer comes forward soon enough. “Because I left the Inn without permission, Master" 

“Well done,” Ashton smiles. “You broke a rule. I didn't know where you were. And worse, you got Luke involved. I know you were the one who suggested it because Luke wouldn't be brave enough to do that without your encouragement. You decided to break a rule and now you are owning up to the consequences." 

“Yes, Master”

“Count for me," 

Smack. “Four.” Pain trails up his spine, but he stays in place. Ashton tells him he’s good, and he nearly purrs at the much needed encouragement. Smack. “Five!” Ashton gently brushes his hand over Calum's reddening skin. Kneading and squishing it. Smack. “S-six!” Calum gasps for air, his skin bright with soreness. Ashton's hand lands harder this time and Calum shrieks as he’s jolted forward, Ashton catches him, but immediately pushed him back into position.

“How many was that, serv?”

“Seven,” Calum whispers.

“That’s right,” Ashton murmurs. He strokes Calum's back, fingers just barely brushing the skin. “You’re doing very well. I’m proud of you, Calum." For a moment, the ache evaporates from Calum's ass and the stinging in his skin turns to shivers of pleasure. “Thank you, Master" 

“Well, you're quite welcome” Ashton muses, his hand comes down again. Hard. Calum takes it with silence. “Thank you!” He says feeling tears prick in the corner of his eyes. 

He sobs as the last hit comes down, choking on his breath as Ashton's hands start to soothe him, he whimpers when his cock is brushed.

"Good boy, Do you want to cum kitten?" Ashton whispered. A light touch teases Calum as it strokes up and down his length. 

“Please,” he whimpers, his hips jerking into Ashton. 

It’s silent until Ashton just laughs and Calum hears the dull jingle of a belt buckle coming undone, "I don’t think so,” Ashton chuckles, pushing on Calum's back “I think you need to take a little more pain for being such a naughty boy." 

Calum's whine rings throughout the large wooden room, and Ashton is thankful for the soundproof rooms. 

“Face down, ass up," he orders pishing more harshly on Calum's back 

“Beautiful,” Ashton murmurs. Calum's eyes close in anticipation. 

Crack.

The belt comes down on his ass and he screams, his toes curling as the burning fire pierces him. 

Crack. 

 

Another scream, and Calum's body is jolting up from the impact, his hands covering the already blooming welts across his ass. 

“Cum for me, Calum." 

 

Calum's whole body surges as he gasps out a soft cry, his body rocking up once more as pleasure shoots through him, white hot and pulsing with his shuddery breaths. Calum's still panting as Ashton pulls him up.

“You did so well. So very good for me, Cally”

Calum's purring at the praise, trembling in Ashton's arms. 

 

“It’s alright,” Ashton murmurs. “Time to come down, Calum, just breathe.”

And they basically fell asleep from there. Once again, Ashton felt Calum shift in his sleep. Concerned that his Serv was in discomfort, Ashton tried to turn Calum so his bottom was fully off the bed and his belly was on Ashton's. 

When morning finally arrived, Ashton had barely slept at all. Luke had continuously woke him up with his short spurs of tears. Nevertheless, Ashton was alert enough to get dressed quickly and head down to Royal school. Ashton and Calum met Michael and Luke in the classroom. 

"Hey guys." Ashton said. 

"Hey, Ash." Michael responded. And Ashton knew immediately that something was off with Luke. The boy seemed dazed and pale. 

"Is Luke ok?" Ashton asked softly knowing that the younger boy would hear, but hoping that lowering his tone would make it harder for him to hear. 

"Yeah, he's fine." Michael said. "Why?" 

Ashton shrugged. "I'm just making sure." He smiled. 

Class was long and boring as usual. 

"Luke go sharpen my pencil." Michael ordered and the exhausted looked serv struggled to get to his feet. Michael mistakes the slowness as a refusal. "Do you want me to punish you again?" 

Luke stumbled to his feet and practically fell over to the sharpener. Ashton didn't know what was wrong with Luke, but he knew something was. He waited for Michael to ask his Serv how he was feeling, but that never happened. After class, Ashton pulled Michael aside. 

"Mike, what are you doing? Your serv is in some type of pain." 

"He's just milking his spanking." Michael said, shaking his head in disapproval. Ashton frowned, "are you sure? Because he looks sick." 

"I checked his tempature, he's not sick." Michael stated, But Luke's body said otherwise. He was pale. Really pale and he looked like he was about to-

"Oh my God! LUKE!" 

Michael leaped to Luke's side as he fell over. Luckily, Michael caught the boy before he could slam his head off the ground. 

"Lukey? Luke?" Michael held the unconscious boy in his arms and shouted for help. His mother and father came downstairs a few minutes later along with Thomas and Kelly. 

"What's wrong?" King Clifford asked when he noticed the unconscious boy. 

"Oh for heavens sake." His mother cried, then King Clifford rushed out of the room, no doubt to call the Serv Doctor. 

"Poor baby." Michaels mother said as she knelt next to Luke. Calum clung to Ashton fearfully. 

"What happened!" King clifford asked Michael when he returned to the room, a cell phone glued to his ear. 

"I don't know! He woke up and said he didn't feel well. And then he went back to sleep and I thought everything was fine!" Michael cried. 

"Did he eat something bad? Did you give him his medicine? Did he fall, bump his head?"

"No nothing happ- what medicine?" Michael asked suddenly. He was met with disappointment in his father's eyes. 

"I gave you Luke's medical file and told you to read it. Inside, it said Luke needs medicine!" King Clifford boomed.

"Sorry." Michael said casually. 

"Don't apologize to me, it's Luke you hurt." And if that didn't strike a sensitive spot nothing else could. An overwhelming feeling of guilt filled his soul as he rubbed over Luke's unconscious face. The boy's eyes blinked a few minutes later and he realized he was laying on the floor with a bunch of people around him. 

"Luke." Ashton said softy, taking the boy's shaky hand into his own. "How are you feeling?" 

Luke whimpered. "I don't know." He said softly. "I think I'm ok." 

"What medicine does he take?" Michael asked his father. 

"If you read the-"

"I get it! I should have read, please just tell me!" 

"He needs milk every morning because when Luke was born his family was poor and starving and he didn't get the proper nutrients or calcium in his first five years. Read the damn file, Michael." King Clifford shouted heatedly. 

"Ok, dear, calm down." Michael's mother tried to pacify his fathers anger. 

"Can I get up?" Luke asked sitting up and wincing a little. 

"No, don't stand. We need to carry him to the car and take him the the Serv doctor." King Clifford said. With that, Michael lifted the boy up bridal style and carried him to the car. His father was unfortunately going to tag along. Ashton sensed that if King Clifford did tag along, Michael may blow up. He's already feeling deeply guilty and responsible. He doesn't need someone to make it worse. So Ashton calls out, "I can go with him, King Clifford, sir. " 

"You?"

"Yes sir. Calum is good friends with Luke. I thought maybe Luke would want a friendly face by his side during his exam." 

Sighing, King Clifford agreed. "Very well. Take care of him." The the King muttered, "of all the people of course my son had to be the first to put a serv in the hospital at this time of year." 

Michael growled lowly, so Ashton shoved him in the car. "Come on, man, ignore him." 

As the car took off, Luke was laying in Michael's arms. His head resting in the older boy's lap. 

"Mikey, I don't want to go to the doctors. I just want cuddles." 

"Ok, shh, I'll cuddle you at the doctors ok?" 

"Ok, but you better cuddle me a lot at the doctors." 

Michael smiled, "sure thing Lukey." 

Calum, who was sitting to the side of Michael and near Luke's legs, rubbed the boy's feet. Luke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention. But he wasn't faking any of his symptoms, he really did feel like shit, but this codling made him feel so loved and protected. It was a nice way to distract him from any pain or fears. 

At the Servs doctors, Michael, Ashton, Calum and Luke sat in the waiting room. Growing anxious and fearful, Luke was curling into Michael's chest trying desperately to hide his face in his Master's shoulder. 

"Lukey, bud, there's nothing to be afraid of." Michael lied. Truthfully, this place can be somewhat invasive and painful, but not always. Sometimes it was very easy. Michael knew because he came here with Jesse and his Serv once. Poor Jason was definitely abused by Jesse on a daily basis and Michael at the young age of fifteen took the serv who was older than him to this doctors office and the doctors took care of him. He remembered how bear up Jason was and how painful the treatment had been for him. He also remembered a time when Jason felt nothing because he'd been through so much that a small amount of pain felt like nothing. 

Another serv was screaming and crying which was not helping Luke's state of mind. "Mikey." He whined. Michael felt the trembling boy 

"Hey Luke it's not that bad." Calum said trying to cheer his young friend up. 

"I've been hear a ton of times and it's not painful at all." 

"Unless you have a physical problem, which it looks like he does." Michael chimed in but muttered a "what?" When he saw Ashton glaring at him. 

Luke started to silently cry. Small tears making their way down his cheekbones. 

"Oh, Lukey don't cry." Calum soothed. He picked the boy up and placed him in his lap. "I'm serious, Luke, This place is super nice. The ladies here really care about us." Calum said rocking Luke.

A nurse in scrub pants and a white polo shirt came out into the waiting room and called Luke's name. Michael sat up, scooped Luke up bridal style and carried him into the back of the room. Calum and Ashton followed. 

The back of the room was one long hallway with serval rooms on the side. They passed a few closed doors, which Luke could swear he heard crying behind, before they reached an open room. 

"Take a seat, Prince Clifford. Rest your serv on the exam table. We will be in in a few minutes." The nurse said with a smile. 

Luke felt himself being lowered onto the table, but he refused to let go of Michael's neck. "Lukey, let go." Michael tried to pry the boys hands off but Luke wasn't having that. He held on to Michael like his life depended on it. 

A few minutes turned out to be twenty minutes, but finally two nurses walked in with a tray of items. 

"Hello, sweetie." The one tall nurse with pulled back black hair said as she walked over to Luke's side and brushed the hair out of his face. Luke was physically trembling as he held on to Michael and the nurse took pity. 

"Oh honey, it's alright. No ones going to hurt you. We're just going to help you out. Can you let go of Prince Michael for us?" 

Luke shook his head and clutched Michael's neck tighter. The older boy had half the mind to swat Luke but he resisted, knowing that that would only cause more problems. 

"No? Oh come on sweet heart, please let go." She tried to physically pry him off herself and Luke began to whine when Michael tried as well. 

"No!" Luke screeched, his hands being pulled away and Michael leaving his side. Feeling fear and anger, Luke didn't get what he wanted so naturally it was time for a tantrum. In all his eighteen years of maturity, Luke flailed his arms and kicked his legs at the nurse, hitting her multiple times. He matched his violent behavior with violent screams. 

"LUKE!" Michael shouted, appalled at the younger boys behavior. He looked over at Ashton for some advice, but he saw the curly haired boy was getting amusement out of Luke's antics. He did, however, stop snickering when he saw Michael glare at him. 

"Sorry, Mike. I just- I would do the same thing." Ashton admitted offering a consoling smile. 

"Make him stop!" He said to Ashton and the to the nurse he apologized. 

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what's gotten into him." 

"Oh it's fine, love. It's completely normal for a serv to be afraid." 

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to act like a brat." 

"I'm sure he's just upset. I think he's trying to cope. Don't be too hard on the lad." The nurse pacified. 

Ashton and Calum were trying to calm Luke down. By brushing the hair out of his face, kissing his forehead, and saying sweet nothings. 

"Lukey, look." Calum rubbed his arm, "it's gonna be ok. Everything will be fine." 

Once the violent part wore off, Luke was left feeling anxious and panicky. His breathing was ragged and he felt like throwing up so naturally he cried. 

"Shhh." Ashton was hushing him and hugging him. 

"I know this stuff looks like it's going to hurt, but it doesn't, I swear." Calum said soothingly. 

"Ok, gentlemen, is Mr. Hemmings ready for his treatment now?" 

"Yeah, I think he's ready." Ashton said, holding Luke's hand. Glancing over his shoulder at Michael, Ashton questioned with his eyes if Michael wanted to come over here and hold his own serv. Shaking his head no, Michael stood back. He couldn't do this. He was so irresponsible he'd probably fuck it up. 

"Ok, Luke, what's wrong? Can you tell me what hurts?" The nurse asked in an overly sweet voice. 

"His stomach's bothering him. Apparently he's suppose to drink Milk every morning and he hasn't been doing that." Ashton said in a whispered tone. Unfortunately, Michael heard. The one nurse told the other nurse to pull up Luke's medical record. 

"Ah, I see." The nurse stated after reading something on the screen. 

"It's alright, Luke. We have the perfect medicine for you." She pulled out a jar of liquid then a long needle. Filling the needle she walked over to Luke. 

"No!" Luke was beginning to hyperventilate. 

"Shhh, Lukey, I need you to calm down" Ashton ordered. 

"Want Mikey! Where's Michael?" Luke sobbed as the lady rolled him over on his stomach. 

Ashton turned around and motioned for Michael to sit by Luke's side, but the dark haired boy shook his head. 

"Michael! Did you not hear him call for you?" Ashton asked, still holding Luke's hand. 

The youngest boy began to sniffle when his pants and underwear were pulled down just below his two white orbs. 

"Michael, get over here!" Ashton yelled. "Don't neglect another one of Luke's needs." 

Hastily walking over to his serv, Michael shoved ashton out of the way and took Luke's hand into his own. 

"Shh, Lukey, I'm here." 

"Michael!" Luke's excitement was cut short when he felt an odd pinching feeling, then a dull ache but as soon as it came it was gone. 

"Michael! I don't want to be here." He whimpered. 

"Oh yeah? Well I guess we're going to have to go home." Michael said standing up and scooping a now fully clothed Luke up. 

"I gave him a blue band- aid." The nurse said, so if you see the bath water turning blue don't panicked. 

Michael smiled at the woman and thanked her. 

Once Michael was home, he went to his room and placed Luke in his bed, then he picked up the medical file that he was suppose to read, sat down at his desk table, and read all ten pages. 

To Michael's surprise, the file was incredibly interesting. He took notes on what he thought was important: 

1\. Luke's birthday is July 16th. Don't forget to buy him a gift. 

2\. Luke was born in extreme poverty. His parents couldn't afford to feed him well for the first five years of his life. 

3\. When Luke was fourteen he was sold into the Serv unit because his parents couldn't afford to take care of him anymore. His parents worked for my father. Apparently he didn't pay them a lot. 

Michael gulped when he read the next paragraph. 

4\. Luke's parents and brothers died tragically in a house fire a week after Luke was sold. In a way, his family saved his life by selling him. 

5\. The serv unit was a place where orphaned or abandoned kids go to learn how to become servants. It's more like an orphanage. However, they place the Servs of all ages in cages and use them for labor. Again, Luke was only given bread, water, broccoli and apples. He was never given any calcium therefore, Luke's bones were brittle and he desperately needs calcium or else he gets dizzy spells and a wave of sickness. 

6\. Luke was a good servant and was bought by a man who needed him to work on a farm. Luke did as he was told, but ended up back in the serv unit because the man got tired of him. 

7\. Luke was adopted by King Clifford on November 20th 2015 as a royal servant. 

Michael didn't have to write down the last point, because he already knew, but he wanted to remember that Luke was bought on his birthday for him to take care of. He was Michael's responsibility. Michael wrote himself another note at the bottom of the page. 

Never make Luke suffer for the mistakes I make. Be responsible and lead by example. But most importantly, I promise to sacrifice my own selfish wants and to love Luke more than I love myself.


	6. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Dad, look at me  
> Think back, and talk to me  
> Did I grow up according to plan?  
> And do you think I'm wasting my time  
> Doing things I want to do?  
> But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
> And now I try hard to make it  
> I just want to make you proud

Luke woke up the next morning wondering where Michael was. He wasn't in the shower and he wasn't in the bed, so where was he? Luke walked into the kitchen in his bedroom fully prepared to set the table, but to his surprise, there was already a set plate of food waiting for him as well as a large cup of milk and a note. The note read:  
"Hey, Luke. My father wanted to have a chat with me this morning. I'll probably be gone for a while. Drink every drop of milk and watch a movie in the game room. That's where I expect you to be. Love Michael."  
Smiling, Luke picked up the glass of milk and began drinking it.  
\-----------------  
On the way to the game room, Luke over heard Michael and his father arguing.  
"You will NOT make a joke out of this family, do you understand." King Clifford yelled dangerously. His narrow eyes boring into Michael's.  
"I'm not trying to fail the kingdom, dad! I'm sorry! I told you I'll take better care of Luke."  
"It's bad enough he ends up going to the hospital, but the way you let him get away with things is ridiculous."  
"What are you talking about? I spanked him a couple days ago!"  
"And yet you still allow the boy to speak when he wants and eat however he wants"  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
"Don't you dare swear at me!"  
"I'm sorry, but seriously, what is that suppose to mean? Last time I checked he ate his food with silverware just like the rest of us! Are you telling me there's another way he should eat? Perhaps with chopsticks? Or maybe he should shove his face in the food like a pig. Is that what you want?"  
"Enough! Your disrespect is completely ungrateful. I have half the mind to beat you myself. Lucky for you I have a meeting to get to, but you will be doing the kingdom taxes as punishment. " King Clifford declared.  
Michael groaned and angrily stomped away.  
He ran into Luke the second he turned the corner.  
"I told you to wait in the game room" he yelled looking at the sad blonde.  
"What's wrong?"  
Luke felt awful coming between Michael and his father.  
"Nothing." He lied. "Let's watch a movie."  
"Sure, what movie?" Michael asked walking with his arm around Luke's shoulders.  
"I was thinking Star Trek."  
"Good choice." Michael said, letting Luke curl against him while they snuggled on the couch. "You have school in an hour though, so we'll have to pause the movie."  
Making a face of discontent, Luke nodded nonetheless.  
\-----------------  
Serv school really truly sucked worse than anything. For one thing, Luke despised the teachers and the lessons fucking hurt! Every fucking day! Currently, Luke was sitting at his desk writing notes about the Serv laws. He didn't mind this part, but it was the second half of the day that terrified him. Unfortunately, it was time to shift to part two, the demonstrations.  
"Ok class, everyone on a mat." The teacher said. One thing Luke noticed throughout the week he's been here is that some servants were really old. It varied from Servs the age of 16 through 45. Luke was definitely more on the younger, less experienced side of things which made him feel weird. He sat on the red mat, with his butt on the ground and legs extended out. Next to him was that kelly girl and an older guy. Once everyone was sitting, the teacher walked around them, inspecting them, as he normally did. That's another thing Luke hated! He hated sitting in silence while the teacher judges him.  
"Alright, good. Everyone we are going to start with positions. Can someone tell me what position we call the one you are sitting in right now?"  
A girl with long blonde hair raised her hand.  
"Yes." The teacher called on her.  
"The relaxing position, sir."  
"Correct! And what is the relaxing position for? Is this how you sit when your master walks in?"  
"No sir." The class answered.  
"Good. What's the relaxing position for?"  
Another girl serv raised her hand. This one had curly brown hair and big brown eyes.  
"When our Master wants us to relax, or wants to ignore us they will tell us to go to the relaxed position."  
"Right. Also, if you are punished, you may be told to sit in the relaxed position because you are being forced to put a lot of pressure on your backside."  
Luke's ears were tinted red. Another thing he hated was feeling worthless. It embarrassed him and he hated this place.  
"Ok Servs, I want you to get into position 1."  
Everyone around Luke quickly shifted to another stance. Reluctantly Luke followed what the others were doing and sat up on his knees, his heels touching his ass.  
"Good. Now when do you typically find yourself in this position?"  
A boy raised his hand, "when your master is working and comes home."  
"Perfect. Alright Servs stand up."  
All of the students stood, Luke being the last.  
"Pull down your bottoms. Drop your underwear."  
And this, this had to be Luke's most hated moment of all.  
"Alright position one." The teacher called out and Luke was back to kneeling.  
"Position two."  
Placing his hands in front of him, Luke lifted himself up on all fours.  
"This is typically a punishment position." The teacher reminded. "Position three."  
Pressing his face against the cool ground, Luke lifted his bum high in the air along with everyone else.  
"This is also a punishment position. Position four."  
Luke laid on his back and lifted his knees to his chest.  
"Wrong, position Robert,"The teacher yelled at a boy who was back in the relaxed position.  
"Lay down and pull your knees up. Good, now Robert tell us, what is position four usually for?"  
Luke scoffed at the wording.  
"Punishment." Robert mumbled.  
"Yes and..."  
The screaming silence in the room made Luke want to pull his hair out. He hated how eerie it was.  
"It's also a medical position. If your Master wants to be merciful he/she will give you medicine in this position." The teacher said, "how likely is it to receive medicine after a punishment?"  
"Slim to none, sir."  
"Right. Alright position five."  
Luke flipped over and laid flat on his belly.  
"Good. Today we are going to stay in this position as we learn about ice."  
Luke heard a few people around him moan in pleasure and a few people groan in annoyance. The teacher walked around and placed an ice cube in between each Servs butt cheeks. He then went on to explain all about fucking ice. Finally, once the Ice melted, the teacher walked around with a paddle and spanked each serv and rubbed ice over the delicate red hot skin. He repeated this process while repeating the rules.  
"No squirming!" He said to Luke, giving him another smack and then another rub of the ice. Luke couldn't help but squirm each time the ice was applied. Unfortunately for him each time he did he got a crack of the paddle. Finally, after eight smacks on his cold wet bottom, Luke laid still and took it the best he could. Apparently it was enough, because the teacher moved on to torment another student. Tears were flowing freely down Luke's face as the burning sting started to increase after he was left alone.  
\--------------------  
Michael screamed in frustration as he hurled the calculator across the office room. He hated doing taxes! Sitting still for hours looking at numbers for over a hundred different families was enough to make him want to set himself on fire. Well, maybe not, he got burned by his father a few years ago and that was NOT something he wanted to relive... The point is, he was ready to curl up under the blankets and be lazy, preferably with Luke. The thought of the younger boy had a huge impact on Michael's determination. He will finish these taxes and be rewarded with the ability to give Luke all of his undivided attention. His determination lasted about two tax papers later and then he was throughly done. Tossing the papers aside for later, Michael grabbed the keys to his car.  
\-------------------  
Outside the serv school, Michael's car was parked near the entrance. Upon seeing the car, Luke bolted like a hunted deer to where the shiny car was. He plopped inside the car, his thick coat making him look small, hiding his face.  
"Hey Lukey, how was your day?"  
Gulping a deep breath, Luke ignored Michael and looked out the window. It was obvious Luke was trying to hide his face by the way he pulled his coat over his ears and slouched in his seat.  
"Shrimp? Look at me?"  
Luke refused, however, facing the window and pulling his purple beanie down over his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked genuinely concerned. This is great, just fucking great, the last thing Michael needs is Luke feeling like shit for the third day in a row.  
"Nothing" Luke whispered, his voice barely audible.  
"Don't lie to me. That's a rule remember"  
That seemed to trigger something in Luke because he whipped off his beanie and faced Michael with a grim expression on his thin face.  
"It hurt." Luke said with a frown. "It always hurts."  
Michael tensed, "it does?"  
"Y-Yeah, I did it though. I handled the pain. Please don't think I'm trying to get sympathy or anything. It just makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but I can deal with it." Luke admitted and leaned his head against the window exhausted from his day. Michael placed a loving hand on the boy's thigh. Luke tensed at the action.  
"Do you want me to take you out of school." Michael asked him sweetly, rubbing his thigh comfortingly.  
Luke frowned,"can you do that? Cause I'm pretty sure it's a law."  
"If it truly hurts and makes you uncomfortable, then I'm sure there's a way out. I'll look into it." Michael said.  
"Thank you, Michael, but didn't you say punishments are suppose to hurt. "  
"Yeah, punishments, Luke. This isn't a punishment. This is school."  
"A School that's teaching me about punishments."  
"Look, it's a tricky thing. Punishments should hurt, but not from someone other than your master and not for very long. If I ever punish you and it hurts you more than a day you have legal rights to report me, did you know that Luke?"  
Luke shook his head. "A whole day?" He asked.  
"Well it's a complicated rule. And many people find a way around it. For instance, the rule states you can't be in pain from a spanking you received twenty four hours ago, however if I spanked you again like an hour ago, who's to say the pain is from yesterday? Every Prince claims that its from the spanking they gave that day."  
Looking away, Luke felt his heart beat pick up. Michael frowned, "I'm sorry, that wasn't suppose to scare you. What I'm trying to say is, no one else should cause you pain, and I sure as hell won't cause you lasting pain so I'll find a way to get you out of this mess, ok?"  
Luke smiled with a small blush. "I trust you." he whispered and that meant the world to the black haired boy.  
Back in the palace, Michael was about to finish the Star Trek movie with Luke when Ashton ran up to him.  
"Hey bro, I'm sorry, but your dad said he wants you in the conference room tonight."  
Michael's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched.  
"Fucking dammit." He muttered.  
"Mike! Don't swear, if your father catches you you'll be as dead as yesterday."  
"Calm down, Ash, my dad's nowhere in site."  
"I swear he has eyes everywhere." Ashton muttered paranoid. Michael rolled his eyes then said,   
"Ashton I have a question about Calum."  
"Oh, sure man. Do you want our Servs to leave so we can talk."  
Michael nodded, "hey Luke, go to the kitchen and make yourself a snack."  
"You too, Calum. " ashton ordered, pointing one of his long fingers in the direction of the kitchen.  
Calum looked horrified. He's not usually away from Ashton's side and he didn't want to go since the last time he left he was punished.  
"But Mast-"  
"You're allowed. I'm giving you permission, go with Luke. Don't let him get lost."  
"Yes Master." Calum said and he took Luke's hand into his own and sped away.  
"They're going to have fun." Ashton said smiling as the two rush off in an adventure to the large palace kitchen.  
"So, What's your question?"  
Michael sighed, "it's about the serv school. Luke came home upset and-"  
"Yeah, I know. Calum use to come home crying all the time."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"So, what did you do about it?"  
"I took him out of the punishment part of class. Once he learned all of the information, He doesn't have to go to the first part of class or the second half. I only make him go if he does something bad."  
"Oh so you use it like a punishment. That's smart."  
"Yeah. But I would suggest letting Luke take the notes, because he does need to learn some things, but pick him up at 12:00pm and he won't be in any pain."  
"Thanks Ashton, you're awesome." Michael said.  
"Thanks man. Now about that conference meeting."  
"Oh yeah? Let me guess, my father wants me to lead a complaint meeting and defend our kingdom."  
"Right. How'd you know?"  
"He's giving me my least favorite tasks because he hates me for being irresponsible."  
Ashton clasped his hand over Michael's shoulder. "Hang in there, Mike."  
\-------------------  
Eight people sat around the circular table listening to a peasant from the kingdom complain about the water problem.  
"And my children can't bathe, and they are constantly dehydrated your Greatness, sir. Please, on behalf of my whole village, replenish our water supply."  
Michael rose to his feet. "Absolutely."  
"Michael!" King Clifford shouted, rising quickly to his feet. "Do not promise things when you don't have the proper resources."  
"Then let's give them the proper resources. We can spare a few dimes, Dad. These people are thirsty. And people die when they don't get enough water. "  
"That's quite enough!" King Clifford boomed.  
"But-"  
"Sit down." The Kings voice could make army men quake in their boots, but it had no affect on the stubborn adolescent.  
"I thought we cared about our people?"  
"We do. Now sit."  
"Last time I checked, killing someone isn't a way to show your love."  
"Michael, go wait for me in your chamber."  
"Dad-"  
"Unless you want me to punish you in front of everyone of your peers, I suggest you go to your chamber now."  
Ashton shot Michael a sympathetic glance to which in return Michael rolled his eyes and left the room.  
\--------------------  
"How dare you" Michael's father spat, kicking his already beaten son again. Dragging his bloody body back against a wall, Michael cowered behind his raised hands hoping to shield a strike.  
"You will learn to respect me during our meetings and you will become a responsible King someday." Michael cried out as another kick hit his thigh. He didn't understand. He thought he was being responsible by trying to help the peasant. Anger washed over him as he thought about how easy it could be to have a conversation with his father, if his father would only listen. Smack. His cheek stung as badly as his heart.  
\----------------------  
"Hey Mikey!" Luke yelled cheerily as he ran into Michael's bedroom.  
"Calum and I raided the whole kitchen and I brought us back a bunch of sweets for our movie. I hope that was ok. Calum said you would be cool with it. I can't wait to finish our movie it's been forever since we started."  
Finally, Luke noticed Michael was laying in bed shoulders shaking.  
"Mikey, are you ok?" Luke asked softly.  
"Did you have a bad meeting?"  
Michael snorted at the absolute understatement. Setting down a bag of marshmallows, Luke crawled onto the big soft blue bed. Pulling the covers back, Luke shoved himself directly next to Michael with his bum to Michael's stomach.  
"Mmm" Michael hummed, enjoying the feeling of a warm body next to him.  
"Do you not feel good?" Luke asked, Turning to face Michael his nose touching Michael's.  
"Yeah, Luke, I don't feel good." Michael said softly, pulling the boy even closer to him. Luke giggled in Michael's ear. "Your beard is ticklish." Luke said rubbing his cheek against Michael's chin. The older boy smiled and gave Luke's cheek a kiss. He may feel like shit, but at least Luke was the best medicine he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing :)  
> I hope you love reading this.


	7. But you're gonna be proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm never gonna be good enough for you. Can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me.

"No!" Michael shrieked, crinkling the paper he was writing on, for an hour, and throwing it in an overflowing trash can. Luke cringed back as Michael hastily stood up and stomped over to the refrigerator, grabbing an ice cold water bottle out of the refrigerator that was in the small office room. 

"Michael are you gonna be done yet?" Luke asked, trying to be patient, but finding it extremely difficult when there was nothing for him to do except watch Michael work himself sick. 

"No, Luke!" Michael snarled, "I'm not going to be done until this is perfect! I can't let my father down again." Michael said and Luke understood. He really did, but Michael had been working on this speech for three days and Luke was so bored. He knew Michael feared his father beating him again, and Luke understood that but he was so bored. 

"But Michael-" 

"Shhh." Michael yelled, concentrating on the task at hand. Ever since Michael was seven years old, he has been a part of the planning team for the Kingdom games. It's similar to the Olympics except instead of people from different countries it's people from different kingdoms that play the games. If a person from your kingdom wins, your kingdom gets the reward of $10,000. Ever since Michael was thirteen he has planned the events all by himself and since then his kingdom has won every single time. It's he one thing Michael could actually do right for his family, so he needed it to be perfect this year. 

Up until now, Luke had been patient, but Michael could tell the boy was waring thin. It's not that Michael didn't want to spend time with Luke, it's just, he had to do his job. Especially after last weeks events where his father beat him to a bloody pulp Michael felt the need to do everything right. It's been a full week and Michael's side is still swollen and sore. Sweet and gracious, Luke had given him cuddles every night along with back rubs and kisses on his cuts which Michael greatly appreciated. However, Luke himself seemed to be craving some attention at this point. Unfortunately, when Luke was caring for him, Michael neglected to return the favor. There were no late night hugs for Luke because Luke had to hug Michael. Luke washed Michael's hair, which means Michael did not wash Luke's hair. Luke gave and did not receive anything in return so now the loneliness was catching up to the boy. Currently, Luke sat by Michael's feet constantly touching Michael's leg while the older boy tried to write his speech. It was cute but distracting. Michael couldn't deal with distractions right now. 

"Luke, why don't you do your school work." He offered, not bothering to look away from his speech. 

"I already did. Hey Mikey, did you happen to get me out of the second part of serv class?"

"Yes I did. I'm going to be picking you up at 12:00pm from now on." Michael said in a monotone voice, completely wrapped up in his work. 

"Really?!" Luke shouted, accidentally bumping the table, "thats awesome!" He said happily, Michael on the other hand had to count down from ten. 

"Luke," his voice dangerously calm, but Luke was too naive to notice, "sit still or your going to sit in the corner." 

Luke immediately stilled. "I'm sorry." He whispered, but Michael flatly ignored him. 

Twenty minutes passed and Luke was tired of playing on his phone. He shyly stood up and tried to sit directly on Michael's lap. 

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?!" Michael shouted, using his strong arms to pull Luke off of him. 

"I'm tired, can I sleep on your lap?" 

"No, go sleep in my bedroom if you're tired." 

"Can't do that, 'm not suppose to leave your side." 

"Ok then sleep on the floor." 

"Not comfy." 

"Luke, don't fucking disobey me right now. I said no, so go somewhere else." 

Luke tried to put his arm around Michael's neck, so Michael swatted it away. But Luke managed to jump back on Michael's lap. 

"Cuddle." He demanded. Michael frustratedly slammed his pencil down and gave into Luke's wants. He held the boy for around 15 minutes and they talked about Freddy Murphy and Will Smith. Finally when the conversation died, Michael lifted Luke off his lap and stood the boy at his side. 

"I have to get back to work now, alright?" 

"No!" Luke cried. "Let's talk about-"

"No Luke! No more talking. Finish your serv homework." 

"I already told you four times that I finished it!" Luke sassed, putting a hand in his waist and demonstrating a tea-pot pose. 

"Don't use that attitude with me." Michael said raising his eyebrows. 

"Don't tell me what to do." Luke huffed. To Michael, It was clear as day that Luke was grouchy from lack of sleep and his boredom. But he knew he had to put a stop to Luke's behavior, or else the boy would be throwing an all out tantrum. 

"Ok." Michael stood up and took Luke by the bicep. 

"What are you doing?!" Luke shrieks, pulling away from Michael, but to no avail. He begins to stumble as Michael drags him over to the corner of the room. Pulling out a chair, Michael pushes Luke down and faces him in the direction of the wall. 

"Stay here and be quiet." 

"Michael-"

"If you speak one more time I'll bend you over that chair and spank you, got it?" 

Luke pouted, slouching down in the chair and crossing his arms, his black clothing contradicting his pouty face, but he stayed silent. Michael nodded in approval then went back to writing his plans. 

The phone rang and Michael answered it with a quick, hello. 

"Hey, Mike, it's me Cody, from kingdom Starotrael."

"Oh, hey Cody, what's up man?" Michael asked phone between his shoulder and ear.

"I heard you're in charge of the games again this year and I wanted to wish you luck. Oh and I'm warning you about the west kingdoms amazing new talent section. They won four other kingdom games in the past and apparently they are making an appearance in ours this year." 

"Dude, what the hell! They never come over here, why start now?" 

"They heard you are good and they want to test their skills by beating you." 

"Great, just what I needed." Michael muttered, biting the inside his cheek. 

"I know right. But that's why I'm calling you, see I have a plan."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yep. And it involves you."

"That would make sense as to why you called me." 

"If we team up, the Kingdom Faris won't stand a chance." 

"How do you suggest we do that?" Michael asked, tugging at his plain white shirt, then pulling his purple plaid cloth vest to straighten it out. 

"You know how every year you kill it in the arts department?" 

"Yeah?"

"And you know how every year I kill it in the athletic department."

"Yeah?" Michael said again, Spinning around in his spinny chair he stared at the back of Luke's head. The boy's soft blonde hair was short in the back and quiffed in the front. Michael sort of laughed to himself at how funny Luke's hair is. 

"If I let you win in the Arts, that takes out half the competition and I will tell my guys to focus on sabotaging the other team. And you do the same for me in the athletic course." 

"So basically you're saying we should cheat?"

"Yeah. Basically. But together."

"Ok, I'm all for it as long as my kingdom wins again."

"And I want second place this year, so I think we are good." 

"Alright, sweet. I'll talk to you later cody."

"See Ya, Mike." 

Michael hung up the phone and sighed. Stealing one last look at the quiet boy in the corner, Michael went back to work. 

If Luke thought he was bored before with his phone and all, he was sadly mistaken because now he was lonely and so so bored. He's so bored he actually resorted to counting the bricks on the wall. He traced every single crease and counted them in his head. When he finished doing that, he began to untie his vans shoes then retie them. Slipping them off, he placed them on his lap and examined them closely. All black shoes including the laces and the inside where his foot goes is a creamy white with the vans symbol in a rectangles box. Luke flipped he shoes over and saw a design that looked like a bunch of triangles it was a brownish beige color. The whole shoe is a simple low top, lace-up shoe with a durable canvas. 

Luke jumped when he felt a slight touch on his back. He spun around and saw Michael staring at him apologetically. 

"You can come out now." Michael said softly, lifting Luke up and placing the boy on his lap. 

"Mikey?" Luke said softy. "Am I allowed to hug you?" 

"Of course you are. Look Luke, I only punished you because you were being distracting and I told you not to." 

"Ok." Luke said content with the response so long as he can hug Michael again. 

"Come on. Let's order a pizza. I'm done working for the night." 

"Yes!" Luke shouted jumping up. "I want pepperoni and extra cheese."

"Ok, settle down. Let's go to the kitchen, first." Leading Luke into the kitchen Michael picks up the phone and calls the pizza guy.

"Hey, Luke, Jesse and I were going to go to a party tomorrow. I wanted you to know that you can come too. In fact, you should because I don't want to leave you alone again." 

"Ok. Sure I love parties." Luke said sipping some lemonade.

"Have you ever actually been to a party?"

"Yeah. They have serv parties all the time in the serv unit." 

\------------------

After using the bathroom, Michael walked back in the game room, tossing the last piece of pizza at Luke's face. 

"Hello! I'm kicking your ass at play station." 

"I told you to pause the game, fucker!" Michael shouted, jumping on top of Luke. 

"Ow! Oh jeez you weight four tons." 

"Quick! If you were to eat something tomorrow for dinner what would it be?"

"Tacos." Luke answered, finally pausing the game and looking at Michael. The older boy pulled out a pair of candy bars. Luke quizzically glanced at the two rectangles. 

"Is that, like, movie tickets?"

Michael nearly chocked on his pizza. His laughter seemed to confuse the younger boy further so Michael explained. 

"No Dumb ass. It's a candy bar. You eat it, like in the movies." 

"Wouldn't it be weird to eat tacos in the movies?"

"You don't eat tacos in the movie theater!" Michael shoved Luke, "it's too dark and you can't see, idiot." Michael said, finally letting Luke up from his slumped over position. 

"Have you ever been to the movies before?"

"No." Said Luke who looked sheepishly at Michael. 

"Oh, hey. It's alright. I'll have to take you to one sometime." Michael said, leaning back on the bed and turning the game back on. 

"My turn to kick your ass." Michael smirked. Slapping Michael's arm, Luke lurched forward and took hold of his remote and began playing. 

It wasn't until Michael's father walked in the game room that Michael paused the play station. 

"Dad?"

"Are you playing games?" His eyes were narrow and ready to kill. 

"Yes." Responded Michael. 

"Unbelievable. I guess you don't care if we lose the kingdom games this year, huh?" King Clifford asked walking in the room and shutting off the t.v. 

"That's not fair, dad. I worked all day on the Kingdom games. I wanted a break."

"Yes of course. Well so long as you wanted one, I guess that's okay. I'm sure the Kingdom will do whatever you want when you rule." 

"It does whatever you want." Michael shot back. Probably not a smart idea considering King Clifford was inches from his face. 

"That's because I earned that privilege. You, Son, will never earn the kingdoms respect if you play games all the time." 

Michael's own blood was boiling. He tried not to yell when he said, "I wasn't playing games all day. I was working for three days straight and now I'm resting, is that so wrong?" 

"When you have other responsibilities, yes, it is." Finally Michael's father noticed Luke who was lying on the bed a bag of chips in his hand and a remote controller. 

"And what is he doing? What are you allowing your serv to do? He's not your playmate Michael! He's your damn servant. Start treating him like one." 

If Michael were to look at the scared blonde, he would have known to shut up, but Michael didn't look. Instead he fired back, "I do treat him like a servant. He does a lot of things for me! I'm letting him hang out with me because I want him to." 

"You want this you want that! Let's all do whatever Michael wants. Contrary to popular belief, son, a serv is not something to please you however you want."

"I know. I meant, I want him to have fun and relax also, just like me." 

"Train him to be a lazy ass like you. Wonderful. The whole kingdom will be lazy when you inherit the throne." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "We were working!" He cried desperate for his father to listen to him. 

"If you won't treat him like a serv, I will." His father began to walk to Luke, who had already dropped the chips and remote and was backing up onto the floor. 

"Stop." Michael intervened. "I'll deal with him." 

"Good. And I'll deal with you." Michael father yanked Michael over the bed and took off his belt. 

Slapping aimlessly around on Michael's body, King Clifford was determined on raising a successful leader. Before long Michael was yelping out and then something happened. His serv, extended his hand and let the belt slap it, then he closed his hand around the thick leather and he pulled it back and out of King Clifford's hand. The King jumped forward making Luke jump back. 

"How dare you!" He yelled raising his hand, ready to strike the young servant. It never happened, though. Michael managed to stand up and guide Luke out of the room in time. He knew his father could have followed them if he wanted to but the man didn't. Therefore, Michael was not concerned about being beaten anymore. 

"Luke, is your hand ok?" Michael questioned once the boy was in his bed with a pair of cotton pajamas on. 

"Yeah. It's fine." Luke said, getting all comfy under the big soft blankets. Snug under the covers, Luke smiled at Michael who was walking around the room, shutting off lights. 

"Mikey, Please don't get into fights over me. I would've sat on the floor if that's what he wanted. I would do whatever if it meant you wouldn't fight about me." 

"Luke, don't put yourself down. You deserve to be fought over because you deserve to play video games and relax like a normal person." 

Luke frowned. "But I'm not a normal person. I'm a worthless serv." 

"Don't say that!" Michael's reprimanding tone told Luke that he was important. 

Once Michael got under the covers the two boys fell asleep quickly that night.


	8. Long live the fast times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation.

"I told you Jesse, I'll be there, I just need to make one more phone call tonight about the Kingdom games." Explained a hasty Michael. School started in ten minutes and he wasn't remotely ready. Throwing on a Harley-Davidson 1994 Ghostrider Muscle tee, Michael ran a hand through his messy black hair.  
" I would look so amazing with red hair. " he mumbled in admiration of his own appearance.   
"Uh, Mike?" Jesse sounded like he was weirded out.   
"Oh sorry, Jesse. I was talking to myself. But tell me, do you think I would look good with red hair?"   
"I think your father would kill you."  
"Why? I already dyed my hair black, why would he care? Does he have a thing against red-heads?"   
"Because if your talking bright red strawberry looking hair, that would look like a... Like a hoodlum."   
"He already thinks I'm a screw up. I might as well fit the appearance. Besides, I think red heads look cool. Like punks."   
"Hey man, it's your funeral." Jesse said, "be sure to get to the party around 4:00."   
"Will do." Michael said hanging up the phone. In the bedroom kitchen area, Luke was sitting drinking the rest of his milk.   
"Are you ready?" Michael asked the grey tank top and black skinny jeans boy. They seem to have a similar taste in style, Michael noticed, that or Luke is trying to copy him.   
"Yeah." Luke grabbed his backpack, "I'm ready." Following Michael to the car, Luke hopped in the passenger seat.   
After dropping Luke off at his serv school, Michael went to his own school.   
\--------------------  
"Prince Clifford are you listening?"   
"What?" Michael asked, startled. He lifted his head off of the desk he was laying on.   
"There will be a two page assignment on the battle of Kingdom Authera and Cozira due next class."   
Michael groaned, "yes sir." He said unenthusiastically. This is perfect; just what he needed, more work. Miraculously the clock struck 11:30 and the class stopped gibbering about what ever it was that the class was discussing. Hurriedly, Michael packed up his books and left. He made it to Luke's school in time to get the boy out of the second part of class, which Luke seemed solemnly thankful for.   
"Ok, Luke, so I have to make one phone call and then it's off to Jesse's party." Michael said almost bitterly.   
"You don't sound happy about that?" Stated Luke as he tried to read Michael's set face.   
"Im not." He replied. Luke was even more confused.   
"But-"  
"It's not that I don't like parties," Michael began, "I just don't like Jesse all that much. He's a bad person and a bad influence."   
Luke nodded in understanding.   
"So why are we going?"   
Sighing heavily, Michael scratched his chin.   
"I'm not sure if you've realized this, Luke, but my life has a lot of strings attached to it. Jesse knows people in high places. People that could help me win over my Kingdoms pride. In fact, Jesse's connections are the whole reason my father brought him to the Royal castle. Unfortunately, I'm afraid Jesse's cold heartless behavior is rubbing off on my father."   
"He's that bad?" Luke wondered.  
"Yeah. I've seen him do some terrible things first hand."   
"Like what?"   
It was brutally silent for a few seconds then Michael said, "I think that's enough knowledge for one day. When we get home I want you to bring me my stash of money that's on my dresser. I'm treating myself tonight. Oh and bring my phone charger while your at it."   
Luke did his tasks and the two were at Jesse's party before they knew it. 

Loud music echoed off the walls and thousands of people were dancing around him. Luke felt slightly overwhelmed with all the noise. Too many people were cheering and screaming it scared Luke. He went to clutch Michael's hand, but he found that his Master's hand was preoccupied with another girl's. Boring his eyes onto the girl, Luke couldn't help but glare. She was rubbing her ass all over Michael's crotch like some filthy slut. Didn't she have morals? He then realized that his Master was 'Prince Michael Clifford' the second most important person in the Kingdom and he soon noticed that girls would do just about anything to get his attention. Luke's never seen more naked breasts before in his life. Feeling insecure, Luke tried to squeeze his stomach in when he passed some shirtless men.   
"Luke, come here." Michael tugged Luke over to the corner of the room while pulling out a bottle of red hair dye.   
"Dye my hair." Luke could barely hear him over the loud music, but he thought Michael said to dye his hair. But That couldn't be right so Luke asked again. When he received the same response, Luke nearly screamed,   
"Michael are you insane?"  
"No, come on Luke, do it."   
Shaking, Luke picked up the hair dye. He didn't want to get in more trouble by King Clifford and surly this would count as trouble. Biting his lip, Luke asked, "Are you sure?"   
"Yes Luke. Do it."   
Determined to obey Michael, Luke grabbed Michael's hair and went to work.   
"Looking good." Luke said smiling at the bright red haired boy.   
Jesse walked over to them, a boy serv by his side.   
"Hey, Mike, nice to see Ya. Did you know there is a tattoo artist here?"   
"Really? No way, where?"   
"Over there." Jesse pointed to the other side of the room where an old guy with 72 tats and piercings all over his body stood.  
"Maybe I'll get one." Michael said happily. I bet these lovely ladies would love to be the first to take a picture with me and my new tattoos."   
Squealing screams shot through the room. Michael certainly likes to bask in the spotlight. Luke thought bitterly, watching as his friend was swept away by all the girls.   
"Hey there, your Michael's serv right?" Jesse asked.   
"Yeah." Luke said quietly, he was wary of Jesse ever since Michael said the guy was trouble.   
"Do you want to get a drink with me and my serv, Jason?"   
Hesitating, Luke tried to look around for an excuse, but he couldn't find one so he agreed. A few drinks couldn't hurt right?   
Wrong. Luke was wasted. Completely one hundred percent intoxicated. Jesse was pouring drinks down Luke's exposed chest and sucking on the boys shoulder, it all felt blissful to Luke as he continued to dance to the never ending music. He doesn't know how long he's been like this and has no idea where Michael is, but he couldn't care less as his body swayed with Jesse's. Suddenly Luke felt himself being lead into a bathroom and he felt himself being pushed up against a wall. Jesse's eyes were full of lust as he started into Luke's delicate blue ones.   
"Your so fucking hot" Jesse mumbled into Luke's ear causing the younger boy to whimper and grind his crouch agaisnt Jesse's legs. Luke couldn't help it, dirty talk turned him on and he didn't realize exactly what he was doing considering his mind was a big ball of fuzz from all the alcohol.   
"Michael's so lucky to have a good little serv like you. I bet you'd drop to your knees for him wouldn't you?" When Jesse mentioned Michael, Some sense snapped into Luke. He had the urge to see the older boy. But Jesse was pinning him against the wall. Holding his hands over his head. "I want to Loosen your tight little hole with my tongue, stretch you with my fingers, until you’re begging for my cock." Jesse said kissing Luke's neck. The other man's breath steaming with alcohol as well. Sobering up, Luke stepped on Jesse's foot, frightened, then pushed the man over and ran out of the bathroom. The person he ran into was Michael. He looked so different with new tattoos and red hair.   
"Did you pierce your lip?" Michael asked the blonde who was sporting a circular lip ring.   
"Mikey." Luke's voice slurred as he stumbled into Michael's arms. "My dick hurts."   
Michael could've died right there at how hot that sounded. His own dick twitched a little at the sound.   
"Do you want to go home?"   
"Yeah." Luke said grinding on Michael's thigh.   
"Oh." Michael moaned. He quickly lead Luke to the car and told the driver to go home. In the back of the car, Michael had pulled off his own pants and boxers and began to pumping himself. Seconds later he was cumming.   
Luke whined desperately. "Michael! Help me." He cried wiggling his legs.   
"Luke, your drunk. I don't know if you really want me to help you. Just make yourself feel better."  
"I want you, I do! I really do! Please make it stop hurting." And God did Michael want to. But he didn't want to. It's so confusing.   
"When we get home I'll give you a cold shower." He said being responsible.   
"Mikey!" Luke whined, irritated at the lack of attention his aching cock was receiving.   
"We're almost home." Michael said giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. Luke reacted by passionately kissing Michael on the mouth. His tongue fighting for dominance, but Michael's tongue overpowered Luke's.   
At home, Luke felt himself being placed in a cold bath.   
"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed, and Michael could hear it from all the way out in his kitchen.   
\--------------------  
Luke woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He felt nauseous when he sat up. Michael was standing beside him with two Aspirins in his hand.   
"Here. We need to talk about you getting drunk."   
"What's there to talk about?" Luke questioned, gulping down the medicine.   
"I'm making a new rule. You can't get drunk anymore."   
"What? Oh come on Mikey!"   
"I'm dead serious Luke. No more drinking."  
"Wait, I can't even drink? That's so not fair!"  
"It is too fair."   
"How is it possibly fair?"   
"Well for one thing, you can't make good decisions when your drunk, and another thing is I watched a good friend of mine die from drinking too much. Lastly, your medical file says your brother died from drinking too much. Alcoholic's run in your family. So I'm not letting you drink."  
Luke glared at Michael. "No." He said stubbornly.   
"I'm not playing with you Luke. This is very serious. You could die."   
"I'm not going to die." Luke spat.   
Michael decides to stop arguing with the stubborn serv, he would learn sooner or later.   
"Nice tattoo." Luke said after a few minutes of silence.   
"Nice lip piercing."   
Luke's eyes opened as wide as saucers. Maybe getting drunk was a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too terrible. It's a short chapter, but some of the information was necessary.   
> Have a good day everyone. Thanks for the Kudos and Comments :)


	9. sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and you make me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here, oh where could I go.

Calum and Luke were eating lunch together in Ashton's room. Michael wanted some private time to work on the Kingdom Games and Luke wanted company so Ashton offered to watch the boy for the afternoon. 

Michael was trying to focus all his energy on the games to make his father proud. Especially since King Clifford didn't appreciate Michael's new hair and tattoos. Luke noticed Michael was sporting a black eye and bloody arm. His father must have engraved the word 'failure' into Michael's skin, because there was a nasty scar on Michael's forearm with those letters. When Luke pointed it out, Michael had ignored Luke's question and changed the subject. 

Jason, Jesse's Serv, was staying with Ashton this morning along with Luke. Ashton decided to watch jason after he found him sleeping in the chambers hall at 3:00am last night, stark naked and bleeding. The boy never said what happened, but considering Jesse's reputation anything is possible. 

"When singing teenage dream, did you guys sing, never Luke back?" Jason asked slurping his cereal. Even though it's lunch time Luke wanted to eat Cheerios so Calum announced that they were having breakfast for lunch. Technically, Luke wanted to eat the cereal to get the milk, but he didn't want to tell Calum that, it's embarrassing.  
"We will now!" Calum responded to Jason.  
"Swag." Luke said licking the cereal bowl.  
Ashton walked in the room with a soft hoodie and handed it to Jason.  
"Here you go, this is super soft and comfy." Smiling, Jason gratefully accepted.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"We've been over this, Call me Ashton."  
"Hey ashton," Luke said, "can I have some more Cheerios?"  
"Your a damn free loader, Luke." Ashton yelled, but Luke could tell it was a playful type of yell. Not the kind that ends in terror, but the kind that ends in a playful laugh.  
As Ashton poured Luke another bowl of Cheerios, Calum stood up and sat in front of Luke. Falling backwards, Luke's back hit the floor and his legs were up in the air.  
"Luke's legs are bigger than your legs." Calum sang as he grabbed the two long legs and dragged Luke around the kitchen floor. Ashton would've told them to stop, but Luke was laughing so loudly it warmed his heart.  
Calum released Luke when he saw the food arrive at the table.  
"Can you come to my bedroom and play music for me?" Jason asked Ashton because Ashton was discussing his drum technique.  
"Well mate, I think people would be pretty angry about that. Your Master for instance, might not be so fond of that."  
"Yeah," Luke said, memories from last night slowly coming back, "did Jesse like, take me into the bathroom last night?" Luke asked Jason.  
Ashton's eyes widened and he worriedly looked at Luke.  
"What do you mean take you in the bathroom? He didn't...hurt you, did he?" Ashton asked while at the same time Jason said,  
"Yeah, he took you in there, But don't worry he told me you pushed him off and went back to Michael." Jason explained casually, his eyes down-casted.  
"Oh. Ok that's good." Luke said softly.  
Ashton started breathing again. It shocked Calum how concerned Ashton was over the small blonde.  
As if lightbulb flicked on over Luke's head, he asked, "Did I get you in trouble?"  
"No. Jesse was already in a bad mood. It's not your fault." Jason replied and Ashton shook his head in disapproval.  
"What did Jesse do to you?" Luke asked quietly, a genuine curiosity in his eye.  
"He got drunk, beat me, took advantage of me, then kicked me out of his room when I wouldn't stop crying." Ashton bit his tongue and tried to refrain from showing how repulsed he was at the way Jesse treats people.  
"That's terrible!" Luke cried, tears actually brimming in his eyes. Poor thing's too innocent for this world. Ashton thought.  
"Why would he do that?" Calum asked. Apparently Calum's a bit naïve as well.  
"I spilled a cup of coffee." Jason spoke honestly.  
"He's not allowed to do that." Ashton mumbled.  
"No offense, sir, but they do a lot of things they shouldn't do."  
"Whose they?" Came the soft spoken voice of Luke.  
"Thomas and Jesse."  
"Thomas is mean to kelly too?"  
"How do you think she gets all those bruises?"  
Luke stood up quickly and excused himself.  
"Luke, where are you going?" Ashton asked standing up as well.  
"To the bathroom. You wanna come?" Luke yelled angrily. He didn't know why he felt so angry but he did. He felt ready to kick a wall.  
"Luke come back and eat your Cheerios." Ashton said a few minutes later, knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Come on, don't be ungrateful I made you another bowl." A few seconds later Ashton heard the door click open and Luke walked back out.  
"Sorry." He said, sitting back down. "I am grateful, I promise."  
"Good boy. Now sit down and talk to Calum."  
\------------------  
"I'd marry Kim possible." Jason said as Michael walked through the door.  
"Michael just walked in." Luke called out to Ashton who was busy loading typing a paper.  
"Hey bud." Michael squeezed Luke's shoulder and rubbed his back.  
"You ready to go?"  
"I guess." Luke said turning to give Calum a pouty face.  
"I'm gonna miss you too Lukey." Calum said wrapping Luke up in a wrestle type hug.  
"Ahhhhhh." Luke screamed as he was pushed to the floor, Calum laying on top of him.  
Michael lifted Calum up by his armpits and set him down, then he pulled Luke up.  
"Sorry, Calum, but we have to go." Michael pulled Luke by his sweater arm and lead him to the door, but Luke stopped him.  
"Michael, can you adopt Jason."  
Recoiling as if he was burned, Michael blinked a few times.  
"What?" Michael reeled back at Luke's outburst. "You want me to Adopt Jason?"  
"Yeah. Or stop Jesse from hurting him. Please Michael. Make Jesse stop."  
"Oh Luke, that's not my place."  
"Then make it your place."  
"No Luke, I can't."  
"Sure you can."  
"No I can't."  
"Yes you can."  
"I can't ok!" Michael roared, staring Luke down.  
"Yes you c-"  
"No." Michael screamed, "That's final."  
"Why don't you help him! Why are you being so mean?"  
Michael ignored Luke's new outburst and started walking out into the hall, but Luke remained In Ashton's room, so Michael turned around to fetch his stubborn blonde when Luke yelled, "Jason's being abused. I think you know that already, but I'll say it out loud and hope it rings a bell in your hollow brain."  
"Excuse me?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow. Calum gasped from where he was sitting and Ashton bit his lip. This wasn't ending well.  
"You heard me. Your an asshole! A complete bastard."  
Michael yanked Luke by the arm and took him over to Ashton's couch.  
"Don't you dare say something like that to me. I am your Master."  
"Yeah, and your a sucky human being if you're going to let innocent people suffer."  
Michael hauled the lanky eighteen-year-old over to the new couch. Luke dug his heels in the carpet and tried to resist, but he proved no match for his Masters strength or perseverance. Tugging sharply on Luke's wrist, Michael pulled his serv over his lap. Luke wasn't exactly surprised to find himself in this position, but he was pissed off this time. Luke had expected the ordeal to hurt but was totally unprepared for the intensity of pain which blossomed across his left butt-cheek. A yelp escaped his lips before he could stop it and he involuntarily arched his back before settling down and mentally preparing himself. Michael applied a mirroring swat to his other cheek. This time, Luke was expecting it and he gritted his teeth, biting his tongue to keep himself from crying out. He wasn't going to let Michael win. Michael was wrong. He should be helping Jason and Kelly. Why wasn't Michael willing to help them? Luke had to actively concentrate on keeping himself in place when the third hit came down directly in the center of his plump butt. Michael settled into a steady rhythm, spanking alternate spots until he had completed covering all of Luke's backside in spanks, including his sensitive sit spots and the tops of his thighs. He then began the process again, adding another layer of swats over the already tenderized skin. As the first swat landed on top of a previous one, Luke raised his hand and slapped it hard on Michael's leg. Michael stopped spanking and allowed Luke to stand up.  
Ashton face palmed himself. Michael just taught Luke that hitting gets him out of punishments. Ashton wanted to say something, but before he had a chance the two were already leaving his bedroom.  
\-----------------  
The next morning Michael woke up and found his bed empty. It took a second for Michael to process the fact that Luke was missing. Scrabbling out of bed, Michael ran to Ashton's room as soon as he realized Luke wasn't there anymore.  
Knocking rapidly on Ashton's door, Michael impatiently pounded with both fists until Ashton opened up.  
"What the hell do you want?" Ashton groaned, brown hair tousled to the side. Michael grabbed Ashton's shoulders with his shaking hands and whispered,  
"Luke's missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks for reading. I've been having a really busy week. I hope to update on Friday, but it depends if life will allow me to. lol. I might be able to get it in sooner. Idk. 
> 
> What do you think happened to Luke?


	10. You're an asshole but I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge  
> And I'm about to break"

"You lost your serv again?" Ashton shouted hands moving in a frantic panic.  
"I didn't lose him, he ran away!" Michael defended, "I don't know where and I don't know why." Michael paced back and forth in Ashton's livingroom breathing heavily.  
"I mean. I sort of know why. I did punish him and I didn't agree to help Jason, but thats no excuse to run away." Michael nearly screamed. Ashton's never seen him look so angry before in his life. Then again, Michael didn't necessarily look as angry as he did scared.  
"How am I going to find him, Ash?"  
"I'll call the castle guards and tell them to keep a look out." Said Ashton, reaching for his cell phone.  
\----------------------  
Ashton and Michael went to classes before the officers found Luke.  
When they found him Michael was leaning against Ashton's shoulder crying pleading about how it wasn't his fault, he wants to be a good leader. The guards had knocked on Michael's chamber door, startling his tears away.  
"Sir. Do you want me to bring him to you?" A guard asked, it was obvious Luke was down the hall because Michael could hear his loud voice complaining about the way the guard was holding him. Now that he knew Luke was safe, Michael let his anger wash away his tears. He felt his cheeks burning with fury as he listened to his insensitive little Serv bitch about his treatment.  
"No. Leave him in the isolation room. I need to think." Michael said, then he hastily asked, "where did you find him?"  
"Outside the castle doors by the lake. He was just sitting there with his feet in the water."  
Michael nodded curtly. "Thank you gentlemen." Michael said as the men left the room. Sighing heavily, Michael banged his head in his hands. "What and I going to do." He whined. Ashton put his arm around Michael's waist.  
"Ashton, what would you do?"  
Ashton sadly smiled. "I would punish Calum pretty badly, but Luke's different than C-"  
"I don't care." Michael cut him off, with a sharp gaze he said, "Tell me what you would do to Calum and I'll do it to Luke."  
"Michael-"  
"I'm sick of his behavior. I've done nothing but take care of him and this is how he acts! He runs the fuck away?" Michael shook his head, "oh no, I'm not being Mr. Nice Guy tonight. I'm teaching that serv a damn lesson."  
"Ok, calm down." Ashton said rubbing Michael's shoulder. "I'm glad you're going to do this, because I think you were a little lenient on him yesterday." Ashton said softly. Michael's mouth dropped open as a look of offense poured over his face.  
"You let him hit you Mike, and now he's going to think that that's ok. So the next time he hits you, I want you to hit him back. Wherever it is he hits you, you hit him on that part of the body, but do it more times than him. Now this could become an all out hitting war, but the end result is you always strike more than him and you don't stop until he does."  
Michael pressed his plump lips in a fine line.  
"Ok." He cooperated, "how do I punish him for this, though? How do I make it stick."  
Slanting his eyebrows, Ashton sighed. "If it were Calum, I would tie him up to a serv leash-"  
"Let me stop you right there." Michael interjected, "what's a serv leash?"  
Running his hands through his hair Ashton nervously laughed, "this whole conversation is going to be a long one isn't it?" Before a Michael could respond, Ashton answered his question, "it's a long chain that attaches to the Servs underwear. You loop in through the underwear and tug it up causing the serv to get a wedgie. The object of the leash is to keep the serv close by you and if they move a few inches away from you all you have to do is give a tug on the chain and the wedgie rises even further causing your serv pain. It also causes them to have to sit closer to you In order for the pain to stop. You can control how much of the leash you want to hold and how much room you want to give them."  
Michael smirked, "I like the idea of keeping him near me, especially since he tried to run away."  
"Exactly why I would use it on Calum." Ashton responded.  
"I'm guessing you've used it before." Michael didn't directly ask, but Ashton knew he was questioning his reliability.  
"Everything I'm about to tell you, I've already done to Calum." Ashton said honestly.  
"Have you and Luke done any sexual acts yet?"  
"No."  
"Michael, your missing out." Ashton chuckled.  
"I haven't okayed it with him yet, and now is not the time." Michael barked.  
"Alright I'll leave the sexual stuff out. I guess, what I would do next is take him into the punishment room and-"  
"I don't have a punishment room."  
"Then take him in the bathroom and tell him what he did wrong. Then bend him over your lap and spank him with a brush-"  
"I don't believe in implements."  
"Michael, in order for this to be effective you need to use a brush or a wooden spoon. The brush is more kind and gentle so I would suggest-"  
"Fine. I'll use a brush, then what?"  
"After you spank him with the brush, put him in the corner and wait a few minutes then spank him again. That gives his backside time to think the spanking is over and it will start to dull down and then you reapply the pain and it feels way worse. You should get a strong reaction out of him. Then, I would put Calum in serv position four and spank his sit spots for a full minute. Set your phone timer for a minute and let your serv watch the time tick down. Finally, I would put him back on the leash and make him sleep on the floor while I occasionally tug on the leash. Then in the morning I give him a ton of aftercare. However, I feel like Luke may need the comfort immediately. He seems different than Calum in that regard. I don't want you to neglect his needs just because you are angry with him. You can still put him on the leash, but make sure before you do that you cuddle him and care for him."  
"Yeah...and how do I do that?"  
"Jesus Michael." Ashton scoffed.  
"What?"  
"Your talking about giving your serv a highly stressful punishment and you don't even know who to care for him?"  
"I know how to hug him. I just don't know what type of medicine-"  
"Aloe Vera medicine. Along with a lot of praises and promises that you are not mad anymore and give him juices and water and crackers and more cuddles."  
"Wow, I knew you took care of Calum, but I didn't know you were so passionate about the aftercare stuff."  
"Hell yeah, Michael. That's extremely important especially after some of the things I do to Calum."  
"Alright, I believe you." Michael said, looking at the door.  
"I guess I should start."  
"Good Luck, man."  
\----------------------------  
If this stupid fucking white room was suppose to make Luke think about what he did, then it worked, he thought about how pissed off he was at Michael for refusing to help the poor suffering Servs. A small amount of fear did exist in the pit of Luke's stomach, but he pushed those thoughts away and focused on why he was mad.  
Slowly, the door creaked open and Michael stood a few feet away from Luke. The blonde boy with his 'go all the away' tank top shirt had crunched the fabric in between his fingers, a clear sigh of underlying nervousness. Michael walked towards him at a fast pace. Something was in his hand as he neared Luke. The small blonde realized that it was a chain. Holy Fuck! Was Michael going to beat him with a chain? Luke backed against the wall, angry with himself for doing so, while Michael gripped his arm and turned him around. He felt his underwear being pulled up his crack and the chain slip through his bunched up underwear. Michael didn't give Luke an explanation he simply tugged harshly on the chain and Luke gasped, stumbling along as Michael yanked him to the kitchen.  
"Stand here." He said pointing to a spot on the kitchen floor.  
Unknowing of what Michael was planning, Luke decided to obey. Crossing his arms over his chest, Luke scowled as Michael paraded around the kitchen with a box of Macaroni cheese. He heated it up and watched the negative serv glare at him. Michael couldn't believe that this Luke was the same kid that cried over the fear of being spanked in general on the first day at the castle. If anything, Luke was teaching Michael that he failed in disciplining him. But Michael started to see the glimmer of fear behind those set blue eyes. He could tell Luke was nervous by the way the boy shifted from one foot to the other. Michael thought about tugging the chain again, but Luke was behaving so he decided against it. Beep. The timer for the Mac and cheese went off; Michael tugged Luke over to the table.  
"Sit on the floor." He ordered and Luke's glare burned a hole in his head. The younger boy refused so Michael tugged relentlessly hard on the chain. The underwear squeezed all around Luke's cock and it painfully stung his butt crack.  
"Ow!" He shouted stomping his foot.  
"Sit down on the floor." Michael repeated and Luke listened this time. Soon the pain stopped, but now his underwear was permanently in places it shouldn't be. Dinner went by silently, Michael had turned on the television to distract Luke and to make him wait longer for his punishment. Finally, Michael finished his last bite of food and he waited for Luke to finish his food. Once Luke was done, Michael lead the boy to the bathroom. Already, Luke was looking more nervous than when he started.  
"Michael." It was the first time Luke spoke since Michael found him. Half expecting Luke's teary eyes to start, Michael figured the boy would begin begging Michael to not punish him. But the blonde boy said nothing else. Therefore, Michael decided to continue the conversation.  
"Yes?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Luke looked at his feet a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Why are you being so mean?" He asked softly.  
"Why do you think, Luke? You fucking ran away! I was worried about you and you can't do that!"  
"I didn't!" Luke shouted and Michael let out a bitter laughed, "you seriously have the nerve to lie right now?"  
"No, Michael. I wasn't running away, I was leaving the castle for a little while, but I was going to come back." Luke realized halfway though his speech that it was a weak argument. Michael proved that by yelling, "you snuck out in the middle of the night! You didn't tell me where you were going. That's a rule that you broke twice now, and you cannot leave the castle without me! That's my father's rule. If he knew what you did you wouldn't have an ear; He'd cut it off."  
Luke physically shook at that, before mustering up the courage to say, "well I was mad at you. You were being cruel."  
"How the hell was I-"  
"You wouldn't help Jason."  
"Luke, I told you. It's not my place."  
"And I told you, you could make it your place. Get involved and try to help. I was going to do it myself that's why I went outside. I was trying to think of an escape route for Jason."  
Michael gripped the chain tight and pulled.  
"Ow!" Luke screamed. Michael also yelled, "No, Luke. No escape routes."  
"How can you say that?" Luke shouted, "How can you let innocent people suffer. This is not who I thought you were." Luke said, trying to turn away from Michael, but finding it impossible with the chain wrapped around his underwear.  
"Listen. The whole point is you broke an extremely important rule and so now I have to punish you." Michael stated, dragging Luke over his lap.  
"Like hell you are." Luke said putting up a huge fuss. He kicked Michael's knee repeatedly. Eventually, Michael managed to get the boy over his lap yanking Luke's underwear off and slamming his hand down over Luke's backside. No reaction from the younger boy was noticeable. Michael raised his hand as high as it could go and brought it down on the bare bottom. Luke let out a squeak and in return, raised his own hand and slapped Michael's calf. Hissing, Michael reached down and slapped Luke's calf just as hard. Luke paused, gasping. He never expected Michael to hit him back. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt physically and emotionally. Then in a quick motion, he reached up and slapped Michael's arm, so Michael slapped Luke's arm. The younger boy was beginning to get the message. He stopped hitting Michael and instead glared at the tile floor. The assault on his bottom continued and the sting quickly built up. However, blue eyes remained silent, as the burn increased, he unconsciously clenched his fists around Michael's ankles. After a few minutes of solid spanking, Michael reached over the counter for a brush. He then resumed slapping the weapon down rhythmically on the milky white buttocks. He spanked from side to side and from top to bottom, ensuring every inch of Luke's ass was thoroughly spanked. The pain had built to such a level now that Luke was seriously struggling to remain stoic. He rammed one fist into his mouth to prevent himself from crying out. The boy's rear was already bright red. Michael knew that Luke still wasn't crying, even though he must be in considerable pain by now. With a sigh, Michael increased the force behind the swats and was rewarded by a grunt from the serv which was quickly smothered. The loud slaps of skin connecting with skin echoed in the small bathroom. Michael slowed his swats and moved them to the top of Luke's thighs. "Why am I spanking you, Luke?"  
"B-because you're a-an ass," he sniffled.

"Wrong answer try again." Michael gave the boys thighs two agonizing slaps. 

"Because I broke a rule." Luke wasn't sure how much more he could bear.

"That's right," said Michael sternly, pausing and resting his hand on the burning buttocks before him. "You could have been hurt if another kingdom found you they could have kidnapped you. Do you want to know he real reason I don't want to help Jason? It's because if I do, Jesse will try to hurt you. He will go after you because I went after his serv. Now do you understand, Luke?" Michael resumed spanking the sore bottom before him. That's all it took for Luke to burst into loud noisy tears. "I'm sorry." He sobbed kicking his feet in pure anguish. "Michael, I'm sorry, please stop, I'm sorry." He bawled. Michael did stop. He lifted Luke to his feet, but when the boy tried to cuddle him, Michael told Luke to lay down on the floor. 

"Why?" Luke cried. 

"Do as your told." Michael warned. Slowly, Luke sat on the ground, wincing as his bum touched the cold tile. He then laid on his back. "Position four." Michael said and Luke quizzically looked at his master. 

"It means Pull your knees up." Michael mumbled. Numbly obeying, Luke chocked on a cry as Michael sat in front of him and raised the wood hairbrush up then slammed it down full force directly onto Luke's sit spots. 

"Ahhhhhh" luke screamed, his face scrunching in absolute pain. His eyes were screwed shut, his nose was scrunched up with little creases all over it. When Luke opened his eyes his vision was blurred with tears. He could barely make out Michael's figure who was still sitting beside him. Michael watched Luke's reactions closely. He knew he should stop soon because Luke was bringing to cry pretty hard. After four more smacks, Michael put the brush down and caressed Luke's burning skin. 

"Ow." Luke tried to pull away from Michael. He rolled on his stomach and pulled himself away, but Michael dragged the boy back by his feet. "No!" Luke screamed, "I don't want to be near you." 

"Why? I thought we talked about this?" 

"Y-you p-p-prom- isted you wouldn-n-'t use a- a" gasping for air Luke let out a shaky breath. "A instrument. You promised you would only use your hand." He was crying on all fours with the force of vomiting. Michael was certain that he was done punishing the boy and it was time for immediate care. Screw the sleeping on the floor thing. Luke was sleeping next to him that's for sure. 

"Hey, shhhh shhhh. Lukey, hush." Michael rubbed the boy's sweaty hair out of his face. 

"Look at me." Michael ordered as Luke's eyes remained closed. "I'm sorry I used a hairbrush, I know I said I wouldn't use an instrument but I was talking more about a belt. You were really bad today, so I decided to use something more extreme."

"It hurts." Luke cried into Michael's neck. He finally accepted the hug Michael offered. 

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm going to make it better. Lay back down." Luke followed orders and lifted his long legs up. Michael had reached for a box under the cupboard. "Here." He gave Luke his stuffed penguin and Luke nearly engulfed pengy in a bone crushing hug. Michael proceeded to clean Luke's torn up bottom with the Aloe Vera ointment. 

"Good boy, Lukey. Your being good." Michael praised as he softly rubbed Luke's skin trying to soothe not hurt his bum. 

"Mikey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you when I left. I just felt so badly for Jason."

"You know what Luke, so do I. From the Moment I met Jason I felt badly for him. I was twelve years old and I wanted to help, just like you. But my father told me I couldn't. He gave me a spanking also, when I tried to help. But you know why I truly stopped?"

"Too many spankings?"

"No, Jason was getting hurt every time I tried to help but failed." 

Luke nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." He said, kissing Michael's shoulder. The boy kissed the shoulder again hoping Michael would forgive him. 

"It's alright." Michael assured, "come on, let's get you into some pajamas." 

"I just want a sweater. No pants please." Luke said when Michael and him were back in the bedroom. "Sure." Michael said tossing a soft navy blue sweater to the boy. Stumbling a little, Luke swayed on his feet. 

"Mikey. I didn't drink any milk this morning." He admitted as soon as Michael steadied him. 

"I'm sorry." Luke cried. 

"Luke. It's fine. Lay down. I'll bring you a glass." 

"No, please don't leave." Luke whimpered, grabbing Michael's arm. Kissing Luke's forehead, Michael scooped the boy up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen. He proceeded to make the boy a glass of milk. Sitting on the chairs Luke was struggling to stay still. Fresh tears were brewing in his eyes, so Michael lifted him up and placed him on his lap, Luke's bum hanging off the side. After drinking his milk, Luke placed the cup down on the table and waited for Michael to carry him to bed.


	11. Set My Heart On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fading in, fading out On the edge of paradise Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I wanted to warn you that at the end of this is a small sex scene, so if you're not comfortable please don't read.   
> Other than that, enjoy!

Luke watched Michael's eyes open. The little blonde quiffed boy who was awake for hours, was curled against Michael's bare chest waiting for him to wake up. A thousand thoughts ran through his brain as he watched Michael sleep. Each thought pushed Luke closer and closer to Michael's embrace. As much as he tried to shake away his fears, Luke couldn't stop worrying until Michael wakes up and tells him what he needs to hear. Luke needed Michael to forgive him like he needed air to breathe.   
"Mikey." His voice croaked when he noticed the green eyes looking into his blue ones.   
"Luke?" Michael questioned for a second before a flood of memories came rushing back. "Are you alright?" He asked a moment later, his right hand stroking Luke's back.   
Luke mumbled something into Michael's chest which was smothered and inaudible.  
"What was that?" Michael pressed, continuing to rub his back.   
"No." Luke whimpered, blue eyes glistening.  
"Aw, what's wrong? Are you still in pain?"   
Luke nodded sadly, a pout clearly outlining his features. Michael kissed his forehead and for no real reason Luke's face crumbled and he began to cry.   
"Hey." Michael said, upset that Luke was upset. He shifted into a sitting position and pulled Luke into a hug, but the blonde threw himself over Michael's lap, bottom up for another round.   
"Luke, what are you doing?"  
"You can spank me." He said dejectedly.   
And Michael was lost. Luke hated being spanked more than he hated being thrown off a cliff, so why the blonde was willingly asking for one, confused the hell out of Michael.   
"Babe, are you feeling ok? I'm not going to spank you, so get up." Michael said pulling Luke back up into a sitting position. Luke winced but his tears had stopped.   
"What's wrong?" Michael asked those blue eyes.   
"Your mad..."  
And it all made sense now. Luke wants reconciliation. He's craving Michael's friendly side. Maybe Luke thought Michael would rather beat him then cuddle him. Apparently he was rather desperate for forgiveness because Luke started kissing Michael's kneecaps then his feet.   
"Ok, ok." Michael shouted lifting Luke's chin.   
"I'm not angry with you Luke. Not anymore. Your a good boy now." He said softly stroking Luke's hair.   
"Promise?"   
"Yes. I promise. Come on, we have to get ready for school. Don't forget the rule about setting the table." Michael reminded, trying to change he subject back to daily life. To his surprise Luke said, "I already did."   
"You set the table already?"  
"Yeah. I've been up since 3am. I figured I should do all of my chores early."  
"You did all of your chores?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You have been awake since 3am?"   
"Yes sir"   
"Stop that."  
"Stop What?"  
"The whole 'sir' thing. I'm not my father." Michael said disgust rolling off his tongue.   
"Sorry sir. I mean, Michael." Luke replied accidentally tripping over the carpet in the room and losing his balance, but catching himself before he landed face first on the floor. Shaking his head, Michael smirked at the clumsy boy. He grabbed Luke by the shoulder gently and guided him out.   
\---------------------

"There is no right or wrong way to react to things. However, there is a right and wrong way to behave." The teacher continued as Luke wrote the notes down.   
"To conclude. Swearing is a rule many Masters have. It is up to each master individually wether you swear in the bedroom or not, but as for public display, a serv is never allowed to utter a curse word. If you do, you may receive an electric shock from the king. Or a flogging/spanking from your master. We already wrote every curse word down. So I'm going to give you a pop quiz. Put an x next to words you cannot say in public. Luke looked the paper over and went to work.   
"Once you are done, place the paper on my desk then sit on a mat in position one."  
Luke had finished his test, but he purposely waited to hand it in because it wasn't quite twelve yet and that means Michael wasn't here yet.   
"Mr. Hemmings, please hand in your paper." The teacher stood over his shoulder and Luke gulped. He waited a few seconds, but the teacher's face remained stern so he obeyed silently.   
After placing his paper on the desk, he sat on a green mat next to...Calum?  
"Cal, is that you?"  
"Hey Lukey." Calum said with a large smile, he ruffled Luke's up styled hair.   
"What are you doing here?" Luke asked softly, pushing his hair back in place. "You're never here."  
"Oh. Ashton's punishing me." Calum said causally. It must happen often. "How about you, Lucas? I thought Michael picked you up before the punishment scene." Calum gasped, "oh are you being punished for running away?"  
Luke furrowed his eyebrows, a clear line of distress across his forehead.   
"No, Michael does pick me up, it's just not twelve yet." Luke said unsure of his own response. What if Michael didn't pick him up today? His heartbeat started racing. Calum must have noticed because he was rubbing Luke's back soothingly.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sure Michael will pick you up." Calum said softly, looking around to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention.   
"But what if-"  
"Shh. I'm sure it's fine." Calum said, "besides you were already punished, right? See the difference is, I wasn't punished. In fact I disobeyed during a punishment so now I'm here." Calum chuckled at himself.   
"What do you mean?" Luke asked, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Focus on Calum.  
"I was being punished and one of the rules was no cumming and I broke it."  
Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why is that a rule?"  
"I told you I was being punished and-"  
"Durring your punishment he told you not to cum? Why would you do that if its a punishment? I mean, I understand if it was sex but-"  
"Class" the teacher silenced Luke. I see some of us are not in position. He pointed to Calum who quickly sat back on his mat.   
"Sorry." He muttered. The teacher tisked.   
"I know you are not usually here, Mr. Hood, but when you are here I expect you to listen. If you disobey again I will inform your master." The teacher said making Calum blush deeply. Anger boiled up in Luke, he dug his nails into his knuckles to stop himself from lashing out at the man for yelling at Calum.   
"Alright class. Since we learned about swearing, we will learn about electric shock and floggings today. Do not fear, the electric shock will be very mild as will the flogging. My purpose is not to hurt you, but to inform you of what might happen if you disobey. When I get to your mat I expect you to say a swear word and I will apply whichever punishment I choose." With that the teacher began walking around each mat to discipline the servants. Just then, Michael walked in the room.   
"Hey Luke, hi Calum." He said softly walking over to the boys.   
"Come on, Luke. Time to go."  
Jumping up off the floor, Luke ran into Michael's arms.   
"Let's go." He said hustling towards the door.   
\-----------------  
"It didn't make sense." Sitting on Michael's bed, Luke explained the story of why Calum was in serv school today. Michael's face held a seriousness to it.   
"Mikey, does that make sense to you?"  
Sighing Michael ignored Luke's question. He grabbed Luke's chin, saying, "Luke we need to talk about something."   
"Are you mad?" Luke asked fearfully. Michael groaned, that seemed to be Luke's default these days.   
"No baby. I'm not mad. But I do want to talk to you about something serious. You know Ashton loves Calum right?"  
Luke nodded.  
"Do you know that Ashton and Calum's relationship is sometimes sexual?" Michael wasn't sure how Luke would respond. His eyes weren't lighting up.   
"Yes." He answered and Michael was a little shocked.   
"Ok, good. Do you know why?"  
"Because Ashton wants him to, and Calum wants to make Ashton happy."  
"Pretty much, yeah." Michael said, "but Ashton also want Calum to be happy, so he makes sure that Calum wants it too, does that make sense?"  
"Yeah... Mikey what's your point?"  
"My point is, most Masters buy servants or are gifted servants so they can use them as sex toys. I want you to know that I'm not like that-"  
"I know."  
"Don't interrupt."   
"Sorry, sir."   
"Don't call me sir. Anyway, I was saying I'm not going to use you, however, it would make me happy if we could have a relationship like that."  
"A sexual one?"  
"Yes. Is that ok with you, Luke?"  
The blonde boy gulped. "Um. Yes...I don't know. I mean... I want to. But like, how often will I have to... Will you be rough? Do you have to force me not to cum and stuff?"  
Michael sighed. "No Luke. I promise I won't do anything your not comfortable with. We can start slow. Maybe just kisses and fingering?"   
"My bum still kinda hurts" Luke admitted obviously talking about the spanking he received last night.  
"I'll be gentle. But if you don't want to-"  
"No! I want to. Let's do it." Luke quickly replied.   
"Right now?"  
"Yes. Please."  
Michael smiled at Luke's eagerness.   
"Ok baby. Michael wasted no time to lean forward and clamp his lips against Luke's. Laughing against Michaels lips, Luke kissed him with as much vigour and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Michaels hands trailed down Luke’s sides and to his ass. Instantly, Luke pulled back and yelped. "Too sore." He complained. "Sorry baby." Michael connected his mouth to Lukes again; he took the boys lower lip ring between his teeth and tugged on it. Their mouths moved together, so did their hips as they thrust against each other eagerly. This time Michael pulled away, but only to remove Luke's shirt and Luke did the same. Soon a pile of clothes were scattered on the floor. The younger boy looked into Michaels eyes and then trailed his hands down past his thighs and legs. Softly, he touched Michaels throbbing dick. Michael was struggling to undo Luke’s skinny jeans but once he managed to slide them off he ripped off Luke's underwear then he licked his way from the middle of his chest to one of his nipples and circled the bud with his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking on it, causing Luke to bury his fingers into Michaels hair and gasp. He slid his mouth lower, leaving a trail of kisses down his body and stopped at his belly button, where he stuck the tip of his tongue inside, making Luke laugh and wriggle under him. Going further down, he placed a kiss to Luke’s hipbone and then one to the head of his cock, earning a hiss from the younger boy. He opened his mouth slightly and took the head in, sucking on it a little before pulling back. After looking around for a couple of seconds, Michael grabbed two pillows and set them under Luke’s hips, elevating them slightly off the mattress. Pushing Luke’s legs further apart, Michael trailed his mouth lower and licked his hole. Luke could swear he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds when he felt the wetness of the older boy’s tongue against his hole. He squeezed his eyes tight and swore when Michael circled that most intimate part of him with his tongue before pushing the tip inside. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger in when he pulled his tongue out. He moved the digit in and out carefully, leaning closer to spit on them before adding another one. Michael fucked Luke’s ass with his fingers, occasionally curling them inside and scissoring them so as to stretch the younger boy better. When he sure he was done, he pulled them out and moved to kiss Luke’s lips. Leaning forward, Luke guided Michael's hard penis to his mouth and sucked on it. His hand around his own dick moved faster and Luke thrust into his fist. Both boys came with a moan. Crashing next to one another Michael wrapped his arms around Luke's chest.   
"I love you." He whispered. Luke hummed.   
"I love you more." Luke said sleepily.


	12. So save me from who I'm supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are they to try and put us down? Had enough of what they say  
> Sick and tired of all their games  
> Stand up and sing it with me now

Michael watched Luke devour his juicy slab of perfectly grilled meat, coupled with crunchy lettuce and melted slices of cheese oozing over the sides. Luke may have been starved before, but he was definitely making up for lost time. Michael had to pull the food away from him for a second to give him some time to swallow before chomping the next bite.   
"Easy Luke, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache."  
"Will not." He said with his mouth full. "What's this called again?"  
"A cheeseburger." Michael mumbled, fumbling around for a napkin. Once he found one, he proceeded to wipe Luke's face with the paper towel muttering something along the lines of: "you look like an idiot."  
"If I knew you were going to like it this much, I would have told Meredith to make it earlier." Michael chuckled.   
Luke happily hummed around the cheeseburger, inhaling his last bite.   
"Geez, Luke." Michael fussed, his own plate still half full. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Luke staring at his cheeseburger, licking his lips in anticipation.   
"Forget it." Michael warned, giving Luke a pointed finger. A cheeky smile crossed Luke's face.   
"Hey Mikey, you wanna give me that?" Michael ignored Luke's yearning gaze and ate the rest of his meal. Nevertheless, he didn't forget dessert. With a swift clap of the hands, Meredith appeared on cue with a tray of Milkshakes.   
"Wait until you try one of these." Michael said, handing Luke a chocolate milkshake.   
"Michael, I think this goes without saying but I really love you." Luke stated as he slurped the chocolaty goodness down.   
\----------------------  
"We've confirmed the speakers requirements and we know the budget, now we just need a sound and video check as well as food and beverages." Michael said his voice was exhausted and Luke had spent the past four hours massaging every part of Michael's body. Right now, Luke was curled up on his Masters lap resting his chin of Michael's shoulder. Michael was yelling into the phone half the time and moving things constantly, but Luke didn't mind. The constant movement soothed the boy to sleep.   
Michael took a sip of coffee and let the hot liquid hit the back of his throat as he called the decorations committee. He still needed to find out the number of people attending and that was going to take hours, so Michael decided to focusing on the decorations for now. A half hour later, Michael hangs up the phone irritably and King Clifford walks in. The man sticks his nose up at the sight before him.   
"Luke! Is that how you are suppose to sit when your master is working?"   
When King Clifford didn't get a response he sucked in a deep breath full of rage.   
"Dad, relax. He's sleeping."  
"LUCAS"   
In seconds Luke was sitting up on Michael lap wide eyed and bushy tailed.   
"Is that how you are suppose to be when your master is working?" King Clifford's voice was high pitched, with a over-exaggerated smile.   
Wordlessly Luke shook his head.   
"How are you supposed to lay. Do you even know?"   
"On the floor?"  
"No. Not if Michael wants you on his lap! You are to lay across it." King Clifford walked forward and lifted Luke then flipped the boy onto his stomach and laid him across Michael knees.  
"Stay like that."   
Luke felt weird considering the only time he's usually in this position is when Michael's angry with him. Upon sensing Luke's tense vibes, Michael said, "it's alright Luke. No need for that. You don't have to lay over my lap."  
Happy with the request, Luke sat back on Michael lap. This only irritated King Clifford further. The man yelled, "you heard him, off his lap and on the floor, you disobedient brat!" Luke was quick to sit in position one on the floor.   
"How dare you yell at him like that!" Michael shouted, jumping to his feet.   
"You're right Michael, it's not his fault he doesn't know how to sit properly. His master won't keep him in school long enough to learn!"   
"Oh my fucking- you're insane! We've been over this, dad."   
"Do not swear at me." King Clifford boomed.   
"You will treat me with respect."  
"Why should I? You don't respect Luke."  
"Luke is a servant. He's made to be used."  
"Do not talk to him like that!"  
"Honestly, Michael, you have no boundaries for him at all! You let him speak when he wants, say what he wants, sit how he wants and dress show he wants. Except it's not about what he wants, it's about what you want. Be selfish, Michael."  
"Excuse me? Isn't Luke suppose to teach me responsibility?"  
"He is. But you can't be responsible if you let the kid get away with every fucking thing. If that were my servant he would already be whipped for taking a nap while I'm working."  
"Dad your being ridiculous."  
"Shut up. Don't forget who owns this castle. Hell, Michael, I own you."  
"That's great dad, fan-fucking-tastic. If you could continue owning my ass quietly and from a distance that would be great."  
King Clifford glared daggers at his son, then he turned to Luke, "when are you going to be a good toy serv and suck Michael's dick?"  
"Dad! What the hell." Michael screamed face as bright red as a tomato.   
"That's what he's for son. You might as well use him and get some enjoyment out of him."  
"Stop talking and shut the fuck up." Michael screamed throwing his notebook at his fathers face.   
Luke felt the deep desire to burst into tears, not liking his Master so angry, but he remained silent, bowing as close to the ground as he could go. He was unsure of King Cliffords intentions and he just wanted Michael to comply so the man would leave his son alone.   
"Learn to control your serv's behavior and then we'll talk. Right now I think you need a reminder of your own place."   
This is exactly what Luke was afraid of.   
King Clifford raised his hand and slapped it against Michael's cheek. Glaring at his father, Michael clutched his burning face before huffing in annoyance. Gripping Luke roughly by the arm, Michael dragged the boy out of the room. Struggling to stand in a hurry, Luke was literally dragged across the floor on his knees. He stumbled to his feet before reaching the hall.   
"Come on Luke, we're leaving." Michael mumbled.   
Michael's grip hurt badly, but Luke said nothing. He tried to speed up in hopes that Michael would loosen up but that didn't happen.   
In his bedroom, Michael slammed his door then stomped over to his kitchen table. Luke waddled slowly over to the corner of the room out of Michael sight. He stood with his arms wrapped around himself, trying to stop the trembling his body was doing subconsciously.   
Michael sat at the table with his head in his hands. When his family started falling apart, Michael use to spend hours of alone time sitting like this in his bedroom listing to his mother and father argue. It took a while, but Michael finally calmed down enough to realize Luke wasn't by his side anymore. A few moments later Michael made a reappearance in the bedroom area where he found Luke standing in the corner. All Michael could see was his back. The boy's sandy blond hair was lowered along with his head as he held it in downward shame. Michael frowned at Luke. Sometimes Luke did weird things like this. Things that don't make sense to Michael. He waited patiently for a minute to see if Luke would make a move on his own, but the blue eyed boy stood like a statue.   
"Luke, what are you doing?" Michael asked irritably. He wanted to be nice, but sometimes Michael gets fed up with Luke's antics.   
"You're mad..."  
"Luke, just get into bed."   
At first Michael thought he was going to have to carry the boy to bed, but soon Luke walked over to the large blue bed and hopped in.   
"Sorry-"  
Michael sighed. "No Luke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fought in front of you."  
"No, no, it's my fault. I should start sitting in the serv position-"  
"No! You listen to me, Luke Robert Hemmings. You will NOT change anything about yourself just because my father told you to. Do you understand?"  
Luke nodded  
"Words Luke"  
"Yes, Michael."   
"Good. Now let's get some early sleep."  
There was a long pause. Luke was deeply worried about Michael's relationship with his father. He wondered what happened to make the man so cold towards his son. All of these questions were swirling around in Luke's mind and he wanted to ask Michael all about it. He wanted to have a late night conversation where they stayed up until dawn talking about their families and friends and dreams. But Luke knows that Michael hates talking about his dad. Luke really wanted to talk about his mum. He misses her so much. Before tears could cloud Luke's vision he quickly changed the subject and decided to ask Michael this:   
"Hey Michael?" Luke whispered when the lights were turned off.   
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have another cheeseburger tomorrow?"  
A large smile smothered Michael's face and that made Luke happy.   
"Shut up, Luke." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I panicked really hard earlier because I accidentally deleted the whole story, but luckily I made a backup just incase that would happen, so it's all good. But, yeah, I was terrified for .002 seconds.


	13. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take a breath and let the rest come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is kind of a filler chapter, but it's still interesting to see how Luke and Michael and Calum and Ashton act when nothing major is going on. The next chapter will have a lot of things going on and much more drama.

Through the loud music, Michael could hear the banging on his door, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened it. Standing outside in nothing but low grey sweatpants was Ashton with an expression ready to kill.  
"Hey mate, you don't look too good." Michael responded, pointing to Ashton's glowering face, "what can I do for you?"

"It's 4:00am what the fuck are you doing!" Ashton growled lowly. 

"Um, Luke and I are brushing our teeth, I guess, while listening to heavy metal."  
A distant but distinct voice was singing something that Ashton couldn't make out. 

"Paramore isn't that heavy metal, but it seems to progress to Nickelback."Michael said, smiling as he listened to Luke sing. Ashton glared, "its four o'clock in the morning, what are you doing awake?" 

"Yeah, I have a busy day of planning ahead of me, and Luke's got a killer amount of chores to do."

Shaking his head Ashton muttered a soft, "I hate you." 

"Love you too, man. See you later today."

Ashton slammed Michael's door shut right in his face.

"Bye!" Michael called. 

Back in the bathroom, Michael walked in to find Luke laying on the floor hands and arms out reached in all different directions and he was doing sit ups. Well, he was trying to do sit ups. 

"I'm so tired." Luke complained when he saw Michael. 

"How many did you do?"

"Forty." 

"Right. How many did you really do?"

"Two." Luke said, standing up. 

"How many can you do?"

Michael snorted, "do I look like I work out?"

Luke widened his eyes, "I'm not sure if I should answer that. Because whatever I say is going to be wrong."

"Well that's a negative way to look at it. But smart." Michael mumbled, tossing Luke a maroon snapback hat. 

"I can't decide whether I should wear a hat, or no hat" Luke said, pushing back his blonde locks and putting the snapback on. 

"What do you think, Michael?" He asked. 

"To hat or not to hat, that is the question." Michael said, spraying his hair excessively making Luke gag. 

"Urg, do you have to fumigate the room every time we get ready in the morning?" Luke complained waving his hand around to get rid of the terrible smell. Michael directed the spray at Luke's face. 

"Aw! Fuck you man." Luke screamed, trying to wipe the sticky hairspray off of his eyes. Michael was dying of laughter until Luke threw a chocolate pretzel at him. 

"Luke! This is a white shirt!" Michael shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, man." Luke said sarcastically. 

"You little pric-"

"Hey guys." Calum's voice startled the boys. Soon Calum was visible from the bathroom mirror. 

"Cal, what are you doing here?"

"Ashton sent me to tell you two to shut up, and to unplug your music." He looked around, found the cord and pulled it out. 

"There we go."

"Calum. You might not be my serv, but I suggest you watch it." Michael stated, yanking his cord out of Calum's hand. 

"I have strict instructions to not let you put that back in." Calum replied. 

"I'm not putting it back in." Michael yelled, rolling his eyes. 

"Mikey, can Cal and I hang out in the music room today?" Luke asked sweetly.   
Michael smirked, "sure Lukey," he said just as mockingly, "but only if you finish all of your chores, which I don't think your going to do. But if you think you can, more power to Ya." 

"What chores do you have to do?" Calum asked. 

"Wash the dishes, scrub the floors, do the laundry, organize Michael's papers, clean the windows, and I think that's it." Luke looked to Michael who nodded in response. 

"Is this a punishment?" Calum asked. 

"No. I've just been slacking and these are things Michael told me to do a while ago but instead of doing them I usually cuddle Michael on the couch and watch movies." 

"I spoil him." Michael stated simply.

"But today Michael's working, so I figured i should do the chores." 

 

"Please, I told him he HAS to do the chores today." Michael said, a smile tugging on his face. 

"Can I help Luke?" Calum pleaded. 

"If you want to..." Michael answered. He was unsure of why anyone would willingly do work, but allowed Calum to do so anyway. Besides he will help keep Luke on task. 

"Ok, Cal, Luke, I'm off to work. I have to write up plans for the kingdom games. you two are welcome to make yourselves breakfast. Luke make sure you drink the entire glass of milk and Calum, we do have veggie-mite in there." 

"Thank you, Michael." The two call out in unison. Waving goodbye, Michael stole one last glance then went on his way. He didn't know why it was hard to say goodbye to Luke, or when that feeling started, but at this point in time he felt like he needed Luke next to him all the time and without him, he felt incomplete. 

Calum and Luke were raiding the refrigerator. Taking out the peanut butter, Jelly, and Veggiemite. 

"You know, Luke, for someone as important as Michael, you'd think he'd have more options in his refrigerator." 

"Oh yeah! I'm suppose to go downstairs and pickup some items up from the cooks refrigerator." 

"Michael's having you steal from his own parents?" 

"Doesn't Ashton steal from the Cliffords?" 

"True." Calum said, nodding his head in approval. "Why don't we go downstairs and find something for breakfast?"

"Um because we could get caught." Luke said. 

"So?" 

"So I'll get yelled at and in trouble and it will be all your fault."

"Sorry." Calum said unsympathetically, "now come on, what do you say?"   
Luke shrugged. He had to go downstairs anyway, he guessed now was as good of time as any.   
\--------------------  
"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Calum said basking in awe at the sight before him. Luke and Calum had their heads shoved in the master pantry filled with every different type of food. 

"How are we going to find the ice-cream and pop tarts?" Luke whined, shuffling around the other gourmet food. 

"Hey Luke, I have an idea. How about we try some of this stuff out and if we like it we take it with us. And tonight Me, Ash, Michael and you can all eat a meal together."  
Luke nodded hesitantly. "It's a nice idea, but some of this stuff looks absolutely disgusting." 

"So we don't eat the really gross stuff." Calum said as if it were obvious. 

"Here, take a crusty baked pork pie."   
Luke raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm not eating it unless you do." He said.

"Fine. I'll eat it." Calum replied. 

He took the whole thing in his mouth and chewed it slowly. 

"How's that going for you?" Luke giggled. 

Calum glared at Luke and handed him a crab leg. Luke ate it with a smile, "tastes good." 

Calum tried a small piece and nodded in agreement. "Alright let's take this one with us." 

"Here you try this." He handed Luke a jar of round balls that actually looked like eyeballs. 

"No way, you eat it." 

"I already ate something gross, you eat it."

"No!" Luke whined. 

"We will both eat it at the same time." Calum announced then he counted to three. 

"Two... Three..."

Both of the boys hissed at the taste and instantly spit the food out into a napkin. 

"Good Lord that was awful." Calum cried. 

"Let's stop." Luke whined, "here take the crab legs upstairs I'll grab the icecream and pop tarts." 

"Is that all you and Michael eat?" 

"No, we eat pizza too." Luke defended. 

Calum shook his head, "remind me to invite the two of you to Ashton's room sometime for a proper meal." 

"We get proper meals when we're at Mikey's parents meetings, he hates proper food thanks to them." 

Calum shrugged, "but Ashton cooks it amazingly." 

"Maybe." Luke said, "I'll ask him." 

"Cool. Now lets go Lucas before someone catches us." 

Luke began walking, but Calum called out, "don't forget the milk."   
Luke quickly turned around and rummaged through the fridge for a carton of milk. 

He couldn't find one and Calum was waiting so he pretended like he found one and instead grabbed a bottle of whiskey. 

"Got it, let's go." 

Upstairs, Luke dumped everything into the refrigerator. By the time he was done, Calum had two pieces of toast ready. 

"Calum, I appreciate you helping me and all, but where's Ashton? Like, don't you have to be with him?"

"He's sleeping. I think he feels sick."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." Luke said sadly. 

"No bro, it's cool. He'll be okay." Calum said, "but he told me to come here with you guys, like I said." 

"Alright." Luke replied, "are you ready to wash the windows? Or do you want to scrub the floors first?"

"They don't sound too appealing. What about the dishes?"

"I already did those." 

"Okay. How about the laundry? Or organizing Michael's papers?" 

"We could do the laundry, but fuck organizing the papers because Michael will just complain about us making it worse. He doesn't think it's organized, but it is." Luke responded. 

"Alright, Laundry it is." 

Calum and Luke went into the laundry room on the first floor where laundry from every room in the castle was stored. 

"You have to do all of this?" Calum asked, when he saw Luke picking up Jesse's laundry bin. 

"Yep." Luke said easily. Each bin of clothes had names of the princes that lived in the castle. Luke, for instance, saw a bin with Ashton's name on it. Obviously Calum is the one who brings Ashton's bin downstairs to be cleaned and usually the serv does his masters laundry and that's it, but Luke had to do everyone's because Luke was Michael's serv. 

"It's Michael's castle, so I have to clean the whole castle."

"Wait? So you mean you have to scrub the entire castle?" 

"Yes."

"And wash all the windows in the whole castle?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. I'm fine with it. Like Michael said, he spoils me rotten. I don't usually do any of this work and he doesn't usually care."

"So why the sudden change?"

"I don't know? It's confusing me. I'm worried I made him angry by running away that day." Luke sighed. "He says he forgives me, but then he turns around and enforces more rules and yells at me. 

"Maybe he's just trying to be more strict to make sure you don't run away again." 

"But I won't!" Luke yelled. 

"I know, but you scared Michael. He forgives you Luke, he's just afraid of losing you." 

"I get it. But he doesn't have to be scared." 

"So I watched the human centipede last night." Calum said. 

"How awful was it?"

"Really terrible. If you've ever not seen it, I don't suggest watching it." Calum told Luke shivering at the thought of the movie. 

Calum and Luke finished doing the laundry and washing three windows, but that was it. Michael had come back in the room so the boys decided to call it quits. 

"You guys ready for some apple pie and a game of Air Guitar?" Both Calum and Luke jumped at the opportunity just as Michael expected. 

At 5:00pm Ashton knocked on Michael's bedroom door once again. "Hey, Ash come on in." Michael waved the curled haired boy in.  
"Hello Master, we're eating crab legs tonight!" Calum called out from his spot at the table. Luke glanced back and offered a warm smile.   
"How are you feeling, sir?" Luke asked. Ashton ruffled Luke's soft blonde hair, "better, thank you Lukey." He sat and kissed Calum on the cheek. 

"Would someone help me butter these damn things?" Michael shouted, throwing his glove not on the ground. Luke stood up and made his way over to Michael who was struggling to cook. 

"We have beef and baked potatoes." Calum said happily.

"Wow! I see why you invited me to dinner." 

"Yeah, we didn't want you to miss out." 

Once the door was served, Calum started digging in. 

"Seriously, Calum? It's been five years and you still don't remember the last manner I thought you." 

"Don't eat and dribble." Calum said, juice spilling down his face. 

"No, Don't eat until everyone is ready."

"Sorry." Calum said in a tone that said, I'm totally not sorry. After dinner, the four went to the couch and watched a Movie while eating ice cream. Luke settle on Michael's lap, a place he normally sits and relaxes. Calum snuggled agaisnt Ashton's side. Ashton was wrapped snugly in a blanket his cheeks rosy and his body warm. Calum closed his heavy eyes, gently falling asleep against Ashton. Luke squirmed on Michael's lap, stopping when he was comfortable. He watched his two best friends curl up and hug. It was a beautiful sight in Luke's mind and he began to wonder what life would have been like if he wasn't a servant. What if Calum wasn't a servant. Somehow Luke could see the four of them still getting along somehow. But Luke was happy with how things were. He knew Michael cared about him... But sometimes it feels like Michael is the only one. Nevertheless, Luke planted a kiss on Calum and Ashton's forehead. Those two were good to him.


	14. The leaders of the not-coming-back’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need guidance, we've been misled. Young and hostile, but not stupid.

It was an accident. He didn't mean to drop the 12 Royal Magnificent Hand-Painted Dinner Plates that cost $14,500.00 dollars. Luke's heart beat accelerated, his skin paled, his blood vessels constricted, his pupil's dilated, and he was shaking fiercely. The thought of death sounded like a better alternative than to tell Michael what he had done. Every time Luke closed his eyes he could see the horrifying sight of ceramic and glass shards spraying everywhere. The jarring sound of the plate shattering as it crashed against the wooden floorboards haunted Luke as he stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen floor staring at his disaster.   
It reminded Luke of the time in his childhood when his mother had broken glass jars on purpose out of anger and frustration and some glass hit Luke in the cheek and all over his backside as he fell down on the painful pointed shards. His mother who was rambling about how much she hated servant life, stopped her rampage in utter terror and tried to remove all of the glass from her child's body while begging him to forgive her. Luke forgave her, of course, but some glass still remains in Luke's hands and butt to this day. 

To banish the unfriendly memory away, Luke shook his head and tried to calm himself down.   
"I was an accident," he told himself aloud, "I didn't mean to drop them. I'm only human. I make mistakes. Michael will understand..." The more he spoke to himself the more he felt like crying. "It was an accident." He quickly went into action to clean the broken glass surrounding him. "I should have used a chair instead of standing on my tippy-toes to reach the plates. Stupid move, self." Luke scolded, "I should have carefully grabbed each plate instead of trying to grab all twelve." Luke growled, "I should have done a lot of things differently. But it's too late now. I've already broke them..." His lower lip wobbled, but Luke was determined to remain calm. It was an accident surely Michael would understand...right? A thought occurred to him that he could lie and hide the mess. Blame it on the cook, he thought. But there was too much stress, too much worry, Luke felt overwhelmed with emotions. He needed to tell Michael what he did immediately or else he was going to explode into tears. 

His wish was grated when he heard the shower turn off and Michael waddle into the bedroom area to change.   
This was it. Mustering up the courage, Luke walked slowly to Michael's room.   
"Michael." He said sounded extra soft.   
"Hey, Luke. What's up?" Michael was fucking smiling at him and it killed Luke.   
"Um, actually, I need to tell you something." His voice was failing him as it chocked back a sob. The smile on Michael's face went away. Obviously Luke had something serious to say.   
"Go on."  
"It was an accident!" Luke cried and now the tears were cascading down his face.   
"I dropped the expensive royal hand painted dinner plates and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Michael. It was an accident." Luke cried fearfully, the guilt eating him alive. Michael remained silent, his expression unchanging. Luke couldn't read what he was thinking. Was he mad, disappointed, sad? Did he completely give up all hope for Luke and roll the boy out as a hopeless mistake. Was he going to give Luke up? At the very least he was surely going to punish Luke. As Michael walked over to the small blonde, Luke backed away squeaking,   
"Please don't spank me. I'm really sorry-"  
"Luke. Stop." Michael ordered. "I'm not angry. It's ok. Stop beating yourself up." He said, leaning in closely to give the boy a kiss. He then turned around and headed to the kitchen to inspect the damage.   
"You cleaned it up?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Luke."  
"Sorry. I meant Yes Michael.   
Michael sighed. "Did you hurt yourself cleaning the glass?"   
Only then did Luke realize the aching pain shooting through his right hand. He held his palm out and sure enough there were deep cuts on it.   
"Oh Luke!" Michael cried, let's get you cleaned up.   
"It's alright," Luke said, "I don't need it. I'm fine."  
"Shut the fuck up Luke, I'm not leaving you with a chopped up bloody hand." Michael lead the boy to the bathroom and applied some anesthetic to which Luke cried out.   
"Sorry." Michael mumbled as he wrapped little Luke's bloody hand in a bandage.   
"Come on. Let's go eat some breakfast. I think I have some paper plates somewhere."  
Michael said, ruffling Luke's hair.   
Relief. That's all Luke could comprehend as he sat with Michael at the table.   
"So, the Kingdom Games start this week. Are you ready?" asked Luke. Michael chuckles nervously, "no. But I'm never ready."

"You're ready." Luke told him. It was a strong statement to say but Luke meant it deeply. He had watched Michael stay up for hours each week working on the fine details. He was ready and he would do wonderful. Luke's thoughts must have shined on his face because Michael chocked back a fit of laughter at the goofy smiling serv.   
\---------------------  
I'm going to fail. Michael shivered at the thought. He couldn't fail; everyone was counting on him: his father, his mother, his kingdom, Ashton, Jesse, Thomas, Cody, not to mention the whole kingdom of Starotrael! Breath Michael. What's the worst that could happen? You won't get executed. The worst that can happen is your father thinks your a failure and takes away your chance at the throne, thus stealing your future and leaving you homeless. No big deal.   
The lights dimmed to a blueish hue indicating that it is time to start the opening speech for the events held in Devoudel. Michael hands were shaking and he felt nauseous as his knees buckled under all the pressure.   
Three other Kingdoms sat in the full audience as well as his own. The audience consisted of the middle class and Royalty of course, however, the peasants and lower class could watch the Kingdom games from the gigantic TV screens planted in every town market square. Basically, tens of thousands of people were about to watch Michael give the opening speech. Backstage, where Michael stood, there were a variety of talented people and leaders from other kingdoms. Michael noticed every single one of them looked equally as nervous. He heard the music of the introduction video die down and he glanced across the room at his father who held a grave face. Michael gulped. Earlier King Clifford scolded Michael about his hair choices again and forced the boy to dye his hair back to the black color. His father glared at him. Michael spun his head away so fast he nearly had whiplash. The video ended and the room grew silent. It was then that Michael realized he couldn't breathe. The crowed awaited his entrance but Michael couldn't do it. He was panicking big time, his hands grew clammy and his head felt light. Black dots began to cloud his vision and the last thing he saw was Luke's worried face rushing towards him.   
\------------------  
"Michael!" Opening his eyes, Michael found himself laying on the floor backstage with Luke and his mother by his side. 

"What happened?" He asked gruffly. 

"You passed out." Luke states, eyes full of sympathy. It was then that it dawned on him,   
"My speech!" He sat up abruptly. 

"Shhh, baby calm down." His mother soothed pressing a cool rag against her son's forehead, "You're father is doing the speech."

"My speech? Dad's reading my speech?"

"Yes." Queen Clifford said softly, helping her son to his feet. "Here, Luke. Place the rag back. Thank you for getting it."

"Yes'm You're welcome ma'am." Luke politely exited the room. 

"Michael dear, are you alright?" She asked wiping away his remaining sweat. 

"I'm fine mum." He whispered.   
How could this happen? King Clifford concluded his speech and all the people sitting in the round black tables stood up and cheered. King Clifford left the large rectangular stage, the blue spotlight illuminating his back as he walked off the stage. Behind him, the screen which was as large as a football field, turned black then the screen lit up blue with large black words in yellow boxes that read: "Introducing the talent from Kingdom Devoudel." Michael watched as his kingdom players walked onto the stage waving their hands and smiling cheekily.   
"Get out there!" King Clifford roared in Michael's ear. Stumbling out on the large stage, Michael took a hold of the Microphone and opened up his speech paper. He could feel a thousand eyes on him, scaring him but pumping him full of adrenaline.  
"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman. The people standing before me are the talented men women and children of my Kingdom. Kingdom Devoudel." He paused, allowing the audience to clap and cheer. During the applause, the next Kingdom walked on stage. Michael smiled at the contestants in bright yellow jumpsuits.   
"These are the talented people of Kingdom Starotrael." More screams of joy erupted from the audience. Women in the crowed were screaming things such as: "you're hot!" And "win for us!"   
The men were stomping their feet and chanting.   
"The next kingdom is kingdom Thaven. And Lastly, we have a new Kingdom joining us this year. Please welcome from all the way in the west, the four crown winners of the west games, Kingdom Faris."   
The crowned went wild. Some people were booing and others were screaming and swooning over these rugged handsome young men.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, without further a due, I would like to begin the 45th annual Kingdom Games!"   
\-----------------------  
When Michael walked off stage he felt good. The nerves finally left his stomach and he was ready to begin leading his team. Once he was off stage, Luke immediately stood by his side. Michael smiled at the sign of loyalty. It truly made him feel like a respectable leader.   
"Alright, listen up Devoudel, the first game is an art competition. So grab your paints and meet me outside by the riverbed."

Luke was hesitant to follow Michael outside. The last time he was out here he was punished severely, and Luke never wanted that to happen again. But once Michael was a half a yard in front of him, Luke figured it was ok. Cautiously he went to the riverbed and stood in the section with the other servants. He wanted to find Calum, but there were so many different servants from different kingdoms standing together it made it difficult to find his friend.   
"Luke!" He heard Calum's voice, but he couldn't see that brown-eyed boy anywhere.   
"Calum?" Luke called out. Jumping at a cold hand on his shoulder, Luke spun around and saw Calum. He engulfed his friend in a hug and the two found a spot where they could see Ashton and Michael pretty well. 

"Alright," Michael began, "the idea is to paint you're home kingdom gate exactly how it looks. You may not use a photograph. You may only use your memories. In the end, your painting will be compared to the original photograph and the team with the member who painted their gate perfectly wins the first game!"   
Calum and Luke joined in with the crowed on cheering.   
"Everyone understands the rules?" There was a moment of silence, "alright you have 30 minutes starting....now!"   
Quickly, the contestants ripped open the paints and began moving their arms in all different directions as artists do. The smell of fresh paint hit Luke's nostrils and oddly reminded him of something new, fresh, and clean. Each canvas was being filled with an array of colors splashing from Blue to green to purple and red. Some of the most beautiful pictures in the world happened on canvas art. Luke was watching Michael paint quick, long, strokes. He was fascinated to see where his Master was taking the painting. Other servants were screaming out at their Masters, calling them beautiful and Amazing. Luke wanted to say that too, but he was too shy and scared to say anything with this many people around.   
After 30 minutes the timer went off and the brushes came to an abrupt stop.   
Luke stared at all the paintings. Several gates were slanted up with the metal coiled in a circular pattern. Some contestants made the metal look incredibly real but they forgot the correct design. King Clifford held up the real photographs and compared each painting to the pictures.   
Then all of the Kings sat together and decided the winner.   
"All of you did a remarkable job," King Hayes said, "but the winner of the art contest is Middle Class man Alex from Kingdom Devoudel."   
Michael jumped up and down along with Ashton and hugged Alex tightly.   
"Good job, mate!" Ashton praised.   
"The next contest will be badminton and then we will rest for day one and start again tomorrow."   
\-------------------  
"I can't believe you beat us in badminton," King Clifford said to King Frederick from Faris. "You're better than us already."  
"Nonsense, King Clifford! You won the first game and we won the second. No harm done. We are even."   
"Yeah, it's us that have to worry," King Steven from Starotrael said chuckling as he poured a glass of sparkling water.   
The Kings and Queens laughted while the sons stared one another down. Cody offered Michael a friendly smile, but the other Prince from Fairs was glaring at Michael.   
"However, Father, our kingdom won by a Prince while there Kingdom won by a peasant," Prince Finn from Faris said with an evil smirk.   
"Middle class." Michael said through gritted teeth.   
"Excuse me?" Finn asked arrogantly.   
"Alex is from the middle class. You called him a peasant."   
"Oh right. My mistake." Finn jeered. Cody put a hand on Michael's shoulder to calm the seething boy down.   
"It's ok Mike, let him talk. He's not saying anything important." 

"Prince Cody," Finn stated, "that's a nice Kingdom you got there."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, I suggest keeping your mouth shut if you want to keep it that way."   
There was a tense moment of silence before King Frederick reprimanded his son.   
"Sorry, Father." Finn muttered solemnly.   
A few minutes later the door opened and Calum, Luke, and Jason walked in. Actually, they stumbled in the room, Calum holding them up.   
Michael closed his eyes. He could tell by the way Luke walked in that he was drunk.


	15. all the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you find it hard to breathe?  
> Did you cry so much that you could barely see? In the darkness all alone  
> And no one cares, there's no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> This is a really long chapter :)
> 
> I hope you like it. Also, I just wanted to say that this chapter is more of what the story is about. Hurt/comfort. I don't really like doing the smut stuff. I tried in the previous chapters, but I don't think I'll be continuing that type of stuff. I feel wrong about putting the boys together like that. I'm more into the friendship development and caring like a big brother. If anyone has a problem with that feel free to comment me. Maybe I will add more if a lot of people want it, but I personally think it's going to be fine without the smut. Thanks. 
> 
> Now please enjoy this really long chapter :)

Jason sat next to Jesse, in the large dinning hall, giggling his head off about something he and Luke had said. Judgmental eyes roamed around the room each one staring at Jason and Luke, then back to one another as if sharing a conversation through facial expressions. This was a conversation Michael could read clearly. Looking at his fellow princes and the way they snickered, Michael bowed his head trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and splashing over his cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably as Luke stumbled to his seat, nearly missing the chair. Jesse must have been equally as embarrassed because he stood up to escorted Jason out of the room. Michael stood up himself, about to follow Jesse's lead when he heard his father bark, "sit down, Michael."

"Sir-"

King Clifford pointed crisply to the black chair, his stern frown encouraging Michael to obey. Once Michael was seated again, the conversation continued. 

"I hope you all find your accommodations met at the Kingdom of Devoudel Inn." King Clifford said, trying to steer the attention away from Michael's drunk serv. 

"Oh yes, King Clifford, it's a lovely place to stay." Queen Hannah said with glee. 

"Indeed, that jacuzzi is to die for and the silk sheets are high in thread count." Queen Sarah gushed. 

"Oh my God, that's the biggest yellow button I've ever seen." Luke screamed making the two queens jump and his loud voice. Luke pointed to a button on Queen Hannah's coat. 

"What is he suggesting?" She asked self consciously. The woman gripped her coat tightly and acted appalled, "is he saying I'm fat?" 

"No. Of course not," Michael quickly clarified, forcing a laugh, "he's just admiring the lovely craftsmanship of your coat, your Highness." Michael gave Luke's thigh a small subtle, but sharp slap. The boy whined for a second, rubbing away the sting with his free hand, the other one was clutching a beer bottle. Whipping his head around, Luke glared up at Michael and stuck his tongue out. Michael's eyes widened, his forehead wrinkled while mouthing the word, "stop." Luke rolled his eyes. 

"So, How about the games tomorrow? Archery and Music, those are two of your specialties, right Prince Michael?" Said King Steven from Starotrael. 

"Yes sir, but your team is wonderful at the football match. Last year I really thought you were going to beat us." 

"Me too. But this year we really have a secret weapon. Our Middle class men have been practicing for a while and this time they have perfected their skill."

"Awesome." Michael said while Finn laughed mockingly. 

"Really? Again with the middle class? Do you people not have talented royals anymore?" Finn glanced carefully at his father making sure this insult was okay. Apparently it was because King Frederick did nothing to stop his son. 

"Actually, I'm performing in the music competition this year," Michael muttered, "and if that doesn't count as Royalty I don't know what else would. All I know is it certainly won't be a second class Prince from the Kingdom of nowhere trying to act like some tough ass, arrogant, brat, and make it in the big leagues." Michael jabbed scornfully. 

"Why you ignorant little punk!" Finn roared, slamming his drink down on the table, his eyes wild. 

"It appears I've hit a sensitive spot." Michael sassed. 

"Well at least I can be responsible." Finn mused, "unlike you, I don't allow my serv to drink whatever he wants, whenever he wants. I actually have boundaries."

"Having boundaries for someone else doesn't make you a good leader. It's a start, but there is a lot more to it than simply telling people what to do. I wouldn't expect you to know that, after all no one knows who you are." Said Michael cruelly. 

"What the fuck do you know about leadership? You are living off your father's status, Michael."  
A piece of baked potato landed in Finn's brown hair. "What the hell?" He yelled and then another piece landed on his forehead. Finn glared at Luke. The boy had his fork pulled backwards with a piece of baked potato attached to it.  
"Don't you dar-"  
Luke had already flung the food across the table and landed it directly in Finn's mouth.  
"You little brat!"  
"Don't yell at him." Michael defended.  
"Do something about him!" 

"Hey does anyone want the last crab cake?"  
Ashton asked, trying to once again change the subject. 

"Don't worry, son," King Frederick said hotly, "we will wipe the floor with them tomorrow."

"No, Michael and I will." Cody said angrily. "We've worked too damn hard for too many years to let you walk in and ruin our dreams." 

"Fuck you, man." Finn yelled, "you two already won like seven years in a row. Give someone else a fucking chance."

"Can we stop fucking swearing." Ashton shouted. 

"For once I agree with the Irwin boy." Jesse's father added. 

"We need the money." Cody said ignoring Ashton and staring Finn down. 

"We need it more than you." Finn retorted. 

"We're going to use it for important things." Michael argued and Finn scoffed. 

"Like what? Are you going to buy another jacuzzi for a hotel that only replenishes the poor for a day. And oh yeah, they have to pay to get in! It's a real nice system you got going there, Prince Michael, but then again, unlike you, I'm actually trying to save my people from starvation." 

It was King Cliffords turn to say something, "Frederick, I suggest you keep your son quiet and very quickly if you want to continue playing the Kingdom games." 

"Finn silence." King Frederick ordered.  
"But father-"  
"Let the games speak for themselves." Frederick said wisely. 

"You're going to lose anyway." Luke muttered. "Michael and Cody are going to make sure of it." 

Cody's eyes popped out of his head and Michael was quick to slap his hand over Luke's mouth. 

"What is he talking about?" Finn asked voice rising in alarm. 

"Nothing. He's drunk."  
Luke slapped Michael's hand away. Ashton bit his lip at the escalating conversation and decided to drown himself in his glass of water. Sitting back, Ashton tilted his head and let the cold liquid flow down his throat.

"If you're cheating-" Finn began.

"We're not." Cody and Michael shouted simultaneously. 

Finn's father, King Frederick, squinted his eyes and threatened, "King Clifford, I could sue you if I found out that you were cheating."

"I assure you, my son is no cheater." 

The look King Clifford sent to Michael could make soldiers shiver with fear. 

"Then what is that blonde twit talking about?" Finn spat, glaring at Luke. Raising his eyebrow, Luke gave Finn a pissed off face. 

"I'm not a twit, you arrogant bastard." Luke shouted back, grabbing a handful of salad and hurling it at Finn's face.  
There was a collective gasp and the room went silent. Finn clenched his jaw and stood up from his spot at the table. 

"I will NOT be treated this way from some lowlife servant who deserves to eat off the fucking floor. Apologize NOW!" He demanded. 

At this point, Michael was mortified beyond belief. Ashton had put his fork down and decided to lean back in his chair and stare at the ceiling.  
Luke on the other hand was steaming. "No!" Luke shouted. "I'm not sorry. You insulted me! And don't you dare brag about how amazing it is that your Kingdom has princes instead of peasants that perform because I heard that you forced all of your princes to practice 24 hours a day by kicking bricks across a dungeon floor and making them sing until their throats go dry and they become mute for a day. 

A louder gasp echoed in the room. It was King Frederick's turn to look mortified as his son tried to explain himself.  
"I didn't- I..."  
"Don't fucking lie," Luke yelled, "I talked to your royal subject today. I know what you did." 

"Dammit! It doesn't matter what I did! What matters is you are talking to me like this and that is completely unacceptable!"

"That's your opinion." Luke mused.

"No, kid, that's a fact. You better apologize right now or so help me God I will call the fucking Serv's unit and tell them to take you away!"

"Sorry Finn," Luke began and the corner of Finn's lips turned upward, "what are you sorry for?"  
"but I'm not sorry." Luke finished.  
Finn nearly popped a vein, "This is ridiculous. You will respect me at once." 

"That's another opinion." 

"It would be wise to listen to my point of view, kiddo." Finn screeched his face boiling red, vein pulsing, fists clamping up into small round balls. 

Luke felt strength from all the alcohol he consumed, so he decided to take it to the next level, "I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass." 

Before Finn could leap across the table and slaughter Luke, Michael stood up.  
"Father may I be excused, I need to deal with my serv."  
King Clifford nodded. "I think that would be a lovely idea Michael. Oh, and don't bother returning to finish your dinner, I'm sure you and Luke will be better off without any food tonight."  
Michael saw the punishment through his father's words. He heard the disappointment in his father's voice. How could he be so irresponsible and let Luke drink? Michael's grip tightened painfully around the younger boy's wrist. This was all Luke's fault. Unfortunately for Luke, Michael's anger and embarrassment was clouding his thoughts of reason and sympathy. To make matters worse, drunk Luke wasn't pacifying Michaels anger at all. If sober Luke was here then Michael might feel badly about tugging the boy roughly upstairs because sober Luke would flash those pouty blue eyes, but not drunk Luke. Drunk Luke wasn't pouting in the least. No, drunk Luke thought this was a fucking game. Boy was he in for a surprise.  
"I'll bring him back downstairs tonight and I promise you, Finn, he will properly apologize."  
The boy who was being held back by his father snarled, "He better apologize!" Finn launched his body towards Michael and Luke but he was not moving because of the tight grip King Frederick had on him.  
"He better!" Finn spat.  
Ashton crashed his head on the table, hiding his face in his arms while all the other princes either looked discomforted or amused at the scene that played out.  
\---------------  
Michael swung his chamber door open and threw Luke inside. Toppling over the bed, Luke rolled to the other side as Michael walked around the room. 

"What did I tell you about drinking?" Michael screamed while Luke laughed into the fluffy white pillow. 

"Luke!" Michael screamed slapping his hand on Luke's lower back. "What the hell did I tell you?"

The pain seemed to register the venom in Luke's mind, "I don't know, can't you remember?" Luke barked. He was sat up and rubbing his back. Eyes glaring at Michael. 

"You know what I told you. I said don't ever drink again and what do you do? You drink!"

"Yeah, because it's fun." Luke replied. 

"That's not why you did it." Michael said looking at the blonde's angry demeanor. 

"If you know why I did it, why are you asking?"

"I don't know why you did it, Luke. All I know is you didn't drink because 'it's fun'. You wouldn't do that because I told you not to. And when I tell you to do something you listen. Now, you are going to tell me why you decided to get wasted on the first night of the Kingdom Games and embarrass me in front of three other nations. Or am I going to have to beat it out of you? 

There was no response.

"Then you are going to listen to everything I say and never drink again, got it?" Michael said. 

"Oh okay, sure. I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize that you were an expert on my life and how I should live it." Retorted Luke, "please tell me why I'm such an ignorant little servant who obeys every fucking command. Tell me why I should listen to you, Master." 

At this moment Michael wondered where his little adorable Luke was. Oh that's right, he was drowned in alcohol and is now acting like a little brat.

"Why did you drink? You knew I didn't want you to. You know it's dangerous for you. I told you your father was addicted to alcohol and it runs in your bloodstream, so why the fuck did you do it?" 

"Oh you're asking me? I thought you already knew why." 

"NO I DONT KNOW WHY. All I know is that you didn't do it because it's 'fun'"  
Luke frowned and finally started pouting. Nevertheless, he wasn't in the mood to persuade Michael to not hurt him because he was too pissed off. 

"I drank because I needed some type of escape, Michael!" He growled angrily. "I'm sick of people telling me I'm worthless. You don't know what thats like." Luke was ripping the beautiful blue silky blankets on the bed. "It's not fair. My whole life is full of...  
I know you treat me well, but everyone else... They always..." Luke's sentences were choppy and Michael couldn't quite understand what it was he was trying to say. 

"I'm going to drink and I'm not apologizing to Finn"  
Michael heard that last part loud and clear. 

"Well that's where you are wrong, Luke." Michael yelled, grabbing Luke by his bicep and literally dragging him up off the bed and over to a desk chair. 

"Get off me. No!" Luke screeched loudly when he realized what was happening. He began struggling in the earnest. 

"I hate you! I fucking hate you." Luke screamed angrily. Michael pretended it didn't hurt. He knew it was mainly the alcohol anyway, because it screws with Luke's emotions, but the words still stung sharper than a bee sting. 

"Luke, I hate doing this to you." Michael said as Luke continued to struggle, "but I will not sit back and watch you slowly destroy yourself. There are better ways to escape." He was now looking into the pale ocean blue eyes begging for Luke to understand. The blue eyes sparkled like they always did and Michael's own worried eyes relaxed. The struggling had stopped for a second. Old Luke was back for a moment. 

"Your the only person who cares about me." Luke slurred, it was such a deep thought. As if something deep within Luke stirred up and he was now racked with emotion. Yeah, drinking makes him an emotional wreck. Tears were dribbling down his face, but in a flash, Luke whipped back and shouted, "get away from me!"

Michael had no time to be shocked, he had to do his job and discipline Luke before his father came up here and did it himself. Grabbing the younger boy by the shoulders and holding on to him tightly, Michael said, "Alright Luke, here's how things are going to go. You will apologize to Finn and I will show you mercy, or you can refuse and I will spank you every night for a week."

"No." Luke complained digging his nails into Michael's arm. The stinging pain made Michael want to pull away, but he remained still and allowed Luke to make his arm bleed. 

"That's an interesting way to treat the only person who ever cared about you."Michael retorted and then he said, "No, is not an option."

"A week is too long." Luke whispered removing his nails and rubbing over Michael's arm in an attempt to make the pain go away. 

"Then apologize." 

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate him."

"I hate Finn too, but what you did was disrespectful." 

"What I did was something all Servs should have done a long time ago." Luke stated, crossing his arms. 

"Bend over the desk." Michael ordered.

"Only In your dreams, Michael." Luke said.

"It's Master to you."

"Sure, and I'm the Loch Ness Monster" 

Michael laughed dryly and grabbed Luke's wrist. He twisted Luke's arm behind his back and slammed the boy against the desk. Luke groaned in pain as his chest hit the hard wood. "Bastard." He bit out.  
Michael grabbed the waistband of Luke's pants and pulled them down leaving Luke in his camouflage underwear.  
Clenching his teeth in anger, Luke spasmed as he felt a leather against his ass warning him that the pain was about to start. Luke couldn't believe Michael was using a belt. Damn Michael to the deepest depths of hell.  
The stupid leather belt lifted off of Luke's stupid ass and landed with a stupid vengeance. Sucking in a deep breath, Luke released the air as the hit had knocked the wind out of him.  
The belt lifted again and Luke grasped the desk tightly between his hands in an attempt to brace himself for the terrible burning sensation that would explode through his stinging skin. The belt landed painfully and Luke let out a scream. Another painful red strip was surly added beneath Luke's underwear as the belt fell again.  
"This could be over soon." Michael muttered, "if you apologize..."  
Luke stayed silent so Michael allowed the belt to crash against Luke's bum.  
"Maybe this will help you decide." Michael said placing more force in each hit. 

"Actually it's not helping at all." Luke muttered, bitting his lip ring harshly to contain his screams. 

"Ok. You know what." Michael shouted. "I'm giving you one last chance to apologize or I will give you fifteen full force lashes. Think about that Luke, I don't want to see you in that kind of pain, and I know you don't want to hurt anymore so make the smart decision and let's be done." There was a pleading tone behind Michael's stern voice. But Luke wasn't giving in that easily. "Ready to answer?" Michael asked.

"I already told you no, you just didn't like my response."

"Luke please apologize."

"Not gonna happen." Luke grunted. He was in agony and the belt wasn't even falling anymore, but he was determined to not give up.  
"Dammit Luke" Michael muttered, lining up the belt with Luke's bum. He raised the thick piece of leather then crashed it on Luke's delicate skin with a power like no other. A scream escaped the blonde's lips and tears slipped down his cheeks. Holy fuck, that was the most painful hit Luke has ever received. Was Michael really going to do fifteen of these? Fear attacked Luke's mind and he began breathing quickly, terrified of another hit Luke started wailing in the earnest. He was really scared. A part of him wished he and Michael would have discussed safe words because right now he would definitely use one. Even though this wasn't a sexual act and even though Luke deserved it and even though Luke had no choice but to take what punishment his master gives him, he really really wanted a safe word.  
"Michael stop!" Luke screamed. But the command fell on deaf ears as Michael brought another two agonizing smacks down causing Luke to scream out and wither away from the intense throbbing pain.  
"Stay still Luke, this was your choice. Now you have to face the consequences." Michael yelled, angry with the stubborn serv.  
"It fucking hurts!" Luke managed to scream trying to fling himself off the desk. Michael slammed the belt down in a rapid succession.  
"No shit. That's what 'full force' means, Luke. It means I'm using all my strength to beat your ass."  
Luke cried out in sheer anguish as another layer was placed on his sensitive rear.  
"Stay. Still." Michael yelled.  
In no time, Luke was reduced to a sobbing mess, his body going limp. An empty feeling grew in the pit of Luke's stomach as he laid against the desk feeling completely defeated. All he could do was lay there and take it and that was the most hopeless feeling of all. 

As if picking up on Luke current state of mind Michael said, "You can stop this, Luke." Then after applying another terrible red strip, Michael begged, "please end this."

"You stop hitting me then!" Luke cried, not moving a muscle. 

"I'll stop when you apologize." 

Luke remained silent. But Michael stopped the onslaught and allowed the boy to have a few minutes to think. Honestly all Luke was doing was sniveling and trying to gain composure. 

"I'm not going to apologize." Luke replied hoarsely.  
Michael rolled his eyes, "how do you still have the energy to fight this? I hate to break it to you Luke, but I can do this all night."  
With that, Michael started back up and it was like lighting a fire across Luke's entire butt. The burning sting blazed everywhere sending tingles of pain shooting up Luke's spine and down his legs and Luke just couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't. It hurt so badly. 

"Mikey stop!" It was a desperate command. Luke needed Michael to understand that he was done. What was that thing he learned in serv school about coloring out?  
Another strike and Luke threw his head back in pain, sobbing his eyes out. Orange, Blue, Black, Green...  
"RED!" Luke shrieked. "Red, red red red red red red red red red. Please Michael! Red." He was in such hysterics he didn't even realize Michael had lifted him from the desk and stood him on his own two feet. Without any comfort, Luke fell to his knees, brokenly. He cried out when his raw abused flesh touched the hard floor.  
Michael was watching him, towering above him, but he made no attempt to console him. Craving comfort, Luke brought his knees to his chest and his thumb to his mouth.  
It was childish, but Luke needed some type of love. 

"Are you ok?" Michael asked quietly. Luke started at him blankly, as if saying, "what the fuck do you think?" Michael tossed the belt across the room and crouched down on the ground. 

"Come on. Let's get a bath, and then go to bed." It was a harsher tone than Luke was use to and he hated it. Michael was still angry and it tore Luke up. He was use to Michael being all sweet and loving after a punishment. He needed Michael to be forgiving and comforting. Instead, He stood with the help of Michael and limped to the bathroom. Michael helped Luke out of his black shirt and proceeded to take off the camo underwear. Cringing at Luke's badly bruised bottom, Michael took off his own clothes and got in the bath with his distraught serv. As the loud water spilled out of the nozzle, Luke's cries overpowered it. Michael was gently caressing the scorched skin, but Luke was not calming down. 

"Shhh." Michael finally started using soft words and giving physical comfort and Luke calmed down immensely. Gently, the warm water washed over Luke's throbbing skin and created some type of soothing feeling. Michael was softly rubbing the wash cloth over his butt. When all that's left was Luke's quiet sniffles, Michael decided to wash Luke's hair.  
"Lean back." He helped Luke rinse the soap out.  
It was then that a new concern came creeping into Luke's mind and he needed to ask, but he wasn't sure if this was the right time. After Michael rinsed his own hair, Luke turned around in the water so he was looking at Micheal's face.  
"Mikey?"  
"Hum?" Michael grumbled, still not meeting Luke's eyes.  
"Are you mad?" The silence told Luke everything.  
"I'm upset with you, Luke. You didn't apologize."  
"Im sorry." Luke whimpered.  
"Well now it's a little late. I need you to apologize to Finn. Will you do that?"  
Another round of silence. Luke splashed the water a little before saying a quiet, "no sir."  
Michael frowned. They stayed in silence for a long while until Luke asked, "are you really going to spank me for a week?"  
"Yes." Michael said simply.  
Luke face crumpled again. "No!" He cried. Tears started forming, "No please Mikey, please."  
"Well, you decided to not apologize so..."  
"I will! I will apologize I promise, just please don't do that. I don't want you to, I can't take anymore pain. Please Mikey."  
"Luke I warned you."  
"No no no, Mikey no." Luke was crying, his eyes glistening against Michael's chest.  
"Luke." Michael sighed, "I have to. You deserve it."  
"No no no." Luke shook his head willing away the terrible thoughts.  
"Cry all you want Luke, but it's happening whether you like it or not." Michael said flatly. It killed Luke seeing Michael this stern. Low whimpers escaped the blonde boy's lips. 

Ten minutes later Luke was peaceful playing with the water as he laid in Michael's arms. He had been asked if he wanted to get out of the tub, but Luke declined. So Michael sat there turning into a prune. Ten more minutes and Luke was crying again, begging him to cancel the future spankings. Once again, Michael denied and Luke cried. Finally, it happened again as they were getting out of the tub and Luke was getting dried off. Michael was exceptionally carful of the battered bottom, but luke was more concerned with Michael's response. 

"Please don't Michael, a week is too long. Please please please with a cherry on top." 

At this point, Luke was trying every move he ever learned. "I'll do extra chores for a month." He tried as Michael carefully pulled up Luke's soft blue underwear. This pair of underwear was the softest pair Luke owned, it had extra-soft cotton and additional fibers removed leaving only high-quality yarns with excellent strength and softness. Many intimate apparel companies use combed cotton because it feels so good against sensitive skin. Michael figured it was a good time to pull out the soft underwear, especially since he wasn't giving Luke any type of medicine or lotion.  
"You're getting a weeks worth of spankings. End of discussion." Michael said pulling Luke's black sweatpants up.  
"But Michael-"  
"No buts."  
For the third time that night Luke bursted into tears.  
\--------------------  
"I'm sorry, Prince Finn." Luke said softly. The whole table of men nodded their heads in satisfaction.  
"Thank you, serv. I forgive you." Finn's smirk sparked a small amount of anger in Luke but he kept quiet. Ashton excused himself right after Michael and Luke went back upstairs.  
In the staircase Calum was walking with Ashton with a brown bag in his hands. 

"Do you think Michael actually punished Luke?" Calum asked softly.  
Ashton nodded, "yeah, Luke's eyes were red. It was obvious that he was crying."  
Calum looked at his feet. "I shouldn't have let him drink. I'm sorry, Ashton."  
"Hey, it's not your fault Cal." ashton wrapped his arm around Calum's neck.  
"I found him with Jesse drinking along with Jesse and Jason." Calum said and Ashton stopped walking.  
"Wait? Jesse was drinking with Luke?"  
"Yeah."  
"Interesting." Ashton mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Calum questioned, easing an eyebrow.  
"Nothing, it's just odd that Jesse was at the table before you three."  
Calum shrugged. "I don't know." 

They knocked on Michael chamber door. A few seconds later a bare chested Michael opened the door.  
"Hello." Ashton greeted, "Calum and I brought you two dinner." Calum wiggled the brown bag in Michael's face. They wore a large cheesy smile.  
"Come on in." Michael moved over and let his friends walk in.  
"So, where's Luke." Ashton asked as he unpacked the bag, filling the table with ice cream, streak, and baked potatoes.  
"He's in bed."  
"Is he sleeping?" Calum asked.  
"No. He's... Crying." Michael felt awkward when he told Ashton and Calum how he treated Luke. It was still weird for him to think of himself as a Master in charge of someone else's life.  
"Can he eat with us, sir?" Calum asked.  
"Sure, Cal. Why don't you wake him."  
\-------------------  
Luke felt a soft graze on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a pair of deep brown ones looking at him.  
"Hi Lukey." Calum said softly giving him another kiss.  
"Are you allowed to do that?" Luke asked.  
"Yep. Michael told me to wake you. Do you mind?"  
Luke smiled through the dark, "no. I don't mind." Calum noticed Luke's sweaty shirt and wet pillows. Luke's bottom half was wrapped in the fluffy blankets. Placing his hand on Luke's calf, Calum gave the boy a concerned look.  
"How are you feeling?"  
" 'm okay." Luke muttered, shifting to his side so he didn't have to put any pressure on his bum.  
"Ash and I brought you some food." Calum stated playing with Luke's white drawstrings.  
"Thanks cal." Luke said giving Calum a kiss. They giggled and then Calum helped Luke stand. When he did his knees immediately buckled before he fell to the floor, Calum caught him.  
"Whoa! How bad did Mike hurt you?"

"Pretty bad." Luke admitted. "Calum I need to lay down." He whimpered. Frowning, Calum agreed, "here Lukey, lay." He put the boy on the beautiful bed.  
"What happened to the sheets?"  
"I ripped 'em, when I was drunk."  
Frowning, Calum fixed his baby blue snapback and tugged at his Navy blue shirt.  
"Do you want me to bring you the food on a tray and like spoon fed you?"

Luke chuckled, "why would you do that?"

Calum shrugged, "I do it for Ashton all the time." 

Luke cringed and curled up on himself making himself as small as possible on the large bed. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried out, "oh my God." Furrowing his eyebrows, Calum climbed into bed with Luke. He felt badly for the blonde serv. It wasn't Luke's fault. Well, maybe it was, but Michael could have been more merciful. The poor boy was crying into his arm and his sweats were pulled down a little showing off his blue underwear.  
"Lukey, what do you need." Calum asked, heart aching to help his friend.  
"I don't know... Calum, I'm in pain." Luke croaked tears dripping onto Calum's chest. 

"I'm sorry, you're hurting Lukey." Calum tried to sooth his upset friend. 

"Do you want me to sing to you? That's another thing Ashton does for me when I'm upset. I also do it for him."  
Luke's eyes lit up from his previous dreary deposition.  
"Yes, please. Sing that one we wrote when we were hanging out." Luke mumbled, snuggling closer to the tan boys side. In a way, Luke was like a leech, he attaches to whoever provides him warmth and comfort. That's alway been Michael, but today, Calum has taken the new role of Luke's protector. 

"Let's forget the past," Calum began, his beautiful voice allowing Luke to close his eyes. "I swear we'll make this last. cause I remember the taste of your skin tonight and the way that you looked, you had those eyes. I remember the way it felt inside, and the names of the songs that made you cry. You would scream, we would fight, you would call me crazy. I would laugh, you were mad, but you always kissed me, and the shirt that I had, that you always borrowed. When I woke, it was gone, there was no tomorrow”  
Luke hummed along and then muttered, "I want you to want me this way. And I need you to need me to stay." His deep voice trailed off and he was fast asleep.  
\----------------  
"Why are you going so hard on him? He already apologized," Ashton scolded from his place on the couch, "come on Michael lay off." Both boys were eating the tasty meal while watching re-runs of friends on the Giant flat screen TV.  
"He was bad, Ash, I can't let him get away with that shit."  
"What shit? Embarrassing you at dinner or drinking?"  
"Both, but mainly the drinking." Said Michael.  
"Why does it bother you so much?" Ashton asked.  
"Because..."  
"Because why?" Ashton pressed.  
"Because my friend died from drinking too much, okay?"  
Michael made no attempt to hide his pain and Ashton felt like a complete moron.  
"I'm sorry." he muttered, "I forgot about Angie."  
Offering Michael a bowl of ice-cream for condolence, Ashton decided to stop pressuring him into helping Luke, he will comfort the boy when he's ready. Michael gladly accepted the peace offering, thanking Ashton quietly then gulping down the sweet tasting vanilla. On the TV, flashes of bright white then red lights lit up the dark room as the low volume television went to a target commercial. Both boys focused on the captivating screen before Michael quietly spoke.  
"We were so young. I knew we shouldn't drink so much, but Angie was gorgeous and I wanted her to think I was cool... I didn't know she had control problems. If I knew what was going to happen that night I never would've," Michael paused, he took a deep shaky breath. "God, it still haunts me."  
Ashton reached over and wrapped his arm around Michael's neck.  
"You were young. You still are young, you know? And even if you weren't young, it's a known fact that people make mistakes. What happened to Angie was terrible, but it wasn't your fault. Just like it's not your fault that Luke got wasted."  
Shaking his head in denial, Michael squeezed his eyes shut to keep away the bad memories and his fears.  
"Hey, listen to me, Mike, it's not your fault." Ashton explained.  
"Yes it is." Michael shouted, slapping his hand over his face then slumping over and resting his head in his hands.  
"It's all my fault. I should have stopped her! I should have stopped him," Michael pointed to the room Luke was in, "but I didn't."  
Ashton pulled Michael in for a hug. He let the boy rest his head on Ashton's chest.  
"Shh. It's okay, you can't control what other people do." The oldest boy said. Sniffling, Michael hid his face in Ashton's strong arms. 

Padded footsteps were heard behind the pair, both princes turned and saw Calum making his way to the couch. 

"Hey Cal." Ashton greeted.

"Guys, we have a slight problem." Calum said hesitantly. 

"What's that?" 

Calum bit his lip, "Luke's throwing up." 

Ashton and Michael scurried to their feet letting out a few curse words. Calum followed behind them as they rushed into the bed area.  
"Lukey?" Ashton whispered noticing the boy crouched on the ground. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up." Luke screamed. Literally screamed. He was still crying his heart out. Calum cringed and covered his ears whenever Luke spoke. 

To the side of Luke's body there was a pile of stomach acid, but no real food was mixed with it. 

"Baby, when was the last time you ate?" Ashton asked. 

Luke didn't respond instead he let out a loud cough followed by more heart wrenching cries. 

"Luke calm down." Ashton said firmly. Of course this had no affect on the sobbing serv. 

"Lukey honey, what can I do?" Ashton asked, "what do you need?"

"W-w-wan-t pen-g-gy." Luke cried his eyes completely red, skin hot to the touch, throat hurting and head pounding.  
Michael was shoving Luke's penguin in his face a few seconds later. Trying to desperately calm his serv.

"Mikey I feel sick." Luke cried. 

"It's because you're crying so hard Lukey. Just breathe and everything will be alright." Michael explained.  
Ashton had lifted the boy onto his lap and was running his hands through Luke's sweaty hair.  
"Shhh. Copy my breathing Lukey." He said breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly. Luke tried to copy Ashton and soon his crying slowed. 

"Good boy." Ashton praised. "That's good, Lukey, just like that." 

When Luke's tears ceased, Michael took Luke out of Ashton's arms and let the boy wrap his legs around his waist. 

"I'm going to give him another bath. Can you guys clean up the mess." 

"Yeah. No problem." Ashton said, kindly. 

"Thank you." 

In the bathroom, Michael settled Luke on the counter and began lifting the boys shirt up. He undressed Luke with a swift but gentle pace, and placed the boy back in the bathtub. Luke was crying again as the water stung his welted butt. But it was when Luke started closing his eyes in a faint like manner that Michael hopped in the tub to protect the tired boy. 

"Luke stop working yourself up." 

"I don't want anymore, not all week. Please don't." Luke sobbed, more coughs that could turn into vomit erupted from Luke's chest. 

"Shh, hush. Luke." Michael tried to remain firm, but damn this was difficult when the person he loves is on the verge of a major breakdown all because of him.  
Five minutes later Luke settled down. The tears stopped and he was dead silent. Michael thought he fell asleep until he felt the boy shift in his arms and turn to face him. It hurt Michael to see the look in Luke's eyes. A small whimper escaped his trembling lips. 

"Michael please don't." Luke begged looking directly into Michael's eyes. His big blue puppy eyes took over Michael's heart. 

"Do you promise you will never drink ever again?" 

"YES!" Luke nodded vigorously, "yes, absolutely. I promise. I swear." 

Michael smiled. "Alright. I guess I can let it go this once." 

"Thank you." Luke squealed, "thank you so much, Mikey, thank you." 

"I'm serious though, Luke. If you do it again I will not be so lenient."  
Luke cringed at Michael's words and tried to ignore them. It wasn't happening tomorrow and that's all Luke need to know. He finally rested his body and allowed the exhaustion to take over. He fell asleep naked in the bathtub in Michael's arms.  
Michael took him back into his bedroom where he saw Ashton and Calum laying on his bed sleeping as well.He scooted them over and put Luke next to them and then he climbed in bed himself. The four of them fell asleep like that.


	16. so sick of crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start, because you can't bandage the damage. You never really can fix a heart.

"You let him off with a stern warning, ah?" Ashton asked. He was propped up against the pillows in Michael's bedroom, leaning to his right and talking to Michael while Luke and Calum were curled up next to each other fast asleep. Three times they have been woken up by a crying Luke who can't handle the pain. Three times they soothed him and managed to help him fall back to sleep, but it was becoming a pattern every hour Luke would wake up in tears. Ashton had suggested giving him Medicine, but Michael refused.  
"He was absolutely petrified about the punishment tomorrow. All he did was cry and cry and cry. And then he would beg me not to every time he brought it up. I couldn't help but give in, Ash, I mean he was so upset. Hell, he threw up, that's how upset he was." Michael explained, tossing around, trying to find a decent position to sleep in. This proved to be difficult considering the bed was crammed with three other guys. Ashton had long given up the thought of sleeping and decided to stay up and wait for Luke's next emotional breakdown. It took a good fifteen minutes but soon Ashton felt the younger boy stir and before he even opened his eyes Ashton heard the whimpers. 

Standing up, the curly-haired boy walked over to the other side of the bed and scooped Luke up.  
Small hands, which weren't that small, clutched Ashton's shirt as Luke's eyes opened enough to see himself being carried to the bathroom. 

"Mikey?" He croaked, his voice badly hoarse from all the tears he shed that night. 

"No Lukey, it's just me, Ashton." 

A smile tugged on Luke's lips, "Ashton." He repeated, burring his face in Ashton's arms.  
"I love you." He said tiredly. 

It was Ashton's turn to smile. "Thank you Luke, I love you too." He said as he put the boy on the counter. Luke whined at the coldness of the counter against his chest and stomach. 

"Shhhh." It's alright love." Ashton soothed as he pulled down Luke's soft blue underwear and gave him some medicine.  
"Don't tell Michael." Ashton whispered.  
Luke nodded peacefully. He sighed in content as the pain was finally evaporating after what felt like forever. 

"Thank you, " Luke said softly as Ashton carried him back to the bedroom. 

"No problem pup" Ashton let Luke get comfortable before climbing in beside him and wrapping his arm protectively around Luke and Calum. 

When Ashton woke up, he realized it was the morning and that Luke had made it through the rest of the night sleeping like a baby. Sitting up, Ashton noticed Michael wasn't in the room any more. Luke and Calum were still curled up against each other so Ashton left to find his missing friend. He didn't have to go far. Out in the dinning room Michael was sitting with a pile of junk food in front of him and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Feeling a significant amount of anger, Ashton stormed over and snatched the bottle out of Michael hand. 

Before Michael had a chance to respond, Ashton yelled, "So you beat the living hell out of your serv yesterday for drinking, yet you can sit here and drink yourself? Wow, that's not hypocritical at all, Michael. Congratulations on winning asshole of the year." Ashton whisper shouted, trying not to wake the younger boys. "What if Luke came out here and saw this? What do you think he would say? How do you think he would feel?"  
Michael didn't comment. He was staring at the TV screen blankly, eating candy. 

"Michael! Are you listening to me?" 

"Cody dropped out." That was all Michael said. He turned his attention back to the television. 

"What?" Ashton asked dumbly. 

"Cody dropped out." Michael said emotionless. 

"Dropped out of what?" Ashton asked. 

Sighing, Michael reached for the remote and turned off the distracting television.  
"The competition. Apparently the Faris kingdom scared the Starotrael kingdom into dropping out. Something about threats of sueing for cheating..." Michael trailed off. 

"Yeah, but Mike, you didn't cheat." the older boy stated, "and what does it matter if Cody left anyway. Isn't that one less competitor?"

Michael shook his head, "you don't understand. I was planning on cheating with Cody. He's the best Prince out there, way better than us, and now he can't win any money for his kingdom and now I'm not going to win without him." Michael punched the dinning room table.  
"God! My father is going to kill me, literally. You might as well plan my funeral now, Ashton, because I'm a goner." 

"Michael, get a hold of yourself." Ashton scolded, "you have won the past six Kingdom games for six years in a row without cheating once. What makes you think you can't do it this time?"

"I've never had to compete with the Fairs kingdom before. I can't do it, Ashton, not alone." Michael was on the verge of tears, he felt helpless and alone. Worst of all he felt like a failure. Every move he's been making recently has blown up in his face. Ashton pitied him. 

"You're right, you can't do this alone." Ashton said, causing Michael to scoff. 

"Gee Thanks for the encouragement, Ash." 

"But you can do this if we work together." 

"Oh God, don't give me one of those cheesy pep talks. Face it Ashton we lost. It's time to give up."

"Well if you keep thinking like that, we will never win." Ashton stated, "but if you believe in your friends and community then maybe we still stand a chance. Today is the music competition, right?"  
Michael nodded slowly.  
"Good. Then look no further, I play the drums as hobby, Calum can play some strings and according to you, Luke's a damn good singer. Throw us together and let us perform with you today on that stage."  
Michael groaned, "Ashton there's too much work that needs to be done." 

"Leave the music to me. I'll deal with it all, you need to find three of the best archers in the entire Kingdom of Devoudel and bring them here for the competition." Ashton loudly clapped his hands together. He was fired up, adrenaline pumping trough his veins. 

"Ash, it's not possible."

"Nothing's impossible, Charlie." 

"Very funny." Michael muttered. 

"Come on, get up. Let's do this." 

"Ash. It's not – Luke's shy, he won't sing in front of people, and where are we going to find a song? I was going to sing the one Luke and I wrote, but we don't have any drums to it. Where are we going to find drums? How am I going to find Archers? I already have some, but they aren't that good." Michael tugged at his hair and groaned, "ugh we can't do this"

"Shut up, Mike, yes we can. Leave Luke and the drums to me and fucking find a teacher for the archers. Go now." Ashton ordered. 

Michael stood up and went over to his office to make some phone calls, Ashton walked back into the bedroom area where he found Calum and Luke awake.  
Dressed in a grey Santa Cruz pullover sweater, Calum had his black tight skinny jeans to go with it. Luke was also bundled up in his letterman Jacket with his purple beanie and black skinny jeans that he was sagging way past his two round ass cheeks, exposing the pink and bloody globes to the world.  
"Hey boys," Ashton greeted, "are you cold?" He asked tugging at Calum's sweater.  
"Yes sir." Calum said. "It's that early morning winter weather."  
Ashton nodded his head in agreement, the room was definitely chilly.  
"Luke, you can't wear your pants like that." Ashton said a few minutes later. 

"Why not?" 

"Because, your showing off your butt."

"But my butt hurts." Luke whined. 

"Why don't you wear sweats?"

"Can't. Michael says I can only sleep in sweats." Luke explained. The fact that he called Michael by his name rather than 'Mikey' told Ashton that Luke had some hurtful feelings towards his master. 

"Then pull them up, we have things to do today."

"But it will hurt." Luke said, stubbornly. He wasn't trying to be difficult, he was truly injured. Ashton realized that, but he also realized he needed to get these Servs ready for a band practice like no other, so he walked over to Luke and yanked the jeans up quickly, just like pulling off a band-aid. Luke whine about it for a few seconds, but stopped complaining when Ashton announced the band idea.  
"Come again?" Calum asked, mouth wide open.  
"I said, we need to get ready for the music performance today, get to the music room and let's rehearse." Ashton clapped excitedly, "let's go, go, go."  
"What?" Luke asked tiredly, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes with the back of his sleeve. 

"Don't make me repeat myself again, get to the music room. Both of you - that includes you Luke. Come on"  
Once they were inside one of the best rooms in the castle, according to Luke anyways, Ashton pulled out a notebook and told Luke and Calum to add drums and riffs to the song.  
"Ashton," Calum said, pausing when Ashton shot him a death glare, "sorry, I mean Master, if I may, can Luke and I write a different song."  
"Oh? And what idea do you have in mind?"  
"I don't know for sure, but I have this sick beat in my head." Calum pulled out a bass and started strumming. Luke joined in a few minutes later with his guitar, trying to copy Calum. 

"Boys, we don't have time to make a new song." Ashton stated, as he knocked something over on accident. He was looking through closets and cabinets trying to find something that could be used to trade for a drum set. It's obvious that Jesse knows people and Ashton knows that Jesse knows a guy who knows another guy who owns this drum set, but his price is expensive. Usually he only accepts Servants, but in this case he will have to make an exception because Ashton is definitely not selling any of his servants for a drum set. Stumbling upon a gold hammer violin, Ashton smiled and pulled his elbow back. "Yes" he hissed. 

"No Calum, don't start until we are fifteen seconds in." Luke said, playing his guitar "C, Em, Am, F," Luke said as Calum wrote it down for Michael to see. 

"Can we write the lyrics?"Calum asked Ashton. He nodded in approval. 

"Guys, I'll be right back. Stay here." Ashton ordered. Opening the door, Ashton slammed it and let the two Servs work their magic. 

Four men stood in front of Michael as he paced back and forth.  
"Gentlemen, take your aim."  
Each man pulled out a bow and arrow and lined it up against the picture of King Clifford.  
"Aim, set, and fire!" He shouted and four arrows hit Michael's father in the eye. Well, not his real dad, but the portrait of his dad. Inspecting the damage, Michael noticed the blue arrow hit the target dead on.  
"You sir, what's your name?" He asked the blue caped man.  
"Mr. Foley."  
"You teach archery at the West Valley school, right?  
"Yes, Prince Michael." The man said and Michael felt awkward. It was always weird when someone older than him addressed him as Prince, or Sir, or even master. At least, with Luke, it's different. Luke is younger than him so it feels more natural, but Michael still hates the indication that he's superior. It makes him feel spoiled, rather than successful.  
"Can you hit a target 400 feet away."  
"I can try, sir."

"This is incredible." Ashton said after listening to the final product that Calum and Luke created. 

"Thanks for your help, Ash, we would've never been able to do this without your awesome drum skills."

Ashton face beamed, "thank you, Luke, but you had a lot to do with it too."

"Thanks man." Luke said.

Calum gave Luke and nudge as if to tell him to address Ashton in a more respectful manner. Nevertheless, Luke didn't pick up on the nudge. Instead he took it as a job well done, and nudged Calum back. 

"Come on, boys, we have to show it to Michael." The curly haired boy said, dropping his drum sticks. "I'll bring him in here."  
\-------------  
Michael's lips were pressed in a tight line.  
"I hate it." He muttered after the three stopped playing. 

"What?" Calum asked, taken aback by the hurtful response. 

"It's too 'pop' it sounds like a song that the Starotrael Kingdom would sing." Michael muttered, standing up from his chair and shaking his head.  
"We need to drop out-"  
"No!" Calum shouted.  
"Pop music is popular, plus we have an electric guitar for God sakes, it's not that 'poppy'. If you want to win we need to play this song."

"No. They won't take us seriously.

"Then we'll change the lyrics, make it sound more edgy, whatever we need to do we'll do it. But we're performing this song." Ashton said firmly. 

"Fine." Michael agreed, what other option did he have? He needs to win 

"Hey, Michael we have about twenty minutes until the event. Why don't you talk to Luke." Ashton suggested. 

The dark-haired boy glanced over at the skeptical blonde. "Why?" He asked half annoyed. 

"Because you two have some things to discuss."

"No we don't."

"Michael, Luke thinks you hate him." Calum added. Luke smacked Calum's arm and Calum hit Luke. They got into a hitting war, until Ashton lifted Calum off the ground and away from Luke.  
"Come on, Ash, let me at him." Calum mumbled swinging his fist. Luke laughed, and reached his hand forward to ruffle Calum's jet black hair. "So fluffy." Luke said in a deep gruff accent. Snapping his teeth, Calum tried to bite Luke's outstretched hand. Luke recoiled his hand defensively.  
Rolling his eyes, Michael walked out of the room. Noticing Michael's exit, Luke stopped messing with Calum and quickly followed Michael like a lost puppy. He was a little gimpy, but he managed to keep up. 

"Ashton, do you think we will win?" Calum asked, resting his head against Ashton's shoulder.  
"I don't know. I hope so, for Michael's sake."

"And Luke's." 

"Yeah, and Luke's."  
\----------------------  
On the couch, Luke was laying over Michael's lap, face flushed from feeling pain. His penguin was crushed under him being used as a pillow for his head. Luke felt safe, mainly because he wasn't 'bent' over Michael's lap, he was laying over it. Sitting was hell, laying on his back hurt because his butt would touch the rough couch fabric, and laying on his stomach was only possible if he laid over Michael's lap due to the small couch. So that's what Luke was doing. Every few seconds he shifted uncomfortably, hoping to wiggle away the sting.  
Michael wasn't paying any attention to him, he just sat there reading his phone as How I Met Your Mother played on the TV. Michael could feel Luke squirming and withering around. He also felt Luke's face, radiating heat, and he thinks it's from shame.  
This is the first time Luke ever felt like a bad serv. He let Michael down and now Michael hates him and won't even give him the slightest form of affection and it's all Luke's fault. The boy whimpered at this thought, and shifted off of Michael's lap. He sat with his heels touching his bum and he let out a wince. Michael never noticed. Or maybe he did but chose to ignored it. Luke wanted to scream Michael's name, beg for forgiveness, but he figured it was too late at this point, so Luke remained silent. Taking his heals away, Luke sat on the couch and wiggled his hips around, trying avoid the painful contact the couch was providing.  
Five minutes later, Michael ever-so - lightly placed his hand on Luke's stomach. Flinching, Luke whipped his head towards his Master.  
When the older boy made no remark as to why he was rubbing Luke's belly, Luke remained silent. Michael did not make it clear wether Luke could speak or not. Once again, Luke remained silent. Instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed the small comfort he was given. A small pang of pain filled Luke's heart as he remembered how angry Michael was with him. He had that chocking feeling deep within his throat. It's the kind that stops you from completely falling apart, letting out every bottled up emotion. It's the kind that hurts because you want to cry, but you can't, so you hold it back. No matter how hard Luke tries to tell himself to keep it together, his brain is telling him to let go. His eyes well up with unshed tears but he blinks them back. He didn't want to cry in front of Michael anymore because he didn't want to be annoying. 

"Luke?" Michael asked, voice quiet. 

Luke didn't respond. He couldn't. His voice would surly break the dam. 

"Luke? What's wrong?" Michael leaned over to look at Luke's face. 

"why are you about to cry." Michael asked. 

"I'm not." Luke said, and fuck his words betrayed him. Tears immediately dropped down from his eyes. 

Michael sighed and Luke cried harder because this is exactly what he wanted to avoid. He turned his face, as his vision went completely blind.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Michael begged, brushing hair off of Luke's wet face. But Luke refused to talk, because he really didn't want to break down further.  
Luke composed himself with a couple of deep breaths, then snuggled under Michael's arm. Holding his serv in his strong hands, Michael began to worried about Luke's well-being. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
Michael's kind words burnt a hole in Luke. Because dammit, Luke did know that! But he fucked up, and now Michael won't want to help him anymore. He's being stupid anyway. What is he suppose to say? I'm crying because I made you mad and now you don't care about me, but it's my own damn fault? Yeah, that sounds stupid. Even though Ashton told him last night that it was Michael's fault for not comforting him, Luke still felt like he was to blame. 

Ten minutes later Ashton came in and told the boys to go outside.  
"It's starting in like five minutes. Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes." They all said simultaneously. 

"Good. Let's do this thing." 

The stage was even larger than before, if that's even possible. It had plenty of room for the four of them to move around. Ashton was nervous, he'll admit, but Michael looked ready to die. He was pale and shaking. Calum seemed a little more content. Then there was Luke who was walking awkwardly and nervously. Have you ever seen a lame animal walk? Perhaps a dog run over by some careless person or a horse that got its leg smashed? That's how Luke was walking. He honestly looked like a wreak, eyes blood shot, voice extra hoarse, blood on the back of his skinny jeans from a blister that must have opened and a limp that was impossible to cover up. 

Currently, The Faris Kingdom was finishing their song taking a few bows. Now it was their turn. Kingdom Devoudel's one and only Prince Michael. The four boys went on stage silently and stared out into the audience for a few minutes. Closing his eyes, Michael let a chord flow before Luke backed him up and they continued to harmonized their instruments. Ashton joined in with the drums and Calum did with the bass. 

"He-e-e-ey, He-e-e-ey, he-e-e-ey, he-ey." 

Michael sang this with Calum, quietly. Luke had not yet joined in. Until the moment the drums stopped, and Luke began in a deep voice, "simmer down, simmer down. They say we're too young now to amount to anything else. But look around, we worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now."

The whole audience was in shock and surprised. Mouths were opened, eyes were roaming around as quiet whispered filled the audience. 

"If you don't swim. You'll drown. But don't move, honey." Getting into it, the band all sang the chorus energetically. They even started moving around a little. 

"And I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart and I know now, that I'm so down. Hey!"

By this point the audience was starting to react. No one has ever heard music like this being played at a palace event. But they seemed to like it considering some people stood up and danced to it like they were at a concert. Other older members looked outraged at the new sound and wanted them to play something classical instead. Then there were the in-betweeners, who secretly liked the song, but pretended to hate it so the older people didn't look at them with disgust. 

"You look so perfect standing there in my american apparel underwear and I know now, hands up, that I'm so down." 

The audience thew there hands up and clapped along to the beat. Finn looked rightfully pissed off. He knew right away he lost because the audience never has this kind of reaction unless it's really good. 

"Thank you everyone!" Luke called out. 

Michael put his guitar down and waved out, basking in his few minutes of glory, before quickly exiting the stage.

Finn glared at the cheering audience and muttered to his team members, "so they are good musicians, bravo, what are they going to do? Perform for the King? Become the new palace band? I'm sure King Clifford would love to see his son entertaining him." His boys laughed along with his cruel jokes and Finn was beginning to feel good about himself. "We can still win the competition lads." He told them determined. 

"That was great!" Thomas said as Michael walked backstage. "You guys were amazing."

"Thanks." Michael muttered, taking a sip of water. 

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's nervous about the archery contest." Ashton whispered in Thomas's ear. 

"Gotcha. You'll do fine, Mike. Remember, I have it in the bag for the relay race." 

"You better." Michael growled. 

"Alright. I'm going to leave Prince Pissypants alone now." Thomas stated, slapping Michael's back. "Good Luck bro." 

"I'm gonna need it."

"Michael relax. You got a great teacher." 

"The guy never even hit a target at a 400ft distance. I'm fucking screwed."

"Well we could have stuck with using Jesse, but we all know how that would've turned out." Ashton muttered. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just really want to win this."

Why! Luke wanted to scream. Why? He wanted to ask. Why, why, why. Why did Michael care so much if he lost or not? It's not like he would ruin his relationship with his father because that's already destroyed, so why the hell does Michael care. Luke's bitterness towards his Master was growing as the ache in his skin continues to gnaw at him. 

A formal Lunch passed, but not without an hour of torturous sitting for Luke, then the archery contest began. 

"Alright Mr. Foley, good luck out there." Michael was trying to give the man a pep talk. "Remember all of your students will be looking up to you."  
Way to put pressure on the guy Luke thought as he rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. Mr.Foley nodded and Michael let him take his position on the field while he sat on his throne. Luke sat by his feet because that's what Calum was doing. Luke loved to copy Calum. Most of the time, Calum knew what he was supposed to be doing whereas Luke did not.  
Michael couldn't watch the contest, he was so freaking nervous and the whole idea was giving him anxiety. He decided to focus on Luke, which was something he really need to do after what happened the other night. It wasn't Michael's fault that the boy refused to apologize, however, he should have been more aware of Luke's body language. How were they going to trust each other if Michael can't rely on Luke to tell the truth about if he's actually in pain or if he just wants out of it, and how was Luke suppose to trust Michael if Michael was going to not read his body language and stop when Luke needs to stop? It was a serious problem and right now Michael could sense the cold vibes Luke was giving off. It was different than ever before. This was the first time Luke actually felt stiff around Michael. It was the first time Michael noticed Luke's hesitance to do anything asked of him. He's been giving Michael a skeptical glance since he woke up. It's obvious that things are rocky between the two of them, so Michael wants to try and patch things up. One thing he should have done right away was cuddle Luke more. 

"Luke, come sit in my lap." Michael ordered softly from his throne. Luke set his phone down, and looked up at Michael with that same skeptical glance that Michael was thinking about. He hesitated, then slowly obeyed, crawling on Michael lap, setting his sore butt down gently against the black skinny pants.  
Luke cringed inevitably, staying still as a statue in Michael's lap, rather than melting into it.  
"You did good today, kid, I knew you could do it. You have an amazing voice."  
Luke gulped. "Thank you." He said quietly, eyes focused on his shoes.  
Michael doesn't know how he's going to fix this. 

A Kingdom Faris' archer hit one of the targets dead in the center.  
"Dammit." Michael muttered, jolting his knee up. Of course that action hurt Luke terribly.  
"Ow!" He whined, squirming away from the raised knee which had just kicked his already abused skin. Watery eyes met Michael's and Michael felt like shit. As usually, he can't do anything right.  
"Sorry." He said guiltily, quickly leaning in to kiss Luke's head, but Luke pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me." He warned, voice quavering. The Prince was in shock at his servants behavior. Luke's never acted like this before. If anything, Michael thought the kid would be craving more love, not pushing it away.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
Luke glared at Michael. "Oh I don't know, why don't you think about it." He barked.  
"Don't you dare get sassy with me. I'm not the one who refused to apologize and got my sorry ass a well deserved beating. And I'm not the one crying and complaining and carrying on about the pain and then pushing away the comfort when it's finally given to me. You should be grateful I even offered."  
Luke was crying at this point. Michael was being cruel and Luke didn't want to be scolded anymore. He wanted to be far away from Michael and in the loving arms of Ashton right now.  
"But if you want to be an ungrateful little brat, then fine. No hugs for you mister. You can go back to sitting your sore ass on the hard wood floor for the next three hours, see if I care. Don't you dare come crying to me about the pain anymore because you had your chance." Michael pushed Luke off his lap with a force that knocked Luke back harshly, dropping him directly to the floor. Luke wanted to scream. So that's what he did. He screamed. Loudly. Really loud. Loud enough to attract attention from Michael's mother and father and all the other kings that were sitting in front of Michael.  
With all eyes on him, Michael turned a deep shade of red. But Luke didn't stop with the scream, no he started bawling, which is exactly what Michael told him NOT to do. But here Luke was screaming and crying his head off, so loud that the archers out of the field turned their attention to him.  
When it seemed everyone had paused, and the world froze just to stare at the ruckus going on between Michael and his crying serv, Queen Clifford went to aid her son. 

"Luke stop." Michael yelled. But Luke couldn't stop crying he was too upset. Michael was mean. So mean. And Luke couldn't take this anymore. He had to cry. He had to vent. Fear, anger, and pain all mixed together in Luke's mind and he wanted a hug. He wished he didn't push Michael away.  
Queen Clifford squatted next to Luke and rubbed his back in a soothing motherly way. Luke immediately curled into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.  
"Oh you poor little thing." She said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"What did you say to him!" She yelled towards her son. 

"Nothing," Michael shouted, arms up in defense. "I just told him to be more grateful. After all, Dad says I'm spoiling him all the time." 

Queen Clifford forced a laugh, "trust me dear, this is not the reaction of a spoiled servant." She helped Luke to his feet and he wobbled with her over to the palace entrance. Michael groaned, realizing he should follow, therefore, he stood up and went into the palace.  
In the medical room, Luke was laying on his belly on a white paper sheet table. His clothes were already off and the nurse was already working on the boy, cleaning his cuts and bruises. I guess when the Queen orders you to help someone, you drop everything and obey.  
Michael felt terrible as the nurse stitched a large cut up on Luke's scorched behind. 

"I can't beleive you did this." Queen Clifford said to her son, tears in her eyes. "When I offered to bring Luke here, I thought he would be safe." 

"Mum he is."

"LOOK AT HIM! YOU CALL THAT SAFE?" Queen Clifford boomed. "This is something your father would do to you!" She spat. "I never thought you would actually turn into him."  
"Mum, I'm nothing like him." 

"You're already headed in that direction."

"That's the biggest insult I've ever heard. What was I supposed to do? He wouldn't apologize! I know I could've stopped sooner, but that's why I said sorry to him today, but then he pushed me away."

"Have you ever pushed your father away after he punishes you?"

"Stop comparing me to him."

"Did you?"

"No, because he never gives me comfort at all. That's one huge difference between me and dad." 

"He did."

"Yeah, did being past tense." Michael said, sighing heavily. "Mum, I'm just stressed. I got angry with him." Michael pointed to Luke, "He's always so moody. First he's stubborn, then he's sad, then he's clingy and then he's isolated! I don't know how to deal with him! I told you! I told dad, I told everyone that I wasn't ready for a servant! I told you I would fuck him up. And look what happened? I fucked up." Michael was crying frustrated tears. Everything felt wrong in his life except for Luke and yet he was taking everything out on him, it wasn't fair. 

"Baby, I'm sorry for comparing you to your father. I know you are stressed and I know that caring for someone else is hard work. But you were doing a fantastic job in the beginning. Just keep it up. Talk to Luke. It will all work out."  
And Michael really hopes his mother is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone,   
> I literally posted this chapter like a week ago, but I forgot to change the date so it said it was updated on September 20th which is why no one probably saw it. With that being said, I have another chapter ready and I will post in tomorrow morning. :) yay!


	17. I've got shame, I've got scars that I will never show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are.

Today was the last day of the Kingdom Games and the scores go as follows:  
Faris in the lead with 3 points for badminton, archery, and dancing.  
Devoudel in a close second with 2 points, art contest and music competition.  
Starotrael was third with 1 point. Im the football game.  
Thaven was in fourth with 0 points. 

Two competitions were left. The relay race and the eating contest. 

Currently, Thomas was lined up at the relay race with Kelly, his serv and a few other kingdom peasants that vouched to win for King Clifford.

Sitting above the track, Michael watched from his throne as the players lined up. Luke was by his side in an equally large throne with yellow balloons around him and jars of candy, bowls of ice cream and boxes of pizza. It was futile attempt to make Luke smile because the boy was still shook up over yesterday's events, however, it made Michael feel slightly better to know that at least he was at least trying to make it up to Luke. Ashton walked in with Calum, chuckling at Luke he said, "well someone's a little spoiled." 

Luke gave him a soft smile.

"Am I supposed to sit on the floor, Michael?" Ashton joked, lifting Luke up, sitting down, then placing Luke back on his lap. The boy physically relaxed. His tense muscles evaporated as Ashton held him. Michael pretended not to notice. 

As he watched the relay, Michael let his worries fall off his shoulders. The games were starting to provide an excellent escape from reality. That's why Michael played so many video games before Luke arrived. His life was fucked up and reality depressed him, so he found a make-believe world and flourished. Of course, his father thought he was doing just the opposite. He made claims that Michael wanted to blow off his responsibility and play all day, which was far from true, but apparently that's the way it seemed. So Michael stopped playing video games and started playing guitar. He listened to music everyday but that did not please King Clifford either, but Michael didn't care. Music made he feel alive. It was his second escape. It went straight to his heart and rests his over active mind. It makes him forget everything or sometimes remember everything. Music is his friend and no one could ever take that away. 

As Thomas passed the finish line first, Michael stood up and cheered. This was the best outcome Michael could've asked for. He cheered and cheered and blew off steam by screaming so loud. 

"Dude chill." Ashton said. 

Michael relaxed. He sucked in a deep breath and felt refreshed. 

"Sorry about that." Michael apologized, "I'm just so happy he won. Now all we have to do is win the eating contest. And between the four of us, we have that in the bag, and then that's it! We will win! My dad's going to be so thrilled, Ashton! Can you believe it? After two years he will finally be happy with me again." 

Ashton smiled for his friend. Clasping his hand on Michael's shoulder, Ashton rubbed circles saying, "I'm happy for you, man. I really am." 

The two best friends shared a hug. Over Ashton's shoulder Michael could see Luke and Calum talking with one another and it made him happy. This right here was his small family. It may be small, and they may not be blood related but they were Michael's chosen family and he was going to protect them. It's too bad that it feels like his family is falling apart sometimes...

Four large 20 inch size pizzas sit in front of each kingdom's contestants. Michael's mouth watered as he eyed the large cheese pizza. Thousands of people were cheering from the stands as Michael, Luke, Ashton, and Calum were served.  
When the buzzer went off, each boy dove into their pizzas. Trying to beat Finn's team. 

"We're gonna win." Finn yelled from across the table. 

"You're gonna get fat." Calum shouted back. 

"Dick!" 

"Stop talking and start eating!" Michael screamed to Calum, his face full of cheese pizza. Luke ate about three pieces of his before he was throwing the rest towards Ashton. 

"Luke!" Ashton giggled, "I can't eat all this." 

"I can." Calum said shoving the extra pieces in his mouth. 

"It doesn't help that I had pizza and candy earlier today." Luke said to Michael who was gulping down his large soda in order to breathe. 

"Keep eating." Michael ordered, shoveling another piece into his mouth. 

"I can't eat anymore!" Luke whined. 

"Look how much I've eaten." Calum pointed to his half full plate. 

"Seriously, I feel like I died." Luke said.

"I feel like my soul is dead." Ashton responded which made Luke laugh. Michael felt a tiny surge of jealously flare up, but he continued to eat even though he felt like throwing up. 

It came to a point where it physically hurt to move, so Michael decided to call it quits. They each ate about two thirds of their large pizza before falling over and laying on the floor.  
"I just gained ten pounds." Ashton cried. 

"I can feel the cholesterol" Calum said while Ashton smacked his arm. He was laughing like a maniac until Luke put a pizza on his head. When Luke saw Michael laugh at that, he put a pizza on Michael's head as well. 

"Oh, thank you so much."  
Luke could tell Michael was happy, almost giddy because they just won. They already know they won because no other four human beings could eat as much as they did that night. 

"The winner is... This young man right here." King Steven from Starotrael said, raising Calum's arm up because he ate the most. Jumping up, Michael screamed yes and pranced around the room ecstatic. Alright, so maybe Michael didn't know they were going to win, but Calum called it. Nevertheless, Calum joined Michael in on the dance. 

"We did it." Ashton gave Luke a tight hug and Luke held on to him for a few minutes soaking in the comfort. 

When the boys were finished celebrating, Michael sought out his father. 

"Dad! Dad look, I won." Michael said jumping up and down a wide smile plastered to his face. A few seconds later and Michael's smile fades. "Aren't you happy? Devoudel won." 

"It's how we won that pisses me off, Michael."

"What?"

"The fact that you possibly cheated is the most disgusting thing you could do to this Kingdom." 

"But I didn't cheat." Michael explained. King Clifford wasn't paying attention. He continued on with his rant.

"My integrity will be questioned, Cody already dropped out. He will go home shamed. And what about our Kingdom? You better pray that we get that award money or else-" 

"No one can prove that we cheated because we didn't! I'll admit, I planned on cheating with Cody, but I never followed through with it. I didn't have a chance after Luke admitted that we might cheat. The whole point is we will get the money for sure." 

"Yes, that little brat servant of yours-"

"I punished him badly so leave him alone." Michael said sternly. 

"Watch your tone. Your lucky I don't make you sleep in the dungeon after the shit you put me through." 

That was it. Michael lost it. He tried so hard to hold back his feelings, but those last words cut deep and Michael cried. 

"All I did was try to win for you. I worked my ass off to make sure we won. I-I-" Michael's voice trailed off. How could his father not appreciate this. Last year he was so proud. 

"Get out of my sight. I can't even look at you right now." King Clifford said, shaking his head as if he was disgusted. 

"But I won! I helped our Kingdom earn money. Now we can afford to pay for the peasants to have water."

"Michael I'm warning you. Get lost."

With blurry eyes, Michael ran back to where his team was sat. Everyone was celebrating and Michael felt like shit. 

"Are you happy?" Luke asked when he saw Michael sitting alone in the corner. When Michael didn't respond Luke continued, "you don't look happy. But you should be, I mean, come on, we won!" 

"Can you just leave me alone." The command was hoarse and thick with unshed tears, but nonetheless, it struck Luke like lightning. Hurting, the blonde boy turned away from Michael and sat in silence with his back to his Master. To Luke, It was crystal clear that Michael no longer cared about him. 

The walk back to Michael's room was one of tense silence and dark gloom. Unlocking the door, Michael allowed Luke to walk in first, while he held the door open. Luke walked over to Michael's bed and Michael went to the bathroom to release his pent up emotions. It was one thing to act strong when you're alone, but it was a whole other thing to act strong in front of someone else. No matter what happened, Michael did not want to cry in front of Luke. Not because he didn't trust Luke or he felt weird around Luke because that is simply not true. If anything he feels like Luke would be supportive and hold him tightly. But that's exactly what Michael wanted to avoid. He was tired of getting attached and then screwing up. He had no doubt Luke would willingly give his love and comfort in a heartbeat, but in the future Michael will end up fucking up again. Then the cycle will continue. Luke will hurt then he will forgive, then he will hurt again, and it will never stop because Michael can't stop screwing up. So Michael decided to not allow Luke to have the opportunity to comfort him. But concealing his feelings was a hard task when all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry and never stop. 

Michael slammed the bathroom door, then sunk to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. 'Everything is falling apart' he thought as the tears rolled down his face. Three hours passed and Michael had let everything out. It felt relieving but at the same time nothing had changed. Michael's mind was taking him dark places tonight But he stopped himself. He tried to remember all the wonderful things in his life, what he was grateful for: His mother, Ashton, Calum, and Luke. Definitely Luke. More painful cries escaped his sore throat as he thought about his source of happiness. After the wave of crying stopped, Michael felt like he didn't have any bones left to hold himself up. Nevertheless, he gripped the counter top and peeled himself off the marble floor where his body rooted. After sniffling one last time, he unlocked the bathroom door.

There lying on the floor, next to Michael's bed was Luke with his penguin toy resting under his head. A blanket was tucked around his body, only his hands clutched onto the edge. It was then Michael learned from his own serv that you don't have to be awake to cry.  
\---------------------  
Luke woke up with a cry. He jolted upright in bed and looked around the room. His heart was pounding quickly in his chest. After a moment, Luke realized he was in Michael's bed. It confused him because he knows he fell asleep on the floor. His eyes widened in terror, 'what if his nightmare was real?'  
What if Luke and Michael actually had sex and Luke tried to safe word out but Michael didn't listen. 

"Oh my God." Luke whispered, panic rising through him. He put a hand down his pants and prodded around his opening. His skin was dry and tight. Sighing in relief, Luke relaxed and sunk back down under the covers. It took a second later to realize that he had another problem. His dream was very vivid and apparently his body decided to act up. 

"Luke? Are you alright?" Michael's voice called from someplace in the dark room. Suddenly a bright light turned on and Luke jumped at the unexpected stimuli. 

"I'm fine." Luke croaked. 

"You were crying." Michael said rubbing his thumb over Luke's wet cheeks. Unfortunately, Luke flinched away like Michael's hand was fire. Avoiding the way Michael's jaw dropped, Luke tried to focus on his own breathing and how to steady it. 

"Do you want to change out of your soaked clothes?" Michael pulled the covers off of Luke and the boy nearly screamed. 

"Oh. I see what the problem is." Michael chuckled, but Luke bowed his head in shame. 

"It's okay, Luke. I can fix it."

"NO!" Luke screeched, backing up on the bed until the back of his head hit the headboard. 

"What? I was just going to give you a blow job. We've done this before. You like it..."

"Don't want." Luke whimpered tears threatening to spill over. 

"Okay, okay, calm down." Michael raised his hands in surrender. "I won't touch you. Go back to sleep, alright." 

Luke nodded so fast he nearly had whiplash. Outside the door to his bedroom, Michael stood miserably staring at Luke's curled up body trying to fall back to sleep again. How was he going to fix this. Then he remembered, he can't fix this no matter how much he wants to. Luke doesn't deserve someone like Michael. 

On his way to the Palace kitchen, Michael eyed the pill cabinet skeptical, pondering whether he should open it and drown himself in a bottle of pills. He fought hard against the urge and luckily Michael won his internal battle. He has had plenty of chances in the past to do something drastic and every time he survived without a scratch, this time will be no exception. 

Michael made himself a large peanut butter sandwich which he ate happily by himself in the lonely pitch black room. 

"Michael." A timid voice called out through the darkness. 

Luke was standing at the kitchen door, holding onto the counter like a life line. 

"What do you want Luke." 

"Um. Why are you sitting in the dark."

Michael sighed. "Flip on a light and tell me what you want." 

Luke obeyed instantly, trying hard to please Michael in order to gain his love back. 

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for pushing you away. I had just had a nightmare and I was scared. But I'm okay now. So if you want to have sex then I'm ready." 

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No you're not. Look at you, You're still shaking from that nightmare."

Luke chewed on his bottom lip. " 'm ready whenever you are."

"Don't lie to me Luke." Michael said a little louder than the previous volume he had been using. "That's a rule, remember" 

Luke nearly sobbed because that was not the reaction he wanted to cause. 

"I'm sorry." He whimpered pathetically. 

Michael took sympathy. "It's okay. Come here."

Luke walked over to Michael and carefully sat on his lap. There was thick tension. Michae didn't know what to say, nor did he want to say much. He can't let Luke close to him. If he lets the boy in, he will just hurt him again. Luke on the other hand didn't know what to say because he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

"What was your dream about?" Michael finally asked once he realized they were getting nowhere. 

"I don't want to say."

"That's fine." Michael stated. 

Luke looked at him through his long eyelashes. Michael's stubble was a little longer and his hair was poking up in places instead of styled manner. 

"If I tell you what my nightmare was about, will you tell me what happened between you and your dad?" It was a risky question, Luke knew that, but he also knew Michael was a sucker for a deal. 

"I don't know." Michael spoke softly. "Oh alright. But you tell me first."

"No you go first."

"Forget it." Michael said bouncing his knee a little. Luke stiffened. 

"No Mikey. Please don't forget it. I'll tell you first, but promise you'll tell me."

"Alright. I promise I'll tell you. Now spill."

Luke sighed, "you're not gonna like it."

"Why? Did you dream about me?"

"Yeah. We were... Ya know...having sex and you wouldn't stop."

"Wouldn't stop what?"

"Touching me. I was hurting and I safe worded and you didn't stop." Luke shivered in Michael's arms and Michael instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde. 

"Oh Luke. That will never happen. I'm so sorry you even think that that could happen."

Luke shrugged. 

"How about this." Michael continued, "what if you and I come up with a safe word right now and no matter what we do, punishment, sex, just doing chores, whatever it is I promise if you use this word we will stop."

Luke perked up at this. "I like that idea."

"Okay, but you need to promise me something."

"Okay."

"Listen to what it is first."

"I'm listening."

"Promise me that you will only safe word out if you truly feel pain or if you really don't think you can do something. Don't just use it because you don't 'feel like getting a spanking'. That's a discipline right that I have as your master to give you and wether you like it or not I am aloud to do it. You're lucky I'm giving you this safe word privilege so don't abuse it."  
Luke squirmed away from Michael, not enjoying this particular subject. 

"Look at me." Luke's eyes snapped up to meet Michael's green ones. "I need you to promise me that."

"I promise." Luke said softly. 

"Good boy." Michael rubbed his nose against Luke's, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Then I promise you that I will always stop when you safe word. So what do you want the word to be? It has to be something that wouldn't come into everyday use. Something random." 

Luke thought about it for a while. "Tree." He said. Michael tried to stifle his laugh. 

"Well that's certainly random. Okay Luke. From now on, if you so much as mutter the word tree I will stop everything I'm doing and we will talk. Deal?"

"Yes Sir."

"Try again."

"Yes Mikey."

"There Ya go." He said rubbing Luke's back. So much for his fucking plan of ignoring Luke. 

"Alright now it's time for your end of the bargain." Luke mused. 

"Oh yeah? Well I was think it's late and you should be in bed-"

"Michael you promised." Luke pouted. 

"Alright, alright." Michael huffed, "where do you want me to begin?"

"Was there ever a time when you and your dad got along?"

"Of course. My dad and I were really close up until I turned nine." 

"What happened when you were nine?"

"I'm getting there. Don't rush me."

"Sorry."

"When I was like five, my dad and I would take trips up to a mountain and he would teach me how to climb rope. Needless to say I was terrified. The mountain was small, but remember I was only five so it seems ginormous to me and I was scared of heights. Anyway, My dad taught me a lot through those trips. But one thing I'll never forget is what he said to me when I couldn't make it up. He said, ' there's no short cut to success. Just do what you can with what you have and sooner or later you will reach the top.' Five minutes later and I was standing on top of the mountain with my hands in the air doing a victory dance. He was so proud of me. I've never seen such admiration in his eyes before. From that day on, I wanted to please him anyway I could. I became his perfect son, until I turned nine."

"What could you have done that was so bad-"

"Shhh. Let me tell the story. When I turned nine, my dad was already doing things differently than he did in the past. There was no more mountain trips, no more camp fires, no more spending time with mom and me. No, my dad had drifted more and more into work business. 'I'm the King' he would say, 'I need to be there for my people.' Looking back on it I wish I would've have said, 'what about your family?' Anyway, I turned nine and I wanted to have this birthday party. Nothing too lavish, just a party with a couple of friends. As you can imagine my father said no. He rejected the idea. He told me I can't see my friends anymore because they were not royalty and that's what really made me mad. So for the first time in my life, I did something I never did before. I disobeyed my dad and snuck out of the castle to celebrate my birthday at my friend's house."

"Who was your friend?"

Michael sighed, "her name was Angie. I knew her back in preschool. We were best friends and we had made these plans to celebrate. So I went to her house, had an amazing time, then went home. I expected my dad to be angry. I even expected a punishment, but I did not expect what actually happened."

"What happened?"

"He basically freaked out and locked me up. I was never aloud to leave the castle again. He tossed me in my room and locked the door. I was trapped in there for two weeks. He didn't me out when I was crying and begging him, he only released me when I promised to never disobey him again."

"Wow." Luke said, lips pressed in a tight line. "I didn't mean to offend you, but where was your mother during this?" 

"Ah, mom. Yeah, she was just as scared of him as I was, but she's always been better at faking her emotions. She pretended to love dad for his money. That's something I figured out a few years later. She never loved him. She just wanted him to save her from ending up in the serv unit." 

"Your mom was that poor?"

"Yeah. But that's a whole other story. Back to my story, when my dad let me out of my room I was anything but the kid he knew four years ago. I decided to do everything in my power to be an annoying pest to my father. I left home more often, went to parties, drank beer. My dad started homeschooling me wih all of the princes we have in this palace today and told me these are the only people I'm aloud to be friends with. Ashton wasn't here at that time. He was working for my dad's cooking staff. He had Meredith's job at one point."

"Oh man. This is really interesting."

"I know, but I can't get into all that right now or we would be up until morning. The point is my father tried to contain me and I tried to rebel. Classic case, nothing special, except for the fact that my dad wanted me to take over for him. He wants me to be the next King, so he still has that small pride for me like he use to. Sometimes I still have a urge for his praise. It's like a drug. I crave his praise, but I hate him. I hate how he abandoned me for his job, I hate how he lies to people. I hate how he wants to keep me contained. But I need his pride. How fucked up is that."

"You might think this is weird, but I get it." Luke said. 

"You do?"

"I think so."

"How's that possible, because I don't even understand it." Michael said, shifting alike around in his lap, so he could get more comfortable. His thigh was going numb from the heavy weight sitting on it for a long time. 

"I get it because I've felt like that too. You need affection and he gives it to you sometimes. But the problem is, if you never get affection from anyone else, then of course your going to do things to please the one person who gives it to you. It sounds like your dad is the only person who ever loved you and even if he doesn't now, you still remember the times when he did. That's how it was with me and my brother, Jack. And me and my mom. My mom loved us all a lot. But she was stressed all the time. She had to try and keep my family from going homeless. My dad worked all the time, I never even knew him. But I respected him. And my mom, was busing keeping us fed and doing chores. She loved me, but it was Jack who really took care of me. He would let me crawl in his bed at night when the lights went out from lack of paying the electricity bill. He would comfort me when I got hurt, play games with me, and give me half of his bread. If you think I was malnourished, you should've seen my brother. Man, he was skinny. I wonder what he looks like now." 

Luke paused and there was a long moment of silence. 

"I miss them." He whispered. 

"How did you end up getting sold to the serv until? I mean, I know your parents gave you up, but why?"

"Money. They needed more or else we would all starve so they had to give up one kid to the serv unit. Me. Marcel, the serv unit official payed my family $290 for me. They had to choose between Ben, Jack, or me, but in the end they chose me because the unit pays more money for younger kids. Apparently younger are easier to deal with." 

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's fine. It wasn't that bad. The serv unit fed me and stuff." 

"Did they beat you?"

Michael feared Luke's response. The simple nod was enough to make Michael shake his head in disgust. 

"How dare they." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Shh. It's okay." Luke soothed, putting his hand on Michael's arm. "It's over now. I'm fine." 

"What else did they do to you, Luke?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Luke pouted. A true sense of hurt was heard through his deep voice. 

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me."

"I'll tell you someday. I wish my brother was here. We could tell you together."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Jack was sold a few years later before the fire hit our home and killed my family."

"So Jack survived?"

"Yeah. I got sold to this man and Jack was still in the unit. When I was put back, Jack was gone. I don't know who bought him. But he's out there somewhere, and someday I will find my only family I have left."

Michael kissed Luke's forehead causing Luke to wiggle his butt across Michael's lap. Michael felt a semi-hard on starting so he stilled Luke's hips and said, 

"Oh, and Luke, I think we need to stop the whole sex thing."

"What?" Luke boy exclaimed. 

"It feels wrong. Me taking advantage of you. I feel like all the other Masters who hurt their Servs."

"No, but Michael, your not like them. You're different, you're kind and gentle. I want you." 

"Do you? Because I know you like Kelly. I saw you talking to her a couple days ago and let me tell you Luke, your were flirting."

"Yeah. I like her, but I like you too."

"Like that? Because I personally liked Angie."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, you little shit." 

"Then why stop?"

"Why continue?"

"I want to please you."

Michael shook his head. "That's Exactly why we should stop. I don't want you to feel like you have to offer your body to please me. You don't. I'm happy with you being you. I want to take care of you Luke, but having random sex is not the way. Is that okay?

Luke nodded, and Michael could swear he saw a genuine smile creeping on his face. 

"I want us to be more than Master and Servant. That's why I always tell you to call me Michael. I want to be your friend."

"I want to be more than your friend." Luke whispered and Michael smiled, his lips grazing Luke's. 

"You already are more than a friend."

Luke connected his lips with Michael's. 

"I Love you, Mikey." He said pulling away, looking at the green-eyed boy directly. 

"Love you too, Luke."

 

'There, now maybe Luke will stop getting hurt by me,' Michael thought: Luke laughed, "we never did much anyway. What was it like a few touches."

"Yeah." He ruffled Luke's hair. "I couldn't find it in myself to do that to you. Even if you wanted it." 

"Wow Michael, if I didn't feel the same way I would be really insulted right now."

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

"But Michael," Luke stopped the dark-haired boy from standing. 

"Yeah?"

"We will...Ya know...do stuff in the bedroom eventually, right?"

"Obviously. My boyfriend deserves the best when we're good and ready. " He said, kissing Luke's nose. Giggling, Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. 

"Carry me."

"Alright, listen you little fucker." Michael teased, lifting the boy as he spoke, "just because you know how much I love you, doesn't mean you can abuse my power like this. You are still my servant, don't forget that."

"I won't." Luke's voice was muffled as he spoke into Michael's shoulder. 

"Good. Then get some sleep, my tired little Lukey." 

"You get so sappy at midnight."

"Ah, what can I say. It's been an emotional roller coaster from hell. Just go to sleep." 

\----------------  
It was early in the morning when Michael spoke to his security guard. 

"What do you want me to do with him?" The man asked, holding a sheet of paper in his hands. 

"Find him." Michael ordered. 

The man nodded, and folded the sheet of paper with the name Jack Hemmings on it and stuck it in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I probably won't be updating for a while. I have a bunch of tests and volunteer work coming up. Maybe I'll get one chapter in on Michael's birthday, but I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	18. Two pieces of a broken heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night he wakes  
> Strange look on his face  
> Pauses, then says.  
> "You're my best friend."

Luke slurped the last bit of milk out of his cereal bowl. He was a little nervous today, because it was his first time back at serv school since the kingdom games and he knew he was going to have a lot of missed homework. Packing the rest of his notebooks in his backpack, Luke walked out the door and into the hall where Michael was waiting for him.   
Currently, Michael was trying to pacify his relationship with his father by doing the kingdom taxes and running the Chambers Inn more often. He told Luke last night that he wanted his father's approval because that's the only way he will be able to rule the Kingdom of Devoudel. If Michael's Dad decides his son is not ready, then Michael will have to wait another year. He is suppose to be initiated on his 23rd birthday so he still has three years to go, but if his father wants to push it back to his 25th or 27th then he can do so. Therefore, Michael really wants to repair this relationship and fast. Not to mention, Michael knows nothing about ruling a Kingdom. He needs to be able to talk to his father about these things without being put down for every single thing he does. 

"Are you ready?" Michael asked, looking up from the taxes at his adorable blonde serv. 

"Yeah. All set." Luke announced pulling at his black shirt. 

"Did you finish your research paper?"

"Yeah, did you finish the Kingdoms taxes?"  
Luke smirked as Michael pretended to backhand him. Instead, Michael slung his arm around Luke's neck and walked the boy to his car. 

"It's gonna be a long day for the both of us." Michael told Luke when they pulled up to the Serv school. Luke stared fearfully at the building. 

"Are you sure you can't write me another absence note?" 

Michael shook his head. "Like I said, Kid, we both have a long day ahead of us." 

Man was Michael right. It was absolute torture. The entire day Luke was called on to answer questions he didn't know. He was given a pile of homework and three make up exams. Luke knows for a fact that they didn't do all of this while he was gone. The teacher was simply punishing him for missing a weeks worth of class, even if he had a legitimate excuse. He wondered what would happen to Calum if the boy were to return to this part of class? The teacher would probably bury him alive in worksheets. 

"Alright class, we finished our lesson early today so now we can move on the the second part of class. Everyone on the mats."

Luke's heart skipped a beat. Why does shit like this always happen to him. Glancing at the clock Luke noticed it was 10:30. He still had an hour and a half to go until Michael picks him up. Shit. Luke slowly walks to the mat. His skin just healed, so it's still ultra sensitive. Besides, he still had terrible bruises in some spots. Sitting on the mat, Luke bowed his head and curled himself into an armadillo position. A lot can happen in an hour. The teacher walked around and told the students to take off their pants. He walked around explaining the rules of this task. 

"Many times your Master may be doing some important piece of work and he/she will need you to stay completely silent. Or perhaps you are at an important dinner and you need to be quiet. Maybe your Master decides to punish you and he/she doesn't want to hear you cry. All of these things mean that you must learn how to be quiet when circumstances around you provoke you to speak. I will teach you to be quiet today and if you speak during your lesson you will be punished." 

The teacher walked around while a video of a loud conversation was playing. Each serv was not allowed to look up or speak up, if they did they were to be punished. 

Some of the conversations were saying terrible things about servants and it irritated all of them. One boy shouted out, "we are not useless!" That earned him a long punishment. Luke remained still. He didn't speak or move. There was no way on this earth that he was going to be punished again. Instead of teaching Luke to be silent, this lesson was teach Luke how to ignore a conversation. He was so far gone he didn't even realize the teacher was talking to him until he felt a hand in his back. 

"Luke, go stand in the hall for a minute." The teacher said pointing to the hall. Luke frowned, nervously, he walked into the hall with his pants still down. The teacher walked out a minute later. Luke looked at him through his eyelashes. "Sir?" He asked softly. The teacher spun him around bent him over and examined his backside. 

"What are you doing?" Luke shrieked. 

"It has come to my attention that you are not fit for today's class." He let Luke up, and pulled up his trousers. 

"Go to the nurses and ask her for some vitamin E body butter. Also ask for a bandage over your cut." 

Luke didn't know what to say. Should he start with the simple fact that he didn't even know they had a nurse in this school, or should he ask why the teacher even cares. Is his butt that bad? It was healing, or at least Luke thought it was. Maybe he should ask what vitamin E body butter was. But the teacher was already back inside the classroom and Luke had said nothing.   
He walked down the hallway and tried to pay attention to the room numbers hoping that one would say nurse.   
At the end of the hall, to the left was a two door room with a lady sitting in there playing on her phone. She had a white cap on so Luke assumed she was the nurse. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, sugar." She lady said putting her phone down. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you the nurse?"

"Yes I am." She flashed him a toothy smile. 

"My teacher told me to tell you to apply vitamin E butter or something." 

"Sure love, where'd he get you?" She asked scrummaging around the room for the medicine. 

"Um he didn't- my master - um - my butt." Luke stuttered unable to form a sentence.

Alright love, lay on that table there." She said. 

"I already saw a doctor." Luke muttered as he laid on his stomach over the white papered table. The nurse took down his pants and went to work. 

"I can see that you saw a doctor. You have stitches." She said, rubbing the cream over his bumpy stitches gently. 

"Yeah..." Luke trailled off. What else was there to say?   
\---------------  
When Michael picked Luke up he talked to him about the song on the radio, but that was all he had time for because as soon as he parked the car, Michael was off to the complaint room meeting. Apparently another peasant was complaining about the ill and how they need medicine.  
When Michael left, Luke was stuck with his own devices. He walked the lonely staircase to his bedroom and laid down on Michael's bed covering his nose in the smell of the soft blankets. After a few minutes he stood up, did his chores, then made dinner. After eating alone, staring at a wall, Luke decided it was time to have some social interaction with his friend, Calum. Walking to Ashton's room, Luke knocked and no response came. So the blonde pushed open the door, finding it was unlocked, and walked in calling Calum's name. 

"Shhh." Came the hushed voice. Luke turned to the couch where he saw Calum spread out watching Television. 

"Hey what's up Calum!" Luke called jumping on Calum's lap. 

"Ugh." Calum groaned. "Lucas, you are heavy." 

"Don't be mean." Luke mumbled, flicking Calum's nose. 

"Ow! Bastard." Calum yelled, shoving a laughing Luke off of his lap. 

"Whatcha doin?" Luke asked, cuddling into Calum's side. 

"Geez, Lukey. You certainly are clingy aren't you?" 

"Am not." Said his voice, but his arms which squished Calum's arm, said otherwise. 

"I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing." Calum muttered. 

"Like what? Fingering yourself?"

Calum slapped the back of Luke's head harshly. Luke let out a whimper. 

"I was kidding, gosh." He complained rubbing his aching skull. 

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Calum said, eyes darting towards the door, "sorry, I thought I heard something." 

"What did you do, Cal?" Luke asked. 

"I kinda found a dog." And before Calum could say anything else and little Australian silky terrier With shaggy brown fur popped his head out of the blanket. 

"Aw, he's so cute."

"She." Calum corrected, staring at the small dog with pure love in his eyes. 

"Aw Calum she's adorable." Then Luke frowned, "oh no, you are breaking a rule. No dogs in the castle." 

"I know Luke." Calum said, rolling his eyes. "But I had to get her, I just had to. She was outside in the garbage looking for something to eat, so I took her up here and fed her and now I don't want her to leave."

"What's her name?"

"Buttercup." 

Luke giggled. "I like that name."

Calum frowned. "I'm in so much trouble and its Masters day. I already had plans to make this day the best day ever and then buttercup showed up."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What's Masters day?" Luke asked, raising his one eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Luke shook his head and Calum scoffed, "man, they are slacking at teaching you things in serv school. I thought for sure they would've mentioned it." Calum said and Luke thought about it for a second. He was drawling song lyrics in his notebook when the teach was talking about something like...masters day. Yep, Luke's an idiot. 

"I didn't pay attention. What is it?"

"Well it's like Father's Day, except it's for your master so you basically do whatever makes your master happy without being asked." Calum explained. 

Gulping, Luke sucked in a breath, "I don't know Michael that well." 

"Sure Ya do. Just think about what makes Michael happy and do it. I'm going to buy Ashton a present. Actually I already bought it. It's a watch with actual gold on parts of it." 

"Wow."

"I know right, and I'm going to polish his shoes because clean shoes makes Ashton happy and then I'm going to do his favorite acts tonight with that lovely blind fold you see over in that corner." 

Luke smiled at Calum. "I'm happy for you Calum." 

"Don't be! I'm going to get killed on Masters Day because of freaking buttercup." 

"You're going to get killed? I didn't even know what Masters day was, I'm the one in trouble." 

"You'll be fine, Luke, you and Michael fit together like -"

"Two pieces of a broken heart."

"I was gonna say puzzle pieces, but yeah, a broken heart works too." 

"Thanks for telling me what I need to do today Calum. See you later." 

"Bye Luke. Good luck."

"Good luck with buttercup." Luke said and calum yelled, "I'll need it." 

Luke went downstairs to the palace store, it had a large variety of different types of clothes. Luke wanted to find Michael a pair of sweater paws because he knew how much Michael loves a soft comfy sweater. He also knew servants were not allowed to buy anything, but Luke didn't care. If he wasn't allowed to buy the items then he would simply have to steal them. This was something his mother taught him how to do at a young age. It's also something the Serv unit beat him mercilessly for. In order to get the job done, Luke was forced to push those memories aside which was not easy, especially for someone as sensitive as Luke. 

He walked into the store through the back, emergency exit. When the alarm went off, the manager of the store went over to shut it off yelling, "stupid alarm, going off all by itself again." 

Luke used this time to grab the things he was looking for such as a copy of ACDC, he also got Michael assassins creed for his x-box considering Michael lives off that thing.   
Once Luke had his two presents he glanced at the manager who was still fiddling with the alarm, then ran out the front door. The alarm was already going off, so it didn't matter when he left with two stolen items. 

Upstairs Luke realized he made a fatal issue in not grabbing wrapping paper on his way out. Now he was going to have to ask Calum for some. He walked into Calum's room when no one answered his knocks at the door. Unfortunately for Luke, Calum and Ashton were...busy. 

"Oh my God," Luke cried closing his eyes from his naked best friends and shaking his head in mortification. "I'm so sorry." He yelled. Calum stood up off of his knees and Ashton irritably threw on a pair of boxers. 

"What do you want, Luke?" He pressed with a hard glare at the younger boy. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted... It doesn't matter. I'll find it." 

"Find what?"

"Wrapping paper." His entire face flushed red as he said it. Ashamed of his own sentence Luke bowed his head. 

"It's in the top drawer in the living room cabinet." 

"Thanks." Was all Luke said before running out of that room and digging through the living room cabinet. His eyes were met with every color paper imaginable: green, red, blue, yellow, silver, green with pink polka dots, glittery blue, bright neon orange. But the one that caught Luke's eye was a navy blue wrapping paper with an inky white pattern of leaves. It was classic but stunning. Luke took the wrapping paper under his arm, returning to his room to wrap the gifts. 

Michael came home at 9:30, opening the door softly, he sluggishly walked inside and crashed down on the couch. Groaning loudly, Michael took off his shoes with a struggle then sighed a breath of relief. 

"Michael?" Luke called out softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Luke, everything's fine." Michael muttered, "I just had a long ass day." He pointed a finger at Luke as the younger boy approached him, "don't ever go to four complaint meetings in a row, it is absolutely deadly." Michael warned. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Luke said, kneeling in front of Michael's feet, he took his hands and rubbed them together with Michael's foot in between. 

"Fuck Luke, that feels so nice." Michael moaned. 

Luke chuckled. "I got you a present." 

Raising his eyebrows, Michael smirked with his eyes closed, "you did?" 

"Yeah. It's Masters Day, so I figured I should at least do something for you." 

"It's what?"

"Masters Day." Luke repeated, confusion clouding his eyes. Michael seemed equally as confused until he fell into a fit of laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Luke wanted to know. 

"Oh Luke, gullible, gullible Luke. I'm guessing Calum told you that?"

"He lied?" Luke shouted. 

"Well, maybe he didn't necessarily lie, he and Ashton always have a Masters day today, but not everyone in the community does. It's not a national holiday, Luke." The green-eyed boy watched in amusement as his young serv pouted. 

"That jerk." Luke muttered, " can't believe he said that to me." 

"It's alright, shrimp, I still appreciate the thought and the gift." 

"Open it." Luke urged. 

Luke smiled when Michael's eyes grew three times the normal size. 

"Aw, Lukey, your the best." Michael said, pulling Luke into a hug. 

"No, you are. It may not be Masters Day, but it fucking should be. You do a lot for me. It's my turn to repay the favor."

"Aw shrimp, you do a lot for me too. For instance, you lay next to me while we play video games. Taking the hint, Luke curled himself next to Michael. 

"Put it in." Luke ordered. 

"Hey, brat, it's Masters Day, you put it in." 

Luke rolled his eyes but got up and put the video game in. 

\---------------------------  
At 3am Michael's phone rang. The lad groaned, turned over and went to pick up the phone just so he could shut it off, but as he picked it up a voice said, "I found Jack Hemmings."


	19. Son of a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head.

"I found Jack Hemmings." 

Michael's eyes shot to Luke, who was still sleeping soundly against his pillow, the covers pulled tightly around his chin and his arm hanging over Michael's stomach. The older boy whispered hoarsely into the phone, "where do you find him?" 

"Prince Michael, you're gonna need to come down here for this." The private guard said. Michael rolled his eyes, "where?"

"The dungeons." 

Confused, Michael agreed to meet the man. He pulled the warm blankets off of himself and slid out of bed. A low whine escaped Luke's lips when he reached for a warm body that was no longer there. Michael raised the covers back over Luke and tucked him in leaving Luke with a kiss on the head. 

It's been six years since Michael entered the dungeon in his father's castle. A shiver goes down his spine as he remembers how dreadful his last visit was. He had just wreaked his father's car into a tree when he was driving home drunk from another one of his parties. Of course his father was livid, completely outraged that Michael would be so careless as to risk his precious car. The man didn't even bother to beat his son, instead he threw Michael into the dungeons and let the freezing cold hard grounds do the teaching. It worked. Michael was petrified, not to mention uncomfortable. He remembered just how badly his body ached after that terrible experience and how terrible it was to hear the men, women and children cry around him. 

As of now, Michael could see that nothing had improved since the last time he's been here. If anything the place actually looks worse. Chains were hanging off the cobblestone walls with hammered metal shackles on the floor. Cells had thick metal bars to be sure the people could never escape. Most people down here were left to rot. It made Michael sick thinking about it. Some "prisoners" we're meant to be kept alive just barely so they could suffer a long time. Michael finally spotted the guard aka, his private detective, standing near a tall cell marked "troublemaker." 

"What are we doing here?" Michael whispered to the wide meaty man. "Why did you tell me to come to the dungeons?"

The guard gave Michael a grave look. "You told me to find Jack Hemmings."

"Yes, what does that have to do with the dungeons?" 

The guard was already pointing to the cell behind Michael before Michael could finish his sentence. Hesitantly, Michael turned around. Inside the cell sat a young man who appeared to be Michael's age. His head was bowed down, so Michael couldn't see him very well. 

"What does this prisoner have to do with Jack -"  
Michael paused when the man lifted his head. It was then Michael knew, he had no doubt in his mind, the prisoner was Jack Hemmings.

"No." Michael said aloud, mentally his mind had gone in a state of shock. This wasn't possible. 

"Jack?" Michael called out and the prisoner slowly opened his eyes. Fuck, those were Luke's eyes! Michael felt like he was staring at a carbon copy of his servant, but this guy was in worse condition than Luke. His bones were frail, his eyes were bloodshot with bags under them, his arm appeared to be bent at a weird angle and his feet were chained to the ground. 

"Prince Michael." Jack spat. His words bitter, whipping Michael like the wind, but his voice was Luke's. 

"Jack. Your Jack Hemmings."

"Yes. And you are Prince Michael, the pompous asshole who is ruling the kingdom now I suppose?"

"I'm not ruling the kingdom." Michael said through gritted teeth, the subject hitting his sensitive spot. 

"Oh really? Gee the way your father talks about you, I'd think you were already a King for twenty years now."

"He talks about me?" Michael mentally slapped himself for sounding like an excited school boy, but he was definitely curious. 

"Yeah, he does." Jack rolled his eyes. "All the time." 

"Nice things?" Michael asked. 

"You say nice, I say arrogant. Same thing to you people, though." Jack retorted. Suddenly the door upstairs opened and a prisoners guard shouted, "be quiet, Jack, or I'll fucking brand you again, do you want that?" 

"No sir." He called up to the guard, "but michael here is -"

Michael lunged forward and grabbed Jacks neck, covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Shhh." Michael whispered, his face an inch from Jacks. 

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Are you not allowed to be down here with these dirty rotten people?" Jack teased softly, a smug face mocking him. 

"Don't tell the guard I'm down here." Michael pleaded. 

"Please, I've got nothing to lose. If my life sucks the least I can do is make yours suck too." 

Jack opened his mouth to yell, so Michael resorted to his last option. He hastily whispered, "Luke's my servant." 

Jack paused. Paralyzed by Michael's confession, he gave up on his attempt to rat Michael out. 

"I'll be quiet, Sir. No need to brand me." He called up to the guard. Once he heard the man shut the door he leaned in close to Michael's face. 

"Where's my brother." Jack asked, sternly, his gaze fixed on Michael's eyes. 

"Why are you in my father's dungeon? Michael shot back. 

"Where. Is. My. Brother." Jack nearly shouted. 

"Shhh. He's upstairs, in my Chamber." Michael's eyes darted to the dungeon door, watching to see if the guard heard and was going to catch him and take him to his father. Man, Michael would be so dead. 

"You kidnapped him! I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you." Jack screamed, trying to throw a punch at Michael, but realizing he's too far away and weak. 

"I didn't kidnap him. My father bought him. My question is why are you down here? Luke told me you were in the serv unit." 

Jack laughed cynically, "your father took me from my house right before the fire and brought me here. Actually, he took me to the serv unit at first so I could be legally a servant. I was suppose to be your servant." He spat, "But your father wanted the youngest, most innocent, easiest to control child for you so you could mold him into your little 'mini me'. Let's just say, I wasn't very cooperative. He must of found out Luke was part of my family." Jack grunted, "I can't believe he got Luke!" The blonde screamed in frustration.

"He never hurt Luke." Michael reassured, "and I'm really nice to him-"

"Shut up! No one that has a father like that can be nice." Jack yelled, wiping his sweaty face. "You're father tortured me. He burned me daily just so I could be your perfect well behaved servant. I can't imagine the things he could do to my baby brother. God, the kid sleeps with a stuffed penguin for fucks sake. He's the sweetest thing and your father bought him so he could be your punching bag." 

"that's not what happened."

"If you sexually assaulted him..."

"Jack, I assure you, I've taken care of Luke."

"You expect me to believe that?" Jack asked. 

"I'll bring him down here to talk to you. He can tell you that I am treating him fine." Michael suggested, but Jack shook his head. 

"I want to see him. I haven't seen him in years, but I don't want him to see me like this. Don't tell him I'm here, do you understand me." 

Michael nodded and Jack let out a relaxed sigh. 

"Besides, if you tell him, he will want to free me. I know my baby brother. So you can not tell him. Promise me you won't." 

"I promise." Michael whispered. A few seconds passed. Jack sighed and backed away from Michael. 

"Please don't hurt him." He pleaded. 

"I won't. I promise." Michael said and Jack rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry if I don't trust you but it's hard to trust the son of a monster." 

"Why do you hate my father so much?" Michael asked even though he knew that his father was a very dislikable man. 

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "There are so many reasons. For one, he's the reason my parents are dead." 

Michael shot his head up, completely alarmed. "What?" 

"Yeah. My parents worked for him for twenty five years and this is how he repays them. By kidnapping me and setting a fire to their house." 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"Neither does Luke. He was gone when your father did it. But I was there. He came barging in complaining about how too many peasants were in need of water at his fucking Inn. He told my father to go to the river and fetch him some water. My father said that his servant contact was expired and he no longer works for your dad anymore. Well that infuriated your father, he started going on about his sick plans. He said, I can't wait to dry the peasants up, to make sure they go in the worst drought in history then they will be paying every cent they have to come to my kingdom Inn. And my son will carry on the legacy. By the time I'm 60 I'll be a trillionaire. All my son needs is one servant to earn him the throne and he will be able to continue my plan. Then he proceeded to kidnap me and burn my families house to the ground with them trapped inside it. Only Lukey and I survived." 

Jack closed his eyes. The memories were too vivid. 

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, man. Just don't let your father burn Luke to ashes okay?" 

Michael ignored the sick and bitter remark. Instead he stared at the pebbles on the ground for a few minutes. 

"Wait. One last question."

"What?" Jack snapped. 

"Why is my father keeping you alive. No offense, but since Luke is here isn't there no need for you?"

"I was told you had a new servant. I didn't know he was Luke, but I knew you had a servant. I'm apparently the back up, in case something happens to your servant before you become King."

Michael frowned. "But once I become king, does that mean -"

"I will die. Yes, it does." Jack muttered, " It's funny, I use to want something bad to happen to your new servant so that way I can have a shot at living, but now that I know it's Luke, I'm okay with dying." 

"Jack don't say that." 

"You should go, Michael, before a prison guard catches you." Jack said quietly. 

"No, Jack. I can get you out of here." Michael said. 

"I told you, I'm okay with dying. I also told you I can't leave. I'm the back up. But if Luke's going to live then I have to die. Of course my baby brother is going to live so I'm going to die. It's simple."

"But you don't have to die if I save you."

"If you save me, your father will hurt you. If your father kills you or imprisons you then he can carry on with his sick plan through Jesse instead. If you are out of the picture then Luke is out of the picture. That means your dad can kill him." 

"What are you saying, Jack?"

"I'm saying, for Lukes sake, for your sake, for the entire Kingdom of Devoudel's sake, you need to leave me here and let me die. You can stop your father's plan once you are King." 

Michael felt overwhelmed. "I can't do anything right, let alone save everyone." Michael said. 

"You can do things right. If it's true what you told me, and you are treating my brother right then your going to be able to save this place." 

"I can barely handle taking care of Luke. I can't save a Kingdom. I didn't ask for this. I don't want it." 

"Well that's too bad, Michael, because you're our only hope." 

"Then I feel bad for the Kingdom." Michael said staring Jack in the eye. Just then the door opened and the guard shouted. 

"That's it, Jack. I'm bringing the Iron."

"Go." Jack whisper shouted. 

Michael obeyed. He left the dungeon's as fast as he could. Once again he was appalled at his father. It's like, everyday, he learns something more tragic about his father. Anger built up in Michael, but disappointment was what he was feeling the most right now. He couldn't even look Luke in the eye as soon as he got home. Instead he ran to the bathroom and locked the door.


	20. Catch 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faded,  
> I'm wrapped in your arms  
> While you're waiting  
> To tear me apart

"Mikey please come out." Luke was begging, knocking on the bathroom door, and sitting on the other side waiting for Michael to respond to him.

"Please talk to me." Luke begged. He pressed his ear against the door to listen for quiet crying or a soft explanation, but all that he heard was silence. 

After realizing Michael wasn't coming out, Luke got up and went back to his bed alone. It was 4:30am, normally Luke could still fall back to sleep. This time was no different. 

Luke woke up to the sound of silence. His blue eyes scanned the room to find that the bathroom door was open but no one was inside. Quietly, Luke walked over to the kitchen to peak in and see if Michael was there. He wasn't. Luke figured he would have at least left a note, but he could not find a scribbled piece of paper anywhere. Not even a napkin with chicken scratch was left for Luke to decipher. Giving up his search, Luke decided to do his chores like he's suppose to and then set the table for breakfast in hopes that Michael will show. 

The scrambled eggs were delicious. But the company was lonesome. Luke didn't want to be alone again, so he invited the cook, Meredith to eat with him. 

"You always make amazing breakfast." Luke said to the old lady. 

"Thank you, young man." She whispered, her voice was worn out. She sounded meek like a mouse. 

"Why do you always feed Michael breakfast?" Luke asked. Meredith smiled. 

"I make all of the Princes breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. I also make the King and Queen every meal they want. Michael told me he wanted to cook for himself. That's the thing about Prince Michael, he's independent. He might be irrational, but he takes care of himself."

"Yeah, himself." Luke huffed, "some may say that's selfish."

"Perhaps," Meredith said, sipping her tea, "but he wants to know he can count on himself rather than anyone else."

"That just sounds sad.... And lonely."

"Michael's always been lonely, dear. He can't open up to his family very well, so he ignores them. He shuts out the people he loves and pretends he doesn't care. I know he does. I've seen him cook his mother meals when she's sick. And I watched him make Calum's medicine out of herbs in my cupboards. It's obvious to me that he cares."

"I know he cares too. I'm just saying, he needs to stop pushing people away. Like me, for instance. Every time something happens he pushes me away. Like that time he won the Kingdom games, his dad yelled at him and then Michael ignored me. And now, something happened last night, I don't know what. All I know is I woke up and he wasn't there and when he came back he locked himself in the bathroom. It makes me mad." Luke whined, slamming his fork down. 

"Easy, love, like I said, Michael needs his space. He's not use to talking to people when he's upset. "

"Well he should talk to me! I'm good. I would listen." Luke said. 

"I don't doubt that you would." She said and then it was quiet. When the air in the room grew too tense Luke blurted out "I'm sorry." 

"Oh dear, there's nothing to be sorry for. Why don't you tell Michael how you feel?"

"I tried. He is ignoring me right now, so I can't talk to him. Then when he stops ignoring me, I forget why I was even mad in the first place." Luke explained. Meredith nodded.

"Sounds difficult. Almost like the time when I was cooking for a King in France. He would ignore me when I served him meals. I wanted to tell him that I expected some gratitude, but I knew it wasn't my place. But the anger continued to bubble inside me until one day I went to speak with him and I promise you I was going to tell him off, but he beat me too it. He instantly thanked me for the meal and complimented me. After he did that, I had nothing to say."

Luke was half listening to the story at this point. He was only thinking about Michael's trust issues and besides Meredith always talks about her old stories of the French King. Luke's heard that story three times already. Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to. 

\-----------------  
8:30pm. Michael still hasn't shown up. Luke sat on the couch playing Michael's Video Games. He had already done all of the chores and his serv homework. He decided to start reading a book. The book became interesting, it was called Catch 22 by Joseph Heller, it was set during World War II and basically just explained the brutal insanity of War and by the time he finished it, it was 2:00am. Luke fell asleep. 

The next morning, Luke heard Michael in the shower. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about finally talking to Michael again. For the next ten minutes he planned what he wanted to say. 

By the time the shower water stopped, Luke was fully confident in his argument. Michael stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. He noticed Luke sat awake on his bed and the two made eye contact for a moment before Michael broke away. He stared at the ground as he walked across the room to his dresser. 

"Michael can we talk?" Luke asked, scooting up on the bed. 

Michael could feel the younger boy staring at him. He made no effort to speak to Luke. Instead, he walked into the dining room, grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal then left the room. 

Luke stood flabbergasted. What he actual hell just happened? Angrily. He stormed down the hall after Michael. 

"I said I wanted to talk to you!" Luke screamed. 

Michael continued to walk in a fast pace toward the staircase. 

"Get back here." Luke shouted, running after Michael. He caught Michael's arm and forced the older boy to look at him. 

"Michael! Don't run away from me." Luke said. 

"Excuse me?" Michael bit back, "you do not tell me what to do. Got it?" 

Luke bit his lip as Michael yanked his arm viciously out from Luke's grasp. 

"Go back to the bedroom." Michael demanded. 

"Only if you promise we can talk tonight."

"This is not an ultimatum, Luke, I'm ordering you to get your ass back in that room." 

Luke knew that tone. He's heard it every single time before Michael hits him. He knew he had to back down. So he did. Luke defeatedly walked back into Michael's bedroom pondering why Michael has such anger issues. 

\------------------

7:30pm. Michael still wasn't back and Luke was bored and pissed off. He decided he was going to go to Calum and Ashtons room. At least he could vent to Calum. 

"Hey, Calum? Can I come in?" Luke asked when Calum opened the door. 

"Sure Luke. Is everything okay? Why aren't you with Michael?" 

"Everything's alright, but I have a small problem. It's actually about Michael." 

"Oh yeah?" Calum watched Luke nod. 

"Hold on." Calum said, "come into the kitchen. Ashton's in the game room, exercising." 

The boys went into the Kitchen. "Alright. Here, eat a snicker doodle and tell me what's up?" 

"Thanks. Okay, so you know how Michael gets standoffish?"

"Do I?" Calum laughed, "my God, he once dived into a pool with his clothes on just to get away from me."

Luke laughed. "He once dived into a pool, just to get away from you? Seriously?"

"Yeah I was asking him about his dad and I guess I was hitting too close to home cause he just jumped into the pool." 

"That's funny."

"It was actually hurtful at the time." Calum admitted. 

Luke nodded, "I know. That's what's bothering me right now. He's ignoring me."

"Why?"

"I don't know? That's what's weird. I think something happened last night."

"But you don't know what?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know, Cal, I just feel sad right now."

"Aw Luke." Calum frowned, "you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A day with your best pal, Calum!" The black-haired boy said. 

"Yeah. That sounds fun. What do you want to do?" 

"First, We need to play the piano and belt out a few songs. Then we need to cuddle because you look like you could use one. Then we should run through the streets in our underwear screaming -"

Through Luke's laughter, he managed to say, "Calum, we can't do that. Ashton will kill you."

"Yeah alright. We'll start with the music."

"Okay." Luke said, "that's my favorite thing to do." 

"Me too, Lucas, Me too." 

\------------------------  
11:00pm. Luke was siting in a spiny chair next to Calum who was also in a spiny chair and a box of pizza was laying on the floor. Calum and Luke were still listening to music and writing their own songs. After blasting the Anthem by Good Charlotte and busting out some dance move to Smash Mouth, Calum and Luke sat down to write their own song. 

"Late night conversations, led to complications. Now my heart is in my hands" Luke sang. 

"Oh ohh" Calum did the background noises. 

"But you walked out and left me stranded  
Nothing left but picture frames  
And I just keep on asking myself" Luke was fired up now. Calum joined in to sing the next line with his friend. 

"How'd we drift so far away from where we left off yesterday?  
I'm lonely like a castaway" Calum and Luke were practically screaming. 

"Heartbreak that I can't escape, a sinking ship I'll never save  
I'm lonely like a castaway" Luke began playing a different riff. 

"I'll take what you got, got, got, I know it's not a lot, lot, lot, cause I just need another hit. Your the thing that I can't quit." 

Calum and Luke finished writing that song which they decided to call Vapor and then the two decided to get some sleep. Calum was going back into Ashton's bed to sleep next to him. He told Luke he could join. So Luke did. 

"Are you sure Ashton won't be creeped out by this?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Calum hummed. Luke crawled next to Ashton's right side and pulled the covers over top of him. He had to admit it felt warm and cozy. Perhaps safe and sound was the word he was looking for? Whatever it was, it felt good. 

\----------------------  
8:00am. Ashton woke up and turned to his side smiling with his eyes closed. He gave his boy a kiss and whispered a raspy good morning, baby. When he opened his eyes, Ashton jumped back horrified. 

"Luke! I'm sorry!" He fretted, voice in a panic, until he realize Luke was still sleeping. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ashton started to wonder what Luke was doing in his bed. He noticed Calum was to his other side, sleeping peacefully with his angel face. Leaning over, Ashton tried the kiss again, except this time it was the right person. 

"Good morning, Ash." Calum whispered. 

Ashton cleared his throat. "What are you suppose to call me?"

Calum whined softly. "Come on, Ash, you never make me call you Master in the morning."

"The rule is you call me Master when someone else is present." Ashton tilted his head towards the sleeping blonde. 

"Oh." Calum grunted, "about that." 

Ashton raised his eyebrow amusingly. Calum smiled with Ashton. 

"He's lonely." Calum explained, "so I told him he could sleep here." 

"Lonely? Where is Michael?"

The door to he bedroom slammed opened as soon as he said that. 

"That's an ironic question." Michael seethed, "because when I got home, I was wondering where Luke was." 

His eyes darted to the bed. Calum and Ashton watched as Michael's face turned Scarlett red. His nostrils were flaring, his fist clenched at his side. 

"But now I see, that my best friend is stealing my fucking serv. Thanks Ash!" Michael shouted, "thank you so much." 

"Michael, I didn't steal him -"

"Bull shit! I've seen the way you've been treating him." 

Ashton shook his head and furrowed his eyes, utterly confused. 

"Do you think I'm blind?" Michael continued. "I saw you flirting with him at the Kingdom games. The way you offered him comfort just so you could guide him to your home. I've noticed he's been coming to your room more often. I know what's going on!"

"Mike. Bud, you are way off on this one. Luke is not coming here to be with me. He's coming here to see Calum." Ashton tried to reason. 

"Explain why he's in bed with you, then. Huh? If you hurt him last night I swear to G-"

"I didn't hurt him or sleep with him or anything like that." Ashton defended, "For you to assume I did something like that is absolutely insulting. I care about Luke. That's why I made him laugh at the Kingdom games. I was trying to cheer him up. Because Incase you haven't noticed, you are making your serv miserable!" Ashton yelled. The conversation heated up in a hurry. 

"I am not!" Michael screamed. 

"Why do you think he comes over here to see Calum? He wants a damn friend Michael. He wants you to stop avoiding him and shutting him out and start talking to him and trusting him like a real friend would." 

Michael was shaking his head as Ashton spoke. He was staring at Luke who was awake now and completely humiliated. The quiffed haired boy was trying to hide himself under the covers making himself appear smaller than he was. Michael growled at the younger boy. Stepping towards him, Michael yanked Luke by his arm out of bed. Luke yelped and stumbled as he was literally dragged out of bed. Ashton stared astonished at the two. 

"We're leaving." Michael yelled, pulling Luke out of the room like a rag doll.

The blue-eyed boy allowed Michael to pull him, but he was falling behind due to the quick pace Michael was seething. He tripped multiple times on the way to the door. Softly, Luke said, "Michael, what Ashton said is true. I just wanted to see Calum." 

"Shut up." Michael roared. He turned and slapped Luke across the face in his outrage. Luke gasped as the sting across his face began to throb. Luke's eyes widened at the realization of why his face was stinging. Michael just slapped him. His hurt blue eyes met Michael's same hurt green ones. The older boy was staring at his hand which had a dull ache to it and then at the side of Luke's face which was red from where he smacked him. 

Ashton shot out of bed, when he heard the slapping sound, and ran after the pair. They were in the hallway, walking to Michael's room. The blonde was dragging his feet, as he cried, holding his hand to his reddened cheek. The older lad was stomping away, stopping when he reached the door, looking for his key. Ashton took this time to pull Luke away from Michael. 

"Michael, stop. It's not his fault." 

"Give him back." Michael pushed Ashton a side, but Ashton blocked Michael from reaching Luke. 

"Hold on a second." Ashton tried, "just calm down and then you can take Luke back and have a rational conversation." 

"Give me Luke."

"No." 

Michael tackled Ashton to the ground to grab Luke. Once he grabbed a hold of the younger boy he scrambled to get inside his room before Ashton got up. 

The curly haired boy was an inch away from grabbing Luke back, but the door slammed in his face. 

"Michael open this damn door." Ashton Shouted. "Come on, open up." 

\------------------  
10:30am. Ashton was back in his room sitting with Calum. They were getting ready to go play tennis as they usually do, but there was an awkward tension in the room. 

"Ashton, I'm sorry I let Luke in here last night." Calum said, wondering if he was the cause of the tension. 

Ashton shook his head, "that's not what I'm mad about. I'm glad you let Luke in here last night. Michael has been ignoring him and that's not okay. Luke deserves to have some fun." 

"Your just upset because you know he's not having fun right now?"

"Exactly. You know Luke's probably being punished and he didn't even do anything. It pisses me off."

"It's okay, Ashton. I'm sure Luke will be back over at our house tonight and we can cheer him up." Calum said pecking Ashton's cheek. 

"I don't know if he'll be allowed. And the worse part is, I have to go to a meeting with Michael tonight." 

"That's good! You can try to talk sense into him."

Ashton resisted the urge to glare at Calum's naive enthusiasm. "Yeah. I guess. I wish I knew what was bothering him this time." Ashton then smiled at Calum. "But it's alright. Let's not let them ruin our tennis game. I'm beating you and I don't want my reputation to fall."

"Oh, it's going to fall." Calum said, "because you're going down." 

"Do you smell something?" Ashton asked.

"Oh yeah. That's our eggs and bacon" 

"Oh God, they're burning. Get the spatula!" Ashton giggled, running to the kitchen with Calum.  
\---------------  
1:00pm. Luke sat at the dining room table staring at the clock. It felt oddly familiar to him to be sitting at the table alone. In fact it reminded him of the last few days, except this time he was being forced to sit at the table and he wasn't allowed to leave. Oh and he was chilling with a bar of soap in his mouth. That was a bonus to this day. 

Michael was angry when he brought Luke into the room, but fortunately, he did not hurt Luke, he simply told the boy to sit at the table. The soap occurred when Luke tried tell Michael what he was doing in Ashton's room. Michael grew frustrated with his constant explanations, or what Michael called, 'excuses', so he shoved a bar of soap in Luke's mouth and told him to leave it there. The taste made Luke gag at first, but now that three hours have passed, Luke's grown use to the terrible taste. He hasn't swallowed any yet, but his mouth was drizzling foam which was quite disgusting. 

Michael went out fifteen minutes ago to go to a meeting. He made it clear that Luke was to stay at the table or else. The threat was frightening, but Luke was tempted to disobey. Partly because his mouth was disgusting and partly because he was mad at Michael. Five minutes later and Michael walked back in. 

"So you did obey me." He said with a smirk. "Good."

"Awer ou cweaking on me?" Luke's voice was inaudible due to he soap, but he was trying to say, 'are you checking on me?' 

Michael didn't respond. He simply left the room again. Luke groaned in frustration. This was going to be a long ass day.  
\------------------  
5:00pm. Luke was crying. He had spit and soap was now dripping down his chin. All Luke wanted was to go to sleep. 

Michael walked in and grabbed a piece of paper. Luke was hopeful that maybe this torment would end soon, but Michael left again without even acknowledging Luke. 

The door opened a few minutes later and Ashton walked in. 

"Michael I have a list of contacts for you." He paused when he saw Luke. 

"Is Michael here?" ashton asked. Luke shook his head. Ashton sighed and pulled the soap out of Luke's mouth.

"Shit Luke, you look awful."

"Thanks man." Luke said in his Aussie accent. He smiled extra wide in a sarcastic manor. 

Ignoring Luke's sass, Ashton prodded the younger Lads cheek bone. Luke hissed and pulled away. 

"He got you good." Ashton said staring at the outline of a handprint on Luke's plump cheek. Michael's thumb had nearly split Luke's lip, luckily he managed to just hit the corner of Luke's lips. Ashton pulled back and sighed. 

"Go rinse and get to bed." He ordered. 

"But Ashton, I can't. Michael said -"

"I don't care what Michael said. I'm telling you to go to bed. You are to listen to a Prince Luke." 

Standing up, Luke went over to the sink and started rinsing his mouth out. It felt so good, but there was still a nasty after taste. 

Ashton left the list of contacts on the table then waved goodbye to Luke. 

When Michael came back, he saw Luke had left the table. Angrily, Michael stomped into Luke's room. 

"Get your ass back out there." Michael screamed. 

"Ashton told me to go to bed." Luke explained as he was once again physically dragged to the table, this time by his shirt collar. 

"Ashton is NOT your master. I am. And I say, sit at this table." Michael searched around for something. 

"Where's the soap?"

When Luke didn't respond, Michael threatened, "if you don't tell me where the soap is I will spank you for the next two weeks." 

Luke closed his eyes, "it's in the top cupboard." He growled. 

Michael stormed over to the cupboard, grabbed the white bar of soap, then placed it in Luke's mouth and left. 

Ashton walked in twenty minutes later with coffee. He spotted Luke at the table and sighed. 

"I thought I told you to go to bed." He pulled the soap out of a teary-eyed Luke's mouth. 

"Michael says I have to stay here." Luke repeated. 

"I don't care what Michael says, I'm telling you to go to your bed." 

"But Ashton," 

"Luke, you have to listen to me, I'm a prince. Now go to bed."

Luke stayed in place. 

"Do you want a spanking?" 

Blue eyes shook his head mutely.  
"Ashton please." He begged. 

"One...two" The older boy counted. Luke instantly scurried off to bed. 

A few minutes later Michael walked in. His eyes darted to Ashton then he called Luke into the room. 

The tall blonde walked in holding a blanket around himself. 

"Michael?" He squeaked. 

"Sit down, now." Michael pointed to the chair and Luke quickly obeyed.

"No," Ashton said to Michael, "he's not sitting here any longer. You have made him sit here all day. Luke stand up." Ashton commanded. 

Luke stood up. 

"Sit down." Michael ordered. 

Luke sat down. 

"Stand up and go to your room." Ashton said. 

Luke stood up. 

"Luke, if you don't sit down im going to beat your ass." Michael scolded. 

Luke sat down. 

"Luke, if you don't go to your room right now I'll tell King Clifford you disobeyed a Prince's orders." Ashton announced. 

Luke stood up. Michael growled but this time he directed his fire towards Ashton. 

"He's staying here because I'M his master and I get to decided what to do with him." 

"You're being cruel to him." Ashton said. 

Michael scoffed, "I'm punishing him. Luke, listen to me. Sit down." 

Luke sat down. 

"Get up, Luke. He might be your master but you owe me the same respect. And right now your master is mistreating you. So stand up." 

Luke wanted to cry. Both Ashton and Michael were asking him to do the opposite thing. He wanted to please both of them but he just can't. He wishes they would both realize that soon and stop asking for the impossible. 

"Stand up NOW!" As Ashton raised his voice, Luke stood up fast. 

"Sit down." Michael ordered. 

"I CAN'T DO BOTH!" Luke screamed in frustration. 

"Listen to me and sit." Michael said. "I have the most power in a situation like this. You are my responsibility." 

Luke nodded and sat down. 

"Luke get up." Ashton demanded, but the younger boy didn't move. 

"Come on, Luke, I'm trying to help you." Ashton pleaded. 

"He's not listening to you." Michael said pushing Ashton towards the door. "You need to leave."

"Let him go to bed, Michael." The curly haired boy said as he was pushed out he door. 

"I will. But you need to go." Michael slammed the door in Ashton's face once again. 

He turned around and watched Luke at the table staring at him. 

"Michael? Will you talk to me?" Luke asked softly. 

"No. Shut up and stare at the wall." 

"Come on, Michael. You need to trust me. I thought I was your friend." 

"You are." Michael muttered. 

"Then why aren't you talking to me. Whatever is bothering you, I promise I will listen and not make fun of you. You'll feel better if you let it out." 

"You don't get it, Luke. I can't tell you, okay? I can't." Michael said bitterly. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's about you."

"Now I'm really curious." Luke said. 

"Yeah? well, that's too bad."

"Come on, what is it? If it's criticism I can take it."

"If I tell you, something bad might happen to you. That's why I'm trying to avoid you. Because if I even look at you I know I'm going to want to tell you and I can't. I can't tell you."

"But why not."

"I told you, something bad might happen." Michael repeated irritatedly. 

"But -"

"No buts. Just sit there."

"Michael, don't shut me out. It's fine if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to. But please don't shut me out." Luke begged giving him the most adorable puppy eyes. 

"I told you to stare at the wall and be quiet." Michael shouted. "What don't you understand?" 

"Michael! I'm just telling you not to shut me out. You always close up. We can forget the whole secret thing, let's just talk about bands like the foo fighters" 

Luke winced as the terrible cherry scented soap was back on his tongue. 

"I told you to shut up." Michael said removing the soap. "I'm going to bed. You can join me if you want, but no talking." 

Luke accepted it. At least It was a start.


	21. The Only Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby tell me how could you be so cruel, it's like you're pouring salt on my cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait. This chapter probably sucks, but at least it's long! It gets a little dark in places but I don't think it's too dark.
> 
> Warning: I know I said I wouldn't do much more smut, but there is a scene in here where Michael punishes Luke like that so if you don't want to read it, I put asterisks* beside the part. Just skip over that section if you want. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy the next chapter!!!

Luke wakes up curled into Michael's chest with thick cotton blankets to protect him from the chilly winter morning. The first layer of snow landed as they slept last night. When Luke opened his eyes he smiled contently with where he was. He didn't dare move, incase he woke Michael up and ruined his only moments of peace with the older boy. After a few minutes past, however, Luke couldn't resist himself any longer. He softly planted a kiss on Michael's hairline. Using his free hand, Luke brushed strands of hair away from Michael's angelic face. 

He stared at Michael taking in the boys soft but sharp features until he woke up. Luke smiled at Michael when he saw his green eyes flicker open. 

"mmm, hello shrimp." Michael said groggily. 

"Hi Mikey." Luke whispered back. 

"I don't want to get up." Michael groaned looking at the clock. 

"I know. I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

"Yeah," Michael hummed, "that would be nice." 

"But I have to go to Serv school and you have to go to a complaint meeting." 

Just like that, Michael lost his sleepy demeanor. His eyes narrowed, fixing a heavy glare at Luke. 

"What?" Luke asked, "all I said was I need to get to school and you have a meeting."

As soon as the worlds left Luke's mouth, Michael flipped him off the bed and he landed with a vicious thud on the floor. Angrily, Michael stormed out of the bed, throwing the covers wildly off his body. 

"What's your problem?" Luke shouted. 

"Don't. Talk." Michael warned, "If you do, I won't hesitate to put you back at the table with soap in your mouth all day, is that what you want?"

Luke shook his head. "But Michael -"

"I'm serious Luke, one more word -"

"Are you still upset about the thing you can't tell me?" Luke asked, breaking Michael's threat to smithereens. 

"Yes."

"I'm not going to ask about that." Luke shouted frustrated, "I just want things to go back to how they use to be."

"Well they can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know something and I need to figure out what to do about it but I can't because it might hurt you." Michael pulled at his hair, "But the secret is driving me nuts." 

"Then just tell me." 

"That's it. I'm getting the soap." Michael said walking out of his bedroom. 

"No!" Luke whined. "Ok ok, I'll shut up." He whimpered. But Michael was already looking through the cupboards. 

"Here." He handed it to Luke. The younger boy scowled. 

"Mikey." He used his pleading puppy dog eyes. 

Shaking his head Michael shoved the soap into Luke's mouth. Grimacing at the terrible sticky creamy taste Luke gagged. Michael finished packing papers into his backpack then he walked outside the room expecting Luke to follow, which he did. 

Pulling up to the Serv school, Michael practically kicked Luke out of the car before speeding away. Standing in the cold air, Luke watched as Michael's car drifted out of sight before he spit the awful tasting soap out onto the sidewalk. Grimacing, Luke wiped his mouth and spat a few more times all the while twisting his face in disgust. 

Kelly sat next to Luke today in class. She sat quietly staring straight ahead even when Luke looked at her. Gazing back down at his notebook, Luke wrote down what the teacher had on the board. He couldn't resist glancing at the girl again. Kelly was truly beautiful, but what Luke was fascinated in was the reason why she chose to sit next to him today. She had all month to sit next to Luke, but she never did until now. That girl was up to something. When Luke shifted his eyes back to his notebook, kelly slid him a folded piece of paper. Taking the note into his hand, Luke cautiously glanced at the Serv girl once more before discretely opening the note. 

It read:   
My master told me that King Clifford is angry with Michael and Jesse for stealing Keys to the palace dungeons. Be carful tonight. Master said that Jesse has beaten his serv badly because he needed to let off some steam.

Luke gulped. At first he wanted to laugh because Michael would never do something like that, but then he started to worry. Michael won't even talk to him about the problem, maybe he would beat Luke? He has slapped him before. Feeling uneasy, Luke glared at Kelly for freaking him out. Perhaps the girl meant well, but now he was even more terrified than when he got there.   
\--------------------  
That evening Luke had tried to stay away from Michael by doing his homework silently in his room. But at 8:30pm Michael came stomping thought the room, giving Luke a half ass glance and then stored himself in the bathroom like a prisoner. 

That did it for Luke. He was going to make Michael face him. He was going to make Michael tell him the truth because Luke was sick of living like this. If Michael would tell the truth they could go back to their love/hate relationship. Michael would call Luke an ass and Luke would say Michael's a dick and then they would shove each other and then they would cuddle. But now that Michael is holding this over Luke's head he can no longer enjoy playful banter with Michael because Michael won't even look at him. 

Bang bang bang, Luke's knuckles pounded against the bathroom door. He stood in his black sweatshirt, blonde hair shoved under his snapback, sliver necklace hanging from his neck. His stance was comical, resembling professor Snape from Harry Potter, he had his arms crossed combined with the cynical death glare. Luke continued to pound on the door until Michael opened it, fully ready to pounce on his annoying Serv. He never had the chance to forcefully shake Luke like he wanted because much to his distaste Luke pushed Michael back against the wall and kept him there by holding his chest. 

"We need to talk." Luke breathed, staring intently. The older boy growled as he tried to break free from the hold, but the younger Serv was surprisingly strong. 

"Let go of me right now or I swear to God I will hang your feet from the nearest tree and beat you like a piñata!" Michael roared his hot breath hitting Luke's face. To be honest, his threat was scary, but Luke was too fired up to let it affect him. 

"You and I need to talk." Luke said again, this time his voice was less threatening. "You are going to stop shutting me out and we are going to start talking about whatever it is you found out about in the dungeons." Luke commanded. 

Michael's eyes widened, his jaw clenched and he let out a low growl. "How do you know about the dungeons? WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Michael screamed in Luke's delicate ear. 

"I don't know anything, that's why we need to talk." Luke said irritatedly. He was too afraid to release Michael so he gripped him tighter. 

"Listen to me, Lucas, you are going to let me go and then I might think about sparing you from your well-deserved punishment."

"No. We need to talk and this is the only way I can get you to do it."

"We are NOT talking." Michael tried to push free again, he almost succeeded, but Luke remained firm. 

"what did you learn about in the dungeons?" Luke asked looking directly in Michael's glossy green eyes. "Please tell me." Luke begged. The older lad shook his head and pushed against Luke with all his force. Still, Luke held him in place. 

"Tell me!"

"Let go."

"Tell me so things can go back to normal."

"Let me go right now."

"Michael, tell me!" Luke pleaded desperately, his voice rising as his muscles started giving out. 

"No." Michael grunted. Finally, he managed to push Luke backwards and free himself. It took the youngest a second to rebound, but he was lunging towards Michael three seconds later trying to pin the boy down again. This time Michael grabbed Luke's arm and wrestled him down to the ground. They rolled around a few times, but Michael ended up on top. 

"Stop fighting." Michael groaned, struggling to keep Luke still. 

"I need you to tell me." Luke shouted, voice strained. He managed to get Michael's hands off of his wrists, but he quickly realized he was trapped underneath the older boy. Looking up into Michael's eyes, Luke knew he lost. Still, he gave one last attempt to make things normal again. "Michael talk to me." 

It didn't work. Michael twisted Luke around, instead, and began to take his shirt off. Luke squinted in confusion. It soon became clear though that Michael was using his plaid shirt to tied Luke's hands together. 

"You little brat!" Michael yelled, tugging Luke's hair. "What were you thinking, holding me down like that? I am your Master, fucking dammit. You never do that to your master. Hell, if my dad was up here and saw that, you would be slaughtered." Michael explained coldly. 

"I want you to talk to me. Please, Mikey, don't be mad. Just tell me why you've been hiding out in a bathroom." 

"Don't be mad? You held me against my will. You broke a servant rule, Luke! Or course I'm mad."

"I had a good reason."

"no you didn't"

"you were being unreasonable! I had to try and get you to talk to me."

"That's not an excuse." Michael said pulling Luke back on his knees. It was then the younger boy noticed the red stains on the carpet. His eyes traveled to Michael's feet and Luke's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

"Mikey what happened to your feet?" He asked, voice wobbly. Michael bare feet had several gashes in them that led up his leg. Luke nudged Michael's pants up with his cheek and he saw that the cuts continued all the way up his leg. 

Tugging Luke's hair again, Michael answered short and sweet, "father found out that I was in the dungeon." 

"Shit." was all Luke could say. 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you broke a servants rule." Michael explained, but Luke had other plans. He pushed himself off of his knees, stood up, and ran to the door. 

"Luke! Now what are you doing?" Michael asked as he raced after the disobedient serv. 

"I'm going punch your father."

"Okay, that is the last thing you should do. He will literally kill you, Luke." Michael said as he held Luke back. 

The younger boy used the door handle in his bedroom to cut the shirt that tied his arms together. 

"How did you think to do that?" Michael asked, staring with his finger pointed to the ripped fabric.

Shrugging, Luke rubbed his arms and then walked out of the room. Michael grabbed his black hoodie. "Stop it Luke. Get back here."

"Someone's gotta stop him from hurting you." Luke explained as he slid his shirt off and ran away. 

"You're a servant! You can't be the one to stop him." Michael called out as he chased Luke down the large palace stairs. 

On the bottom step Michael managed to shoved Luke down so the younger boy fell. Taking advantage of this time, Michael scooped Luke up and dragged him upstairs. 

"Let me go." Luke whimpered when they got back into Michael's bedroom. The older boy was completely out of breath, and his arms were weak from carrying Luke, but he managed to tie the younger boy to the bed before laying on the couch. 

As he relaxed Michael had time to think about what he should do to Luke. Every single teacher he ever had taught him to punish a serv in a certain way if they break the serv code. But the thing is, Michael loves Luke too much to report him. He also doesn't want to punish the stupid blonde, but he knows he has to. If he doesn't Luke may try something like that again. And that wouldn't be a problem unless Luke does it in front of Michael's father. Then Luke would probably be taken away. Michael shuttered at the thought. Glancing towards the bed, Michael sees Luke. His hands are cuffed in front of him and his head is tilted down but his eyes are up, staring through his lashes, and Michael smiles at this subtle show of boldness.   
***  
"Strip." Michael said to the boy as he walked across the room and dug through his closet. He brought a nylon rope over to Luke and un-cuffed him so he could strip. Then Michael winds the rope around his elbow and hand, marking out lengths. He moves to stand behind Luke and he feels pride and annoyance in equal measure that Luke doesn’t turn to see what he’s doing. Luke doesn’t resist when Michael takes and ties one wrist and then the other. He moves slowly, tying neat knots as he draws Luke's forearms together, forcing his shoulders back and his back to arch. It can’t be comfortable, but it wasn't supposed to be. Michael presses two fingers against Luke's neck, checking how quickly Luke's pulse beats in his neck. It’s faster due to fear, but not too fast. Michael tilts Luke's head up. The two boys make eye contact. Luke's face is neutral, no fear etched on. Michael goes back to the pile of items he grabbed from the closet. He picks up a ball gag and holds it in his hands. Luke raises his eyebrows. Michael drops it back down and picks up a small butt plug, instead. 

"Don't forget your place, Serv." Michael said forcefully, looking at Luke. Luke's chest is forced forward by the position of his arms, he stands straight up and he’s so open. 

"What did you do wrong?" Michael asked. When he received no response, Michael stepped close, crowding in, but Luke doesn’t budge from his position. Michael slaps his face. 

"Answer me!" He yelled.

”Why should I?" Luke asked, his voice sounding tiny and quiet, like it’s coming from somewhere deep inside, as though it has to struggle to escape his mouth. Michael can’t help but gawk at the words. Luke certainly was bold. 

He shakes his head as he reaches his hand up, cupping Luke's face between his palms. He rubs along Luke's cheek with his thumb. Michael's fingers tighten and sneeze Luke's jaw. Luke is quiet, eyes staring and it takes far more self control than Michael would admit to get his fingers to loosen and his grip to release. He picks up the lube, tears the plastic wrapper from the cap with his teeth and smiles at Luke's face which is blank but he's intently staring at Michael. He smirks at the way Luke watches him so very intently and he makes sure Luke can see clearly as he drizzles a little lube on the plug. Luke can't see when Michael moves behind him but he can certainly feel the cold lube that Michael pours into the crack of his ass. He's trying to hide his reactions but he can't hide forever. 

Michael presses fingers against Luke's hole, sliding around and down, dribbling more lube and making a mess. He slides a finger inside and then another and he feels each little twitch and clench of Luke's body. Michael pumps his fingers in and out a bit, two then three, spreading Luke a little wider with each movement. He gets caught up in it, the greasy slide and the warmth of Luke's body around his fingers and he drops the plug onto the floor. Michael has four digest in when Luke lets out a loud whimper in the quiet room. Michael presses further, making sure his entire fist is inside Luke. Soon Luke begins crying, sobbing from the unpleasant pain. His body can't take that much. Michael slides out, satisfied with sparking a reaction in the naughty serv. Luke's eyes are now wet and red. Michael continued to prod and pull at the red swollen skin, he re-opened Luke to shove the butt-plug in. Luke screamed. 

After came the most tortuous of all, Michael simply left Luke tied up like that in order to work at the Kingdom Inn. 

When Michael returned three hours later, Luke was a disaster. Tears were profusely falling down his face as he wailed, begging to be untied and to take the plug out. He had overstimulated himself because of the plug and his body was already sensitive thanks to Michael fisting him. Michael untied Luke and took the plug out. He gave Luke a kiss on the forehead before bringing a wet washcloth to his side and cleaning him up. Throughout it all, Michael didn't seem concerned about Luke and that made the younger boy even more upset and scared. Luke was given and ibuprofen for the the pain, and soon he curled in on himself crying. Michael hugged him, but Luke did not respond. He didn't push Michael away, but he didn't accept it either. He cried as Michael softly carded his hands through Luke's sweaty hair. After fifteen minutes of crying, Michael finally grew concerned.   
***  
"Shhh. What can I do for you Lukey? Tell me how to make it better." 

The thing was, Luke didn't know. He didn't even know why he was crying so much. It wasn't all from the pain but more from his defeat. The younger lad never answered Michael, he continued crying. Luke fell asleep, and the tears stopped, but he had wet stains down his cheeks. Michael dabbed them with his thumb and kissed the cheeks multiple times. Feeling the kisses, Luke refused to open his eyes, he tried to think of something else to soothe him to sleep. A song came to his mind, lulling him to sleep. 

Michael woke Luke up an hour later because he had to go to his Prince Classes and Luke was suppose to attend with him. As soon as Luke opened his eyes he began crying. 

"Oh come on, Luke. Don't cry." Michael said, but the boy wasn't having any of Michael's comfort he was angry, hurt, and humiliated. All he wanted to do was sleep until he died.

"We have to go to my classes. Get up." 

Luke whined when Michael pulled the covers away. The youngest slowly pushed himself out of bed. His legs felt like jelly. Luke took a step and immediately began to fall. Michael jumped over to catch him. 

"Easy Luke, can you walk?"

Luke gave Michael an angry glare. He wanted to say something along the lines of Obviously not, but he chose to remain silent. If Michael didn't want to talk to him, then Luke wasn't going to talk at all. Green eyes were boring into Luke's blue ones, searching for an answer. When Michael didn't get a response he let go of Luke's arm, watching to make sure Luke could stand. Unfortunately, Luke's legs wobbled and he needed to be held, so he reached out and put a hand on Michael's shoulder to stable himself. Feeling Michael's arm wrap around him, Luke hoped that Michael didn't get the wrong impression. Luke was still furious at the black-haired boy. But Michael's smug smile told Luke that he did in fact think that Luke 'needs him and still wants him'. So, Luke dropped his hand from Michael's shoulder and tumbled to the ground. He would rather fall then have Michael catch him. 

"Luke, come on. We need to go." Michael grew frustrated with his Serv. Why did Luke always have to act up? He tugged Luke up by the arm, but Luke started to fall again. Michael lifted the boy up over his shoulder and carried him down stairs to the class room. Outside the classroom Jesse stood with his Serv, Jason, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. 

"No smoking in my father's castle." Michael reminded. 

"Sorry, mate." Jesse apologized. "It's just, my Serv has been acting up and when your dad yelled at me I just kinda lost it." He pointed to Jason's bruised face. "I've been really stressed." He took a long drag of the cigarette. "Maybe if you told your father what you were doing in that dungeon..."

"Maybe you should tell me what you were doing in the dungeon." Michael replied sassily. 

"Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." He took another drag then glared across the hall at the excessively coughing boy. 

Calum winced at the glare. Jesse dropped his cigarette and stomped on it, "don't pretend you've never smoked before." He spat at Calum. Ashton instantly came to his defense. 

"He did it a long time ago, but he quit. Which is why he doesn't want to breathe in your disgusting smoke."   
Calum grabbed Ashton's arm and pleaded, "it's okay Master, please don't pick a fight." 

"Listen to your serv, Ashton, I'm not in the mood for any attitude today." 

"Excuse me?" Ashton asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"You heard me." Jesse commented, taking a step towards Ashton. 

"Guys just chill." Michael said, stepping in between the two. 

While the princes were bickering, Luke had noticed Jason sit down on the ground with his eyes closed. Personally, Luke wanted to do the same thing. He sat down next to Jason and put a hand on the boys knee giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. 

Jason shook his head. "I'm afraid." He whispered to Luke. 

"Of what?" Luke pressed. 

"I need to go to sleep." Jason whispered laying his head in Luke's shoulder. 

"Lucas!" Michael yelled. 

"That's not even my name." 

"Where the hell did you get this?" Michael held up a Foo Fighters album. Biting his lip, Luke tried to think of an explanation. It came off as nervous and hesitant, which he was, but he didn't want Michael to know that. 

"I found it laying around."

"So you stole it?" Michael clarified. 

"no, not really. Kinda. I don't know." He blushed, looking down at his feet. It's incredibly embarrassing to be scolded in front of all these other princes and servants. Luke felt mad that Michael would even bring this up right now. Honestly he dislikes Michael for a lot of reasons. One of those reasons being his sore body. 

"I can't believe you stole from our own Kingdom. That's like treason." Michael exclaimed staring the younger boy down trying to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"Michael, it's just a CD." Luke said nervously laughing. 

Two seconds later Michael had lifted Luke off the floor, pressed his hands against the wall, then proceeded to smack his servant. Luke cringed, eyes screwing shut. He wanted to scream, but he had to reserve himself considering he was in front of others. As quickly as it started, it stopped. Gasping for breath, Luke wiped his mouth with his sleeve turning to see Ashton pulling Michael away. 

"What is wrong with you?" Ashton yelled, "can't you see you're hurting him?" 

"He fucking deserves it."

"Does he Michael? Or did you just lose your sense of responsibility? Life is fucking you in the ass, so you take it out on Luke's ass? Is that what this is?" 

"No." Michael growled, "I simply have more respect for this Kingdom than you do." 

"Why?" Ashton scoffed, "if anyone should hate this Kingdom, it should be you. After all your father treats you like shit." 

"Don't say a word against my father." Michael warned, nose scrunching up. 

"You hate the guy!"

"That guy is your King." Michael said, "you could get in a lot of trouble for back-talking him. Once again, I have more respect than you do."

"Okay, what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, you were brought here by my father when your parents abandoned you by a river. You should have the most respect for him."

"Forgive me for not respecting people that abuse others." Ashton said, eyes going towards Michael's legs. Feeling subconscious, Michael gave Ashton a shove. 

"You need to stop interrupting me. That's not allowed. I could turn you in and you could serve some time in the dungeon." 

"Don't threaten me Michael. I could say a lot of things that would get you thrown in the dungeons. For one, you have been abusing your serv -"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh my God, are you that blind?" Ashton shouted, "in the beginning you told me you never even wanted to spank Luke and now here you are beating him for everything, and doing God knows what to him!"

"Stop right there. I don't want to here this."

"You use to be more comforting."

"I was never good at comforting him."

"Let me rephrase that, you use to care about him more." 

"It's true." Calum piped up. He knew it was wrong and that he should shut up, but he's been wanting to tell Michael this for a long time. "You promised Luke you would never hurt him. You said you would never slap him across the face, but that happened. You Spanked him with a belt and you said you would never do that." 

"Watch your mouth!" Michael screamed, walking towards Calum and grabbing his arm roughly. Ashton shoved Michael off. 

"Don't touch my serv." He yelled, vein nearly popping out of his neck. "He has a point Michael and you know it." Calum gasped as Ashton quickly pulled him to his side. Honestly, Calum should feel worried right now, but the way Ashton protected him made Calum blush and smile, standing behind his friend who he loves dearly. 

Aside from Calum feeling secure, Michael and Ashton were quite furious which made Luke feel the exact opposite of secure. 

"Calum has no point! You don't know what I do to Luke, and you know what? That's not your place, so stop interfering." Michael screamed. 

"I see what you do! Everyone sees it! He has marks all over him to prove it. Look at him! He's shaking because he's afraid"   
The entire room of people, princes and servants, looked at Luke. Ashton continued, "HE'S AFRAID OF YOU!" 

"He's not afraid of me, he's afraid of you because you keep yelling!" Michael defended. 

"I'm trying to help him." 

"By making his Master mad?" Jesse piped in, twitching his eyebrow arrogantly. 

"No," Ashton glared, "by making his Master show some respect for Luke." 

Jesse scoffed, "servants aren't meant to be respected, ding-bat." 

"Don't get upset Jesse, he doesn't know how to properly take care of servants. He's not even a real Prince." Michael said, "his grandparents are still alive and they are the maid and butler of this Castle." 

Ashton's face burned redder than a tomato.   
"You promised you would never tell." Ashton whispered. It was still, then Ashton walked slowly towards Michael. Once he was three inches from his face, he slugged the boy. Michael's face snapped to the side, he took a second to laugh dangerously, mutter a small, "oh, that's how it's gonna be." And then he threw himself at Ashton in a furious way, pushing on his waist so that the blonde boy stumbled, yelped in shock, and fell down, his ass hitting the ground. There was an array of people staring with their mouths wide open. That moment of silence turned into a loud squabble, everyone in the hall started screaming at the two to stop fighting or to continue fighting. Luke and Calum sat absolutely mortified. 

"Make them stop!" Calum screamed at Luke. 

"How am I suppose to do that?" Luke shouted over all the other noise. 

"It's your fault their fighting in the first place." Calum regretted his words when he saw Luke's face crumble, but he was worried about Ashton. 

A second later the professor walked in, jumping back in alarm. Michael's fist was landing hard on Ashton's cheek, the older boy cried out in pain, but he soon flipped Michael around and was laying on top of him repeatedly punching him in the jaw.

"I am completely ashamed of you two." The professor said, "stop it this instant or I will call the guards." 

Ashton and Michael halted, they stood up and turned to their professor. 

"Sir I can explain -" Michael said wiping the blood off his chin. 

"Go back to your rooms. You are banished from class for today. I will inform King Clifford of this terrible news." 

"But sir-" ashton called only to be cut off with a stern demand. "go now." 

Scowling at each other one last time, Ashton And Michael stormed upstairs with Luke and Calum quickly following standing at their side. Questions about each master's well-being was asked. Michael walked hastily to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him after Luke walked in.

Nervously, Luke held his own arm while Michael strutted around the room wildly. Watching Michael cautiously out of the corner of his eye, Luke started breathing heavily when Michael picked up a lamp. The younger flinched back violently. 

When Michael turned to face Luke his eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment Luke knew he was already far away. Luke drew in a deep breath, the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took him to think of the most brutally hurt him with. And after that Luke could kiss anything breakable goodbye. Which right now might just be his nose, it was so hard to tell and so pointless to run.

Michael's face turned red, his fist and jaw clenched, his eyes sneezed shut. Screaming with utter anguish, Michael punched the wall as hard as he could not noticing how his fist bled harshly from the ceramic wall. He repeated this action serval times grunting with each punch. 

Luke stared in horror, eyes watering in fear. This person standing in front of him wasn't Michael, it was some type of demon. 

"Stupid, mother fucking..." Michael kicked the drywall in. "How do you like that dad?" He screamed at no one in particular. "Hurts doesn't it." He cried tearing the wallpaper with his fingers. "Are you proud of me now?"he smashed all of the table pieces on the mantel. Grabbing a glass figurine, he chucked it at the wall smiling triumphantly when it shattered with an ear piercing crack. He repeatedly threw things until he turned to Luke. Curled up in a ball, Luke sat on the floor with his knees to his chest, head tucked between his legs. 

Michael's face crumpled in angry tears. Why was he was so pathetic! A good for nothing person who makes everyone feel bad. Michael cried in self pity, kicking over the livingroom chair, before dropping to his knees and sobbing his eyes out. Maybe if he just laid here the world could just forget about him. 

By the time Michael stopped crying, Luke had fallen asleep on the ground, still curled up on himself. Gulping, Michael slowly crawled over to his boy and shook his shoulder. 

"Luke?" Getting an immediate response, Michael was shocked to see Luke fully awake in seconds. What shocked him even more was when Luke put his hands up in defense and pleaded for Michael to leave him alone. 

"Please don't touch me." Luke's raspy voice cried. 

"I'm sorry." Michael said, but it wasn't enough. It will never be enough. Michael hurt Luke earlier in the day and now he just threw a tantrum. Michael wanted to say more, but the shining blue eyes were already spilling tears. 

"I'm sorry I scared you." Michael said, but Luke shot up, running over to the closet. 

"What are you doing?" Michael shouted at the whimpering boy. Luke's only response was to close the closet door, locking himself inside. 

"Go away." Luke hiccuped when Michael knocked. 

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you earlier today." 

"You shouldn't have." Luke sobbed. "You really hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's not okay! You can't do things like that." 

"Luke, I never meant to actually hurt you."

"But you do hurt me, Michael! You hurt me all the time. One minute you'll tell me how much you love me then the next you are punishing me or worse, slapping me around and abusing me." 

Michael's crying could be heard from a mile away. The force of his cries shook his body, "I don't try to hurt you. Sometimes I just get carried away...I've been so angry recently." He paused to catch his breath from all the crying, "you don't know what it's like, Luke, to have your own father criticize you everyday and beat you when you mess up. I can never please him! He'll never be proud."

Luke whimpered, "I can imagine what that's like because you are doing it to me!" Luke said, resting his head against the door. 

Michael knew it was true. That was the worst part. He nearly chocked with the force of his own cries. Unable to catch his breath quick enough, Michael fell into a coughing fit. 

"Please forgive me." He whimpered, "please Luke, I really do love you. Sometimes, you're the only reason I want to try." 

Maybe it was the way he said it: broken with complete despair. Or maybe it was because Luke felt the exact same way about Michael. Whatever the reason, Luke opened the door and engulfed Michael in a hug. 

"I shouldn't forgive you." He said, sniffling. "But I will, because I love you. I hate seeing you in this much pain." Luke said, kissing the side of Michael's face. "You shouldn't have to suffer like me." 

Michael tangled his arms around Luke's waist. He smelled the boy's soft blonde hair. Smiling contently at the formulae scent.   
"I'll never hurt you again, Luke. This time I mean it with my whole heart. If I do hurt you, I want you to get Ashton and tell him to kick my ass." 

Luke smiled, squeezing Michael back more. "I have something I need to tell you." Michael whispered.


	22. Walls fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna break down these walls I built.

Are you sure you want to tell me this?" Luke asked nervously, fearing his Master may have another break down if he unravels any more information on the sensitive topic. Shifting back, so he was sitting on his feet instead of kneeling, Michael nodded his head sullenly.

"You need to know." He said quietly, eyes never meeting Luke's until now. "Before I tell you this, I want you to understand something" he paused waiting for Luke's response. The younger looked scared. "Alright." He said, encouraging Michael to continue. 

"If I tell you this, you have to promise you will not do anything drastic."

He answered too quickly, "I promise." Wincing at the stern glare, Luke cringed trying to act small. "I promise." He said again, more quiet and meaningful. 

"I'm serious Luke. I could get in trouble or hurt and so could you." 

"Would you please just tell me." Luke knew he was pushing it, after all, Michael did just have an emotional breakdown, but something about the situation made Luke want to advance the conversation assertively. 

Luckily for Luke, the older boy did not freak out or give up on telling him, instead, Michael said, "Remember when you told me about your brother? You said Jack was the one true person who took care of you and you said he was the only one who survived." 

Luke nodded, wondering where this was going. 

"Remember you said you wanted to find him."

"Yeah. Someone bought him and I want to know who. Together we could tell you what happened in the Serv unit."

Michael gulped, "Luke, I want you to know, I hate my father." 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, the question why about to leave his lips but Michael continued speaking, "I said I wanted my father's praise. Deep down, I probably still do, but I am done with him. After what I found out I am absolutely disgusting by him and that's why I just had a break down. I feel like my world is falling apart. I guess I accepted the fact that I am alone. My dad is gone just like yours, Luke."

Rubbing his hand across Michael's arm in a soothing motion, Luke hugged his friend, resting his head on his shoulder. "We have each other." Luke said, "and you still have your mom. I have my brother somewhere out there, so we really aren't alone." 

"I'm sorry." Michael whispered, untangling Luke's arm from his. Luke tilted his head in confusion like a puppy. "For what?" 

"Everything. The way I treated you." He poked Luke's butt causing him to involuntarily wince. The way Luke was hurt was an indicator as to what a terrible Master Michael has been. "I sorry for breaking promises. For getting into fights in front of you." Michael glanced at his cell phone.He really needed to call Ashton to talk things out, but mainly to apologize. "And I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. I wouldn't blame you if you want a new Master." Michael said, eyes tearing up. 

Luke wiped Michael's eyes with his thumb. "Mikey, you're not a Master to me." Luke's words cut deep. "You're a friend first and a brother second. The only reason you're not my brother yet is because you really hurt me today. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little scared of you." 

That hurt as well. Damn, Luke just sent him through an emotional roller coaster of sadness, pride, happiness, and guilt in just a few sentences. 

"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, shrimp, I can't take it back. All I can do is move forward, but I promise I won't hurt you anymore." 

He's heard that before. Luke couldn't fake a smile this time. Michael noticed his hesitation. 

"This time will be different I swear." 

Oh and Luke wanted to believe it. Maybe Michael will. But what can Luke do it he doesn't? A servant doesn't have many options. He wanted to say 'I'll believe it when I see it, but Michael is the best Master he ever had. Luke couldn't help but forgive him. 

"I forgive you." Luke's words sounded weird in Michael's ears. He hated how Luke forgave him so easily. 

"Before you forgive me completely, you might want to hear this." 

It was the moment Luke had been waiting for. But he was not prepared for such devastating news. 

"My dad sold your brother to the Serv unit then bought him to be my servant." Luke's mouth fell to the floor."

"Wait..." Luke processed this, "you mean my brother is here?" 

Michael nodded, "in the dungeons." 

"The dungeons!" Luke shrieked. "Oh my God. We have to get him out." He stood up, but Michael tugged him back down to the floor. 

"No drastic decisions remember."

"Mikey." Luke panted, "he's not safe. We need to help him escape."

"Listen to me Luke." Michael said sternly, "your brother gave me instructions not to let you see him." 

Luke scoffed irritably, "bull shit I'm seeing him." 

"No You're not. He's all beat up and malnourished. He doesn't want you to see him like that."

"Bro, I don't care if he's nothing but skin and bones, I'm seeing my brother." 

"Luke-"

"MICHAEL, HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I GOT LEFT." 

Tightening his grip on Luke's arm, Michael held the panting and sweaty boy in place. 

"That's not the only problem. He also said my father could hurt us if we freed Jack."

"WHY?" Luke screamed tears starting to dribble down his cheeks. It was his turn to have a small break down as he thought about his brother, a person who loved him unconditionally since birth, locked up in a cage and treated like filth. "What does your father want from Jack, anyway?"

"I told you, he was meant to be my servant, but apparently he fought back and my father saved him in the dungeons as a back up servant." 

"Back up? You mean, if I didn't work out then they would bring Jack up here?"

"Yeah. But look, Luke -"

"Why me! Why Jack? Why my family?"

"Did you know your parents worked for my dad?" 

"Yes." Luke said throwing his head back overwhelmed with emotions. 

"Alright. Well. I guess my father kidnapped Jack and burned your house down while you were at the serv unit." Michael rushed through it, but Luke heard every word. It felt like a sword stabbed Michael in the gut when he saw the damage his father caused for Luke. The two said nothing for a while. Luke was staring blankly at Michael, until his face crumpled and he cried out for all that he's lost. 

"That's right Luke, let it out." Michael said rubbing Luke's back comfortingly as the younger fell into Michael's arms. 

"Mikey, it hurts." 

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm so sorry." Michael said holding his broken friend. 

"I want to see him." Luke sniffled. His head shot up fast, eyes wide pleading for Michael to allow it. 

"Luke, my father will hurt you."

"Why?"

"Because you're interfering with Servant rules."

"So?"

"So that's a reason by law to hurt a servant or get rid of them."

"But wouldn't King Clifford not want that? Doesn't he need me to be your servant in order for you to become King?"

"No. He just needs me to have 'a' servant. Hence the back up." 

"Alright then you get him out."

"If I do that my father could charge me with treason. I would be locked away and my birth right would be revoked." 

"Birth right?"

"My entitlement to the throne." When Lukes confused features didn't change Michael added, "I won't be the King." 

"But someone has to be the King."

"Jesse, Thomas, or Ashton will take over. My father gets to choose. Guess who he will pick?"

"Jesse." Luke hissed, face twisting in a grimace. 

"You got it. So now do you understand why we can't do anything". 

"There's still a way." Luke whispered. "I can misbehave, you turn me in to the authorities and I will be sent back to the serv unit. Then Jack will be free. I know you will take good care of him. You're the best Master I ever had." 

That last price of information made Michael want to vomit. If he was the best Master Luke ever had, Luke's past was even more fucked up than he thought. 

"No that won't work. You wouldn't get to see him because you would be at a serv unit, or worse, dead." 

"But Michael -"

"No, I'm not letting you risk your life. As of now Jack is still alive. Let's just leave it as is."

"But I feel bad for him. I want to help him. I love him". 

"I know Luke, and we will help him. As soon as I turn King we will free Jack, I promise, but for now it needs to stay as is."

Luke sniffled back his tears. "Okay. When are you turning King?"

"As soon as I pass my Prince college classes." 

"Didn't you just get in trouble today?"

"Yeah".

"Are you paying attention in class?"

"No."

Luke smacked his hand on his head. New mission: help Michael study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some people still enjoy this fic. I'm sorry if the updates are a little slower.


	23. I love you for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reason I love you is all that we've been through. Yeah the reason I love you is you, being you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some things up, first off I want to explain that I don't condone what Michael did to Luke, and I know Michael messed up and he knows that too. He is going to try and make up for it the best he can. Also, Luke is use to this type of treatment even though it's not good. I'm sorry, I don't know if I explained that or not. The point is Luke knows Michael cares more than anyone else ever did (Except for his family) that's why he is forgiving. 
> 
> With that being said, this chapter is basically Michael trying to make things right. Enjoy some fluff.

Tossing in bed, Luke flung his arms over Michael's waist and buried his face under Michael's stomach. He whimpered out softly, kicking his legs, which Michael felt directly in his shin. He hissed, opening his eyes to find Luke pressed against his side like an extra tight coat. 

Michael let out a dissatisfied noise, when he felt Luke's long ever growing legs kick him in the shin again. To make matters worse, the boy felt warm, Michael realized he was shaking and sweating on him. 

"Lukey. Wake up." 

Luke whimpered again, twisting his head away from Michael's body and turning it so the back of his head was on Michael's stomach. Michael could see Luke's face clearly now. His eyes were screwed shut, but a grimace was present on his face. 

"Luke, are you okay?" Michael asked. Luke's only response was a sharp turn to the other side of the bed and a loud cry of pain. 

Michael jumped into action, crawling over the covers and sitting next to Luke, putting the boy in his arms. "Lukey, wake up." He said, shaking Luke slightly. Luke's eyes opened but they appeared dull. 

"Luke, what's wrong?" He asked the scared trembling boy. 

"Hurts." Luke whined, curling up on Michael's lap. He was hoping his simple answer was significant enough, but of course Michael had to pry. 

"What hurts, bud?" 

"I don't know." Luke said, his trembling hands wrapping around Michael's neck. 

"Yes you do, tell me." 

"My butt hurts." Luke said irritably, "and my head feels weird."

Michael rested his chin on the fluffy blonde's head, sighing into the sweet smelling coconut hair, "What kind of weird?"

"I don't know. I just feel...dizzy. Confused. I had a dream and I'm not sure if it's real."

"What did you dream about." Michael asked bouncing Luke in his arms trying to keep him awake. The kid was half conscious. 

"Penguin." He cried out, reaching blindly for his stuffed penguin. 

"It's right here, Luke." Michael exclaimed, almost reprimanded as he handed the boy his penguin, Michael watched intently as Luke held it to his chest. He looked like a child. It made Michael sick with regret to think about the way he treated him. 

"Come on Luke, let's fix you up. I'm gonna prove to you that I can be loving instead of a mean Master who breaks promises." 

Luke scoffed, snickering through his half sleepy state at Michael's word choice. 

He carried Luke to the bathroom and laid him on the floor. He placed a towel down, then lifted Luke onto the towel. When Lukes back and butt hit the floor he yelped but was hushed by Michael's lips grazing his. Luke watched Michael as he backed away and tugged Luke's plaid PJs down to his ankles. Michael's hands softly brushed against Luke's hips as he tugged the underwear down as well leaving Luke exposed. Feeling vulnerable Luke whimpered trying to pull his legs away and curl up in himself, but Michael held him in place, kissing Luke's forehead. 

"You're good Lukey, being such a good boy." 

The praise made Luke blush, but it felt good. It almost...turned him on. 

"Here, baby, drink this." Michael handed Luke a water bottle from the lower cabinet. 

"Why do you carry water bottles in the bathroom?"

"It's a rule." Michael said, kissing Luke's nose. "Drink. You'll feel better." Luke obeyed. 

Michael lifted Luke's legs up and lathered his bottom with Anti inflammatory lotions and creams to sooth the sore skin. Luke hasn't had that type of care in forever. He moaned at how good it felt to finally feel relief on his sore body. Michael didn't stop there, he proceeded to kiss every inch of Luke's skin that he could have possibly been hurt in the last month. This included Luke's butt, which Luke giggled at when Michael's scruffy beard tickled him, his back, and knees. Feeling the tenderness of Michael's kisses, Luke thought he was floating on cloud 9. Michael proceeded to kiss Luke's face, the very place his hand connected at one point was now being healed through Michael's soft touches. Luke couldn't help but smile. He whimpered a little when Michael kissed his wrists because those cuts were still sore. 

"I love you, Lukey, you are the best servant I could ever ask for." He said wrapping Luke in the towel and carrying him back into the bedroom. 

"Cold, Mikey." Luke whined, squeezing closer to Michael. Soon, however, he saw Michael slip a shirt over his head and a pair of plaid pj pants fit back over his bum. 

"My feet are cold." 

"My my, you certainly are taking advantage tonight aren't you." Michael teased, patting Luke's bum playfully. Wincing, Luke wiggled as a reflex. 

Standing up, Michael went to the sock drawer to grab a fluffy pair of UGG socks.   
"Here baby." He lifted Luke's leg up, gripping his foot to put the sock on. Michael noticed something weird on Luke's foot, it looked like a circle with letters inside of it. The dark lighting made it impossible for Michael to see. 

"Luke, What happened to your foot?" 

Luke hummed, wiggling under the blanket trying to get comfy. 

"Branded." Was all he said. It was enough for Michael to physically gag. Some sick person branded Luke's foot with an iron! That circle was a burn mark never meant to heal. Michale couldn't imagine the absolute agony Luke went through when he received that burn. 

"Does it hurt?" Michael asked, kissing Luke's foot softly. 

"Not anymore." Luke whispered, half asleep. Still, Michael pressed, "how did you get it?"

"I ran away."

"From where?"

"The serv unit." 

"So they branded you?"

"Yeah. The Letters RS stands for run away serv. Every Master that ever bought me after that thought I was trouble. It was meant to mark me for life and teach me a lesson."

"We're you able to walk afterwords? How did they burn you? Was it an iron? Oh, Luke, are you gonna be okay?" Michael asked worriedly. 

Luke chuckled at Michael's concern, "yeah I'm fine. I was basically taken to a room, covered in sterilization stuff, then I had a mask strapped around my head so I wouldn't breathe in he fumes. I watched the caretaker hear the iron with a blow touch. Then they hung me upside down so my feet were at head level and with several strikes they placed the metal against my foot. It hurt. Really bad. The pain felt intense for a month. That's how long I couldn't walk. I was actually put in a wheelchair. I cried every night for a year." 

"Jesus Luke" Michael cringed, staring at the scar tissue on Luke's poor little bare foot. It didn't deserve such torture. 

"After that, I was okay. I'm okay now, it doesn't even hurt." 

Michael smiled through the darkness and slipped the sock over Luke's little foot. 

"There, nice and warm." He said, crawling back into bed. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" Michael asked. Luke shrugged. "A lot." Michael said, "more than this entire palace" 

"I love you too, Mikey." Luke said, yawning, he pulled his penguin close and said, "pengy loves you too." 

Michael shook his head in amusement. "Get some sleep, shrimp, I'm right here for you." 

Luke knew he was. 

\----------------------

"As soon as I get home from school, I'm helping you study." Luke said, putting another plate in the cabinet. 

"Alright." Michael muttered, watching Luke from the side of the kitchen counter, "but I'm not going to like it."

"I don't care, you need to pass immediately so you can become king."

Michael smirked at Luke's forwardness. "Fine. But you have to be my study assistant. I need to demonstrate on you."

Luke looked hesitant. "As long as it's not painful."

"Of course not. Luke, I meant what I said, I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"Good. Thank you." Luke said. Then, with a shaky stance he winced as he placed a bowl on the top shelf. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just feel dizzy." 

"Did you drink your milk recently?" Michael asked. It dawned on him that during all this chaos, Luke had not been drinking any milk. 

"Luke, pour yourself a glass right now."

"I don't want to drink it anymore. It doesn't taste good".

"It's for your own good." 

"We don't have any more chocolate to put into it". 

"Luke. I'm not asking you. Make yourself a glass right now".

"No." 

"Listen Luke, I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, but that doesn't mean I won't spank you. Punishments are still acceptable. I will be more reasonable, but I will still punish you, don't think that I won't. Remember saying no to your master gets you in trouble." 

Luke scowled. "Fine." He huffed, going to the refrigerator. 

"Good." Michael said quietly. He really didn't want to punish Luke anymore, but he couldn't let Luke know that. If he has to, he will. But hopefully Luke will behave. 

"So Michael, I think I'm going to create a study chart for you to help organize what subjects to study and when."

"As long as I get to demonstrate the serv studies on you, I'm cool with it." Michael said leaning over Luke and biting his ear. 

"Mikey." Luke scolded, a playful smile on his face. "I'm serious." 

"Okay, okay. Do what you want." Michael said, backing away from Luke. "Just don't make me study all night long." 

"Alright, I'll schedule break time". Luke teased, dodging a banana Michael threw in his direction. 

\---------------------  
Michael tried to focus in class, but he found it nearly impossible to learn about the history of his country when Ashton was sitting two chairs next to him, avoiding all eye contact completely. 

"What time period did the Spaniards attack the Incas? Prince Michael?" 

Snapping his eyes away from Ashton, Michael glanced up at the teacher smiling widely. 

"The Incas?" He asked. 

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you." Michael frowned. He decided not to respond. "Please pay attention Prince Clifford, Finals are coming up." 

"Yes sir." Michael muttered looking down at his notebook, embarrassed.   
\--------------------  
Luke finished creating the study chart by the time Michael came home.   
"You know, you should have been with me in class. I looked like a fool without my serv there." 

"Sorry." Luke shrugged, "but I finished the chart."

"Luke, You should be kneeling." Michael reminded him. 

Luke bit his lip apologetically. "I'm sorry." He knelt down on his hands and knees bowing his head. 

"Good. You may rise now." Michael said, trying to stay formal. 

"Thank you, Master." Luke said giggling at his own words. 

Michael shook his head snickering, "no one is ever going to take me seriously if you laugh every time you call me Master, Luke." 

"Aw, Mikey, give me a break. It's weird". Luke whined. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it is. Come on-" Michael sat on his bed, "read me the list." 

"Alright so first we'll start with Weaponry history then we will move on to world history. Then foreign affairs, and finally we will talk about home protection." 

"What about serv lessons?"

"Don't you know how to treat me by now?" Luke asked. He watched Michael shake his head no, "that's why I'm in the Serv and Master class." 

Rolling his eyes, Luke put a hand in Michael's shoulder. "Everyday you should be practicing that." Luke said never once breaking eye contact. Michael snickered at Luke's serious face. 

"You serious ass kid." He said, kissing Luke's nose, "did anyone ever tell you you're insane?" 

Luke punched Michael arm smiling triumphantly when Michael hissed. 

"Can we start studying?" Luke asked. 

"Actually, I'm feeling kinda tired." Michael joked, earning him another punch. 

"Wow, a real John Cena today eh?" Michael enjoyed making Luke laugh.


	24. Darkest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am feeling like I just lost a friend. Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.

Studying with Luke made everything easier. Suddenly the really difficult subjects were a piece of cake. Luke, of course, enjoyed them too. He loved watching Michael grasp a new concept and he loved the way Michael would kiss him when he helped him overcome challenges. Every now and then Michael grew frustrated and thought of giving up. He tossed a notebook at Luke once but that was the absolute worst. Other than that he has conquered all of the major stressors that accompany school work. 

The Chambers Inn has been driving Michael crazy with all of the peasants inside it. Michael wasn't irritated at them, but he was angry with his father because he knew they were being scammed. Nevertheless, Michael worked through it. He avoided his father on most occasions and when he did need to talk to the man he addressed him as if he were a drill Sargent. Life was going smoothly for both Luke and Michael. At this rate he was going to have his diploma in no time. 

Today, however, was a bad day. It started out with Luke going to Serv school like always and Michael heading off to Prince school. The difference was, Michael didn't pick Luke up like he always did. Luke stuck out the demonstration part of class. Which thankfully, today, was not painful. Now, Luke had to walk home by himself. When he got to the palace the first thing he saw was an ambulance. That was not a good sign. Luke said to himself as he rushed into the Castle a thousand thoughts drifting through his head. 

Who was hurt? Was it Michael? Did King Clifford kill him? What if it was a prisoner? What if it was Jack? 

Luke ran into the palace, landing directly on the outskirts of a disastrous scene. Weeping on the floor was his servant friend Kelly. Standing above her was her master Thomas who was holding a pair of bloody trousers in his hand. In the center of the circle was King Clifford screaming at Jesse, slapping the boy and shaking him. Guards were holding Jesse's handcuffed hands behind him. Luke spotted paramedics on the other side of the room, carrying a body bag out to the ambulance. Luke ran around everyone in the large circle and tried to get a close up on that bag. He needed to know who it was. 

"Luke Robert Hemmings." King Clifford boomed. Startled, Luke jumped and knocked into a table causing a lamp to crash to the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Luke cried throwing his hands in front of him. His face was distressed, eyes close to tears. 

"Go upstairs right now, and stay with your Master." 

Luke obeyed, running upstairs to find Michael. Maybe he could tell Luke what the hell was going on. 

"Mikey." Luke called softly as he opened the large wooden door to his bedroom. 

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as he spotted his Master laying on the bed, covers pulled over his head. 

"Mikey?" Luke asked again standing by the door patiently. Michael didn't respond. Cautiously, Luke pulled the covers down revealing Michael's face. 

The dark haired boy was staring at a wall, looking eerie and empty. 

"Mikey?" Luke whispered, kissing his cheek to see if Michael would respond. As Luke feared, It didn't work. Suddenly a wave of terror flooded Luke's blood stream like the ocean. He couldn't believe this could happen again: Michael ignoring him, treating him like shit, hurting him. Luke sat back, too afraid to have a conversation with Michael. Should he run away? If he did that, chances are he would be caught and murdered by King Clifford. But what was Luke going to do? He can't take anymore pain, he just can't. 

"Michael, what happened?" Luke whispered. What catastrophe could cause Michael to look this broken? Someone died. Luke knew that for sure, he saw the body bag. But who could it be? As badly as Luke needed to know, he knew Michael wouldn't respond. The black haired boy shut down his eyes emotionlessly blinking. 

Luke laid beside him. Wrapping his arms around Michael's waist listening to him breathe. 

A few moments later, Michael sat up with no expression, and solemnly said, "come on." 

Luke followed Michael down the hall. The Prince went down stairs to speak with the police about Jesse. 

"He's been this way for a long time, I never thought he would go this far." Michael said to the officer who asked him if Jesse has shown aggression before. 

"It's a violation of the code." The officer said, handing Michael a ticket of some sorts. "Since he is part of your royal committee, you will be fined as well as him."

Michael nodded mechanically. Every action he made seemed cold and calculated. 

"Thomas, take Kelly upstairs." Michael ordered. He proceeded to bark our orders to everyone in the room. 

"Professor let the police take pictures and cancel class for today. Sir Everlett, call our lawyer. Officer, find out what prison cell they are taking Jesse to and when his court case will be. Sir Barton talk to the Servant Authorities, Meredith bake some comfort food for Queen Susan. Mom, make funeral reservations for Jason James Richardson." 

Suddenly the world crashed down all around Luke's feet. He gulped back emotions though he wanted nothing more than to punch Jesse until he lost consciousness. 

Michael and Luke went through the motions of that day. They spoke to several different authorities and they made reservations for Jason's funeral. 

"I can't believe Jesse killed his serv." Was the talk of the palace. Finally, when Michael finished doing his job he crashed down in his room, his head on the table, heart on the floor. 

"Michael." Luke softly spoke, "can I have my milk? There's none left up here. I have to go downstairs."

Michael felt empty, like his life was drained. Looking at Luke, he knew the kid deserved better. He deserves someone who can take care of him and right now that person was not Michael. "No." 

Luke looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I asked." He whispered. "I'll just go to bed."

Michael breathed a gulp of air, trying to gain enough energy to reassure his serv that everything was going to be okay. He couldn't do that, though, so he said with as much energy as he could muster, "come on, Luke, I need to take you somewhere."

Well That didn't sound good. Luke shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry for asking I won't ask again."

"Luke." Michael groaned, voice barely raising an octave. "Just behave and follow me."

Hesitantly, Luke followed Michael. He wanted to trust the boy but it was so hard. 

Michael took Luke down the hall in front of Ashton's door. 

He knocked three times before the curly blonde head of hair opened up. 

"Michael?" He asked yawning. 

"I need you to watch Luke."

"What?"

"I can't take care of him right now. I'm afraid I'll hurt him if he stays with me so watch him."

"You mean liked, pretend he's my servant?"

"He is your servant for the next few days".

Luke and Ashton looked equally as confused. 

"But Mikey," Luke said only to have Michael place a kiss on his lips. 

"Be good for Ashton, okay?" 

"Mikey, no, don't leave me." Luke whined clinging to Michael's arm. 

"It's for your own good. Now please behave."

"But Michael, you're my friend, I need you, I care about you. I don't fully trust you but that doesn't mean you can just give up on me." Luke yelled angrily. 

"I'm not giving up on you, Luke. I'll be back. But right now I need you to stay with Ashton and Calum, okay?"

Luke couldn't say no. 

Michael smiled as Luke agreed, "thank you." He whispered and just like that he left. 

Luke jumped as Ashton placed his hand on the back of his head. 

"Sorry, Luke." Ashton quickly removed his hand, "come on, let's go to sleep."


	25. Don't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our love is like a song, you can't forget it.

Ashton's bed was different than Michael's. Luke didn't like it. After Michael unexpectedly dropped Luke off at Ashton's door step, he was pushed into bed, but not without Ashton making a quick cup of hot coco and giving him a short explanation that Michael was apparently taking Jason's death hard and he needed to be alone. Luke didn't understand that though. Honestly, he was Michael's servant, he should be there for Michael when he's at his lowest point. He should be cuddling him, making him hot chocolate, and cheering him up with his lame jokes. They could lay in bed all day together and listen to music. Or they could continue studying for Michael's exams - will Michael still have exams after this tragedy? Luke sure hoped so; his Michael needs to graduate so he can become King and save the Kingdom of Devoudel from its poor conditions, and for selfish reasons, to save Jack. Tears clouded Luke's eyes as he thought about his brother somewhere in this castle right now, but he couldn't see him. He was there the whole time. Luke punched his pillow angrily. His fist made contact with the soft material again and again and it felt good. His fist stopped moving when Ashton grabbed it. Luke gasped, unaware that Ashton was still awake. 

"You need to go to sleep, Luke. We can talk in the morning." Ashton whispered. He guided Luke down on the pillows and gave him a kiss on the head. It was tender, but it wasn't Michael's lips. 

"Ashton." Luke whimpered, "when will Michael be back?"

"Soon." Ashton reassured him. "No go to sleep, baby." The word slipped out of his mouth before he could help himself. Ashton immediately felt guilty for calling Luke 'baby.' Luke wasn't his baby, and it probably confused the servant even more. 

When Luke woke up, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Luke turned in bed and saw Calum smiling at him. 

"Hey sleepy head." He greeted, ruffling Luke's hair. "How you been?"

"Good." Luke muttered, voice laced with morning thickness. 

"Where's Ashton?" Luke asked, sitting up. He glanced around the unfamiliar room. It was empty, not even the living room space had any clothes or people in it. 

"He's down at a breakfast meeting with the elites. They're taking about Jason. Ashton told me to make sure you felt okay this morning. Do you feel okay?"

Luke wanted to laugh. Okay? What exactly does that mean? Sure physically he felt fine, but he was worried sick about Michael. He needed to make sure Michael was still trying to pass school. The last thing Luke wants is for Michael to throw away all that he's worked for because of a terrible tragedy. If anything last nights events should have shown Michael that the kingdom needs him now more than ever. But Luke knows Michael, he's the type that gives up. He runs away from problems and has a really terrible time coping. Luke was almost certain Michael needs him. But part of Luke worries that Michael gave up on him as well. It would be so simple to leave Luke with Ashton forever. To abandon Luke, find another servant and become King. Perhaps Luke was too much to handle. A troublesome Serv that doesn't deserve to sit at the right hand side of his Master. Maybe Luke deserved to be abandoned. At least Calum and Ashton seemed to care about him. Although, their love is probably fake just like Michael's. 

"I feel fine." Luke lied with ease. 

"Good. In that case, Ashton told me to show you the chores. Once we finish we can play Fifa." Calum said, tossing Luke a remote. 

"Alright. What's the chores?" 

"Calum lead Luke into a room that had a bed and drawers. On top of the drawers were paint supplies and books. 

"We're suppose to organize this stuff, but I already do that like all the time, so it's pretty organized. Then we have to make sure Ashton has enough beer, whine, whisky, and vodka in the fridge. I have to clean some toys, so you go check the drink supplies okay?" 

Luke blinked a few times. Calum and Ashton's relationship was definitely different than his and Michael's. Nevertheless, Luke didn't say anything, he simply excused himself and went to check the refrigerator. 

"He needs more beer." Luke concluded walking in on Calum who was cleaning a vibrator. Luke shut his eyes. He didn't need to picture that in his best friends ass. 

Calum put it back in the drawer, telling Luke he can look now. 

"Alright. So we need to pick up some beer. While we're down there we can do laundry." 

\---------------------  
Luke and Calum were laughing their asses off playing a game of Fifa. 

"In your face!" Luke screamed slamming the remote down. 

"Bastard." Calum said, pressing the remote button as hard as he could. 

The door to the room rattled, indicating Ashton was coming in the room. Calum immediately shut the game off, which Luke screamed about, then raced over to the door and knelt by it. 

Luke stayed on the couch, his legs tucked under him, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Ashton walked in with a heavy sigh on his lips, but the sight of Calum seemed to cheer him up. 

"How are you today, pup?"

"Good, Master."

"Good. Fetch me a blanket." Ashton commanded, Calum was on his feet in seconds finding Ashton a blanket and making sure he was comfortable AMAs he sat down on the couch. Luke jumped as Ashton poked his side. 

"Why weren't you at the door?" Ashton asked sternly. 

Luke didn't know what to say, the question caught him off guard. He say with his mouth hanging open so Calum jumped to his rescue. 

"He probably doesn't think he has to, cause you're not Michael."

"Did I say you could speak?" Ashton asked the dark haired boy. 

"No sir." Calum whispered, eyes staring at the floor. 

"Let Luke speak for himself. Luke I asked you a question."

"I...Michael never makes me wait at the door." Luke answered honestly. 

Ashton coked an eyebrow. "He's suppose to." 

Luke shrugged, "I'm sorry, Ashton, I didn't know." The boy felt tension in the air. It's like he already made a major error, but luckily Ashton said, "it's fine. But from now on, you kneel at the door for a Master, understood?"

"Yes." Luke said. He felt silly, like a little kid being reprimanded. 

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir." Luke's pearly white skin was glowing red with embarrassment. Ashton smiled and rubbed his leg soothingly, "good boy." Luke definitely wasn't use to Ashton talking to him like this, but apparently it didn't take Ashton long to fall into Master mode.  
"Calum, would you fetch me a drink." It wasn't a question.  
"Yes Master" Calum said.  
Ashton leaned back on the couch, slid his shoes off and sighed. Luke stared at the blank TV, unsure of what to do. 

"Do you want me to turn it on, sir?" Luke asked quietly. 

"If you want to, Luke. You and Calum can watch whatever you want to. Tonight I'm just gonna have a beer then go to sleep and deal with the world tomorrow." 

"Thank you." Calum and Luke said. Calum had a glass of beer in his hands, he gave it to Ashton. The curly haired master kissed Calum deeply, Luke looked away. Just then the dog buttercup came running over to Calum. The boy crouched down and petted her. 

"Oh yeah, how did things go with the dog? I guess Ashton let you keep her?" Luke said, leaning over to pet the pup. 

"That was a bad night I would not like to remember." Calum muttered, but Ashton tisked. "Oh no, tell Lukey here what happened that night."

Calum pouted, "whhhhyyy" he whined. 

"Because I want you to remember the lesson you learned."

"I remember." Calum grumbled. 

"Tell Luke. That's an order." Ashton barked. 

"I got paddled and the cock cage for three days." Calum said face as red as a tomato. Luke cringed feeling equal amount of sympathy and embarrassment. 

"But buttercup gets to stay?" Luke whispered. 

"yeah. Buttercup gets to stay." Calum giggled so Luke joined in. It felt good to laugh in harmony. 

"No one can know. do you understand, Luke?" Ashton asked. 

"Yes sir." He said smiling. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Good." Ashton replied. The boys went back to playing Fifa until it was time to go to bed. 

"Lukey," Ashton called from the doorway of his bedroom that Luke was in. The boy seemed so small on his King size bed. "Calum and I will be occupied for a little while, but we'll be back in here in a little while okay?" 

Luke nodded. He was unsure of why Calum and Ashton weren't going to bed right away but he was in no position to question it. When the door closed, Luke tossed on some of Calum's comfy pajamas then crawled into bed. Unfortunately, a few minutes later he could hear moans coming from the room behind him. So that's what they were doing. Luke internally cringed as the moans turned to screams of pleasure and a bed rocking against the wall. Covering his head with a pillow, Luke shut his eyes tightly and went to sleep.


	26. get use to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this work, but you are so different.

When Luke woke up, he noticed Ashton sitting on the side of the bed with Calum on his lap. Around his neck was a beautiful silver collar with Ashton's name on it. The older boy was fastening it tightly, but not too tightly, around Calum's neck. 

"Good morning, Luke." Ashton greeted when the younger sat up and fisted his eye. 

"Morning." He yawned, stretching. Ashton tapped his leg. Luke jolted, recoiling his outstretched leg into the safety of the blankets. "What was that for?" Luke asked. 

"What did I tell you to call me?"

Luke paused. Suddenly it dawned on him, "oh, sir. Sorry. I'm just not use to it."

"You mean to tell me you never call Michael sir or Master?"

"Nope."

"That's disrespectful." 

Luke shook his head, "no. Michael told me I don't have to." 

"Michael's wrong. You do have to. If not, no one will take Michael seriously."

Luke frowned. Who the hell did Ashton think he was to tell Luke about his relationship with Michael. Then again, the curly haired boy was probably right. It just annoyed Luke...

"Come here, I need to fasten a collar on you." Ashton said, fumbling with another serv collar. 

"Why?" Luke hollered. Collars marked servants, objects, slaves. Luke was not one on those people. 

Ashton raised and eyebrow and Calum looked scared. 

"I know you are not use to this because Michael obviously failed at teaching you, but If you question my authority again I will not hesitate to punish you." 

Luke gasped, "you can't do that! You're not my Master."

"I am for as long as Michael wishes." Ashton clarified. 

"No." Luke hissed. "I don't want you to punish me."

"Well I won't if you obey." Ashton pointed to the spot in front of him, holding the collar patiently. 

"No, I don't want you to punish me at all. Even if I disobey you."

"Naughty serv's get punished, Luke. It's the way of the land. Now please come here. It's not like I enjoy punishing you, I really don't want to." 

Luke slide off the bed and stood in front of Ashton who still had a lap full of Calum. 

"Good boy." Ashton praised, causing Lukes ears to go red. But in a strange way, it felt good to be praised. Luke wanted to please Ashton even more. 

After the collar was around Luke's neck, Ashton stood up, placing Calum's feet on the ground. 

"Alright boys, let's go to the tennis court."

Luke glanced at Calum pleading the boy to tell him what was going on. 

"Ashton plays tennis every morning with some of the palace officials and princes from Kingdom Starotrael." Calum explained. 

Ashton nodded, feeling ashamed for not explaining it to Luke himself. "Sorry, Luke, I keep forgetting you don't know these things." Ashton sat down at the table indicating for Luke to sit as well. 

"Basically, I put the collar on you because when we go outside the palace doors Serv's must have identification to be outside and in case you get lost. Not to mention, It's a show off of who you belong to. But don't worry Luke, you're collar doesn't have a name on it. Anyway, I will be playing tennis and having brunch with the Starotrael princes. This means you must kneel, don't make eye contact and only speak when spoken to. Do you understand."

"Yes sir." Luke muttered. It seemed like the right response even though he thought it was complete bull shit. 

"Alright. Let's go." Ashton led the boys outside the Palace and Luke had to admit it felt nice to see the outside world for a bit. He sucked in some air letting it fill his lungs. 

Calum walked beside him and took his hand. "Follow my lead and you'll be okay." 

Luke shrugged. "Whatever." 

The tennis court was huge, Luke had an urge to run around it because it was so open. But he remained still as Ashton greeted the princes. 

"Who's he?" A man asked, looking at Luke. 

"This is Luke. He's my new Serv for a little while."

"Did you get a new one?" A teen boy with dark hair and green eyes asked. 

"No, I'm just watching him for a friend."

That response made sense to the group. Soon they started playing tennis. Luke, Calum and three other serv's played their own game of tennis. 

"You look like a dork." A girl Serv said to Calum. "Who wears shoes like that anymore?"

"He looks like he's ready for tennis." Luke responded, serving the ball and put posing aiming for the girls head. 

"Ow!" She shrieked. "Why you little brat!" She tisked. 

Calum and Luke laughed at her displeasured outburst. 

She aimed the ball to hit Luke's face and it did. Luke winced, yelping at the sting. "You bitch, I never hit you in the face." Luke screamed. 

"Lucas!" Ashton yelled as he and the princes walked toward them. 

"Ashton, I'm sorry. She -"

"What did he just call you?" A prince asked alarmed. He held a hand over his heart. Luke rolled his eyes at his dramatic display. 

"I called him Ashton, get over it." Luke said sassily. It was Calum's turn to yell, "Luke stop."

"He's absolutely dreadful."

"Has he no manners."

"My God, how bad was his last Master."

Ashton sighed, "I'm so sorry, Prince Phillip. Luke will apologize to you for his rude behavior and he will be dealt with later. 

"No! You're not punishing me. You are NOT my master."

Calum pulled Luke by the arm and whispered, "you are making this worse for yourself." 

Luke growled, "I'm not in trouble."

"Luke. Shut up and kneel." Calum pleaded. 

"Daddy." The girl servant whined. 

"Yes baby, are you okay."

She shook her head sadly and hugged the dark haired guy. "That mean serv hit my head with a ball and called me a Bitch."

Ashton took Luke's arm and apologized to the group for Lukes behavior. "Calum, go to the kitchen and grab some ice cream. You and I will be watching TV today."

"Yes sir." The young serv said, hand reaching for his collar. 

"Do not take that off."

"But why?"

"Because I am the only one to do that. And since you tired to do it yourself you can wear it all day."

"Yes sir." Calum said sadly. He didn't mind it much though. They said goodbye and headed inside. Luke was dragging his feet. He didn't want to be punished anymore. It was bad enough what Michael use to do, he couldn't imagine Ashton. 

"No, no." Luke screamed pulling away from Ashton but the prince had an iron grip on his arm. "Stop. I don't want this. You can't do this. You're not Michael. Let go. Let go." Luke kicked Ashton's leg frustrated that the boy wasn't even paying any attention to him. When they entered the room Ashton took Luke to his bedroom and closed the door. He finally released Luke's arm. The boy ran to the other side of the room and stood by the wall staring at Ashton as if he were a monster. 

The older boy didn't understand why Luke seemed so afraid. Had Michael never punished him properly before? He wouldn't be surprised. 

"Alright, come here, Luke, let's get this over with."

"No way." Luke said, staying up against the wall. 

Luke," Ashton said while grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "Look at me," He spoke sternly, "You deserve this, now stop acting up, the sooner we finish the sooner you will get cuddles, okay?" 

That confused Luke a little bit, but he stopped struggling and realized Ashton was going to beat him no matter how hard he fights. 

Ashton sits down on the bed and stands Luke between his legs. He unbuttons Luke's skinny jeans making the serv whimper.  
"P-please keep them on." He says with tears rolling down his face. He was scared of Ashton. The Prince was stricter than Michael, stronger than Michael, he plays drums dammit. 

"It will be over soon. You need to understand that I don't like punishing you, Luke, but when you swear at people, and disrespect people you get punished." 

Luke just keeps crying as Ashton pulls off Luke's jeans leaving him clad in only boxers.

"C'mon, over my lap," Ashton says while grabbing Luke's arms and pulling him over.

Luke cried at the floor. He absolutely hated this position. He hated Ashton. Ashton latches his fingers onto the waist band of Luke's boxers and pulls them down below his pale globes. Rubbing circles over his skin, Ashton raised one hand and brought it down against the pale bum. Luke whimpered in shock and pain, the first one always surprises him.Tears were already making their way down his face and hit the floor as Ashton continued landing hard smacks against Luke's milky white thighs. It hurt. Probably as bad as Michael, if not worse. As Luke predicted Ashton hit hard. Slamming his hand up and down his butt in a painful rhythm. 

"Ow." Luke hiccuped out through his thunderous sobs. 

"Now Luke, why are you here?" Ashton asked him.

Luke gasped at the unexpected question. Did Ashton expect him to think while his ass was on fire? 

"I- I was bad." He said.

Ashton started to slow down a bit, allowing Luke to catch his breath.

"Shh, think about it. Why am I spanking you."

Cause you're an ass

"Because I called you Ashton."

"Right. And why else?"

"I disrespected that guy and I hurt his servant. P-please! I'm so sorry." Luke whimpered while kicking his legs. Ashton ignored him as he swatted Luke's bum hardly, with each spank the blonde cried out in pain.

"We're almost done." 

Luke hiccuped as Ashton landed his hand hard over the skin. Luke's once smooth white flesh was now an ugly dark red with Ashton's huge hand prints imbedded in his skin. Nothing hurt Ashton more than to see a serv like this because of him, but he knew it was what Luke needed. Luke needed discipline and comfort, it was the only thing Ashton was taught to give servants. In a quick motion, Ashton landed to harsh spanks against Luke's thighs, making the small boy sob out. 

At this point Luke went completely limp, he felt so naughty like he had disappointed his Master, he hated that feeling. Even though Ashton wasn't his Master he still felt like he let someone down. Ashton tilted Luke forward a bit, giving him better access to Luke's sit spots, this made Luke cry harder. Ashton landed them quickly, wanting to stop torturing the poor serv. As soon as the last smack made contact with Luke's skin, Ashton scooped him up into his arms, setting him on his lap carefully, and rocked the younger serv. 

"Ow." Luke cried in anguish. Tears, snot, and sweat mixing together on his face. 

"Shhh, let it out." Ashton encouraged, as he held Luke to his chest, kissing the boys head. 

"It hurts." Luke cried, and the hand that cause Luke so much pain was now caressing his scorched skin, rubbing it softly and making it hurt less. Ashton whispered in his ear while gently rubbing his back. 

"You took your spanking well, Luke. It's all over now. The pain will fade fast." He soothed. 

Luke's sobs died down a little, as he nodded vigorously to try and convince himself that he would stop hurting soon. And miraculous he did. As quickly as the pain started in seemed to stop. His sharp burning skin was now a dull ache. 

Ashton stood up, laid Luke on his belly and left the room. When he returned he had an ice pack in his shaking hands. when he pressed the ice pack against Luke's red bum, the boy helped before sighing contently. Luke looked small and hurt the way he was curled up on the couch. His hair lay flat on his forehead and his cheeks still looked blotchy, even though the tears had long stopped coming. 

“There, all done,” Ashton whispered. “Just let me get some cream, alright?”

He gave Luke a quick kiss on the forehead, before heading towards the room he shared with Calum. He had no trouble finding his first-aid kid. He brought it back to Luke and gently massaged his skin. By now every ounce of pain was gone. Luke felt good. Content. He knew when he sits it's going to hurt a little, but now it feels manageable. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Luke asked, sniffling away the last of his tears. "I was bad. I deserve to be in pain? Right?"

Ashton frowned, "you were punished, now you are forgiven."

"I love you." Luke said, before he even realized what a mistake that was. "Wait! No I didn't mean it like that."

Ashton shushed him. "I understand. You love me like a friend."

"Yes." Luke admitted, even though he couldn't lie, the way Ashton took care of him was a real turn on for Luke. That's something Michael had only started to do recently. Luke shook his head at that thought. Michael was his Master and Luke loved Michael. But as he cuddled up in Ashton's arms a feeling of safety surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So I had to throw this chapter in here to show the differences between Ashton and Michael because Luke needs to realize there is a different side. 
> 
> If anyone lives anywhere snowy, like me, stay safe. :)


	27. get down, get dirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> under the sheets let me love you so good. If you wanna touch then baby you should. 
> 
> Basically Ashton and Calum get dirty at the part where the *** are. Don't read that part if you don't want to.

After that ordeal, Luke needed Ashton. He needed the warmth and comfort like a caterpillar needs a cocoon. They were both laying in bed watching TV, Luke curled up by his side, arms clinging to Ashton's waist. Occasionally Ashton would softly rub Luke's belly or rub his foot on Luke's foot. Those moments were what Luke needed most after his punishment. Ashton seemed to know this, for every time Luke squeezed his arm a little too tight, the older boy would hug him. Calum finally arrived back in the room with four cartons of ice cream. 

"Hi guys, I'm back."

"In here, Cal." Ashton called. Soon a bundle of black hair arrived in the room. He smiled sympathetically at Luke. 

"You okay, Luke?" He asked to which Luke nodded. He was okay as long as he had someone to cuddle him. 

"He's been quiet, but I think he's alright." Ashton answered, rubbing Luke's head. Redirecting his question to Calum, Ashton asked, "What Ice cream did you get us? You were gone for a while."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know how long it was going to take to punish..." He paused and looked directly at the blushing blonde. "Yeah, you know what I mean. So anyway I decided to buy all four flavors of ice cream cause I didn't know what Lukey wanted."

"I don't suppose you used my credit card again?"

"Sorry, Ash."

"It's fine Calum. You're my only Serv, I get to spoil you." Ashton teased, smirking as Calum walked over to him. Tugging him down on the bed, Ashton looked through the plastic bag. Reaching in, he pulled out Vanilla, Chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and cookie dough. 

"Which is your favorite, Luke?" The younger boy bit his lip. 

"I don't mean to sound spoiled. Please don't think I am, but my favorite is not here. But that's okay. I like vanilla and chocolate."

"What's your favorite flavor?" Calum asked curiously. He silently cursed himself for not asking Luke what he wanted before he left to buy the frozen treats. However, Luke's mind was a little preoccupied with thoughts of his impending doom. Luckily that's over with and Calum didn't have to witness any of it. 

"I like cookies and cream." Luke whispered. Ashton's face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Oh, Luke! I have an idea." Ashton hopped out of bed and Luke hurried to follow, not wanting to be away from Ashton's side. As soon his his feet hit the floor Luke began to feel the after effects of his punishment. Nevertheless, he waddled after Ashton. 

When they were all packed into the tiny kitchen, Ashton pulled out a tray of Oreos. He crushed and placed them in the vanilla ice cream. "Whola."

"Thank you!" Luke squealed. He took the tub of ice cream and began eating out of it. 

"Aw, Lucas." Calum scolded, "maybe I wanted some of that."

Luke's face paled. "I'm sorry." 

"It's all good, I'm just kidding. Besides, I like Mint Chocolate Chip better." Calum laughed. 

Luke made a disgusted face, shaking his head no. 

"What? You don't like Mint ice cream?"

"Not at all."

"Alright listen Luke -" he paused with his statement when Ashton growled his name. 

"Yes Master?" Calum asked, arms already slumping in submissive position. It was Luke's turn to feel bad for Calum. Obviously, Ashton's angry face and tone gave away the fact that Calum did something bad. 

"Didn't I tell you to keep your collar on?" Ashton asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

"Yes Master."

"Then where is it?"

Calum bit his lip. He looked over to Luke as if staring at the younger boy will give him some answers. 

"I...um..." Calum looked at the floor, "I took it off" he admitted. "I'm sorry, Ashton!"

Shaking his curly head of hair, Ashton wasn't having any of Calum's apologies. 

"Go in the bedroom and strip."

Luke's eyes popped out of his head. That was a weird thing to say for a punishment. He sort of understood though. He was at a Serv unit at one point in his life. 

"Luke, go down to the bookstore and buy yourself a basic servant behavior guidebook." Luke clenched his jaw. He had the urge to shove Ashton backwards, or punch him in the face for a statement like that, but he resisted. A Serv behavior Manuel, That's absolutely ridiculous. Luke knew how to behave, it's just, he forgot how because Michael never made him follow the rules. But if Luke's going back to Michael, he doesn't see why he needs to learn these stupid rules. This whole thing irritated him. 

"Go." Ashton said a little more sternly. Not wanting to upset Ashton more, Luke trailed out of the room and down to the bookstore. 

********

There are light sounds coming from the kitchen then a few seconds later, Calum can hear Ashton's soft footsteps approach his bedroom. Excitement and fear make themselves at home in the pit his stomach.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Ashton asks. His voice is neutral, like he’s asking about the weather.

“Yes,” Calum said quietly. “I broke a rule.”

“And what rule is that?” Ashton asked. 

“To wear my Collar all day today." Calum said. 

“That’s right,” Ashton says. "What’s your safeword?”

“Red,” Calum said equally as neutral. 

“Good boy. As usual, you say ‘red’ and everything stops, okay?” Ashton reminded his servant. 

“I know, sir." 

“Good. Turn around, on all fours,” Ashton commands. Calum obeys. Suddenly something was flipped over his head and fell onto his chest. The next moment the leather strap was pulled back and tightened around his throat. 

"If you don't want to wear your collar you can wear this belt." 

Feeling Ashton's hot breath almost made Calum relax, but a calculated tug on the belt cut off his air and made him kick his legs. Soon Ashton loosed his hold on the belt allowing Calum to breath properly. 

Running his hands across his servants ravishing ass, Ashton admired the beautifully sculpted globes. Ashton lifted his hand and brought it down on Calum's ass hard. Calum immediately let out a moan that went directly to Ashton's cock. Ashton continue the strikes on Calum's ass making sure the skin tingled and burned. With each smack, Calum's ass became more cherry red and his moans would reach even higher pitches.

Once he was finished with the strikes, Calum's ass was a delicious shade of red. “Such a good boy.” Ashton praised, gently massaging his ass cheeks. “Do you want a reward now? Do you want Daddy to fuck you now?” All Calum could do was nod vigorously, his face still buried in the bed sheets. “Do you think you deserve it baby?"

"Yes Daddy. Please..please I need you."

Ashton tugged at the belt leash again, cutting off Calum's air supply then allowing the Serv to breath. Calum gasped for breath coughing slightly. 

"Alright. I think you earned it. You took your punishment well." Ashton opened the bottle of lube, hastily enveloping his fingers with the thick substance. He teased at Calum's pink hole, gradually inserting his index finger in. He inserted his middle finger along with his index, scissoring Calum open. 

"I'm ready, please daddy." Calum whined, bucking his hips. Ashton smacked the side of his ass, then with one swift thrust he pushed himself in Calum's tight ass and he let out a grunt of pleasure. Calum was so out of his mind in pleasure that he didn't notice the door to the bedroom open until a loud shriek startled him from his trance. He nearly went soft at the sight of Luke staring at him like he was some type of wild animal. 

"Fucking dammit, Luke!" Ashton shouted, pulling out of Calum making the tan boy cry out in pain. 

"Sorry baby." He shushed, kissing his back. Then turning his attention to the boy at the door he said, "I told you to go to the book store."

"I did." Luke said, eyes staring at the floor cheeks rosy red, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were..." He rushed out of the room and curled himself up in the livingroom trying to stop the mental images from hunting him. 

Ashton kissed Calum again, then took the belt off from around his neck. "Get on the bed, Calum, we'll do this right in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ashton." Calum whispered kissing his master before he walked out of the bedroom door. 

********

"Luke." Ashton called, he had a blanket wrapped around his body to protect Luke from seeing anything more. 

"I'm sorry." Luke cried from his spot on the couch. "Please don't be angry with me, I didn't know." He begged, holding his hands up in defense. The last thing he wanted was for Ashton to try something like that on him. 

"Luke. It's okay. I just want to make sure you're okay with what you saw. I promise Calum gave me consent and he has a safe word. I don't want you to be afraid of me." 

Luke was blushing fiercely. "Please, let's not talk about it."

"Alright, but your not upset right?" Ashton asked, stroking his hair, "Cause Michael might kill me if I traumatized you for life."

"I'm okay." Luke said. He was okay, he knew Ashton and Calum did this stuff so why was his heart pounding in his chest? 

"Alright. I'm going to go back to Calum now. Don't come in the bedroom." 

Luke nodded. He watched Ashton walk away before collapsing on the couch. He was exhausted. Soon more moans could be heard from the room and Luke squeezed his eyes shut, memories from when he was in the serv unit coming back to him like a torturous form of lightning. Flashes of Masters touching him here and there. Flashes of painful hits and burns. Flashes of pleasurable moments that were unwanted... Luke began to cry. 

Calum yawned and the boys cuddled into each other. 

"That was great, Thank you Ashton."

"Any time baby." Ashton replied. He loved to see Calum's blissed out face with his lovely curls falling down in his eyes. The boys were exhausted and were laying there in each others arm’s, not having enough energy to go clean themselves up or go put clothing on. They were content to lay there, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	28. So Talk Talk Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't change the world, but maybe I'll change your mind.

Ashton shook Luke's shoulder when he found the boy sleeping on the couch. "Luke, are you okay?" Ashton asked noticing the tear tracks on his face. If there was one thing Luke loved about Ashton it was his attention to detail. 

"I'm okay. I just had a bad memory." He muttered. Ashton stroked his back comfortingly, listening intently. Luke continued, "it was of the serv unit,"

"Aw Luke. I'm sorry. Calum has nightmares about that too." 

Luke's head perked up, "Calum was at the serv unit?"

"Once, before I adopted him."

"Don't you mean bought him." Luke spat. 

"I look at it as adoption because I'm giving someone a home and love." 

Luke wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he sniffled, "I'm such a wimp."

"No you're not." Ashton sighed heavily. "I know the world hasn't been very nice to you. I'm sure you went through a lot and if you ever need to talk about it I'm here for you." 

Luke cried a little harder, Ashton was so sweet just like he dreamed his Master would be. But Ashton wasn't his. "You care more than Michael." Luke didn't mean to say that out loud. If he could take it back after seeing the look on Ashton's face he would. 

"Oh Luke, that's not true." Ashton soothed. "Look, I know I screamed at Michael a couple days ago about him abusing you, but that wasn't true. I was just worried that he was letting his angry with his father cloud his judgement when it came to you and -"

"He did." Luke yelled bitterly. "He took it out on me. He hurt me, Ashton, and now he left me." Luke cried into his shirt sleeve, trying to hide his face. God this was embarrassing. 

"No, no, no. Shh, Luke it's okay." Ashton tried to hug him, but he refused to allow it. 

"Luke, I know Michael loves you. He talks about you all the time when we are at school. He wants what's best for you. That's why he brought you here. He finally learned that it's best if he spends some time alone in order to get his emotions into check so he doesn't take it out on you. Does that make sense?"

Luke nodded, sniffling softly. "Are you still mad at him?" 

"A little." Ashton admitted, "he did slug me in the face." Luke noticed the fading bruise on Ashton's cheek bone and reached over to touch it. 

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered as his fingers trailed the bruise. 

"You're not the one who did it." Ashton said gently pushing Luke's hand away. Cracking a grin, Luke rested his head on Ashton's shoulder. 

"He did it to me too, ya know, gave me bruises. But I forgive him. I don't know why? I guess it's because he saved me from the serv unit like you did for Calum. I always thought of him as merciful even when he was beating me cause the serv unit was way worse. They locked me in a room with chains tied to my feet. If I didn't sleep with other people I was beaten and starved. So I did it. Then I cried afterward for my mom. I sobbed in my cell, thinking I was going to die there. But then Michael's dad came in with a few men and they picked me up saying someone wanted to give me a home. To be my Master." Luke explained clinging to Ashton. It was difficult for Ashton to hear. He couldn't imagine what Luke's been through. 

"You're safe now, Luke." 

Luke nodded against him, "I know. I knew that the day I met Michael. He was so relaxed and I thought that's what I needed, but now I wonder if Michael was more like you -"

"Shh." Ashton shushed him, "Michael made mistakes Luke. He was not ready for a servant. But you changed him in a good way. He finally has something to challenge him. To make him want to try and be better. I think he's ready now."

"You think?"

"I do."

"But he doesn't act like you. He doesn't give me collars or make me kneel for him at the door or give me chores."

"A good Master doesn't have to make you do all of those things. I do that because I want to."

"Yeah, but you talked to me before my punishment. You cuddled me after. Those are things he doesn't do. He use to in the beginning but he lost his way."

"I know. That's why I punched his ass." Ashton joked. Luke giggled. "He's getting better." 

"I think so too." Luke said. "If you think so." It took a few moments but Luke felt brave enough to say something a little more risky. "I appreciate everything you guys do. You and Michael that is. Like I appreciate that you even comfort me and Cal, cause there's no rule that says you have too. But, with that being said, I wish there weren't any rules to begin with. I don't know if I sound ungrateful right now, or if I'm not making sense, but I wish...I don't know." Luke rested his head on his hands. 

Ashton piped in, "you want to be free." He stated, not as a question but a fact. 

"Yes." Luke whispered. "That would be nice."

Ashton sighed, "I know it would be nice, Luke. Then I wouldn't have to worry about punishing you or telling you what to do because that wouldn't exist. It wouldn't be a law."

"I wouldn't have to take it. I could have a normal relationship with Michael." Luke said shakily. 

"This might sound crazy, but maybe one day there won't be any servants in the palace anymore."

Luke shook his head, "I don't see how that's possible. I was in the Serv unit, there's literally hundreds of people that get bought daily."

"It would take a powerful King. One who can save the people from becoming servants in the first place."

Luke raised his eyebrow, "Michael?" 

"He seems like our only hope, doesn't he?" Ashton whispered. 

Luke nodded, then pulled up his blanket to his neck, shivering at the cold morning air. "Why can't we just not listen to the rules. Who would know if you punished me or not."

Ashton bit his lip, "another rule tells me that I shouldn't tell you this so I'll make it vague. People know if we follow the rules because we have to report things and if we have nothing to report we get in trouble. Then once we report things, guards check for signs." 

"Signs?"

"Yeah. Some of them ask Serv teachers, some watch the security videos from the halls to see if the servant is in pain."

"Wow. Rude."

Ashton snorted, "the whole things rude and messy Luke. That's why we need Michael to make things right. But it's not going to be easy and it could take a very long time cause he has to deal with other kingdoms. He may even need to go to war."

Luke gasped. 

"I don't know about you, but I can't see Michael going to war for anything right now."

"He's kind of a mess himself." Luke admitted, before his face burned red, "that wasn't breaking any rules right?"

Ashton laughed, "oh you mean insulting you Master? Nah I can't imagine what rules you would break there."

"Sorry." Luke squeaked. He was starting to become more defensive, the openness of the conversation slowly fading as they were forced to jump back into their roles. 

"It's alright. I already have something to report." He whispered. "Now why don't you and Calum go make breakfast."

"See if I was free you couldn't tell me to do this."

"Not free yet, bud." Ashton said, patting his butt to get him moving. Luke stood up, stuck his tongue out then went to wake Calum.


	29. Hello, it's me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Michael...

Luke and Calum were whispering softly to one another while kneeling at the Kings dinner meeting. A lion roared in Luke's stomach when the waiter brought the food out. 

"Hi uncle Mack." Ashton whispered in the waiters ear. Luke could actually hear what Ashton whispers now that he is sitting so close. In the past when he was near Michael he could never hear the things Ashton said to people. Mostly, he said please and thank you and was very generous, offering to help carry plates or pass the butter. 

"Ashton." Calum whispered, "is Michael coming?" Luke gave Calum a smile. He greatly appreciated his friend for asking the question that was weighing him down. 

"I'm not sure. But he should be here." Ashton said, placing a plate in Calum's hand. Soon Luke received another plate. Want and desire took over Luke's brain because he devoured his juicy steak. 

"Luke." Calum nudged him. "Knock it off. We're not allowed to eat yet." 

The steak dropped out of Luke's open mouth. "Sorry." He muttered with food in his mouth. Calum's face twisted in disgust. "Control yourself." He said handing Luke a napkin. 

Soon the King walked in with the Queen by his side. Everyone in the room stood up. 

"Thank you, you may be seated." The King said and Ashton sat. Luke watched Calum to see if the boy would sit in his chair or on the floor. Calum chose the floor so Luke did too. 

"Alright gentlemen, we have a million items to discuss, but first we shall eat. Princes you may attend to your servants." 

Every servant around the room sat in the chair next to their Master. Calum was no different. Ashton motioned for Luke to sit on the chair as well. 

"Now, we have to discuss warfare tactics. It seems the Kingdom of Starotrael is refusing to pay us back for all that we have done for them and to make matters worse they are taxing our people. They are threatening our Kingdom with violence if the taxes are not paid. As you all know their Kingdom is broken. They are desperate for money after the last War. I ask you, Sir Barton, what do you propose we do?"

Thomas's father wiped his chin with his napkin then said, "I propose we strike a deal with our enemies. We offer to pay them a small price if they promise to leave our people alone." 

"A fair deal, I suppose." King Clifford said. Luke sat there waiting for Michael to walk in any minute, but he never showed. Luke tried to avoid the ache in his chest when dinner ended and Ashton was leading him upstairs. 

Sneaking off into the kitchen, Calum grabbed a few bags from the waiter. He raced up the stairs to catch up with Ashton. "Here you go, sir. Freshly baked bread and all different types of jam." 

Ashton's mouth watered in delight. "Oh that smells delicious. Thank you, Calum. Did you say thank you to my uncle." 

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy." Ashton kissed Calum deeply. Luke rolled his eyes even more drastically. He really hated not having Michael around. He tried to avoid the way it made his blood boil. 

"Come on, Luke, you can have the first piece of bread." Calum said as he tugged Luke into the bedroom. 

"I want grape jam, please." Luke said. 

"Just grape? Are you sure?" 

Luke blinked a few times feeling absolutely annoyed. "Yes." He hissed. 

"Really? I'm use to eating better things than just grape. I mean I use to like grape before I experienced new flavors -"

"I experience new things!" Luke shouted, his voice rising. "I'm not fucking stupid! Just because I don't live as luxurious as you doesn't mean - ow!" Luke flinched when Ashton dug his nails in Luke's arm. 

"Don't raise your voice. And don't swear". Ashton said sternly, keeping his grip on Luke's arm excruciatingly painful. Luke whimpered, trying to tug his arm away.

"Ashton, let him go. He's just upset that Michael isn't around." 

Luke seriously loved how Calum knew him so well. Thankfully, Ashton released Luke's arm. "I know you miss him, but he'll come back soon. It doesn't give you a right to act like a brat." 

"Sorry." Luke muttered, "but everything you guys do is so different from me and Michael." 

Calum walked over and wrapped his arms around Luke, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Lukey. I was just trying to show you new things. I'm not trying to make you feel stupid or uncomfortable." Calum said rubbing his back. "We just want you to be happy." 

Luke wrapped his arms around Calum and held him tightly. "You do make me happy, Cal. You're the only one that has never hurt me. For that, I am so happy." 

That should've made Calum smile, but he suddenly felt miserable for his best friend. 

"I love you, Luke. Ashton does too, and Michael is coming back soon."

Luke pulled away from the hug, "thanks. Um, I guess I'll try the strawberry jam." 

"Are you sure? 

Luke nodded. He's already been thrown into a new situation. He might as well try new things. 

The boys were playing ice hockey in the bedroom, but Ashton decided to call it quits early in order to allow them time to get baths before bed. Luke was suppose to get one first while Ashton and Calum fool around and then they were going to get a bath after but something got in the way. The door to the room was pounded on so loudly Luke thought it might break off the hinges. 

Ashton opened the door in his boxers. "I thought it might be you." He said to the person at the door who Luke couldn't see. He was really hoping it was Michael. Luke walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around himself. 

"Ashton I need to - LUKE!" Michael's angelic voice made butterflies wake up in Luke's stomach. 

"Mikey!" He shouted. Michael shoved Ashton to the side and ran over to Luke picking him up and spinning him around. "Luke, I've missed you so much." He planted a passionate kiss on Luke's lips. 

Ashton shut the door then crossed his arms over his chest. "It's been three days." 

"Three days are way too long." Michael said wrapping his arms around Luke, hugging him tightly. "How have you been." 

"Good." Luke whispered into his chest, "but I missed you so much." Luke breathed in Michael's scent. He could spend all eternity like this, clinging to Michael. 

"You're welcome, by the way." Ashton spat, still leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Michael let go of Luke and turned towards Ashton. "Thanks man. I owe you." 

"Damn right you do." Ashton shouted. "Do you not remember that you recently attacked me outside of our classroom only two days before you drop Luke off in my room?" 

Michael bit his lip. He glanced down at Luke feeling rather guilty. 

"And you left Luke here without an explanation at all. The kid was worried you were abandoning him." 

"I knew I could trust you." Michael said to Ashton, "I knew you wouldn't hurt him." Michael sighed his cheeks flushed red. Looking at his shoes he quietly admitted, "I saw a therapist."

"Really?" Ashton asked, cocking his eyebrow. "How? I mean, your father would never allow that."

"Please, I've been sneaking out of the castle since I was ten. This time was no different." 

"Mikey. I missed you." Luke whispered, holding onto Michael's waist. Everything about Michael felt familiar, but everything around him felt different. It's like he's a different man, stronger and smarter, but still the same. 

Michael gave Luke a reassuring squeeze without taking his eyes off of Ashton. 

"So you saw a therapist." The dirty blonde repeated, still glaring at Michael. 

"Yeah and I learned a lot. First off, I am no longer upset over Jason's death. If anything, I feel like this tragedy opened my eyes to the truth. This palace is dangerous place for servants. They are treated like shit and this system is screwed." 

"Agreed." Ashton said, the scowl still present in his face. Luke didn't like Ashton's frown. Why couldn't the older boy just be happy that Michael was back. He said he forgives Michael, so why is he giving him a hard time? 

"And you want to know what really made me come running back here to pick up Luke?"

Ashton raised his eyebrows. 

"My father, guess what he said to me? He said, he's proud of me for acting like a proper master. He said I finally learned how to take care of a servant. Of course he was referring to the time I hurt Luke badly. That time that you punched me, Yeah, my father complimented me for that. You said I abused Luke, and he said I was a real Master. And that's how I knew you were right." 

Ashton smiled, finally. He dropped his arms to his side, "I'm proud of you, Mike, for dropping Luke off here. I think that was the smartest decision you've made so far." 

"It definitely was. I needed to go to that therapist and I needed to have some time with myself to figure it all out."

"What did you come up with?"

"A lot of things, but one of them is I realized how much I love Luke." He kissed Luke's head. 

"That's a good thing." Ashton said, "and I love Calum, which is exactly why I was about to have a little fun, but you walked in at the most inopportune time." 

Michael chuckled. "Do you think maybe Lukey and I could join you? If that's okay with Luke of course." 

Luke's eyes grew wide. Talk about trying new things. 

"Um...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys this is all I could write this week because this has been a rough week for me. I feel drained emotionally for a few reasons. But anyway, I thought you deserved the chapter where Michael comes back, so here it is.


	30. L.O.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love the way you give it to me. (Do not read this chapter if you do not like smut. That's all it is ;)

"Are you up for it, Luke?" Michael asked, moving towards him, embracing him with his cozy arms. 

"Um...?" Luke hesitated. He wanted to, but he didn't know how Ashton would feel about that. Although, the older boy didn't seem to care too much. He was smiling at Luke, waiting patiently for his response. 

"Just with you, right Michael?" Luke had to ask. 

"Well of course." Michael said ruffling Luke's hair. "You're my Serv, silly." 

Luke smiled. "I want to." He whispered, but his stomach did a flip. Ashton led the boys to his bedroom where Calum was already laying on the bed in blue panties. Michael lifted Luke up and laid him on the bed next to Calum. Well this was going to be odd, Luke thought as he stared at Calum through the corner of his eye. 

"Do you have enough room, Mike?" Ashton asked. 

"Yeah. We have plenty." Came the response. 

Color?" Michael asks between breaths, his fingers already sneaking under the hem of Luke's shirt. Luke reaches behind him and grasps for Michael's thighs, still covered in the thin, smooth material of his skinny jeans, bringing him closer to his body. The heat in his stomach is bright and breathtaking, making him shiver pleasantly under those delicate waves. Green he thinks delightedly, enjoying the sight of the green eyed boy above him. Michael reaches for Luke's shoulder's and pulls himself up, pressing their mouths together in a hasty kiss. Only Luke doesn't feel the warm touch of Michael's skin, he feels the cloth of Michael's shirt against his body. Luke's arms suddenly feel much heavier than a moment ago and his fingers let go of Michael's legs that were over top of Luke's. Michael stops the kiss immediately.

"Luke?"

He can't answer. He can't even look at him. Michael's touch is much too warm on his shoulders and he starts squirming slightly under the strong hold, which disappears a moment later, a weight coming off his lap. Michael's dark figure rounds him, cocking its head to face him.

"Luke? Baby, come on... please, gimme a color."

Luke bites his bottom lip, his chest feeling tight and strained. He wants to reach for mikey - no, his master- and pull him close, will his body to relax and simply enjoy, but it won't. The more he tries the more he tenses. He wants to say something different than what lies on his tongue, but it feels like he chokes on other words. They don't make it past his teeth.

"Red" he eventually stutters, ashamed. Luke can't look into the green narrow eyes of the beautiful boy anymore; surely they'll be narrowed and full of disappointment at his next glance. The bitter taste of bile spreads on Luke's tongue and the harsh voice in the back of his mind that sounds so much more like his old masters in the Serv unit than himself starts to bring up things he tried to forget over the decades. His guts twist as he tries to suppress the whispers and words, to shut them off, but self-loath already seethes in his brain. He can't stand Michael's gaze. He can't. Mortified, he turns his head away. 

"It's okay. Hey, it's okay." Michael whispers against his hands, nudging softly against them with his nose "You wanna stop?"

"No! No, no, no. It's just..." He presses his eyes into his palms, fighting back the words he doesn't want to say but ends up sputtering them hastily "I keep thinking about the Serv unit. I remember the feeling of their hands on me; cold, harsh, I just didn't like it." Luke quickly makes eye contact with Michael and says, "but I like the way you touch me. You're warm and I feel so safe with you…” he reaches for Michael's hands and puts them on his belly, fingers starting to stroke and caress the moment he touches him.

“Will you help me with the rest?” Luke asked. 

Michael glances down at him, his lashes almost resting on his cheeks, his eyes beneath dark. Luke swallows hard.

“Sure.”

Their thumbs hook into the bundle of fabric gathered around Luke's hips and they pull slowly, Michael letting Luke guide the motion. 

Michael takes his time, admiring every inch of skin that is revealed, his eyes travelling over the defined lines of Luke's abs and the soft part of his tummy, to the V of his loins, the outline of his cock under the black boxers. He pays special attention to catch his underwear as well and drags the fabric over him carefully, Luke's hands resting on his the whole time. They push down the underwear and Luke steps out of them. Michael gazes at Luke, he looks gorgeous; his hair messy strands of it glowing golden in the last beams of the setting sun, shadows playing on his skin. His pants are starting to feel too tight. Michael unzips his own clothes and strips quickly, eager to start this scene with his serv. 

From the spot next to him, Luke hears Ashton's husky voice whisper, "turn over." 

Calum complies instantly. He gets on his knees, ass up in the air. Luke whimpers at the sight, because damn this was hot. 

It’s really a beautiful sight, Ashton thinks. Calum's long legs spread out and his cute ass covered in blue lace panties, splayed only to him.   
With soft touches, Ashton massages Calum's bottom, catching between his hand the round lace covered ass cheeks. The serv moans. When Ashton slides his fingertips along the boy’s back, Calum purrs in delight. Ashton scratches Calum's tan legs with his nails appreciating the way Calum's body shivers.

“Master.” he moans and Ashton laughs. What a cute little pet. 

Luke watchers as Ashton takes off Calum's lace panties slowly, enjoying how the boy trembles with anticipation. When Calum's round ass is finally uncovered, Ashton feels like slapping it and he does just that. The serv yelps and moans, wiggling his butt, searching for more of Ashton's ministrations. Luke jolts as well, eyes snapping away from the scene. He looked into Michael's eyes to try and Calm down. It worked pretty well. 

Ashton liked how Calum's smooth skin pinkens. He slaps the cute perky ass a few times more until a soft red appears in it.

Calum's face is scrunched up in pleasure, his pink lips parted, moaning every time Ashton's hands touches him and Luke really doesn't understand how Calum is enjoying be hit. It looks painful to Luke and it's anything but a turn on. Michael seems to notice Luke's distraught face because he took one of Luke's feet and massaged it. He rubbed it firmly, kneading his thumbs into the arch, tending to each toe individually as Luke flexed his foot. He gave Luke's other foot the same treatment. Luke was caught up in the sensations, his gentle moans sweet music to Michael's ears.

Michael let go of Luke's feet, running his hands up the muscled calves, ruffling the hairs as he made his way further up. He glided over the inside of Luke's thighs, spreading them, bringing his hands together at the juncture. He softly caressed Luke's balls, rolling them, fondling and teasing. Luke tensed and Michael moved his hands until his lover's body relaxed once again. Michael licked the line of Luke's hip, unable to stop himself from moving deeper between Luke's legs once he was so close to the intoxicating scent - the unmistakable, wonderful, intimate aroma of his lover.

“Master, please.” Calum begs from next to Luke. 

“What, pet?” Ashton teases. “Tell Master what you need.” He caress Calum's tummy before teasing with his fingertips Calum's leaking cock. “If you don’t tell Master what you need, how I’m supposed to make you feel good?”

Calum wiggles his hips, searching for friction but Ashton retracts his hands to slap once more the serv's ass. “Master, please,” cries Calum one more time. “Please, please fuck me,” he sobs. “Please make me feel good. I want to be a good boy so you can let me cum.”

Ashton is pleased. That’s a really good answer and he’s ready to comply with whatever Calum asks. He leans and kisses Calum's lower back affectionately. Ashton takes the bottle of lube from the first drawer of the night stand.

He preps Calum carefully. He slides the first finger slowly, enjoying how Calum's body reacts to his ministration. The boy is moaning and breathing heavily to the pillows. He slides a second finger in the boy’s entrance, scissoring the tight walls around his digits. When the third finger is in, the serv is a shivering mess, moaning “Master” each time ashton hits his prostate. The older removes his fingers. The serv whines when he finds himself empty. Ashton is chuckling. How cute.

Do you want to ride Master's cock?” asks ashton. “Does the good boy want Master's cock in him?”

Calum's body shrieks then he nods, cheeks flushed. Ashton unzips his pants taking his thick cock out. It’s fully erect with the tip an angry red. The serv licks his lips and Ashton smirks.

“Come on, pet. Sink into Master’s cock”

The boy complies; he climbs up his Master’s lap with his back against the other’s chest. Little by little, Calum sinks himself in Ashton's cock, moaning in pleasure. Ashton grunts, feeling the Serv's heat engulfing him. Both boys were openly moaning/groaning/sighing/ and crying out. It was almost enough to make Luke want to cum right then and there. 

Luke gasped when he felt a wet finger poking at his asshole. He cried out in pleasure and spread his legs as Michael's fingers slid down, carefully probing. Michael gasped, his senses reeling as Luke thrust his hips towards him, impaling himself on Michael's finger, crying out his name.

"More....Mikey...please....more....." Luke begged, pressing himself against Michael writhing underneath his Master's touch, gasping for breath.

"Anything...." Michael groaned, slipping another finger deep into Luke as he shuddered beneath him, devouring his mouth, drinking from it like a dying man. "Anything you want...."

"You...." Luke whimpered, thrusting himself deeper onto Michael's fingers. "I want you....in me...now....please....." he gasped, squirming in ecstacy at Michael's touch. "Now...."

Michael nodded blindly, pushing three fingers up into Luke, ravenously probing into the hot, sweet space underneath him as Luke screamed his name, his fingers digging into the muscles of Michael's hips.

"Now....for God's sake...NOW...." Luke pleaded, thrusting his hips up at Michael. What he got was a smack across his ass. "Don't be greedy." Michael muttered smacking Luke again. The boy cried out, in pain rather than pleasure. 

"I don't want to hurt you..." Michael moaned, one hand desperately reaching for the small bottle of lotion on Ashton's night stand, grabbing it, pulling it open with a frantic pull of his teeth. His squirted some onto his hand then rubbed it on his throbbing cock. 

Luke growled, deep in the back of his throat as Michael paused for one brief moment, sweetly torturous moment, then plunged deeply into Luke's waiting body.

"Yes!!!!" Luke screamed, his legs wrapping around Michael's hips, pulling him into him, his arms entangling with Michael's as he buried his mouth in Michael's ear, crying out his name repeatedly. "Oh God...Oh yes....Mikey...it's so good....." he whimpered, clinging desperately to Michael's broad shoulders, thrusting his hips up towards him. 

"Luke....baby.....you feel so good....." Michael groaned, driving into the hot, wonderful tightness of his serv. he gasped, feeling Luke's muscles contracting around him, driving him to peaks of pleasure he had never thought possible.

He came first spitting white streams. The feel of Luke's ass pulsing around his own soft cock brought him back, and he became aware of cool wetness dripping down his serv's thighs. Luke came moments later screaming Michael's name.

Calum arches up beautifully before coming with a loud moan against Ashton's mouth, staining his Master’s hand with white ropes of cum. Ashton comes a few seconds later when Calum's clenching walls become too much for his dick to take. He bites Calum's shoulder, groaning lowly.

Strong arms catch the boy’s limp body. Ashton brushes Calum's bangs off his face and pecks the boy’s temple. “What a good pet,” he praises, “making me feel so good.” Calum mewls and hides his face in the crook of Ashton's neck.

"Was I good?" Luke asked Michael when his breathing started to come back to normal. Michael chuckled and pulled his serv into his arms. Wrapping him up, Michael smiled and said, "of course you are Luke. You're always good."

"I love you." Luke whispered.


	31. you can take everything I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper.

After taking a nap, the four guys woke up to a nightmare. It started with a loud pounding on their door then what followed was something Michael never thought he would see. Serv Unit Agents, hundreds of them. Alright, that's a little extreme, but there were at least twenty of these guys barging into Ashton's bedroom. 

"What the hell is going on." Ashton screamed keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around his naked waist. The men in black said nothing, instead they answered through actions. A few of them grabbed Luke and a few grabbed Calum. 

"What are you doing!" Luke shrieked, "let me go!" He hollered trying to fight off all of the hands that were holding him down. One man covered Luke's mouth with his black glove. 

Michael watched in horror as the men were taking Luke and Calum out of the room. 

"Let them go!" It was Ashton to speak up first, throwing his blanket to the side, modesty completely thrown out the Windows's he chased after the men, throwing himself at them trying to pull Calum out of the ruckus. 

"Ashton help!" Calum screamed. Michael took action as well, he threw himself into the pit of people. Fighting off arms and legs until he reached Luke.   
"Mmmm" luke tried to scream past the hand covering his mouth. Michael saw the terror in his eyes which was enough motivation for the older boy to free Luke from the Serv Agents grasp. 

"Give him back." A man said, yanking Luke towards him, but he had a lot of difficulty considering Michael was holding him tightly. 

"What are you doing?" Michael asked the man, "where are you taking him." 

Ashton was holding Calum in his arms with a pair of boxers finally over his body. They were cowering away from the crowd of agents. 

"We have direct orders to take Luke back to the serv unit."

Michael's mouth gaped open. "Who ordered you."

"Who else." King Clifford's voice penetrated Michael's ears like a thick blade. 

"You." Michael hissed, spinning around to face the devilish man, "I should've known you were behind this." 

"I'm simply saving your servant from a life of disaster. It's obvious that he broke the servant rules multiple times. Unfortunately, his Master was too busy going to Therapy to teach him right from wrong. Therefore, he will be much better off with a new Master." 

"You bastard! The only reason your doing this is because I signed that budget paper for the peasants water supply!" Michael screamed tears clouding his eyes. 

"No. It's because you are a disobedient little brat who needs to learn that I am in charge. You are not the king yet and you never will be without a servant. You will practice on a new servant and become King this month. Until then you will spend every waking hour studying our Kingdom Rules." 

Michael clenched his fists so tightly they went numb. Blind with rage, he turned to the serv agents closest to him and swung his fist wildly. He broke a few noses, bloodied a few lips, but nothing stopped them from grabbing Luke away from him. 

"Don't do this!" Michael screamed. 

This time Ashton tried to reason with King Clifford, "Sir, I took care of Luke while Michael was gone. I punished him and everything. Why is this happening." 

Michael answered instead, "because he wants it to happen." 

King Clifford grabbed Calum away from the guards and Ashton. He held the boy by his ear, gripping it tight enough to draw blood. Calum sniffled, glancing at Ashton helplessly. 

"Prince Irwin, you are a lucky boy. I spared you from a harsh life of cooking and cleaning because of how young you were when your parents died and how obedient you were. I made you a prince with so much power. But I think you should know where your place is. Do. Not. Question. My. Authority." Calum cried out as the King backhanded him. "You're lucky I let you keep your servant." He muttered as he released Calum. The boy crumbled into Ashton's arms trembling in fear. 

"Shhh. Are you okay?" Ashton whispered. Calum shook his head and put a hand over his throbbing ear. "It's gonna be okay. I've got you." Ashton wrapped his arms around Calum and covered him like a blanket. 

Michael was still fighting through the group of men trying to get to Luke. King Clifford sighed, he knew he had to end his son's violent behavior. He picked up a wooden log from the fireplace. 

"Oh for heavens sake." King Clifford tisked before raising the stick over the back of Michael's head. Luke saw the man start to swing and he quickly cried out, "Michael stop!" 

Michael and his father halted their actions. "I'm going to be okay." Trying his best to control his voice, Luke wanted to make sure his words didn't sound like a lie, "this is a good thing. That means your new servant can be free." Luke said winking. 

Michael's eyes spilled over with tears, "no." He whispered, "I can't lose you Luke. I feel... I need you." 

"Everything's going to be okay." Luke said trying his best not to fall apart because of course everything was not going to be okay. But at least Jack will have a chance. Jack doesn't have to die. 

"Luke. I love you." Michael yelled. He saw Luke smiled weakly, tears threatening to fall if he spoke. Still, he repeated the words, "I love you too." 

King Clifford scoffed, "please. You can't love a servant. They aren't meant to be loved. They are meant to be used." Michael went to punch his father but a guard stopped his fist. 

The King smirked. "That's treason my son. Looks like you won't be King after all. I bet Jesse will make a great Master to Jack." 

"NO!" Luke shrieked. That was the last thing he heard before he was taken out of the Palace doors and into a jail cart. The agents drove him away from his second home. In a way Luke could imagine this place burning up just like his last house. 

The car stopped outside of the Unit. Luke shivered at the thought. Three men took him out of the cart and pulled him inside. He was chained with a metal cuff around his wrist. This indicated he was now a part of the unit again. Then they proceeded to strip him down, a check him out. Prodding around his body with rubber gloves and rough touches. Everything he feared yesterday was happening today. But it was different this time. Throughout the humiliating process Luke closed his eyes and thought of Michael. He didn't picture Michael hurting him like this, because Michael would never hurt him like this, but he imagined him sitting by his side and holding Luke's hand. When the awful process was over Luke was given a pair of underwear. Then his blood was taken, and he was tossed into a room with serval other servants all laying in cold metal cages. Luke was placed into one. He waited for the agents to leave before he opened his eyes. The room was dark, but the outline of bars could be seen. The cries of servants around him could be heard. But Luke's heard it all before. He just wants to go to sleep.


	32. It's dark inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you've ever been left bruised and broken. 
> 
> I am so sorry for this...

Darkness surrounded Michael in the pitch black moonless night. Perhaps the large castle behind him blocked his view of the shining moon. Though he couldn't see anything, Michael trudged along until he reached a small dimly lit town. It was the inner Kingdom. The place for noble families that were no longer in power but still deemed important. Michael pulled his coat over his bruised head. After fighting off his own castle guards that were trying to in prison him, Michael was left with a huge gash in his hairline and a mangled leg. Nevertheless he limped away from his palace towards the Serv unit. Ashton was a few feet behind him with, his Serv, Calum by his side. Michael was thankful his friends came at just the right time in order to help Michael knock the guards unconscious and they escaped together. 

"The serv unit should be in this town somewhere." Ashton explained as he pointed to a few large buildings standing miles in front of them. "I think it's the one with an oval shape." 

Michael said nothing, but he appreciated Ashton's advice. He would be nowhere without his best friend. 

Four miles later and Michael finally reached the serv unit. There was a sign on the door saying Masters needed and another saying, Buy your Serv today. 

Michael opened the door but Ashton stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

"What are you doing?" Michael growled lowly, trying to flick Ashton off of him. Ashton maintained his hold on the stubborn greened eyed Prince.

"You can't just barge into a serv unit and ask for your serv back. You need money, papers, and to not be an ex-Prince who is running away from the Throne!" 

Michael sighed, "alright. So we come up with a plan."

Luke sat with his back to the bars and stared at the wall. It was much prettier than staring at the other Servs that were malnourished and crying. A few agents walked in a grabbed a few servs. 

"A few buyers are here today." A guard said to them. He went to a few cages and unlocked them. Luke's cage was unlocked and he was grabbed by the metal cuff around his wrist. This should surprise him, but it didn't. 

They walked into a room with people in suits, and ladies in gowns. Luke's seen it before. He is put on the stage, hands cuffed to the top of the beams in the room. He had to stand on his tippie-toes to place his feet on the ground and take the weight off of his burning wrists. People started looking around staring at Luke's back muscles, his butt, and his legs. 

A woman's voice behind him spoke out,"It says here that this one cleans, cooks, and sings. How lovely would that be, dear, a singing servant. He could literally whistle while he works." She giggled, Luke gagged. 

"He is strong." The man's voice said. He poked Luke's back. "Look at the muscles." His hands traveled to Luke's butt and suddenly his boxers were down. 

"He has awful scarring on his butt though," the man turned his nose up in disgust, "Obviously, he is a trouble maker. We wouldn't want his type in our home. Let's keep looking." The man lifted Luke's boxers then guided his princess to some other serv. 

This went on for a while until someone who was looking at Luke decided to utter the words, "I'll take him." 

Luke's heart stopped, he twisted his head to take a look at the stranger who bought him or adopted him (that's what Ashton would prefer to call it). The man was tall and muscular, stronger than Ashton (and Ashton was a beast). He had black gloves on, a white dress shirt, with a black tie. His beard was mainly stubble as brown trailed down his jaw. He made eye contact with Luke for a split second before he shoved Luke's head back towards the wall. Gasping in shock, Luke remained still while the man signed a few papers. His new Master was already pushing him around? Luke's stomach flipped over and he suddenly felt nauseous. He really wanted Michael to be the one taking him out of this place. 

"So his name is Luke?"

"Yes sir. He's all yours now." 

"I like the sound of that. Thank you." His new Master tossed money at the agency's feet. Luke felt him take a rope and pull it through his underwear to use it as a leash. Luke's seen this before. Basically if his Master pulls the leash it will give him a wedgie. 

"Let's go, Serv." He said tugging Luke out of the building. "When we get home, I'll show you to your bed." 

They walked to the car when someone screamed his name. 

"Michael?" Luke asked looking wildly around the area. All he could see was a crowded street of nobility shopping but there was no Michael. He could have sworn he heard his voice. 

A sharp tug pulled his boxers up higher. "Get in the car." The man said tugging the leash again. Luke whined, trying to convey that the extra strength was unnecessary. He got into the car and waited for the man to take off. Suddenly, a blond haired boy came into view just outside the car window. 

"Mikey!" Luke screamed hysterically. He banged in the car window, trying to get his attention. His friend, Ashton, pointed at the car Luke was in. Michael leaped towards it and started chasing after the car. But the driver was picking up speed and soon Luke was too far away from Michael. He saw his lover in the rear view windshield looking terrified. 

Luke turned hesitantly back to his new Master. The man sat shaking his head is disbelief. "I knew you were trouble, I didn't know you would be hysterical."

"Sorry, I -"

Luke's was slapped so hard his head literally rung with a high pitched bell sound. His hands flew to his cheek and he looked back at the man who struck him before bursting into tears. Luke was always a sensitive soul. 

"Don't speak without permission." The man said sternly, as if Luke wasn't even wailing right in front of him. Luke tried to curly away, tried to bury himself in the car seat. He laid down on the seat, covering his face so he didn't have to look at that man anymore.

Michael kicked up a few rocks on the side of the street, "damn it!" He screeched throwing his hat down in frustration. He kicked his hat repeatedly until Ashton snapped him out of it. 

"Michael! Are you listening to me?" Ashton asked gripping onto his shoulders, "that car was Prince Carlos the Third's. He owns, like, a mansion full of servants. He holds the record for most serv's in one home ever."

"wait, You know where he lives?" Michael asked, as he finally ceased his attack on his hat. 

"Everyone does. We learn about it in School!" 

"Stop rubbing it in, Ash, I know I'm not a good student. Now, tell me where his house is."

"Follow me, if we hurry we may get there before midnight." Michael groaned. 

 

The mansion was huge, Luke let his new Master tug him down to a room with a beautiful view, comfy bed, and a few toys and magazines on the floor.

"This is your room if you are a good boy. When you are bad you will sleep in the basement with the other bad Servs. Luke titled his head, this man had other servants?

"Come on, I'm going to to show you to Chewie."

Biting his lip, Luke put up a little more resistance to see whoever the hell Chewie was."

A small boy, slightly shorter than Luke had on a beautiful suit and tie, if it wasn't for the collar around his neck, Luke would have never know he was a serv. 

"Chewie, this is your new assignment. His name is Luke. Show him what he is to do around here and answer any of his questions if his acts up contact me."

"Yes sir. Thank you, Master."

Chewie grabbed Luke by the leash and pulled him to a set of stairs. "Sit." He said. Luke wanted him to release the leash so he could sit because the leash was holding his underwear in a very uncomfortable position. 

"I said sit." Chewie barked, but Luke didn't move. Rolling his eyes, the other serv twisted Luke's arm around then forced him on the ground. 

"Stop!" Luke hissed. "Your not even my Master."

"No, but I'm in charge of you. First lesson, do as your told." He then pointed to a bucket and rag. "Clean the stairs, dust the top floor, then go to Master's room and kneel for dinner." 

The leash was released and Luke went to straighten his underwear out, but Chewie pushed his hands away. 

"Another thing, Master doesn't allow you to touch any part of your body."

"That's fucking ridiculous." Luke shouted. 

"Do you want me to call him in here and have him deal with your mouth? Because trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. Keep it shut unless spoken too."

Luke frowned, he wanted to dump this bucket over Chewie's head. After all, The boy is just a serv. He's not that strong. And Luke's bigger, he could totally take him down. Plus, the door to the mansion was right there, only a few feet away from Luke. How long would it take for his Master to get down here? Luke wondered. He's never taken a risk before. He's always played it safe. Well not anymore. 

Luke picked up the rag, dipped it in the water then lunged at Chewie's legs. He knocked the serv down, then wrestled him on the floor. He managed to tie the rag around his mouth easily. He proceeded to tie the leash around Chewie's legs. Then Luke took off out the Mansion door. The driveway was la mile long, but Luke couldn't care less. He ran and ran even though his lungs felt like they would explode. He ran up to a gate, only to be stopped by it. The gate was huge, with a fence that said "warning electrical shock." Was it a trick? Luke didn't want to test this one. He heard behind him his Master shout his name. Luke needed to escape. He grabbed a piece of grass from the lawn and threw it at the gate. The grass combusted and fried. Luke's eyes widened in horror. It really was electrical.  
What was Luke suppose to do, he was dead if his Master caught him. Tears pooled down his face as Luke did the only thing he could think to do. Run! He ran around the property. He ran along side the fence into the backyard and then back to the front. His Master was swearing, screaming and threatening everything under the sun. 

"Luke!" Michael's voice rang in his ear again. This time, Luke could see him. At the front of the Mansion, behind the electrical gate was Michael, Ashton and Calum.

"Mikey help me." Luke screamed as he ran towards Michael.

The older boy was about to climb the fence when Ashton took hold of his arm. "Let go of me Ash!" Michael shouted, tugging his arm away. "The fence has an electrical shock." Ashton pointed out. 

Luke's Master cut corners at one of the turns and he tackled Luke to the ground. "Ahhhh." Luke screamed as his body smacked the floor. 

"You disobedient, little brat. It's your first day here and you try this!" He carried a struggling Luke into the Mansion house.

"Luke!" Michael screamed, "leave him alone!"

"Shut it Michael." Ashton said, pulling him back behind a bush. "We can't let him know we're here. We need a plan."  
\-------------------

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Luke cried when his new Master carried him through the house. Luke buried his face into the man's chest hoping for a sympathy case. It didn't work very well. He was tossed in a cement room with nothing but a bed and dresser inside of it. 

"I'm so-oo-ry" exclaimed Luke, struggling to speak as his new Master gagged his mouth closed with a handkerchief, which muffled his wails of fear. His Master smirked as Luke's eyes darted around, terrified and in confusion. Luke threw himself around, using all his might to try and break the ropes free, but to no avail. He was under complete control of his Master and he was petrified of what the man could do.  
“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. You’ve been quite the bad boy, haven’t you? Running away from your new house like that is completely against servant rules. I think a punishment is fairly due, yes?”

Luke flustered in fear when his Master went to grab a whip and handcuffs. If this was just the beginning, God knows what was to come. He whipped out the handcuffs and cuffed his hands together. 

"Hands and knees, brat." 

Luke shakily rolled over and hosted himself on his hands and knees. He ripped off Luke's clothes leaving him vulnerable as usual. A sharp clap echoed across the room as his Master forcefully slapped Luke's ass, leaving his irritable skin sore. More and more spanks came and Luke's round ass went a bright red and hand marks stayed prominent on his skin. 

"Please stop." Luke pleaded face twisting in the bedsheets. Surprisingly the man listened to Luke. He stood the boy up, pressed him against the wall, connecting the cuffs to a top pipe. Luke's heart races increased as the man picked up a heavy rod. 

"This will teach you to never run away again." He bashed the rod against Luke's kneecaps. "Argh!" The cry fell from his lips. Loud heart shattering sobs followed and Luke hated the brutality of this man. "N-no please," he began in a tremulous voice, but his words were cut off with another cry of pain, for his Master had once again hit him on the knees, this time harder. He shrieked and cried. 

"Little shit!" The man screamed. "How many times have you been told to keep your damn mouth closed?" 

Luke was positive his knees were broken. The man twisted Luke around and with his other hand, he removed the whip from his waist band and struck the Luke's bare back hard. The boy whined like an injured puppy. Thankfully, his Master released the cuffs after that which caused Luke to fall down to the ground. 

"I want to see you try and runaway now. Go on, get up." The man mocked. 

Luke sat on his stinging ass and sobbed for the life of him. 

"I said get up!" his Master shouted as he grabbed him roughly by his arm and hauled him to his feet, ignoring the serv's pained sobbing. As soon as he was left to his feet, however, Luke collapsed back to the ground, crying uncontrollably. 

"What is going on in here?" asked a deep, quiet voice laced with power and authority.

Luke's Master turned stark white. "Father." He whispered, "how are you. I didn't hear you approach."

"Is that a serv?" asked the rich and powerful man, voice icy and dangerous.

"Yes, my Lord! But he was incredibly disobedient." the Master hastened to explain.

The powerful man looked curiously at the boy on the ground. Then the son kicked luke harshly. "Bow to the King, you worthless piece of shit!"

Luke whimpered and bowed his head to the ground before the imposing figure. He had no idea who he was, but he was obviously a King of some other land. 

"Come here." The King commanded. 

Luke whimpered and looked away, biting his lip.

"H-he can't, father," Master put in. "His legs are broken."

The King leveled an icy glare at his son. "You broke his legs?"

His son gulped and backed away a little. 

"I had to, sir! He was misbehaving."

"Please I -"

Luke was cut off with another slap. "See he keeps misbehaving." The Prince said. 

"There are rules in place to protect servants from blind abuse. Breaking his legs is one hundred percent illegal. If he was truly bad, you should have taken him back to the unit."

"I'm sorry, Father, please don't tell anyone. They could arrest me."

The man sighed, "give the boy to me. I will help him." 

Luke felt himself being lifted up and carried outside of the Mansion. He saw Michael sitting outside behind the gate. 

"Michael." Luke croaked. The King stopped walking at stared in the direction Luke was pointing. He spotted the young Prince from the Northside. 

"Prince Clifford, is that you." 

"King Lawrence, please sir, let me in. That's my servant."

King Lawrence looked down at the boy in his arms and winced. He opened the gates and Michael tried to pull Luke into his arms but King Lawrence held him tighter. 

"He's injured. I was going to take him back to the unit. How did he get away from you?"

"My father sold him. What the hell did you do to him?" Michael cried, actual tears falling down his face. 

"My son broke his legs."

Michael gasped and broke down crying. Ashton shook his head and hugged Calum close. Poor Calum was crying just as hard as Michael. 

"Give him to me!" Michael shrieked. 

"Let's make a deal. I'll give him to you, if you promise not to press changers against my son."

"He deserves to rot in jail." Michael spat. 

"I will take the boy to the unit again."

"Fine. I won't press charges, just hand him over." 

King Lawrence handed Luke to Michael. 

"If you are running away from your palace I suggest you get off my lawn before I call your father." 

Michael quickly left their lawn and carried Luke bridal style down the street. Ashton helped Michael carry the boy. "We need to get him somewhere."

"Where? Where are we going to go? We can't go home. They'll throw us in the dungeons and toss Luke back in the Serv unit. We have no money without our connection to the palace. We're so fucked."

"The most important thing right now is that we find Luke a hospital or something." 

"We can't pay for them to fix him!" Michael squealed. "I don't know what to do, or where to go. Life sucks!" Michael screamed. 

"Stop, Mike, you're going to scare Luke. He's barely conscious and I'm sure he doesn't want to hear you yelling." 

They walked until they came to the Southern Kingdom of Starotrael. Michael preserved the heat in order to get Luke to the castle. 

"Cody." He called from below the young Princes bedroom. 

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"I need you help. Please, Luke's injured." 

\--------------------

When Luke woke up he had a two casts around his legs and an ice pack on them. He was lying in a large room, on a big bed. It was huge- big enough to comfortably fit three grown men. He sighed in pleasure as the warmth of the blankets around him protected him from the cold air. Suddenly a hand was placed on his forehead and Luke nearly cried until he realized it was Michael. 

"Mikey." He cried, hugging his Master closely to his chest. "I love you. My legs hurt. They hurt me and I missed you and -"

"Shhhh." Michael petted Luke's hair and kissed his nose. "I love you so much, Luke. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I want you to hug me." Luke said, pushing the bed sheets to the side allowing Michael to scoot under them. Michael cuddled Luke close and held the boy, but Luke was the one holding him tightly, nearly crushing his arms. 

"Shhh, baby," Michael soothed as he guided his hands across Luke's back. The door creeped open and Ashton walked in with Calum. They were carrying a bowl of soup and crackers. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah and he's safe now." Michael whispered mainly to himself. 

"Calum and I brought you something to eat, Lukey." Ashton whispered placing the bowl of soup on Luke's lap. Luke opened his mouth waiting to be fed. Michael chuckled to himself, "there's my spoiled little baby." He teased as he spoon fed Luke the delicious soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just do... I'm cruel, heartless, that was awful. 
> 
> I promise it does get better. Poor guys. Poor Michael, poor Ash, cal, and especially poor Luke.


	33. Cuddle me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me like you want to be loved.

mmmm," the tiny displeasured moan had Michael alert in seconds. He put down his book (he had nothing else to do but read) and looked down at his distraught friend. Luke was whimpering in his sleep every few minutes and he constantly clutched different parts of Michael's stomach and chest, trying his head at various angles to see if he felt more comfortable. But this moment was different, Luke sounded like his was getting fed up with the pain he had been in all night. He arched his back and let out a yell of strain. He looked like hell, if Michael was being honest. Bruises and cuts marred almost every inch of visible skin and a clean white cast elevated his currently useless legs. Michael couldn't tell if the purple shadows under his eyes were bruises or shadows from too many restless nights. 

"Mikey." He croaked. 

Michael softly touched his forehead, whisking away the strands that fell in his eyes. "What babe?"

Luke whimpered, "I'm in pain." 

Michael gave him a pouty face, before pecking him on the forehead. "I know, baby, and I'm so sorry you're hurting." 

Luke let out a content sigh as he nuzzled his cheek against Michael's chest. "Cuddle." He demanded. 

"Cuddle? I am cuddling you."

"No. Cuddle me like you mean it." 

Michael couldn't help the snort laugh that came from his nose. But when he saw Luke get all pouty on him he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his head. "Okay okay, I'll give you some real cuddles. But only because you're hurting." 

Michael's fingers gently crawled up and down Luke's back, silently commanding it to relax. Luke stopped tensing his back and allowed Michael to comfort him. Apparently he had an everlasting frown on his face because Michael said, "Don't look so sad."

He poke Luke's nose and held him close, brushing a strand of dark blond hair away from his face. He sniffed dejectedly and buries his face in Michael's chest. 

"Here." Michael reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the stuffed animal penguin he brought with him and handed it to Luke. The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"I thought I lost him forever!" Luke exclaimed tears brimming in his eyes as he held the toy close to him. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Michael smiled. Thank God for that little penguin toy, it sometimes seemed to be the only thing that could make Luke smile. Michael peeled the covers off of him. Luke watched worriedly as Michael left the bed and walked out of the room. He wanted to be with Michael constantly. His body needed Michael. He craved his presence. It sounds weird, and Luke can't describe it in any other way other than he is terrified without Michael next to him. Therefore, he did the only logical thing he could do. He tried to follow him. 

Of course, walking on two broken kneecaps was not an easy task. But he had already had surgery last night and his knees were slightly better. So he stood up on them for a total of two seconds before collapsing on the ground with a thud. Luke pouted at the floor. This was not going to be easy. Standing back up seemed impossible now, especially since his legs started throbbing again, so Luke decided to crawl. It was when his knees touched the rough carpet that Luke realized crawling also involved his knees. For a moment, Luke laid helplessly on his back like a little turtle. His mind flashed to a memory of a poor little turtle trying to flip over on the beach. He was nearly three years old, but he remembers vividly running to help the turtle escape. His mother had scolded him for running off until she saw what he was trying to do. For the rest of the day his mom helped Luke flip baby turtles back over and crawl to the ocean. 

Luke sat himself up on his butt and used his hands to push back. It worked, he was moving. Now he had to find where Michael went. The boy didn't bounce very far, because Michael was in the hallway talking to cody with two mugs of tea in his hands. 

"Luke! What the hell are you doing?" Michael yelled. He quickly handed Cody the cups of tea so he could run to Luke's aid. 

"I wanted to be with you." Luke said giving Michael a hug. Michael rolled his eyes, "I have no words." He muttered. Using all of his strength, Michael picked Luke up and carried him back to bed. 

"Stay in bed, you need to rest."

"Lay with me." Luke whined, holding his arms out. 

"I will, I'm just going to get your tea and pain killers."

"NO!" Luke shouted at the volume of a cranky two year old. 

Michael raised his eyebrows. He had an amused look on his face and Luke kinda wanted to tell him to knock it off. After all, this wasn't funny. Luke needed Michael to hug him like he needed air to breathe. 

"Wait a few seconds?" Michael begged. 

"No. Now."

"You're certainly demanding." Michael chuckled but he did crawl back into bed and held Luke tightly. "Cody, you can bring the stuff in here."

The boy walked in carrying the pills and cups of hot tea. "Hello gentlemen." He giggled. It was the cruelest laugh Michael ever heard. It was as though Cody was making fun of Michael's love for Luke. Michael nearly kicked him in the balls. 

"Hey, that's no way to treat your host." Cody tisked, jumping away from the foot. 

Luke's eyes opened wide, "are we at your palace?"

"Yes you are, little serv." 

Michael shot him a glare. Cody simply shrugged. "We took care of your injuries and now you just have to rest up while Michael and I talk about boring Kingdom business."

"Mikey, did you runaway?" Luke asked suddenly. 

"Yeah. I did." 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "What about Jack?"

Michael looked up to Cody for some advice, the boy shook his head. Biting his lip, Michael answered quietly, "he's still at the palace. He's probably Jesse's new serv. And Jesse's probably the new King."

"He can't be! How can a murderer be a King? It's just wrong." Luke said fisting Michael's shirt. 

"I know, Luke, but everything is wrong in my family. That's why we're going to help Cody fight them." 

"We're attacking the Kingdom of Devoudel?"

"Someone has to put a stop to it."

Luke gasped, "Michael. That's like full blown treason."

"My father already sentenced me to treason. I'll probably get the death penalty if I go back home. This is our only option, Luke. But I'm sorry you have to be a part of this insanity." 

Luke shrugged. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what happens." Luke snuggled up against Michael's arm. 

Michael chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair. Wrapping his arms around Luke, Michael pulled the boy in closely and closed his eyes. He tugged the warm sheets back over them and let sleep fall over himself. 

Luke woke up at about midnight, feeling Michael's soft breath on his neck. His blue irises went to meet Michael's eyes but they were closed. His soft snoring almost lulled Luke back to sleep if it wasn't for the bruises on knees that were keeping him up. He whined slightly, just low enough for Michael to hear. 

The older boy groaned, "what do you want?" His raspy morning voice called. 

"Hurt." Luke pouted like a puppy. 

Michael sighed, he wanted to go back to sleep but he forced himself awake to get Luke a plate of chocolates and some cream for his knees. 

"Can I have my penguin?" Luke asked. "I want my Penguin." He cried suddenly alarmed. He began lifting his legs up to curl in on himself, a protective reflex. 

"Shh. I have him right here." Michael pushed Luke's legs down and handed Luke the stuffed penguin. Michael frowned when Luke yanked the toy out of his hand and held it close to his chest, away from Michael. 

"Will you lay still." He said as he untapped the bandage around Luke's knee. 

"No." Luke said but his actions contradicted himself and he stilled, allowing Michael to slip his hands under the bandages to rub the medicine in. Luke sighed contently. This was all he ever wanted. To be cuddled and cared for. He could live like this forever as long as his knees weren't always aching. 

"Mikey, I want you to stay."

"Stay? I'm already sleeping in here, where would I go?"

"Just stay."

"I will Lukey." Michael promised pressing a long kiss to his lips. 

"Cuddle?"

Michael wrapped Luke up with the blanket and spooned him for the rest of the night. 

The next time Luke woke up he felt Michael's arms around his waist. A smile crossed Luke's lips and he rolled over in bed so he could kiss Michael awake. The older boy smiled and cracked open his eye. 

"Hey Lukey. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just cuddles." Luke mumbled into his neck. Michael chuckled softly. "It's, like, 3:00am. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't." Luke whimpered, and then he said what Michael expected him to say, "my knees hurt." 

Michael climbed out of bed, even though Luke made that task difficult for the simple fact that he would NOT let go of his waist. 

"Don't leave me." Luke demanded. 

"I'm just going to grab some cream for your knees."

When Michael realized Luke was not letting go, he reluctantly pried Luke's hands off of him then raced to the bathroom, down the hall, to bring the bottle of cream back. 

He made it back in record time, but Luke still managed to have tears pooling in his eyes as he waited helplessly on the bed. Inability to walk was the worst part about his injury in Luke's mind. 

Crawling back into bed, Michael opened his arms and allowed Luke to lay against him as he applied the medicine. 

"Ow, ow, ow." Luke complained as Michael peeled back the bandages and started applying the cream. 

"Shhh. Luke, let's go to sleep alright?" Michael suggested. He knew from personal experience that sleep took away from the hurt. Besides, his own leg was hurting along with the gash on his forehead. Honestly, Michael wanted to sleep until he was fifty. But he knew he had to care for Luke. 

"Mikey." Luke whimpered.

"Yeah?" He hummed. 

"I love you."

Michael could feel Luke's gaze in the dark room so he simply leaned forward to press a kiss to his face uttering the words, "I love you so much." 

When Luke woke up again, he realized Michael wasn't next to him, in fact, Michael was nowhere in sight. Panic rushed through Luke's veins as he tried, successfully, to sit up. From the hallway, he heard Michael's soft voice talking to a voice he knows is Cody's. Nervously, Luke tossed off the big fluffy covers and swung his hurt legs over the bedside. Once he tried to put pressure on them, he made it one step before falling to the ground with a horrendous thud. 

In seconds, Michael was by his side. "Luke? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Luke fisted Michael's shirt with his hand, "I wanted to be with you."

"Luke, I was gone for ten minutes. I was bringing us breakfast."

"Then he stopped to talk to me." Cody said from his spot by the door. 

"Yeah, Cody and I were talking about the whole messy situation we are in."

"What situation?" Luke asked. Michael and Cody shared looks. Then suddenly, Michael lifted Luke up and put him back in the soft bed. 

"So I decided Michael and you could live here." Cody informed, "under one condition."

Luke turned to Michael, searching his eyes for conformation. 

"Cody and I are going to fight against my father."

"You mean like a war?" Luke asked and they nodded. 

" if we win the war the peasants will be free!" 

"And serv's?"

"They will have freedoms and more protection." Michael said nodding his head while Cody shook his. 

"Michael and I still have a few things to work out. This is, of course, Starotrael's war after all. It's Not yours."

"True." Michael said after a beat, "but I know all the inside information about my father and the palace. I will be a huge help and you know it."

"Which is why you can make yourself comfortable , Prince Clifford, but don't over step your boundaries." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Michael said as Cody left the room in a huff. 

"Michael, what does all this mean?"

Michael sighed and pulled Luke closer, "I really don't know." He said holding Luke for dear life. 

Luke fell asleep after being fed breakfast by Michael. It's not that Luke couldn't use his hands or anything, it's just, Michael feels guilty for Luke getting hurt so he's making it up to him. The young Prince took a long look at himself in the mirror. He had come such a long way in a few months. Even though he went through some terrible moments, Michael was proud of himself for figuring out right from wrong and he appreciated Luke so much. He loved Luke so much. They are going to be happy someday soon. At least, Michael hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished earlier than I thought I would. I'm not sure how much time I'll have next week because I'm going to be busy, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up. 
> 
> Honestly everyone, this book is coming close to the end. Thank you so much for reading. Plus, I have other ideas I can't wait to write about so maybe someday you guys will check them out too :)


	34. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess now it's official  
> Can't back out, can't back out, NO

Calum sat on Luke's bed watching him drink a water bottle. Calum has been trying to help Luke walk ever since the beating Luke received on his knees. He was finally strong enough to walk. But he needed to practice walking before he could actually do it on his own. 

Tossing the water bottle down, Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. This was hard work for him. 

"Are you ready?" Calum asked. Luke shook his head. 

"Give me one more second." Luke said trying to catch his breath. 

"No Luke, we gotta keep going. Keep pushing yourself. You are doing great." 

"It's so frustrating." Luke cried out. "I don't want to do anymore today."

"Oh come on Luke, that's quitter talk."

"It fucking hurts, Calum." 

Luke gasped as Calum's hand covered his mouth. 

"Shhh. Do you want to be punished? Ashton's right outside the room."

Luke shoved Calum's hand away, "he's not my Master." The boy said with a snobby attitude. 

Calum shook his head and laughed, "okay Luke. Okay. Why don't you just try standing one last time. You don't have to walk."

Luke groaned. "I don't want to." 

"Please? For me?" 

Luke sighed, he took a second to pretend to ponder the option then he used his remaining strength to stand up. Calum cheered him on make Luke blush. 

Currently, Michael was training with Cody and the small army down in the basement. He was being pushed to his ends rope everyday along with Luke. 

Ashton was playing an old mixtape in the bedroom while Calum slept on his chest. Luke watched as Ashton softly stroked Calum's back and ruffled his hair. The younger boy purred at Ashton's cuddles. 

Luke closed his eyes and tried to find a comfortable position in the bed he's been in all day. He made the mistake of kicking Ashton which resulted in the older boy asking, "Luke did you take your medicine today?" 

"Yes." Luke lied. Shaking his head, Ashton gently slid Calum off to the side of the bed. He walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of pills. 

"There's twelve pills in here."

"So?" Luke asked, face red. He already knows he's caught. 

"So there is suppose to be eleven. Meaning you lied to me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Luke said rolling away from the medicine. 

"Come on, Luke. Open up." Ashton tried to pull Luke over but he wasn't budging. Ashton crawled up over the bed to the other side but Luke turned in the other direction. 

"Oh come on!" Ashton shouted in frustration. "Just open your mouth and take the pill." 

"no!" Luke shouted. 

"Do you want it in some applesauce?"

"yes." Luke said dejectedly. 

Ashton reached out to rub Luke's hair. "I'll get you some, babe, don't be sad." 

Michael walked in right after Ashton left. He collapsed on the bed and curled up into a ball. "Training is hard." Michael muttered. Luke decided to copy Ashton and pull a Michael into a hug. He rested Michael's head on his chest and he stroked his back.

"That tickles." Michael burst into laughter, wiggling away from Luke. The younger boy pouted. He tugged Michael back near him and he decided to play with Michael's hair. 

Sighing contently, Michael closed his eyes and gripped Luke's shirt. "You're a sweet Serv, you know that." 

"You need love too." Luke said simply. If Michael wasn't so exhausted he would have responded with something cheesy, but he was already out cold in Luke's warm embrace. 

The next morning was the same routine, but slowly the pair was growing stronger. They were figuring out how to build their lives back even though there were still some permanent issues that lingered. Michael constantly felt pressured to do everything now that his father was gone. He accepted all of this responsibility and sometimes it was too much to handle. When the soldiers asked him questions and he didn't have the answers he wanted to call the whole plan off. But he stuck with it and promised he would give the men answers. When the King of Starotrael questions his motives and has importing meetings that Michael is unprepared for, he wants to go back to his own palace. But Michael knew it was far too late to turn back. He knew that Starotrael wanted this war to happen. They never did like Michael's father. 

Staring at his fingers, Michael laughed at the numerous memories he had of his father threatening to hurt the kingdom of Starotrael. He could only imagine what King Stanely says about them. This war was happening no matter what, the question was, which side should Michael be on. He knew the Kingdom of Faris would get involved. However, The Kingdom of Faris is trying to expand their territory. They are trying to conquer as much land as they can therefore they will probably be on their own side fighting against both the kingdom of Starotrael and the Kingdom of Devoudel. However, Michael figures he can bring Finn to his senses because the Prince wants his people the be saved from the tortuous drought. If Michael can promise him that they might join his side. Unfortunately, Finn hates servants possibly more than Michael's father so there is a possibility that The Kingdom of Faris will fight against him. Squeezing the rings off of his fingers, Michael laid back on the guest bed and prayed for this to all work out. 

"Mikey?" Luke called from behind the shut door. 

"Yeah?" Michael mumbled. His hands covered his face from the light on the ceiling. He didn't even see Luke walk in, but he heard the boy. 

"What do you need, Luke? Please tell me it's not another midnight ice cream emergency because I was nice last time and I bought you twelve gallons of different flavors but if you need more your going to have to get it yourself."

"No, Mikey, I don't need anything. I just want you to look." 

Michael dropped his hands to his side and sat up on the bed. He saw Luke standing in front of him with the largest grin on his face. 

"what?" Michael asked. 

Luke's smiled dropped like a fly. "You don't realize it? Michael, I'm standing! All by myself. I fucking walked to your room on my own two feet."

Michael jumped out of bed and tackled Luke into a giant hug. "Aw that's so great." He said tossing himself and Luke onto the bed.

"Whoa, easy. I'm not fully recovered yet." Luke said and that was the truth.

It wasn't just Michael that had some permanent issues lingering about. Luke woke up nightly in absolute terror. He screams at the top of his lungs pleading to be left alone. To stop hurting him because he'll be a good boy. It tore Michael up deeply to see Luke in such a state. The nightmares always ended with Luke clutching his knees and crying his heart out. When he wakes up, Michael is always there to hold him and rock him. He promised Luke everything under the sun when Luke was in that condition. That's how Luke ended up with five new cell phones, three game controllers with LCD screens and an "I fucking love you" espresso mug that Michael fills with coffee, hot chocolate, and milkshakes at least ten times a day. Yeah, Luke's a little spoiled here at the Starotrael palace but Michael couldn't care less as far as he is concerned, Luke deserves every bit of love and attention that he is receiving. What amazes Michael is the fact that Luke hasn't let it get to his head yet. As soon as he does Michael will crack down on him but not harshly. Luke needs to be treated like the royalty he is. He's Royal in Michael's eyes.


	35. It's almost over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is the last chapter of this book. Thank you so much for reading. I hope no one is disappointed or upset that it's ending. I promise I will write other stories. I have many ideas. I'm just really busy, but I will start them as soon as I can. But as for now, enjoy the last chapter :)

Michael stood at the top of his Palace Balcony overlooking the damage of his city. It's been a serve fight but in the end Michael deemed it worthy. 

The fighting took place one week against the two kingdoms before both of them settled with a peaceful negotiation. Michael's father would live in the dungeons, and the servants would have free rights. They still have to work as servants, however, they must be paid and treated as regular citizens. In Michael's eyes that was a success. He finally got what he wanted, he was King. He looked over his destroyed city once again and winced at the torn down buildings and the wounded civilians. "What a mess." He thought to himself. "A mess that could have been avoided." 

\---------------------

"We have to ambush them if we want to have a chance at winning this war!" Cody shouted, one late April night when the only sound around was the soft rain falling on the roof. Cody and Michael were planning the invasion, writing up maps and plans of attack but Michael, being his stubborn self, refused another one of Cody's ideas. 

"We're not ambushing them! We need to give them a chance to compromise." 

Cody laughed impudently, "the only compromise Devoudel will make is when they surrender." 

"That's not necessarily true. I believe my father might come to his senses. He doesn't want a fight as much as we don't. It will hurt both our Kingdoms. We need to go in there and lay out our ultimatum." 

Cody leaned back in his chair, "Right. What happens when they attack us? Who's to say they won't just shoot us down the second we walk through the doors?"

"I'm his son." Michael said clenching his fist in a pestered way. 

"No offense Michael, but you're a full blown traitor. He basically disowned you." 

"Fine!" Michael stood up rapidly. He paced back and forth for a few minutes thinking of all the possibilities. 

"Then we should have back up men ready for combat." Michael explained. 

Cody smiled, "now you're talking. They need to know we are serious." 

"But our men need strict orders not to fire unless Devoudel strikes first." 

Cody's smile dropped. "I'll go tell my father our plan. Let's see what he says." 

Michael sat by the fire place that evening and wrote down a list of things he needs to change in the system. Hopefully his father will understand. 

His father didn't understand. King Clifford refused to let them in the palace the next morning. 

"We need to break into the building." Cody was already walking along the outskirts analyzing a way to break an entry. Reluctantly, Michael and Ashton agreed to break in. They needed to speak with King Clifford. As soon as they entered the castle an attack already started. Cody's arm was shot with an arrow and he fell hard. 

"Cody! Are you alright!" 

"Master!" A serv shouted racing towards the fallen boy. 

"I'll be fine." Cody winced. "Go on without me, you must get to the Kingdom throne room and plant the secret weapon." Cody held his shoulder tightly as his servant bent down to inspect the damage. 

"Very well." Ashton snatched the weapon from Cody's hand. "I'll plant the bomb." He swiftly walked out of the room gesturing for Calum to follow. 

When Ashton and Calum raced back down the steps, one of Cody's men shouted "Let's go before they see we've opened the gates and secured an escape route." 

"Hold on. There's something I need to do. If I'm not back in five minutes leave without me." 

"Michael no." Luke grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him back. "If you go back in there and die then I will die of grief. So you should leave now. We did what we needed to do."

"See Luke, that's why I love you. But I need to talk to my father. He still deserves a chance to change." 

Then without hesitation he ran to the side of the building behind a tree. Ashton was waiting there for him. He tied rope to his arrow then lined it up for the roof. 

Luke spun around when the door to the Kingdom doors swung open and an army of soldiers armed with swords came pouring out. 

"Here they come." Cody's friend said pushing Luke behind him. He pulled out his sword and Luke picked up the nearest tree branch to use to defend himself. Clanging of swords and shields rang through Luke's ears as he ducked behind a bush. 

Michael lined his arrow up with his target: the palace roof. Once he did that he waited for the last man to leave the palace doors before running inside by himself. 

As the chaos outside continued, Michael shut the door to the throne room. He walked cautiously up to his father and stood directly in front of the man who abused him for years. Beside the King stood a beaten boy with shiny blue eyes that resembled Luke's. He mouthed something but Michael couldn't make out the words. Michael walked in with his arrow raised, ready to strike should his father try to hurt him. 

"Well, what do you know. My cowardly son decided to show up. I'm surprised you didn't send your little Serv in place of you. He's much braver than you are." King Clifford laughed. 

"When I was younger I looked up to you. I thought you were a hero." 

King Clifford rolled his eyes, "this is hardly the time to bring up a story from your childhood. You chose to turn your back on me, so don't think I will give you sympathy now." 

Michael ignored his father, "Then you left me alone for years so you could rule over the Kingdom. I understood that. I accepted that. Growing up, I was taught that the Kingdom of Devoudel was a powerful great place and it was up to us to save the our peasants from the drought. But then I find out you are responsible for the drought and you want to squeeze every ounce of money from them by creating the Kingdom Inn. You treat servants like slaves. All they ever do is try and please you but here they are chained and whipped for what? Speaking out of term? Being born to the wrong family? It's not fair and we need to put a stop to it. If we don't want this Kingdom to fall apart we need to change our ways. We need a ruler who will give the peasants peace and the servants love." 

A loud mimicking laugh came from deep within the King's throat. "That's very cute. But once again, Prince Michael, you lack the brains to comprehend how the real world works. I'm so glad you chose treason over me because I never wanted you to be King in the first place. You are far to disobedient and stupid to run a Kingdom." 

"I was only disobedient because I thought what you were telling me to do was wrong!"

"Foolish boy, this isn't about right and wrong. This is about power and weakness. If we do not keep the strength we have someone else will take over. Now, if you are really so strong why don't you kill me right now. If you don't I assure you, I will." 

Michael pulled the arrow back further tensing every muscle in his body. "It doesn't have to be like this, dad, please. Call off your men and let's make a deal." 

"No thanks. You see, I know you Michael, I know you can't do it. You can't kill anyone."

"Don't test me."

The King laughed again. "You can shoot me anytime, but until then I'm going to -"

He finished his sentence by snatching Jack Hemmings by the arm and holding him in front of himself. 

"Who's the coward now." Michael spat, "using a Serv as a shield is low."

Once again, Jack made a signal to Michael trying to get the older boy to understand his message. Jack pointed to his chest. Then bit his teeth twice. That was a war signal Michael learned in school. He smirked. 

"It won't work, dad. If you don't move him out of my way, I will." Michael raised his arrow and aimed it at Jack. 

"I doubt that."

In a lightning flash reflex, Michael released the arrow and struck Jack directly in the chest. The boy fell over onto the floor in seconds. King Clifford's eyes went wide. 

"You underestimate me. Now listen closely. Here's what your going to do." 

Outside the battle was still occurring. Other innocent peasants from the outside were coming into the Kingdom grounds to help fight. The unfortunate part is they were fighting Cody's friends. 

"Guys stop, we don't want to hurt you." Cody tried to explain from his spot on the ground. 

"Stop! Now!" King Clifford boomed. Do not harm those men they are free to go." 

He was standing on the balcony of the castle but behind him, covered by the wall, was Michael who had the arrow pointed at his back. 

"I have an announcement to make." Michael whispered. 

"I have an announcement to make." King Clifford repeated. 

"I King Clifford of Devoudel would like to apologize." 

"I King Clifford of Devoudel would like to apologize." He repeated every word. "To the innocent people who suffered at my hands. I promise to pay the peasants back and install a new water system." 

As soon as he said that he yelled, "I'm not doing that you'll have to kill me first." Turning around, the King realized Michael was no longer their. And neither was Jack. 

"Guards! Kill those men." He screamed from the top of the tower. Fighting started up again. 

On top of the roof, Michael grabbed the rope and screamed Luke's name. The blond boy looked up at his Master. He caught the rope and tied it to a post in the ground. Michael glided down the rope with his bow and arrow. He took out two guards with his feet before landing safely on the ground. Then another boy slid down the rope using his bare hands which must have left burns on his palms. 

Luke's eyes watered as soon as his brother landed his feet on the ground. 

"Jack!" Luke screamed wrapping his arms around his flesh and blood. 

"Oh my God. Luke." He whispered into Luke's dirty hair, squeezing him tightly. 

A guard came at them from out of nowhere. Michael used a branch to beat him away. 

"I hate to break this up, but we have to go." Michael shouted. "Everyone, retreat." 

They ran past the gate fighting people off. Cody was the last one out. He dropped the gate down and rolled under it before it could break him in half. 

\--------------------------

That was the first of many small battles. Luckily, Cody's father finally managed to put an end to the war and together they all created a peace treaty after expelling Michael's father from the land. He took over Jack's holding cell. Jack tells him he'll visit the man for many years just like King Clifford visited him for years. Michael snorted at the memory of Jack escorting King Clifford to the dungeons. That kid was a riot. His resemblance to Luke is uncanny, Michael still gets the chills looking at the two of them. His heart twisted painfully as he thought about Luke. After everything the Serv went through, Michael would be surprised if he wanted to stay. Everything Michael said to his father, Luke could say to him. In the end, he deserves to be screamed at. Michael was a horrible person to the one who loved him endlessly. He wiped his misty eyes with his sleeve as he looked out at the setting sun. Luke was free now. He could go live his life with any other Master he chose. He could go to a real school and become something amazing. He could do anything he wanted without Michael. The dark haired boy sniffled back tears. Now that Jack is around Luke will never want to stay here. Just as he let out the first of his sobs, Ashton cleared his throat behind him. 

Jumping, Michael sniffled away his tears. "Don't scare me like that." 

"Sorry mate." Ashton apologized. 

There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm weird when I'm emotional."

"Luke is going to stay." Ashton promised, but Michael wasn't so sure. He heard the boy talking about visiting his old home and seeing the world with Jack. 

"Michael, seriously, he loves you." When that didn't make Michael smile Ashton poked his side and said, "besides he has to stay for Calum's sake." 

The two chuckled looking inside at Calum who had his face glued to the TV screen. He was holding buttercup in his lap kissing her furry head. He saw Luke walk into the room smiling his head off. 

"So this is it." Michael whispered. 

"It will be okay." Ashton patted the boy before leaving the balcony and allowing Luke to enter. He waved timidly walking next to Michael. 

"Hey." He whispered, staring at his shoes. 

"Luke. It's okay. I understand if you want to leave."

Luke's eyes shot up, "leave?"

"Yeah. You're finally free now. If you want to leave you can." Michael cursed his voice for wobbling. He tried to avoid Luke's gaze to the best of his abilities. 

He heard Luke chuckle, "technically I'm still your Serv, Mikey, I'm not going anywhere."

Shaking his head, Michael's eyes met Luke's. He felt his eyes water up as he chocked out, "you shouldn't stay. After everything I put you through... you deserve to leave me." 

"Michael, I'm not staying with you because I'm forced. I'm staying because I want to."

"How could you possibly want to? You've been nothing but abused since you got here."

"That's not true - well maybe a little - look I've also been nothing but loved since I got here. You went through hell and I forgive you. But I don't want you to ever do it again. If you do, I won't hesitate to leave. But I know you won't do it again. 

Michael pulled Luke in for a tight hug them he pulled back and said, "what about Jack? He's going to want you to go home." 

"I want to continue to serve you, but I do want to go home. I figured I can teach servants in my home town their new rights while you fix up the Kingdom. I'll live with you but come back whenever Jack needs me." 

"You are amazing Lukey."

"So are you." Luke and Michael shared a passionate kiss while the orange glow of the sunset hit their face Smiling like the goofs they are, Luke and Michael went inside to share the most peaceful meal they've ever had. 

All of the elites and servants sat around the dinning room table together, passing baskets of bread and whine. 

"We have a lot of work to do." Michael began the speech, "but first, let's enjoy this meal made by an amazing woman, Meredith Grace." 

A round of applause was given to the woman; Ashton clapped a little louder than the rest. They ate Chicken barbeque on a silver platter with no shame. Afterwords Michael will prepare his long speech to the peasants of Devoudel. Cody and his father will travel back home and repeat the same message to his people. Luke will stay with Michael but he will travel home to visit Jack and teach new servants how to protect themselves. Michael's mother will remain a part of the castle considering she never chose a side. If anything, she was always Michael's support system. Ashton and Calum will remain in their loving relationship, but this time Ashton will be promoted to Michael's right hand man, the governor of the Highland Lakes. 

Michael took the tray from Luke and brought up their very first topic of music: old bands and riffs they always listened to. It felt good to reconnect. Maybe one day Michael and Luke will write another song again. 

Calum tossed a biscuit on Luke's plate and laughed. "I'll race you two ladies to the music room." Calum joked. 

Michael smiles fondly, "you and Luke can go. I have to stay here and help led a meeting."

"How does it feel to be the big shot now?" Luke asked playfully. 

"If feels pretty good, shrimp." 

Luke ruffled Michael's hair then he and Calum stared rushing for the music room. Michael shook his head smiling at the table where they were both sitting. He noticed a half eaten apple and a full glass of milk on Luke's tray. 

"Oh, wait. Make sure you drink your milk." He called out. Luke ran forward and gave Michael a sideways hug and grabbed the glass of milk before heading out. 

Michael was going to be a good leader. He was ready to be responsible and led by example. But most importantly, he's ready to sacrifice his own selfish wants in order to love and protect his Kingdom and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( 
> 
> Thank you for reading and putting up with any and all of my grammar mistakes.   
> :)


End file.
